Esclavos de Hoenn
by KTTR
Summary: Ruby llega a Hoenn por una mudanza, pero repentinamente comete un crimen horrible y toma una decisión respecto a su vida: Liberar a todos los pokemon de su esclavitud en Hoenn. Versión alterna de los juegos de la tercera generación, donde los pokemon son Gijinka
1. Prólogo: Esclavos Pokemon

**Aclaraciones:**

-Antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro que esta es una versión alternativa de la trama presentada en los juegos Pokemon: Ruby, Zafiro y Esmeralda.

-Sobre el tabú de llevar más de seis pokemon, intenté seguir la regla al pie de la letra, pero en ciertas partes necesitaré romperla para continuar la trama.

-Los personajes humanos serán nombrados por su versión en inglés y en español, la verdad no me preocupé mucho de esa parte.

-También, como esta es una versión alternativa de la historia, me tomé la libertad de cambiar ciertos detalles para comodidad (pokemon que solo aparecen en una versión, rivales más fuertes, ubicaciones y profesiones de algunas personas, etc).

-Solo los pokemon del protagonista de la historia tendrán un nombre propio. Estos pokemon son una selección de mis favoritos para esta generación, pero aunque no les gusten a ustedes, me esforzaré para hacer la historia lo más entretenida posible.

-Agradezco a WikiDex por proveer de información sobre el mundo pokemon. Todos los datos y curiosidades que vean en este fanfic habrán sido extraídos de esa gran página (solo espero que no me demanden por esto).

Sin más, pasemos al fanfic:

**Prólogo: Esclavos Gijinka**

Birch y su hija se encontraban caminando por el mercado cierto día. A Birch lo habían nombrado recientemente director del laboratorio de Hoenn, y le habían encomendado recolectar información sobre todos los pokemon de la región, una tarea digna de los profesores de alto rango académico, como el profesor Oak. Por lo mismo, andaba buscando ciertos especímenes que había comprado por internet. Eran pokemon raros de ver en estado salvaje, por lo que había tenido que encomendárselos a un cazador.

-¿Profesor Birch?- lo llamó una voz cuando menos se lo esperaba.

-Ah, sí, soy yo- este se giró, sonriente- ¿Tienes a los pokemon?

-Por supuesto- sacó una maleta, la depositó en la mesa, la abrió y le mostró tres pokebolas con tres pokemón- Treecko, el pokemon Geco bosque;Torchick, el pokemon Polluelo; y Mudkip, el pokemon Pez lodo. Todos son raros especímenes.

Birch los examinó a los tres, ansioso. Seguidamente le pasó el dinero acordado al cazador, y tomó las tres pokebolas. Cuando se giró para volver sobre sus pasos, advirtió que su hija de diez años miraba las cápsulas con curiosidad.

-¿Te gustaría tener un pokemon, Zafiro?- le preguntó.

La niña asintió. En su casa no solían tener pokemon, y si los tenían, duraban por poco tiempo, pues pertenecían a la comunidad científica y no a su padre. Esos tres no eran diferentes, por lo que no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando él le entregó una pokebola.

-Toma, es tuyo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro, lo compré con mi dinero! Pero aun así te lo pediré una que otra vez para mis experimentos ¿Estás bien con eso?

Zafiro asintió, contenta. Inmediatamente observó atenta a su primer pokemon, Mudkip. Su piel era extrañamente azul, y en su cabeza tenía una membrana. Zafiro lo miró por un buen rato, hasta que una duda surgió en su mente. Se la preguntó a su padre de camino a casa.

-Papá ¿Qué tipo de pokemon somos los humanos?

-¿Qué?- el profesor Birch se puso a reír- ¿Qué quieres decir, Zafiro?

-Es que estos pokemon y nosotros somos muy parecidos. Todos tenemos manos, ojos, boca, y todos podemos hablar ¿No seremos tipo normal?

El profesor acarició la cabeza de su hija, maravillado por su poder de observación a tan temprana edad.

-Por supuesto que no somos pokemon, hija mía, aunque hay gente que cree que sí. La diferencia está en que los seres humanos fuimos creados para gobernar a los pokemon, y los pokemon fueron creados para ser gobernados por los humanos y cumplir nuestras órdenes. Por eso los humanos no tenemos ningún tipo, como los pokemon.

Zafiro volvió a mirar a Mudkip, el cual dormía plácidamente dentro de su pokebola. Algún día podría salir de casa y convertirse en una entrenadora, pero por el momento tendría que esperar.

Lo que el profesor Birch no entendió del todo era que la pregunta de Zafiro iba enfocada a las similitudes biológicas entre pokemon y humanos, puesto que ambos presentan una base humanoide. Todos tienen dos piernas, dos brazos, y un origen común, aunque muy pocas personas en el mundo sabían este secreto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okey, algunas aclaraciones:

Para los que no entendieron, este fanfic se desarrolla en un mundo de pokemon gijinka (espero haberlo escrito bien). No se me ocurrió una mejor forma de introducirlo en la historia, lo siento. Habrían entendido de todas maneras con capítulos siguientes, pero así evito algunas confusiones. En este fanfic los pokemon tendrán sentimientos y podrán hablar. Acepto críticas, comentarios, lo que les dé la gana.


	2. 1- La Muerte del Profesor Birch

**I._ La Muerte del Profesor Birch**

Ruby era un chico de diecisiete años, que recién se había mudado desde Johto. Había sido el sueño de su madre vivir en Hoenn, pero ella había muerto años atrás, antes de cumplirlo. Ciertamente eso había mermado la relación padre-hijo de Norman y Ruby.

Este asomó la cabeza desde el camión de mudanza sin muchas expectativas. Se mudaron a un pueblo con dos casas y un laboratorio, y un par de personas paradas como si no tuvieran nada mejor qué hacer.

-Pues es tal y como me lo imaginaba- se dijo.

Al saltar desde el camión para darle paso a los impacientes Vigoroth para sacar las cajas de mudanza, Ruby se fijó en que una muchacha a la lejanía lo miraba con curiosidad. Él era apuesto, y lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que no tuvo pudor en sonreírle. Ella se sorprendió, y se marchó.

-Qué tímida- se dijo el muchacho, pero le restó importancia. No se quería estancar en ese pueblo, y ciertamente no lo haría por una mujer.

Caminó por el pueblo sin mucho rumbo, pensando en las aburridas tardes que pasaría ese verano. Hoenn se caracterizaba por ser una región cálida y tropical, y el calor húmedo del aire se lo hizo saber a Ruby enseguida.

-Bueno…- se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo que hacer mientras los pokemon terminaban de llevar las cajas a su nueva casa, cuando reparó en el laboratorio.

Interesado, decidió ir a echarle una mirada. Tenía entendido que su padre tenía un amigo llamado Birch, y que este era profesor de un prestigioso laboratorio, pero en ese momento le pareció que Birch debió haber presumido mucho frente a su padre, porque un laboratorio en medio de un pueblo que nadie conocía no se consideraba realmente prestigioso, o al menos eso le pareció a Ruby.

Como sea, fue a echar un vistazo. Tocó a la puerta, pero ahí no se encontraba nadie. Miró hacia la casa del profesor Birch, y se dio cuenta que debía estar almorzando. Ruby se encogió de hombros, abrió la ventana del laboratorio y entró. Siempre hacía eso, entrar a casas ajenas sin avisar, sin pedir permiso. Había tenido varios encuentros con su padre y con la policía al respecto, pero eso nunca le había impedido seguir haciéndolo.

Dentro del laboratorio no encontró nada que pudiera divertirlo. Lo exploró completamente, desilusionándose más y más, hasta que en el pasillo del fondo, a la derecha, encontró tres pokebolas reposando en una mesa. Curioso, se acercó para examinarlas mejor, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alarmó. Generalmente no le habría importado, pero ese día andaba alerta por si su molesto padre aparecía.

Por eso se escondió en un estante, y aliviado, vio cómo el robusto profesor Birch agarraba a los pokemon, los echaba a un bolso y se los llevaba. Pero su curiosidad no se detenía ahí ¿Con qué propósito iba a usar a esos pokemon? Como no tenía nada más qué hacer, Ruby decidió seguirlo sigilosamente. El profesor caminó hasta el bosque, específicamente a la hierba alta, y ahí se puso a caminar en círculos por un momento.

-Qué raro. Yo he visto esto antes- se dijo Ruby, pegado a un árbol para que no lo vieran- ¡Ah, claro! Está buscando pokemon salvajes ¿Pero para qué? ¿Quiere capturarlos?

De pronto el profesor se detuvo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Tú, Zigzagoon!- le habló al pasto.

En ese instante Ruby vio que algo se movía entre la hierba, escapando del profesor Birch, pero lo siguió de cerca, y Ruby a él ¿Qué tramaba hacer con ese Zigzagoon?

Corrieron hasta una zona del camino, en donde Ruby pudo ver al Zigzagoon completamente. El profesor Birch le arrojó pokebolas, pero ninguna de estas atinó. De pronto el Zigzagoon se vio acorralado por el profesor.

-¡Por favor, no me atrape!- le rogó- Le daré todas las vallas que tengo, pero no me atrape.

-Tú no tienes nada qué decidir, pokemon- el profesor buscó en su bolsillo por otra pokebola, pero al no encontrar nada se dio cuenta que había arrojado todas. Y como todos saben, las pokebolas que no atrapan nada se rompen al chocar contra el suelo.

El Zigzagoon vio su oportunidad, y antes que el profesor pudiera abrir su bolso, el pokemon lo embistió. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el bolso demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo con una mano. Ese momento fue revelador para Ruby, pues nunca antes había visto un pokemon atacar a un humano sin su previo consentimiento. Tanta fue su sorpresa que se puso de pie en medio de la hierba alta.

-¡Tú, niño!- le gritó el profesor Birch, intentando detener las fauces del Zigzagoon de arrancarle la cara- ¡Rápido, usa una de las pokebolas en ese bolso y ayúdame!

Ruby se apresuró a recoger el bolso y abrirlo. Dentro había tres pokemon que nunca antes había visto, todos con el aspecto de niños. Sin embargo intuía su tipo, dados sus colores característicos. Miró nuevamente al profesor Birch. Este y el Zigzagoon lo miraban a él, esperando su movida.

Ruby apretó las correas del bolso en su mano, y recordó a su madre. En ese momento Ruby tomó la decisión que cambió su vida. Agarró las tres pokebolas y liberó a los pokemon, comprobando que tenían la altura de un niño de diez años. Estos corrieron a ayudar a su amo, pero Ruby los paró.

-¡Deténganse!- exclamó.

Los pokemon obedecieron, pues así habían sido criados, para obedecer a los humanos, sin embargo eso no quitaba su confusión. Su amo estaba siendo atacado, y otro humano les ordenaba no hacer nada.

-Él mismo se buscó esa pelea- les explicó Ruby- Dejen que él se defienda solo.

Mudkip y Treecko miraron al profesor Birch, consternados, y volvieron la mirada hacia Ruby.

-Pero lo están atacando- repuso Mudkip.

Treecko y Torchic miraron consternados al otro pokemon. Reclamar e intentar desobedecer la orden de un humano era un crimen impensable para un pokemon, era algo que no se debía ni pensar. Sin embargo Ruby sonrió.

-Desde este momento los libero. Pueden ayudar al profesor, pueden irse a vivir como quieran, o incluso pueden ayudar a ese pobre Zigzagoon- levantó un puño, mostrando su confianza- Yo ya tomé mi decisión, espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

No sabía realmente qué estaba haciendo, ni podía medir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero en ese momento Ruby se sentía verdaderamente vivo. Se quedó parado un rato, mirando cómo el Zigzagoon lograba destrozarle la cara al profesor Birch, y luego de unos segundos se marchó tranquilamente. Había sido malvado de su parte, pero ni él tenía estómago para quedarse a mirar tanta sangre.

Mudkip, horrorizado, corrió hacia la aldea. Treecko, indiferente, se perdió en el bosque, pero Torchic, curioso, decidió seguir al misterioso muchacho que había dejado morir al profesor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Torchic, el pokemon Polluelo:

-Peso: 2,5 kg

-Altura: 0,4 m

Curiosidades:

-Le teme a la oscuridad

-Sigue de cerca a su entrenador, mientras desarrolla sus patas.


	3. 2- Mr Smoky

**II._ Mr. Smoky**

Ruby siguió caminando hacia el norte. Sabía que había sido culpable por la muerte del profesor Birch, aunque no hubiera testigos, y que podría ir a prisión si lo pillaban. Estaba decidido, desde ese momento tomaría el papel de un criminal, y supondría que a ojos de todos él sería un criminal. No había otra forma de verlo. Después de todo, la decisión que había tomado mientras ese Zigzagoon destrozaba el rostro del profesor lo llevaría a ser uno de los más buscados, si todo salía bien.

De pronto reparó en unos pasos que lo seguían, se giró, pero no vio nada. Siguió caminando, pero los pasos volvieron a sonar a su espalda. Se detuvo en seco.

-Torchic ¿Cierto?- se giró, encontrándose con una niñita de patas cortas y plumas de un rojo vivo- Eres muy linda ¿Qué hace una niña como tú siguiendo a un tipo como yo en el bosque?

-Soy un niño- le corrigió Torchic.

-¡Ah, lo siento!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Me vas a responder?

-¡Ah, disculpa! Es que… quería… quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime

-¿Por qué nos liberaste?- inquirió el Torchic

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué nos liberaste?

-Sí, si entendí la primera vez- puso sus manos en la cintura y comenzó a pensar- Veamos ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque ese tipo me caía mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo por eso?

-Sí.

-Pero nadie libera a sus pokemon ¿Por qué tú lo hiciste?

Ruby se agachó.

-¿Qué edad tienes, pequeño Torchic?

-Diez años, señor.

-¿Has vivido toda tu vida en un laboratorio?

-Sí, más o menos. Desde que tengo memoria, señor.

-¿Y no quieres ir y vivir por tu cuenta? ¿No quieres explorar el mundo?

Torchic lo miró con una expresión triste que lo tomó desprevenido.

-Si me marcho, alguien más me capturará, señor.

-Claro, no pensé en eso.

-Pero no me has respondido ¿Por qué nos liberaste? ¿Por qué no ayudaste al profesor Birch?

-¿Te acuerdas que les dije que había tomado una decisión?

Torchic asintió. Ruby caminó hasta un árbol, y ahí se sentó, indicando que su respuesta sería larga.

-Mi madre murió atacada por un pokemon salvaje, tal y como pasó con ese tipo- la cara de Torchic palideció, pero Ruby le restó importancia- Tranquilo, cuando te haces mayor aprendes a aceptar todo eso. En fin, por mucho tiempo odié a los pokemon, más o menos desde que tenía tu edad, pero hace poco, cuando empacaba mis cosas para mudarnos con mi papá, encontré un libro de mi madre, un diario secreto. Revisé ese diario, y me di cuenta que ella había sido una activista que había luchado en contra de la esclavitud pokemon, y a favor de tratarlos como iguales.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Suena hilarante ¿No? Pero para ella no era nada raro, era su sueño. Ella siempre quiso un mundo donde humanos y pokemon vivieran en igualdad, sin peleas, sino compitiendo en deportes y trabajando codo con codo para vivir tranquilos. Después de leer sus diarios, no pude más que avergonzarme de mí mismo. Fue por eso que al ver al profesor tomé una decisión muy drástica: Voy a derrotar a todos los líderes de gimnasio, y luego al alto mando de Hoenn, y me convertiré en el campeón pokemon para liberar a todos los pokemon.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Torchic de nuevo- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

-Aún no lo sé. Tengo que estudiar a mis enemigos primero.

-¿No necesitarás pokemon muy fuertes para hacerlo?

-Ahí está el truco. Podría requerir la ayuda de algún pokemon, pero la gracia no es ir y pelear con ellos de la forma que ellos quieran. Si voy a derrocarlos, quiero dejar en claro que no será bajo sus reglas, sino bajo las mías.

-¿Y cómo lo harás sin pokemon?

Ruby miró en todas direcciones, y luego se encogió de hombros.

-¿O sea que no tienes idea?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero voluntad me sobra. Si quieren detenerme, tendrán que matarme y asegurarse que estoy bien muerto.

Torchic se cayó de poto, impresionado con las palabras de ese tipo.

-Quiero ir contigo- le dijo al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame ir contigo. Quiero ir y liberar a los pokemon, también. Y quiero ver el mundo.

-¿Estás seguro? Mi pelea será muy difícil y larga.

-Entonces me entrenarás, y me haré fuerte para asegurarme que seas el campeón. Déjame ir contigo.

Ruby sonrió, conmovido.

-Como quieras, pequeño valiente- le acarició la cabeza con una mano- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Torchic, señor.

-¿Y de qué especie eres?

-De los Torchic, señor.

-¿O sea que nadie te puso un nombre verdadero?

-Torchic me parece bien, señor. Todos me llamaban así en el laboratorio.

Ruby suspiró.

-A ver. Eres un tipo fuego ¿No? El fuego produce humo, y además puedo ver que tienes un alma bien candente, así que… te llamaré Smoky. Mr. Smoky.

Smoky se descolocó, pero de inmediato sonrió.

-¡Smoky!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ruby, humano rebelde

-Peso: 65 kg

-Altura: 1,72 m

Curiosidades:

-Le gusta entrar a las casas ajenas sin permiso

-Usa un gorro blanco que todos creen que es su pelo.

Equipo de Ruby:

1._ Torchic: Mr. Smoky. Naturaleza Gentil


	4. 3- Mucha Rabia

**III._ Mucha Rabia**

Ruby y Smoky llegaron a un pueblo, bastante cerca de Villa Raíz, el pueblo de donde habían salido. En la entrada se leía un cartel: "Bienvenidos a Pueblo Escaso". Miraron el lugar, y se dieron cuenta de inmediato por qué le habían puesto ese nombre. Dos casas, una tienda y un Centro Pokemon. Pasaron a ver cómo era, cuando advirtieron que la gente los miraba raro.

-¿Qué les pasa?- inquirió Smoky

-Es extraño ver a un pokemon caminando junto a su entrenador- le explicó Ruby.

-¿No sería mejor que me metieras en mi pokebola? Así no nos mirarían feo.

-Que se mueran, no me importa lo que piensen. No voy a meterte en esa cápsula otra vez.

-Pero si quieres lograr tu objetivo de vencer al alto mando, debes primero evitar que te atrape la policía por llevar un pokemon fuera de su pokebola ¿No?

-Vale, como quieras- Ruby metió a Smoky en su pokebola, y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Seguidamente se dirigió a la tienda, en donde compró una mochila, y de ahí siguió hacia el norte, hacia la ruta 103.

-¿Qué buscamos?- le preguntó Smoky, cuando abandonaron Pueblo Escaso.

-A alguien

-¿A quién?

-Ah, nadie en particular. Es que supuse que como ya soy oficialmente un criminal, podría dedicarme a robarle a la gente. Digo, necesitamos dinero si queremos viajar, y no creo que trabajando honestamente pueda mantener mi vida criminal.

-Ah.

Caminaron y caminaron, y de pronto un gruñido los alertó. Ambos miraron hacia la hierba alta, en donde encontraron a una Poochyena gruñéndoles junto al cadáver de un pokemon de aspecto similar, pero más maduro. Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar, Poochyena corrió para atacarlos.

Smoky se interpuso entre el pokemon salvaje y Ruby, pero este lo apartó de un manotazo y dejó a Poochyena morderle el brazo. Inmediatamente comenzó a brotar abundante sangre. La Poochyena rabiaba para destrozar la mayor cantidad de carne posible, pero Ruby no intentó quitársela de encima. Smoky corrió para ayudarlo, pero este lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano que tenía libre.

-Estoy bien- le dijo- No te acerques- entonces se dirigió a Poochyena- Estás enojada ¿Cierto?- no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

Ella mordió y mordió hasta que sintió algo duro, pero Ruby no se alteró. Cuando comprendió que su ataque no iba a hacer más efecto, lo soltó y retrocedió para hacer distancia, pensando en alguna otra forma de atacarlo.

-¡Ruby!- exclamó Smoky, alarmado.

-Estás enojada ¿Cierto?- repitió. Luego miró al pokemon muerto- ¿Esa de ahí es tu madre?

Comprendió que había dado en el clavo, puesto que los ojos de Poochyena se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya veo- abrió sus brazos, y se arrodilló- Ven, atácame como te guste.

Tanto Poochyena como Smoky se sorprendieron, y este último decidió dejar a Ruby hacer lo que fuera que planease.

-Mi mamá también murió- continuó él- Sé por lo que estás pasando. Así que adelante, te permito descargarte cuanto quieras. Solo te pido una cosa a cambio: No me mates. Aún tengo un sueño qué cumplir. Así que adelante.

La Poochyena estaba sorprendida, pero se sacudió esto y volvió a gruñir. Comenzó a rodear lentamente a Ruby, imitando torpemente a su madre cuando esta cazaba. Smoky retrocedió, amedrentado por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Finalmente ella arañó las costillas de Ruby y retrocedió instantáneamente, comprobando que este mantendría su palabra. No se movió para esquivarla ni contraatacarla en ningún momento, por lo que ella aprovechó de arrojársele encima y morderlo por todas partes. Estaba furiosa, tan furiosa que podía matar a alguien. De pronto se le encaramó al cuello y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, antes de ser arrojada hacia atrás por Smoky.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó este- ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas más daño!

Smoky se interpuso entre Poochyena y Ruby. Esta gruñó como el cachorrito que era, intentando parecer amenazante, pero él estaba mejor alimentado que ella, y era ligeramente más fuerte. Hubieran comenzado a pelear inevitablemente, de no ser por la aparición de otra humana.

Zafiro se abrió camino entre la hierba alta, furiosa. Smoky y Ruby la vieron llevando de la mano a Mudkip y plantándose frente a ellos, y cuando estos miraron otra vez hacia Poochyena, se dieron cuenta que esta se había marchado.

Ruby se puso de pie, a pesar de lo maltrecho que estaba, y se acomodó el gorro.

-¿Es cierto lo que Mudkip dice?- le preguntó la chica.

-Tú debes ser Zafiro, la hija del profesor Birch- adivinó Ruby- Claro, me han hablado de ti. Yo soy Ruby, encant…

-¡Respóndeme!- vociferó- ¿Es cierto lo que este pokemon dice?- señaló a Mudkip.

-Depende. Hasta el momento yo no le he oído decir nada- se defendió Ruby.

-Diles lo que me dijiste a mí- le exigió Zafiro- ¡Diles!

Mudkip, amedrentado, se paró frente a la muchacha y repitió las palabras que le había dicho a ella.

-Un hombre con el pelo blanco dejó que un Zigzagoon matara al profesor Birch- dijo, tembloroso.

-Ah, eso- Ruby se rascó la cabeza- No, no es cierto. Este es mi gorro, aunque todos lo confunden con mi pelo

-¡No estoy aquí para bromear!- Zafiro se acercó a Ruby, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo- ¿Tú dejaste que ese maldito pokemon salvaje matara a mi papá? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-El señor Birch se metió solo en ese lío. Es cierto que me pidió ayuda y yo me rehusé, pero quien verdaderamente cavó su tumba fue él mismo.

Zafiro soltó a Ruby, casi escupiendo espuma de la boca por la rabia que sentía.

-Vamos a librar una batalla pokemon. Vas a pagar por esto ¡Vas a sentir lo que mi papá sintió, maldito! ¡Mudkip, ve!

-Quieres pelear ¿Eh?- Ruby se levantó las mangas en señal de prepararse para la pelea, pero en eso Smoky lo detuvo.

-Déjame esto a mí- le pidió.

-No voy a dejar que…

-¡Te estás desangrando! Además, soy el único que tiene el derecho de pelear contra Mudkip.

Ruby resopló. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, por lo que le concedió ese deseo.

-Entonces Smoky, yo te elijo.

-¡Mudkip, embístelo!- le mandó Zafiro.

El Mudkip obedeció, y corrió hasta chocar contra Smoky. Ruby intentó pensar en una forma de que Smoky pudiera atacar. Sabía que todos los ataques tenían nombres específicos, y que no todos los pokemon podían usar todos los ataques. Peor aún, no sabía qué ataques podría saber Smoky a su corta edad y sin experiencia, por lo que decidió observarlo por un momento, y reparó en las garras de sus patas. Sus manos estaban ocultas bajo sus plumas, pero se imaginó que de todas formas estarían afiladas.

-Aráñalo, Smoky.

El Torchic se recuperó del golpe, saltó contra Mudkip y arañó su cara con sus patas. No era precisamente lo que Ruby tenía en mente, pero funcionó. Luego Mudkip se preparó para embestirlo de nuevo.

-Aléjate, rápido- le mandó Ruby, a lo que Smoky obedeció.

Mudkip embistió contra Smoky, pero como había más distancia entre ambos, este logró esquivarlo fácilmente.

-¡Ahora, aráñalo otra vez!

Smoky volvió a arañar a Mudkip, tomando la delantera. Repitieron el mismo proceso un par de veces hasta que Mudkip se desmayó, y Zafiro lo devolvió a su pokebola.

-Maldito ¡Maldito!

Corrió encolerizada hacia Ruby, preparando sus puños para matarlo a golpes, cuando una lengua de fuego estalló contra su pecho. La muchacha cayó de poto y rodó para apagar el fuego en su ropa, con lo que se le cayó su bolso. Seguidamente se levantó, y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ruby se fijó en que Smoky era el que había lanzado esa lengua de fuego, y le sonrió.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso.

-Yo tampoco- admitió.

-Entonces es cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se dice que un pokemon solo se hace más fuerte peleando contra otros pokemon, pero que el único momento real en donde aprende y gana experiencia, es justo después de la pelea. Al hacerlo, además de hacerse más fuerte puede aprender nuevos ataques o incluso evolucionar. Supongo que hay algo que nos hace reflexionar a todos después de una experiencia fuerte, y nos hace aprender.

-Puede que tengas razón.

Ruby miró el suelo, en donde se había caído el bolso de Zafiro. Lo revisó, y encontró dinero, pociones, unas cuantas pokebolas y un aparato electrónico que quizás pudiera vender en el mercado negro.

-¡Mira! La señorita nos dejó unos regalos- guardó el dinero, el aparato y las pociones, pero dejó las pokebolas.

Smoky observó esto, y él las tomó y las dejó en la mochila de Ruby.

-No necesitaremos esas cosas. Serán una carga.

-Sí las necesitaremos. Hasta que seas el campeón, tendrás que actuar como alguien normal. Eso significa llevar a tus pokemon en pokebolas cuando haya gente a tu alrededor ¿Quién sabe? Quizás haya más pokemon que quieran acompañarte, además de mí.

Ruby asintió.

-Sí que eres un chico listo- se puso de pie, y se roció una poción encima para detener el sangrado por el momento- ¿Vamos?

Smoky asintió, más contento. Juntos, ambos partieron de vuelta hacia Pueblo Escaso, pero al poco tiempo de caminar, se encontraron una figura conocida.

La misma Poochyena de antes los esperaba detrás de un árbol. Cuando ellos caminaron cerca, ella salió a cortarles el paso. Ruby la miró, sonriente. Poochyena se veía arrepentida, por difícil que pareciera.

-¿Sigues enojada?- le preguntó Ruby.

-Sí- contestó ella- Los espié después de irme.

-Sí, me di cuenta.

Poochyena intentó disimular su sorpresa.

-¿Es cierto que dejaste a ese científico morir?- le preguntó.

-Sí, es verdad

-¿Y por qué quisiste pelear en vez de tu pokemon? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que me atacara?

-Porque no puedo permitir que una niña resulte lastimada. No me perdonaría eso.

Poochyena guardó silencio, pero no se quitó de en medio. Ruby se agachó, y acarició su cabeza con una mano.

-¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?- inquirió el entrenador.

-No sé- masculló Poochyena, a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Oye, oye, tranquila…- Ruby miró a Smoky- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Yo te cuidaré hasta que seas grande y fuerte, y puedas morder a todo el mundo.

Poochyena no se hizo de rogar. Simplemente abrazó a Ruby cuando no aguantó más las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- le preguntó Ruby después de un buen rato, cuando ella se hubo calmado.

-Mi mamá me decía hija. No conocí a mucha gente además de ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Once años.

-Pues me parece bien. Eres valiente, eso se nota. Y además eres feroz, muy feroz. Por eso te llamaré Fiercy. Ms. Fiercy.

-¿Fiercy?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Poochyena, el pokemon Mordisco:

-Peso: 13,6 kg

-Altura: 0,5 m

Curiosidades:

-Son desconfiados, pero cuando se les entrena bien, suelen ser muy leales.

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Torchic: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Poochyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**


	5. 4 Ciudad Petalia

**IV._ Ciudad Petalia**

Ruby entró en el Centro Pokemon de Pueblo Escaso, le pasó sus pokebolas al robot detrás del mostrador y le mostró su brazo sangrante.

-¡Oh, déjame curar eso!- exclamó el robot con aspecto femenino, antes de hacerlo pasar.

Después de un rato, Ruby se sintió como nuevo, por lo que se fue. Tenía que moverse rápido, o la policía podría comenzar a buscarlo. Zafiro ya se había enterado de la muerte de Birch, por lo que no faltaría mucho para que se corriera la voz.

Tan solo salir del pueblo, liberó a Smoky y a Fiercy, y se encaminó con ellos por la ruta 102 hacia Ciudad Petalia. No le gustaba la idea de ir por ahí, pero no tenía de otra. Según Fiercy, la ruta 103 estaba bloqueada por un río, y no se podía pasar a menos que tuviera un pokemon de agua lo suficientemente experimentado.

También, después de todo lo que habían pasado ese día, les cayó la noche por sorpresa, por lo que decidieron dormir a la intemperie. Ruby no era un muchacho muy amigo de lo silvestre, pero con las altas temperaturas de Hoenn no le importó echarse en el suelo y dormir junto a sus pokemon.

Para su sorpresa, despertaron sin problemas a la mañana siguiente. Cogieron algunas bayas para desayunar, se lavaron en un charco por ahí cerca, y continuaron su viaje. Era una linda mañana ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pero de repente Ruby detuvo a sus pokemon, y con un gesto les hizo observar el camino por delante.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Smoky.

-¿Ven esos entrenadores?- les preguntó.

Ambos pokemon se fijaron en unas cuantas personas paradas a los lados del camino, casi sin moverse, como si esperaran algo.

-¿Qué les pasa?- se preguntó Fiercy

-Algunos entrenadores pokemon se quedan junto a los caminos para "asaltar" a los novatos que aparezcan. Cuando pierden una batalla pokemon, están obligados a entregar la mitad del dinero que llevan.

-¿Entonces estos entrenadores usan a sus pokemon para ganar dinero?- inquirió Smoky.

-No sería la primera vez que ocurre, ni la forma más baja de hacerlo.

Fiercy sonrió malévolamente.

-Parece que quieres hacer algo al respecto.

-Por supuesto. Nadie se espera un ataque desde el bosque. Ustedes espérenme, puedo tomarlos por sorpresa y robarles su dinero antes que ellos puedan sacar sus pokebolas.

-¿Pero no usarán sus pokemon contra ti?- alegó Smoky

-No lo harían si ven que no tengo pokemon. Así funcionan estas reglas tontas.

Smoky y Fiercy se miraron, pensando lo mismo.

-Ruby, nos necesitas- le aseguró Smoky- Úsanos, no hay otra forma de quitarles el dinero.

Ruby se encogió de hombros. Sabía que al fin y al cabo tenía pocas posibilidades, pero no quería simplemente usar a sus pokemon como máquinas cuando el día anterior había descubierto que eran seres con sentimientos.

-De acuerdo, me pueden ayudar, pero solo si la gente saca a sus pokemon. Y si la ven muy negra, corran sin mirar atrás.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que se prepararon para asaltar al primer entrenador. Se escondieron entre los árboles para acercársele por la espalda. No era más que un niño, no había forma en que pudiera hacerle frente a Ruby.

Este miró por todos lados antes de lanzársele, y agarró un palo que se había caído de un árbol. Más confiado, se acercó al chico, esgrimiendo el palo con un aspecto siniestro.

-¡Oye, chico!

El aludido se giró, sorprendido de que alguien se hubiera acercado tanto sin que él lo notara.

-Dame todo tu dinero, o te mato a palos.

-¡Me gustan los shorts!- contestó el niño- ¡Son cómodos y fáciles de usar!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ve, Poochyena!

Arrojó su pokebola, de la cual apareció un Poochyena muy parecido a Fiercy.

-Oh, rayos.

Smoky y Fiercy aparecieron de inmediato para darle una paliza a la Poochyena, la cual, confundida por verse contra dos pokemon en vez de uno, no tuvo muchas oportunidades de ganar. En poco tiempo Ruby derribó al chico, y lo obligó a darle todo su dinero. El chico se fue llorando, y se perdió en la lejanía.

Entonces Ruby se giró hacia sus pokemon

-¿Qué les dije?

-El tipo empezó una batalla pokemon ¿O no?- alegó Fiercy- ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?

-¿Quedarse al margen, quizás?- contó el dinero, apenas le alcanzaba para un trago- Tenemos que pensar en otra estrategia.

Los tres se pusieron a pensar. Podrían atacar a la gente por sorpresa, noqueándola desde el principio para evitar una pelea, pero eso les podía causar traumas severos y la muerte, y no querían simplemente matar a todo el que se les interpusiera. Podrían ir a las ciudades y robar bolsillos, pero para eso necesitarían práctica. Podrían estafar a la gente… ¿Pero cómo estafar a alguien? Ninguno de los tres tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¿Y si los tres corremos como locos hacia los transeúntes y les quitamos el dinero cuando estén muy asustados para pelear?- sugirió Fiercy.

Ruby y Smoky la miraron pensativos por un momento. Fiercy pensó que quizás su idea era muy tonta, pero luego ellos le sonrieron.

-¡Entonces está decidido!

-¿Y eso no es lo mismo que una batalla pokemon?- alegó Smoky.

-No. Esto es una acorralada pokemon- le corrigió Ruby- Rápido, pongan las caras más horrendas que puedan hacer.

Fiercy de inmediato moldeó una expresión grotesca y amenazante, propia de su tipo, sin embargo Smoky por más que intentó, todo lo que le salía era una tierna carita de pollito. Fiercy se rió de él, pero Ruby la cortó.

-No nos burlamos de nuestros compañeros, Fiercy- luego se dirigió a Smoky- Intenta con una cara desafiante. No tienes que dar miedo, simplemente la impresión de que vas a atacar.

Smoky frunció el seño, pero lo único que consiguió fueron las carcajadas de Fiercy y Ruby.

-¡Dijiste que no nos burlábamos!- alegó Smoky

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que eres muy tierno. A ver, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Y qué tal una sonrisa?- inquirió Fiercy

-¡Pero si quiero verme malvado!- alegó Smoky

-Exacto, una sonrisa de maniático- buscó en el suelo, se cubrió las manos de tierra y se levantó para pasar las yemas de sus dedos contra los párpados de Smoky.

-¿Qué haces?

-Maquillaje

-¡Eso es para niñas!

-¿Quieres verte malvado o no? Listo, ya está.

La tierra oscureció los contornos de los ojos de Smoky, dándole un aspecto más lúgubre. Al sonreír, realmente parecía la caricatura de algún sicópata que se hubiera fugado del manicomio

-Sí que sabes sobre esto, Fiercy- la felicitó Ruby

-Mamá siempre decía: Si tu rival te teme, se convierte en tu presa.

-Tiene todo sentido- Ruby miró hacia el resto del camino- ¿Están listos? El próximo entrenador no debe estar muy lejos.

-¡Sí!

Pocos minutos después de eso, Cazabichos Ricky se encontraba parado junto al camino sin mucho qué hacer, cuando algo entre los árboles llamó su atención. Se fijó, intentando identificar la fuente del movimiento que había oído, cuando de repente, desde la oscuridad, aparecieron tres figuras envueltas en hojas corriendo y gritando hacia él. Asustado, intentó echar a correr, pero las figuras fueron más rápidas, y en poco tiempo lo alcanzaron.

-¡No me coman!- les rogó Ricky.

La figura más grande se sentó sobre él, y comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos y movimientos que confundieron al muchacho. Le pareció que las otras dos figuras, más pequeñas, intentaban pegarle en sus pantalones, pero al cabo de un rato los tres sujetos misteriosos se pararon y se fueron, perdiéndose en el bosque. El cazabichos partió corriendo hacia el pueblo para pedir ayuda, sin notar que le habían quitado su billetera.

-¡Lo hicimos!- exclamó Ruby

-¡Lo hicimos!- exclamaron los pokemon

Ruby levantó la billetera del joven para que todos la vieran. Apenas tenía para otro refresco, pero eso no los desilusionó, pues desde ese momento supieron que podían ganarse la vida como criminales.

A continuación idearon varias otras formas de robarle a la gente que venían por el camino, como hacerlos caer en trampas de cuerdas o distraerlos mientras les hurgaban los bolsillos. Casi a la hora de almuerzo llegaron a Ciudad Petalia, un lugar bastante campestre para llamarse ciudad, según la opinión de Ruby.

Al norte de la ciudad se erigía un gran edificio, el más grande e imponente de todos. Su techo era amarillo, y frente a este había un cartel.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Smoky

-Es un gimnasio pokemon ¿Nunca habían visto uno?

Smoky y Fiercy negaron con la cabeza. Ruby se encogió de hombros.

-En todas las regiones del país, el gobierno tiene un campeón pokemon, que gobierna como un monarca. Cualquier entrenador pokemon puede ir y desafiarlo a una batalla con la aspiración de convertirse en el nuevo campeón, pero para llegar hasta él se necesita pasar por un enorme filtro, que es el alto mando. Esos cuatro sujetos lo único que hacen es combatir contra los entrenadores que llegan a sus puertas. Y para llegar a enfrentar al alto mando hay primero que vencer a todos los líderes de gimnasio. Los gimnasios administran una ciudad cada uno, y por lo mismo están llenos de entrenadores aspirantes a convertirse en el líder de gimnasio. Es toda una sociedad basada en el poder.

-Vaya ¿Así que nos enfrentaremos al líder de ese gimnasio?

-Yo nunca dije nada sobre enfrentarnos a los líderes de gimnasio. Yo los destruiré.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Fiercy

-Piénsenlo: Lo único que se hace en los gimnasios es obligar a los pokemon a pelear ¿A ustedes les gustaría estar bajo las órdenes de un tipo que los haga pelear hasta que ya no puedan tenerse en pie, día tras día? A mí me parece una tortura. No, no lo soportaría, ni me parece bien que cualquiera lo tenga que soportar.

-¿Y cómo los destruirás?- inquirió Smoky- Aunque rompas los edificios, volverán a construirlos.

-Entonces tengo que destruirlos a todos y dejar claro qué les pasará si vuelven a construirlo… pero no comenzaré con esta ciudad.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Fiercy, pero en ese momento alguien se le acercó a Ruby

-¡Ruby!- exclamó una voz potente y masculina, a lo lejos.

Los pokemon del chico volvieron a sus pokebolas, y este se giró hacia quien lo llamaba.

-Hola, padre.

-Por fin te apareces- masculló Norman, con la cara de pocos amigos que siempre tenía- Disculpa por no ir anoche a casa, tuve mucho trabajo.

-No te preocupes- le contestó, aunque se alegró de que fuera así.

-¿Esos que vi antes son tus pokemon?- le preguntó su padre

-Ah, sí.

-¿Así que piensas comenzar tu viaje pokemon otra vez? Al fin te estás comportando como un hombre- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar- Ven conmigo, mis pupilos quisieran conocerte.

Ruby suspiró, y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio de su padre, pero este se detuvo de repente.

-Ruby, he oído sobre un criminal de pelo blanco que anda suelto que ha robado y asesinado por aquí cerca- el muchacho se alarmó por segundos, y mucho más cuando su padre señaló su gorro- Ten cuidado. No vaya a ser que alguien confunde este ridículo gorro con el pelo de ese hombre. Tener un hijo en prisión me traería muchos problemas- entonces se alivió. Su padre no era precisamente el hombre más listo del mundo.

Al entrar al gimnasio, se dio cuenta que parecía un palacio, con varias habitaciones ambientadas para darle un toque del estilo de Norman. Sin adornos innecesarios, sin decoros estúpidos. Ese lugar estaba hecho para que los entrenadores se valieran únicamente de la fuerza de sus pokemon para triunfar.

Ruby tuvo que presentarse a varias personas que le cayeron mal por el simple hecho de verlas peleando con sus pokemon como si fuera un juego. Recordó que él hacía lo mismo a la edad de ellos, y se despreció por un momento. Pero no todo fue tan malo; una grata sorpresa lo esperaba detrás de una puerta.

-¿Ruby?- inquirió una voz

Este se giró, y se encontró con una cara conocida. Era Wally, su rubio, flaco y debilucho amigo de antaño, del que todas las niñas estaban enamoradas en secreto cuando eran niños. Wally había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Wally!- exclamó Ruby, sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas que me mudé hace años? ¡Pues mi destino era Hoenn!

-¡Oh!- exclamó Ruby- ¡Oooooooooooooooh! ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?!

-¿Y sabes qué?- Wally le mostró una pokebola- ¡He decidido convertirme en un maestro pokemon!

La cara de Ruby se ensombreció, aunque solo por un momento.

-¡Qué bien!

-Ruby también está empezando su aventura- explicó su padre, con un tono que muchos podrían haber confundido con orgullo, pero que Ruby comprendió, se trataba de vergüenza.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya tienes pokemon?- preguntó Wally entusiasmado

-Sí… ¿Y tú?

-No, todavía no. Justo vine hoy para pedirle al señor Norman si podía regalarme uno.

-Pero sabes que yo no regalo nada- le indicó Norman- Ruby, tú ya sabes cómo capturar pokemon ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Wally a hacerlo?- Norman le pasó a Wally una pokebola ocupada- Llévate este joven Zigzagoon, te será útil. Pero devuélvemelo una vez tengas a tu pokemon ¿Entendido?

-Sí, definitivamente. Muchas gracias.

Wally agarró a Ruby de la mano, y lo arrastró lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a la ruta 102.

-¡Qué emoción!- exclamó Wally, mirando el paisaje lleno de tierra, árboles y hierba alta- ¿Qué se hacía primero?

-¿Caminas en círculos por la hierba alta?

-¡Claro! ¡Eres tan inteligente, Ruby!

Wally siguió las indicaciones de su amigo, y al poco rato se encontró con un pokemon bastante extraño. Parecía estar vestido con ropa mucho más grande de lo que podía levantar, su pelo era verde y de forma semiesférica, y en el centro de su cabeza tenía un par de cuernos rojos y curvos. Wally, emocionado, arrojó al Zigzagoon.

-¿Y qué se hace ahora, Ruby?- inquirió Wally.

Ruby se fijó en el Ralts salvaje, se veía asustado. Comprendió que estuvo a punto de cometer un error fatal, por lo que intentó redimirse.

-Mejor vámonos, Wally. Seguramente alguien tendrá un huevo pokemon que podrás criar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero mira a ese pokemon! ¡Yo lo quiero!

-¿Lo quieres capturar, chico?- le preguntó el Zigzagoon

-¡Claro!- contestó Wally- ¿Tú sabes cómo hacerlo?

-Déjamelo a mí.

El Zigzagoon se lanzó contra el Ralts, listo para morderlo en la cabeza, pero en medio del salto, Ruby lo agarró de la cola y lo arrojó hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, al hacer esto también recibió el ataque psíquico de Ralts. De repente un gran dolor en su cabeza le hizo perder la orientación de todo. Sus ojos se nublaron, y las voces y sonidos parecieron ahogados. Necesitó de unos cuantos segundos para recuperarse.

-¡Ruby! ¡Ruby!- exclamaba Wally- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- se limpió la sangre que le caía de la nariz- Rayos ¿Qué fue eso?

-Parece que era un pokemon psíquico- dedujo Wally- ¿Por qué no me dejaste capturarlo?

Ruby lo miró inquisitivamente, luego se irguió y se arregló el gorro.

-No puedo permitir que la gente capture pokemon, como si su vida fuera un juego.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No importa que no lo entiendas, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo. Simplemente intenta no capturar pokemon.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo quiero capturarlos, y tener una aventura pokemon, tal y como tú lo hiciste hace años.

-Es distinto. Ahora todo es distinto.

-No te entiendo, Ruby. Lo siento- se giró hacia el bosque- En todo caso, quizás deberíamos ir a buscar a tu Poochyena

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu pokemon, esa perrita gris con la cara negra. Se fue tras ese Ralts ¿No la viste?

-¡Fiercy!- exclamó Ruby, antes de ir en la dirección en que miraba Wally.

Para su alivio, los encontró no mucho después. Fiercy se encontraba sobre el Ralts, amenazándolo con sus colmillos.

-¡Fiercy!- exclamó Ruby, y la apartó- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Él te atacó!- señaló al Ralts- No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Ruby exhaló su tensión.

-Oye, no te metas en peleas porque sí. Me atacó, pero solo fue un dolor de cabeza.

-Te golpeaste a ti mismo tres veces- aclaró Smoky, saliendo de su pokebola.

-¿En serio? Debió haber sido confusión- se giró hacia el Ralts, pero este ya había desaparecido.

-Aún puedo rastrearlo- alegó Fiercy, pero antes de poder arrancar, Ruby la agarró en sus brazos.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Nos volvemos al centro pokemon.

-¿No vas a ir tras ese pokemon?- inquirió Smoky

-¿Para qué? Se veía bastante feliz en el bosque. Ahora vamos, ambos. Caminen.

Los tres caminaron desde ahí a la ciudad, tomando más tiempo del que pensaron, cuando de repente, justo antes de atravesar los últimos árboles del bosque, Fiercy se volteó.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Ruby

-Escuché un grito- contestó- pero es muy agudo para ser de una persona.

-¿No creerán que sea…

-¿Tu amigo Wally tratando de capturar a ese pokemon?- terminó Smoky- Sí, suena muy probable.

-Lo mismo digo- opinó Fiercy.

-Maldito Wally- Ruby devolvió a Smoky a su pokebola- Fiercy ¿Puedes guiarme?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Por aquí!

Corrieron a toda velocidad hacia donde ella indicó, y en breve se encontraron con un lastimado Ralts intentando zafarse de las zarpas de Zigzagoon.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó el pokemon, por lo que Wally arrojó una pokebola hacia Ralts.

Su precisión fue excelente, y hubiera atinado de no ser porque Ruby apareció de repente y pateó la cápsula lejos.

-¡Ruby! ¿Por qué?

-No dejaré que captures a este pokemon, pase lo que pase.

Ruby analizó la situación en ese momento. Wally no iba a entender con palabras, y para evitar que capturase al Ralts tendría que quedarse a pelear o huir con él. No había otra opción, se dio vuelta, devolvió a Fiercy a su pokebola, agarró al machucado Ralts en brazos y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Ruby! ¿Qué haces?- le gritó Wally, consternado.

-No me sigas- musitó para sí- ¡No se te ocurra seguirme!

Corrió todo lo que pudo durante media hora, y cuando creyó que ya no lo seguirían, siguió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo más. Ruby cayó rendido contra un árbol, y depositó a Ralts a su lado. Sin perder tiempo, agarró un par de pociones de su mochila y se las roció por todo el cuerpo.

Ahí esperaron alrededor de una hora, con Smoky y Fiercy vigilando por si Wally aparecía. Como Ruby no tenía nada más qué hacer, comenzó a jugar con el aparato que le había robado a Zafiro.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Fiercy

-Ni idea, pero parece bastante caro. Podríamos venderlo por ahí…

-¡Es una Pokedex!- exclamó Smoky- El profesor Birch estuvo trabajando años en esa cosa. La he visto desde que tengo memoria.

-¿En serio?- Ruby apretó el botón que le pareció funcionaba para encenderla, y esta encendió.

"¿Eres un chico o una chica?", le preguntó la Pokedex

-Chico- Ruby apretó el botón en donde aparecía un chico

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", volvió a preguntarle la Pokedex.

Ruby escribió su nombre. De ahí, el aparato mostró varias luces y algunas barras de espera, hasta que se estableció en lo que le pareció un menú, sin embargo no se quedó ahí por mucho rato.

"Torchic, el pokemon Polluelo" dijo, mostrando la imagen de un Torchic, sus datos y algunas características.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Ruby. Quiso apretar un botón, pero en eso la pantalla cambió.

"Poochyena, el pokemon Mordisco" volvió a hablar, esta vez mostrando las características de los Poochyena.

-¡Se parece a mí!- exclamó Fiercy, asombrada.

"Ralts, el pokemon Sensible" aseguró el aparato, mostrando una foto del pokemon que Ruby tenía al lado. Como no sabía nada de él, decidió leer un poco.

-Dice que puede detectar los sentimientos de la gente, y hablar por telepatía- leyó Ruby- Eso es verdaderamente impresionante.

Miró al Ralts, el cual se encontraba despierto y miraba con curiosidad el Pokedex

-¡Ah, ya despertó!- exclamó Fiercy

-Oh… hola- lo saludó Ruby- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ralts lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

-Quise evitar que ese entrenador te capturara. Supongo que tú tampoco lo querías ¿O sí?

Ralts negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces creo que ya estás a salvo ¿Crees que puedes ir por tu cuenta?

Ralts lo miró, algo confundido.

-¿Qué me garantiza que ese tipo no vuelva a atacarme?- le preguntó a Ruby.

-Ah, pues… la verdad nada- entonces golpeó un puño con su palma- ¡Pero no te preocupes, no es que estés solo en este mundo!

-¿Ah?

-Nosotros vamos a cambiar las reglas del mundo- le explicó Ruby- Vamos a eliminar esa costumbre de capturar y hacer pelear a los pokemon como esclavos. Así que resiste un poco más ¿Te parece?

-¿Y si lo llevamos con nosotros?- sugirió Fiercy- Digo, no hay otra forma de garantizar su seguridad ¿No?

-Pues sí- Ruby analizó las posibilidades del Ralts- Me parece que sí, pero solo te llevaré conmigo si quieres.

-¿Tú me protegerás?- le preguntó el Ralts

-Con mi vida si es necesario

-¿Y me harás pelear?

-No te obligaré a pelear, ni a nada que atente contra tu seguridad.

-Entonces llévame contigo, por favor

-No estoy diciendo que sea así de fácil. Ir conmigo también será peligroso, muy peligroso.

-Es preferible que estar solo. Si harás lo que dices que harás, entonces no me importa librar unas cuantas batallas.

Ruby le acarició la cabeza con su mano.

-Sí que eres un chico listo.

-Soy niña- le corrigió.

-¡Oh, lo siento!

Smoky se echó a reír por lo bajo. Fiercy intentó saber por qué, pero el otro le dijo que le explicaría después.

-¿Y qué edad tienes, chiquilla?

-Once.

-Ya veo ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-¿Ya tienes dos pokemon y no te has dado cuenta? Los pokemon salvajes no tenemos nombres propios, no los necesitamos.

-Ah, ahora entiendo. Eres muy lista, y eres tipo psíquico, y además puedes usar telepatía. Te llamaré Brainy, Ms. Brainy

Brainy sonrió, halagada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ralts, el pokemon Sensible:

-Peso: 6,6 kg

-Altura: 0,4 m

Curiosidades:

-Puede usar telepatía

-Nadie sabe si lo que arrastra es parte de su cuerpo o alguna prenda

-Puede percibir los sentimientos de la gente

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Torchic: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Poochyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Ralts: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**


	6. 5- Arrepentimiento

**V._ Arrepentimiento**

Ruby y sus pokemon no se volvieron a mostrar en público hasta llegar a la ruta 104, la cual se abrió casi de inmediato en una pequeña playa.

-Oh, es el mar- exclamó Fiercy

-Vaya, los de Ciudad Petalia lo tienen muy fácil- alegó Ruby

-Deberías sacarte ese gorro- le aconsejó Brainy

-¿Por qué? Es mi gorro especial

-Percibo la sospecha de la gente que pasa a tu lado- le explicó- Se fijan más que nada en el gorro, confundiéndolo con pelo blanco.

-¡Ah, es verdad!- Ruby se sacó el gorro y lo guardó en su mochila- La gente está buscando a un criminal de pelo blanco. Si me lo quito, nadie sabrá quién soy.

-Supongo que servirá por ahora

Los cuatro decidieron hacer un alto en su viaje para darse una tarde de playa. Ruby y Ralts se sentaron en la arena para sentirla en sus pies, mientras Smoky y Fiercy, enérgicos, jugaron a perseguirse.

-¿Y cómo nos llamamos?- le preguntó Brainy

-¿Cómo que cómo nos llamamos? Yo me llamo Ruby, tú te llamas Brainy. Creí que había quedado claro.

-¡No! Me refiero a si nuestro grupo tiene algún nombre en especial.

-Sigo sin entenderte

-Somos un equipo que lucha por los derechos de los pokemon ¿No? Necesitamos un buen nombre con el que la gente nos identifique.

-Pero no quiero que nos identifiquen. No vamos a lograr nada si nos arrestan y nos llevan a prisión.

-Ahí es donde entran los disfraces ¿Entiendes? Necesitamos disfraces para que la gente no nos reconozca.

Ruby se echó a reír.

-Tú sí que pareces un criminal profesional.

-Solo pienso con lógica, pero gracias, de todos modos.

Smoky y Fiercy pronto se cansaron de correr, y se desplomaron junto a Ruby. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un joven se detuvo frente al entrenador.

-¡Te desafío a una batalla pokemon!- exclamó.

-No, gracias- contestó Ruby, lo que descolocó al joven.

-¿Qué? Pero… Oye ¿Eres un novato? Así no funciona esto ¿Sabes?

-Sé cómo funciona, pero no soy un entrenador pokemon. Estos pokemon no son míos

-¿Y por qué están todos alrededor tuyo?

-Nada que te incumba, así que por favor, lárgate.

El joven intentó pensar en algo qué responderle, cuando Brainy lo miró.

-No parece que quiera rendirse, Ruby.

-Sí, ya me lo temía- Ruby se puso de pie- ¿Quieres una batalla? Pues te la doy.

-¡Excelente! ¡Seedot, yo te elijo!

De su pokebola apareció un niño de patas cortas y aspecto de bellota. Los pokemon de Ruby lo miraron a él, esperando a que eligiera a uno de ellos, pero este no hizo más que pararse frente a todos y subir los puños.

-Espera ¿Vas a pelear tú?- el joven parecía más sorprendido aún.

-Querías una pelea ¿No? ¡Pues aquí la tienes!

Ruby corrió, esquivó al Seedot y de un puñetazo derribó al joven. Él intentó pararse y defenderse, pero Ruby le aplicó una llave que había aprendido en la escuela.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó.

-¡Acepto tu desafío, imbécil! ¿No querías pelear? ¿No eras el chico rudo? ¡Pelea!

-¡Seedot, ayuda!

El Seedot corrió a ayudar a su maestro, pero apenas se acercó, Ruby lo pateó lejos.

-Ruby- lo llamó Smoky, después de un buen rato de castigo- ¡Ruby!

-¿Sí?

Ruby soltó al joven al girarse, y se dio cuenta de que todos en la playa los miraban. El joven desafiante hizo distancia por seguridad, intentando parecer que estaba preocupado por su Seedot. Ruby se sacudió la arena del pelo y la ropa, y miró a sus pokemon.

-Esto podría ser malo- les dijo.

-Me pareció ver que alguien llamaba por teléfono- les reveló Brainy- Seguramente a la policía.

-Eso es más malo- todos los pokemon asintieron- ¡Corran!

Ruby tomó en brazos a Smoky y a Brainy, y junto con Fiercy comenzó a correr hacia el norte, al Bosque Petalia. Después de un buen rato de perderse ahí, decidieron descansar. Fiercy se desplomó más cansada que nadie.

-¿No podías pelear con alguno de nosotros?- le reclamó a Ruby.

-Me molesta que la gente me obligue a hacer cosas que no quiero- explicó Ruby- Me molestó que ese tipo estuviera tan seguro de que yo le iba a seguir la corriente- golpeó su puño con una palma- Además, quería pelear ¿No? Le di lo que quería.

Estaba oscureciendo, y estaban cansados, por lo que decidieron pasar la noche ahí mismo. Ruby estaba feliz, en un par de días había hecho una montonera de amigos, algo distinto a cómo recordaba una aventura pokemon.

-¿Ruby?- lo llamó Smoky

-¿Sí?

-¿Fuiste un entrenador pokemon en el pasado?

Fiercy y Brainy los miraron.

-Claro, dijiste algo por el estilo en Ciudad Petalia- recordó Fiercy- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Ruby suspiró. No tenía otra alternativa más que contarles.

-La mayoría de los entrenadores pokemon comienzan desde niños, y yo no fui la excepción. Comencé con un Cyndaquil, un pokemon de fuego. Al principio todo fue divertido; obligaba a mis pokemon a pelear, gané dinero y medallas, y mis pokemon parecían disfrutarlo. Poco a poco aprendí sobre los distintos tipos, fortalezas, debilidades, estatus, objetos, evolución, y todo lo que un buen entrenador necesita saber…

Dejó de hablar, como si se hubiera perdido en sí mismo.

-¿Y qué pasó?- inquirió Brainy, quien no pudo aguantar la espera

-Mi mamá murió- tragó saliva- Eso me afectó mucho, como a cualquiera. Pero no fue una simple muerte. Fue asesinada por un pokemon.

Los tres contuvieron el aliento.

-Desde ese momento un odio irracional se apoderó de mí, hacia los pokemon. No podía soportar su presencia, los torturaba con palabras ácidas y, cuando podía, les pegaba. Mis pokemon fueron quienes más sufrieron- apretó sus manos en su regazo- Pero no terminé mi viaje por la muerte de mi madre. Decidí continuar, arrogante. Tomé a mis pobres pokemon, y los entrené día y noche sin parar. Les exigí hasta el límite, y poco a poco fueron muriendo de fatiga. Solo unos cuantos lograron escapar.

-¿Y Cyndaquil?- quiso saber Smoky.

-¿Ah?

-Tu primer pokemon ¿Sobrevivió?

Ruby negó con la cabeza.

-Fue el primero en morir.

Todos guardaron silencio por esos pokemon fallecidos.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar?- inquirió Brainy- ¿Por qué ahora sientes tanto remordimiento?

Ruby lo miró, un poco alegre de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Porque me di cuenta que los humanos y los pokemon son lo mismo- unas cuantas lágrimas se le resbalaron, y con ellas dejó de intentar contener su llanto- Y porque ahora puedo imaginarme el infierno por el que pasaron esos pokemon…- hizo una pausa para respirar, agitado- ¡Y no puedo creer lo horroroso que fui! ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?!

Dada su sensibilidad, Brainy también comenzó a llorar. Los pokemon, conmovidos con la pena de su entrenador, lo abrazaron hasta que se calmó.

Esa noche, Ruby soñó con los gimnasios pokemon, con él y sus pokemon luchando entre ellos, con su padre y el profesor Birch, con Wally y Zafiro, y finalmente con su Cyndaquil, la última vez que lo vio.


	7. 6- Roxanne

**VI._ Roxanne**

A la mañana siguiente, Smoky se despertó lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba. Se encontró con Fiercy y Brainy, pero Ruby no se veía por ningún lado. Miró en todas direcciones, pero solo había árboles y matorrales.

-Mierda- se dijo.

De pronto recordó lo que había dicho Ruby la noche anterior, sobre maltratar a sus pokemon, sobre arrepentirse ¿No se habría acobardado? ¿No se habría ido a escondidas y los habría dejado solos? Los nervios burbujearon dentro de Smoky a medida que este se daba cuenta de la ausencia de su entrenador.

-¿Aún no despiertan todos?- oyó su voz a su espalda, aliviándolo.

Smoky se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con un sudado Ruby en trapos menores.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasó? Fui a entrenar. Si quiero vencer a los gimnasios necesito un cuerpo fuerte ¿No?

Smoky no pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

-¿Fuiste a entrenarte a ti mismo?

-Sí, y me entrené muy bien… solo me gustaría que los resultados se mostraran más rápido. Necesitaría meses para realmente notar la diferencia, y no tenemos tanto tiempo.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo voy a tomar un baño, debería haber un estanque por este bosque- le mostró un pedazo de papel grande- Mira, un mapa.

-¿Fuiste a comprarlo en Ciudad Petalia? ¡Pero si eso está a kilómetros!

-No, tonto. Me devolví, pero solo hasta los límites del bosque. Ahí vi una casa, entré y me encontré con esto.

-¿Y el dueño de la casa te lo dio?

-Creo que sí, si se tomó el trabajo de dejarlo tan amablemente en su mesa mientras estaba de viaje.

-¿O sea que lo robaste?

-Bueno ¿Vamos a bañarnos o qué? Yo no tengo tantas plumas como tú. Apenas se me enfríe el sudor, me resfriaré.

Fiercy y Brainy se despertaron por la bulla, y pronto los cuatro partieron por el bosque. Dentro de poco se toparon con un charco, en el que Ruby se bañó. No quisieron esperar a que se secara la ropa, por lo que el chico la metió en la mochila y se fue en calzoncillos. No se imaginó que al poco de caminar se toparían con dos personas sospechosas.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó un hombre de terno verde- ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

-¡Ya te dije que te calles y me des tu dinero!- replicó un tipo vestido de marinero con un pañuelo y pantalones azules.

-¡Ayuda!

-Se acabó ¡Ve, Poochyena!

El marinero lanzó su pokebola, de la cual apareció dicho pokemon, pero en eso su entrenador se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ruby.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Ayúdame!- le rogó el tipo en terno.

Ruby miró en todas direcciones, como queriendo que fuera otra persona a quien se referían.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa- se excusó.

Intentó seguir caminando, pero el marinero le cortó el paso.

-Ibas a pedir ayuda a la ciudad ¿No? ¡Pues no te dejaré, chico listo! ¡Atácalo a él, Poochyena!

El pokemon se olvidó del tipo en terno para concentrarse en Ruby. Se le lanzó encima, pero antes de poder tocarlo, Fiercy lo mordió del cuello y lo azotó contra el piso. El Poochyena retrocedió dolido hacia su entrenador, el cual acababa de comprender que los pokemon de ese tipo no eran debiluchos.

-Maldición, tres contra uno, no se vale- devolvió a su Poochyena a su pokebola y se fue corriendo.

-Gracias, Fiercy- le espetó Ruby.

-De qué.

-¡Me has salvado! ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó el tipo en terno- Toma, un regalo de agradecimiento.

-No, gracias- Ruby se fue después de observar que el regalo era una pokebola azul- No la necesito. Vamos, niños.

Sin más, continuaron su viaje.

-Estuve pensando en un nombre para nuestro grupo- les comentó Ruby

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo nos llamaremos?- preguntó Brainy, ansiosa.

-No tengo idea. Por más que pensé, todo lo que se me ocurría eran nombres muy malos o muy largos. Si me voy a presentar como parte de un grupo criminal, quiero que mi nombre sea corto y tenga un significado. No necesita ser pegadizo ¿No creen?

Los tres asintieron.

-Pero- continuó- antes que un nombre, si vamos a ser unos criminales, tenemos que ser fuertes y entrenarnos bien, o no duraremos mucho.

-A propósito- habló Fiercy- Siempre hablas de ser criminales, pero lo único que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido robar y meternos en algunas peleas. No sé tú, pero eso no me parece muy criminal.

-Tampoco es como si quisiera causarle daño a la gente- replicó Ruby- Robar, pelear y causar destrozos me parece suficiente, hasta que lleguemos a nuestra meta.

-Estoy con Ruby- lo apoyó Smoky.

-No hay que hacer a otros lo que no nos gusta que nos hagan a nosotros- recitó Brainy- Aunque robar y causar destrozos esté mal, y pelear no sea bueno para nadie, maltratar al más débil es peor.

-¡Yo no dije eso!- rabió Fiercy- ¡Me refería a destrozar los gimnasios! Rayos.

-Me pareció escuchar que en la próxima ciudad hay uno- comentó Ruby- Mi padre y sus esbirros son demasiado fuertes aún, pero creo que podemos empezar por el siguiente. Primero iremos y recolectaremos información, y después nos entrenaremos conforme a un plan de batalla.

-Vaya, parece que ya lo tenías bien planeado- se sorprendió Smoky

-Los líderes de gimnasio no se dejan vencer tan fácil, pero siempre tienen debilidades que los entrenadores novatos pueden ver y explotar fácilmente. Es una costumbre. Por ejemplo, la más conocida es que casi todos los líderes de gimnasio manejan un tipo de pokemon. Por supuesto, no hay dos con el mismo tipo en la región.

-¿Y qué tipo maneja tu padre?- inquirió Brainy.

-Tipo normal.

-¿Tipo normal? Pero ese tipo no tiene ventaja contra ningún otro ¿O no?- reclamó Fiercy- ¡Pudimos ir y vencerlo con los ojos cerrados!

-No, mi padre no es tan fácil. Algún día lo derrotaremos, pero por ahora será mejor entrenar y preocuparnos de otros gimnasios. Confíen en mí.

Los tres pokemon asintieron, dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes.

Durante su trayecto, alcanzaron a ver a un par de entrenadores a la lejanía. En cambio, los pokemon salvajes se encontraban por doquier, pero se limitaban a mirar a Ruby y sus pokemon desde lugares oscuros para pasar desapercibidos. Después de un par de horas, lograron salir del bosque, nuevamente al camino. Ruby decidió ponerse la ropa ahí.

Se encontraron frente a una floristería, pero Ruby no le hizo caso y siguió hacia la derecha, por donde continuaba el camino. Pronto se encontraron junto a un lago, y luego un puente que lo cruzaba. Finalmente, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, llegaron a Ciudad Férrica.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Ruby.

Brainy, quien se había metido en su pokebola para descansar, decidió salir. Smoky se desplomó en el asfalto, agotado.

-¿Qué te pasa, pollo?- le preguntó Fiercy

-No te burles, tus piernas son más fuertes- alegó él- Yo ya no puedo caminar.

-¿Y por qué no te metiste en tu pokebola?- le preguntó Ruby.

-No te voy a dejar entrenar solo- Smoky negó con la cabeza- Además, ese Pokedex dice que puedo fortalecer mis piernas si las entreno ¿No? Pues eso haré.

Ruby levantó a Smoky en brazos, y le ofreció lo mismo a Fiercy, pero esta se rehusó.

-No me tomes por una debilucha. Puedo correr tres días sin descansar.

-¿En serio? Qué impresionante.

Por supuesto, eso era una mentira. Fiercy también estaba agotada y le dolían las piernas, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

-Bien. Entonces sigamos ¿Quieren ir al Centro Pokemon?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron Fiercy y Smoky a coro.

Por lo que el Centro Pokemon fue su primera parada. Ruby pidió una habitación para quedarse, aprovechando el dinero que habían ganado robándole a la gente, y ahí dejó a sus pokemon.

-¿Tú no estás cansado?- inquirió Fiercy, cuando Ruby abrió la puerta de la habitación para volver a salir.

-Sí, la verdad sí, pero quiero hacer un par de cosas antes de acostarme. Vuelvo enseguida. Ustedes duérmanse, que se hace tarde.

Ruby salió del Centro Pokemon, decidido a buscar información que le pudiera ayudar. Se sentía nervioso, pues ni siquiera en ese momento tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentar a la líder de gimnasio, ni qué podría hacer con el gimnasio una vez derrotado. Ciertamente no quería una batalla pokemon, no quería ser un entrenador pokemon.

Se golpeó la cara para sacudir sus ideas.

-No tengo que olvidar que soy un liberador pokemon. No debo olvidar mi objetivo.

Para distraerse un rato, caminó. Pronto se encontró con una casa que tenía un letrero afuera: "Casa del Cortador".

-¿El Cortador?- se extrañó Ruby.

Curioso, decidió pasar adentro. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que simplemente entró. En el comedor había un tipo gordo comiendo. El tipo lo miró, un poco consternado.

-Hola- lo saludó Ruby

-Hola ¿Tú eres un entrenador pokemon?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy el encargado de darles esto a los entrenadores pokemon- sacó de su bolsillo un disco, y se lo mostró a Ruby.

-¿Eso no es…

-Ah, veo que lo reconoces. Pero qué mal, si no eres un entrenador, no te lo puedo dar.

-Oye, pero yo también me encuentro en un viaje- reclamó Ruby- Dámelo, por favor.

-¿Viajas sin pokemon? ¿Qué clase de chalado eres tú?

Ruby resopló.

-Está bien, sí soy entrenador pokemon.

El tipo gordo lo miró, como estudiándolo por un momento, y se encogió de hombros.

-No soy quién para juzgarte. Toma. Me imagino que ya sabes cómo usarlo.

-En verdad, no- Ruby recibió el disco gris, y lo examinó- Una vez fui un entrenador pokemon, y me dieron un par de estos, pero nunca llegué a usarlos.

-Ah ¿No llegaste a la cima? Está bien, todos se rinden en algún punto. Por eso los campeones duran tanto tiempo con el título. Verás, la Máquina Oculta Corte te permite cortar árboles que impiden el paso.

-Sí, sí. Eso ya lo sabía.

-Para usarlo tienes que- miró en todas direcciones, y le indicó que se acercara. El resto se lo dijo al oído.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué tanto secreto?

-Es que me da vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.

-Qué tipo más raro eres- Ruby se guardó el disco en el bolsillo.

-¿Y has pensado en qué pokemon usará ese movimiento?- le preguntó el Cortador.

-Ah, verdad. Se lo tengo que enseñar a un pokemon para que funcione. Se me había olvidado.

-¿Qué pokemon tienes?

-Un Ralts, un Poochyena y un Torchic.

-Ah, no estoy seguro sobre el Poochyena, pero sé que cuando Torchic evolucione, podrá usarlo.

Ruby miró su bolsillo, donde estaba el disco.

-No sé, no me gusta enseñarle cosas a la fuerza a mis pokemon- aclaró.

-No es necesario que les enseñes Corte para viajar de ciudad en ciudad, pero sí te vendría bien para llegar a ciertas partes que de otra forma no alcanzarías.

-Sí, me lo imaginé… pero ya me vendrá algo a la mente. Quería pedirte otra cosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes qué tipo de pokemon usa la líder de gimnasio?

-¡Ah, así que aún no la has retado! Y por lo que me preguntas, parece que no eres de por aquí. Pues te diré que usa tipo roca, y que la mayoría de los entrenadores la reta primero a ella porque se dice que es la más débil entre los líderes de gimnasio.

-Una mujer que usa tipo roca. Vaya ¿Y no sabes nada más sobre ella?

-¿Por qué no vas a un bar que está por aquí cerca? Allí debería haber alguien que te pueda ayudar.

-Excelente, gracias.

-¡Ah, recuerda no usar ese movimiento fuera de las batallas!- le recordó el Cortador mientras el chico se iba a través de la puerta.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el bar. Apenas entró, se dirigió a la barra.

-¿Eres mayor de edad?- le preguntó el cantinero.

-Por supuesto- mintió Ruby.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Leche, por favor.

El cantinero lo miró extrañado. Ruby no tenía problemas en tomar, pero prefería hacerlo en compañía y cuando no tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de tres niños. Esa noche prefería no beber alcohol. Finalmente la firme mano del cantinero apareció frente a él, depositando un vaso grande lleno hasta el tope de leche fresca.

-Son 30 beris.

-Vale- Ruby buscó en su billetera y pagó- Vengo buscando información.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la líder del gimnasio. Quiero… retarla a una batalla.

-Ah, pues le gusta usar el tipo roca- contestó el cantinero.

-No, eso ya lo sé. Yo quiero saber sobre sus pokemon, qué estrategias usa, cómo es su gimnasio, todo.

-Ah, pues entonces…- el cantinero miró hacia el otro lado de la barra, en donde se encontraba una muchacha apenas un poco mayor que Ruby, con el pelo largo atado en dos trenzas- Creo que ella es la única que te puede ayudar.

La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia Ruby, y le mostró su vaso como saludo. Él se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Así que quieres saber todo sobre la líder de gimnasio?- le espetó la muchacha- Mi nombre es Roxanne, a todo esto.

-Yo soy Ruby- se presentó él- Y sí, por favor.

La mujer sonrió.

-Resulta que yo también trabajo en la escuela en que ella enseña.

-¿Ella es profesora?- se extrañó el muchacho.

-En verdad no sabes nada sobre ella.

-Creí que los gimnasios pokemon se dedicaban a gobernar la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

-También hace eso. La líder es muy habilidosa, y sabe administrar su tiempo. Pero dime ¿Por qué quieres desafiarla?

Ruby pensó en qué contestarle. No podía decirle la verdad a cada extraño que veía, así que se inventó otra mentira, bastante creíble.

-Quiero derrotar al Alto Mando, y convertirme en el Campeón de Hoenn.

-Vaya- la mujer describió un círculo con sus ojos, como si hubiera escuchado eso cientos de veces- ¿Y tienes algún pokemon fuerte contra tipo roca?

-Ninguno

-Entonces deben ser muy fuertes, si quieres ganar.

-Sí, la verdad no sé qué tan fuertes sean.

Roxanne se echó a reír. Ruby notó que estaba un poco ebria.

-¿Y así quieres ganarle a la líder? Te deseo suerte.

Necesitaba más información, por lo que desvió un poco el tema. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó parecer enfadado.

-¿Y qué hace a esa líder de gimnasio tan diferente de un entrenador como yo?

-Bueno, ella tiene un certificado de líder de gimnasio, para empezar.

-Ah ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No lo sabías? Rayos, no sabes nada. Los líderes de gimnasio tienen que ser reconocidos por el gobierno ¿No? ¿Y qué crees que los certifica como líderes?

-¿El certificado?

-¡Exacto!

-Ya veo ¿Y es una especie de diploma?

-No, en verdad es una medalla muy parecida a la que entrega el líder del gimnasio, pero tiene ligeras diferencias como la forma y el color, y al reverso aparece el nombre del dueño del certificado.

-Qué increíble ¿Así que los líderes de gimnasio la llevan consigo todo el tiempo?

-Si son ordenados, seguramente sí. Nadie más que el líder de gimnasio puede entregar la medalla del gimnasio. Si te pillan haciéndolo sin que tengas el certificado correspondiente, la policía te puede llevar a la cárcel.

-Así que el certificado es más o menos lo hace a un líder de gimnasio. Muchas gracias, Roxanne.

Ruby terminó su leche, y se marchó del bar, más contento de lo que creyó salir. Roxanne le había dado toda la información que necesitaba saber. No solo sabía cómo enfrentar a la líder del gimnasio, sino que también ya sabía qué hacer después de derrotarla para afirmar su victoria.

Roxanne se quedó mirando la puerta del bar después de que Ruby se marchara. El cantinero pronto se le acercó, algo preocupado.

-Ese chico me da mala espina- le comentó.

Roxanne sonrió.

-Él no quiere desafiarme por la medalla, eso está claro- abrió su chaqueta para mirar el Certificado de líder de gimnasio que le había sido otorgado años antes- No sé qué trama, pero no lo dejaré ganar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Equipo de Roxanne:**

**-Geodude nivel 12**

**-Geodude nivel 12**

**-Nosepass nivel 15**


	8. 7- La Dureza de la Roca

**VII._ La Dureza de la Roca**

Por la mañana, Ruby reunió a sus pokemon frente al Centro pokemon para contarles lo que había aprendido la noche anterior.

-Nos enfrentamos al tipo roca- aseguró.

Los pokemon se miraron, confusos.

-O sea que Fiercy y Brainy causarán un daño neutro a nuestros enemigos, pero Smoky estará en desventaja.

Smoky bajó la cabeza, desilusionado. Al ser el primero, habría esperado ser el más fuerte del grupo.

-También significa que nuestros oponentes serán, por naturaleza, lentos, pero muy fuertes y resistentes- continuó Ruby- ¿Quién quiere enfrentarse al gimnasio de roca?

Los tres levantaron la mano, decididos.

-Me alegra. Entonces vamos, hacia la escuela.

-¿La escuela?- exclamaron a coro, confundidos.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Roxanne se encontraba dando su clase correspondiente a esa hora, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, causando un estruendo.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres con tanta prisa?- inquirió la mujer, mas al fijarse en quién había entrado, sonrió- Cielos, no pudiste esperarte ni un día, Ruby.

-Así que tú eras la líder de gimnasio de la que tanto hablabas- el entrenador comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo central de la sala de clases, hacia la zona de batalla donde Roxanne enseñaba.

Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio.

-¿Vienes a retarme por la medalla?- inquirió la mujer.

-Sabes que no. Vengo por…

En eso, un sujeto se cruzó en el camino de Ruby, con una pokebola en la mano.

-¡Si quieres llegar hasta la profesora, tendrás que pasar por mí primero!- le gruñó, antes de arrojar a su pokemon.

Apareció un niño hecho de roca, con brazos largos y musculosos, y cara de pocos amigos. Un Geodude. Ruby lo miró, sombrío.

-Apártate, Geodude. No pienso usar a mis pokemon contra ti- le espetó.

Pero el Geodude no se movió.

-¿De qué hablas? No puedes simplemente ir y retar a la profesora- le regañó el muchacho- ¿O simplemente te doy mucho miedo?

Ruby lo miró, luego al Geodude, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que estás confundido. No vine aquí por la medalla del gimnasio- le explicó Ruby- Vine hasta aquí para destituir a tu maestra del cargo de líder de gimnasio.

-¿Qué?

Sin perder más tiempo, Ruby sacó de su mochila un martillo, lo alzó en el aire y lo usó para batear al Geodude hacia un lado.

-¡Geodude!- exclamó el tipo, preocupado- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Eso es ilegal!

Ruby se alivió al comprobar que la piel del pokemon era tan dura que su golpe no había causado traumas.

-Ilegal no es sinónimo de malo, imbécil. Ilegal significa fuera de la ley, una ley corrupta y manchada por la sangre de los mismos pokemon que crees amar.

-¡Maldito!- otro tipo se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarse a Ruby.

Arrojó a otro Geodude, pero Ruby hizo lo mismo que con el primero.

-¿Solo tienen Geodudes? ¡Pfff! ¡Qué aburrido!

Se abrió paso entre el salón de clases, atacando a los Geodudes con su martillo, hasta que alguien se lo quitó en un momento de distracción. Cuando se volteó, Ruby advirtió que había sido otro Geodude.

-Bien hecho, Geodude- lo felicitó Roxanne, a quien volvió el pokemon una vez hecha su tarea.

-¿Ese es tu pokemon?- le preguntó Ruby.

-Así está mejor ¿No crees? Dudo que la violencia te lleve a algún lado.

-¿Violencia? ¿Me reclamas a mí por violencia?- alegó Ruby, molesto- Al menos no soy yo quien obliga a sus amigos a pelear hasta desfallecer, o quien los usa como escudo para protegerse de las amenazas de la vida.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Has llegado muy lejos para dejarte marchar sin más!- Roxanne sacó a sus otros pokemon. En total tenía dos Geodudes y un pokemon grande y gris, con una enorme nariz naranja: Nosepass.

Los pokemon de Ruby también salieron de sus pokebolas, preparados para pelear a su lado.

-¿Listos, niños?

-¡Listos!- contestaron a coro.

-Fiercy y Brainy, bloqueen a los Geodudes. Smoky, acompáñame contra ese grandote.

-¡Sí!

-¡Geodudes, usen lanzarrocas!- ordenó Roxanne- ¡Nosepass, usa Tumbarrocas!

Ambos Geodudes lanzaron una roca que sacaron de la nada hacia Fiercy y Brainy. Esta última no logró eludir la que iba en su contra, por lo que se dañó la cabeza. Aun así reunió fuerzas para contraatacar, y como era más rápida que su enemigo, volvió a atacar. El Geodude no logró soportar dos ataques mentales seguidos, por lo que cayó inconsciente.

Mientras, Fiercy logró eludir casi todos los ataques del Geodude al que se enfrentaba, y al mismo tiempo consiguió arañarle y embestirle con cuidado de no hacerse daño. Tales arremetidas eran demasiado suaves para el pokemon de roca, pero poco a poco fueron horadando la piedra, hasta que un simple mordisco lo dejó imposibilitado de seguir peleando. Fiercy lo empujó hacia un lado, contenta con su victoria, para luego dirigirse a asistir a su entrenador.

Smoky y Ruby lograron esquivar el primer ataque de Nosepass, y luego probaron suerte contraatacando, pero sin importar lo que trataran, no parecía hacerle daño. Smoky le arrojaba ascuas, y Ruby intentaba distraerlo con patadas, pero el Nosepass permanecía inmutable. Finalmente agarró el pie de Ruby cuando este le daba una patada, y lo lanzó contra Fiercy, la cual se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Ruby! ¡Fiercy!- exclamó Smoky, nervioso.

Luego volvió a poner la vista en el Nosepass, el cual se dirigía hacia Brainy. Ella lo atacaba con confusiones, las cuales sí parecían surgir efecto, sin embargo eso le daba más razones al gigante de apresurarse a detenerla.

-¡Brainy!- exclamó Smoky, poniéndose en marcha hacia ella.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. De un manotazo, Nosepass la azotó contra la muralla y la noqueó. Smoky se paralizó por momentos. No tenía a dónde correr, y todos sus compañeros habían caído. Miró a Ruby, el cual intentaba ponerse de pie.

-No le puedo pedir ayuda ahora- se dijo.

Luego miró al enorme golem, el cual se aproximaba peligrosamente. De un momento a otro, Nosepass lo aplastó con su pie.

-Ríndete, Ruby- le ordenó Roxanne- La policía llegará pronto. Tu vandalismo termina aquí.

-No es vandalismo- aclaró Ruby, intentando pararse- Y no hemos acabado todavía.

Fiercy, adolorida, se paró como pudo, seguida de Ruby.

-Aún puedo pelear- aseguró Fiercy

-Yo también- la siguió Ruby- Y no me rendiré hasta cumplir mi sueño- entonces se fijó en que el Nosepass no quitaba el pie de encima de su Torchic- ¡Smoky, levántate!

-Rayos, Smoky- Fiercy se preparó para correr hacia el Nosepass, pero Ruby se le adelantó.

Embistió al gigante con todo su cuerpo, pero ni eso logró hacerlo perder el equilibrio. El Nosepass no se movía.

-Rayos ¡Rayos! ¡Smoky, levántate! ¡Sal de ahí!- vociferó Ruby.

Fiercy buscó con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que encontró el martillo de Ruby tirado por ahí. Rápidamente lo recogió y fue a entregárselo, pero en eso, el Nosepass perdió el equilibrio de la nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- alegó Roxanne.

De pronto, la pierna con que Nosepass aplastaba a Smoky comenzó a levantarse, poco a poco. Desde debajo de su pie, un joven pokemon ave de brazos y piernas fuertes, comenzaba a levantarlo con su propia fuerza.

-¡Smoky!- exclamó Ruby, y de inmediato corrió a ayudarlo a levantar el pie de Nosepass.

Entre los dos consiguieron empujarlo hasta que se cayó hacia atrás. Roxanne tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no ser aplastada. El Nosepass intentó levantarse, pero inmediatamente Smoky saltó sobre él y golpeó su cabeza con una doble patada.

-¡Lo hiciste!- saltó Fiercy de alegría.

-¡Evolucionaste!- exclamó Ruby- ¡Smoky, ahora eres un… un…- sacó su Pokedex- ¡Un Combusken!

-¡Soy un Combusken!- Smoky levantó una mano en alto, agotado- ¡Hurra!

Victoriosos, los tres se giraron hacia Roxanne. Ella intentó escapar por un costado, pero Fiercy la interceptó, la agarró del cuello y la derribó. Ruby se acercó a ella, triunfante.

-Permiso- le dijo, y hurgó en su chaqueta hasta encontrar una medalla. Al darla vuelta, consiguió ver el nombre de Roxanne gravado con letras negras- Excelente.

-¡No te puedes llevar eso!- alegó ella- La policía te buscará por todo Hoenn. No habrá lugar en donde puedas descansar. Ni siquiera te sirve para probar que me venciste, simplemente indica que me la robaste. No te sirve para llegar donde el Campeón.

-Ya pensaré en una forma de quitarle su título al Campeón. Por ahora, recuerda que has sido vencida por Pokemon Gijinka.

-¿Pokemon Gijinka?- se extrañó ella.

-Somos una organización que lucha por la libertad de los pokemon.

Ruby dejó a Roxanne para ir a recoger a Brainy.

-Discúlpame, muchacha- le susurró al tomarla en sus brazos. Luego se dirigió a Smoky- Hazlo, ahora.

Smoky sonrió, y le hizo un saludo con su garra para indicarle que estaba en eso. Seguidamente lanzó lenguas de fuego a los escritorios y las puertas, las cuales comenzaron a incendiarse. Los alumnos de Roxanne, que habían visto la pelea después de ser derrotados, comprendieron que esos tipos eran verdaderos criminales, por lo que se marcharon apresuradamente. Roxanne se dio cuenta de que planeaban incendiar el edificio, por lo que devolvió a sus pokemon a las pokebolas y escapó lo más rápido que pudo.

Smoky vio cómo las llamas se extendían hacia otros bancos, por lo que miró preocupado a Ruby.

-¿No deberíamos avisar que hay fuego para que todos en la escuela se vayan? Alguien podría morir.

Ruby estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero en eso las alarmas de incendio se activaron, y el agua comenzó a apagar todas las flamas.

-Por eso no me preocupaba- le explicó, antes de meterlo en su pokebola para que el exceso de agua no lo debilitara.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- exclamó la voz de un hombre.

Varios policías con escudos y palos entraran a la sala, listos para enfrentar a cualquier terrorista.

-¡Pokemon Gijinka!- respondió Ruby, antes de saltar por una ventana y largarse.

No lo siguieron, pero de todas formas tuvo que correr un montón para asegurarse, y antes que se esparciera el rumor acerca de que un criminal con su descripción se había perdido por las calles, Ruby entró a una tienda de ropa para comprarse un atuendo de características distintas. Se compró un gorro para el sol, unos lentes sin aumento, ropa verde oscuro y una cámara para darle el toque de "turista" a su imagen.

Cuando estuvo listo, partió de inmediato al Centro pokemon a curar sus heridas y las de sus amigos, y de ahí se encaminó hacia el norte, dispuesto a abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Combusken, el pokemon Ave corral:

-Peso: 19,5 kg

-Altura: 0,9 m

Curiosidades:

-Puede dar 10 patadas por segundo

-Son irritables y orgullosos en pelea

Nosepass, el pokemon Brújula:

-Peso: 97 kg

-Altura: 1 m

Curiosidades:

-Su nariz es magnética y por ella puede percibir campos magnéticos y descargas eléctricas. También, por supuesto, actuar como una brújula.

-Como su nariz está cargada de un polo eléctrico, no se puede acercar de frente a otro Nosepass, pues la fuerza magnética los separa.

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Poochyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Ralts: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**


	9. 8- Rescatar a Peeko

**VIII._ Rescatar a Peeko**

Ruby caminó hacia las afueras de la ciudad, esperando poder salir a través de la ruta 116 hacia Pueblo Verdegal, pero en el camino se encontró con una cara conocida. El mismo tipo de terno verde que había salvado accidentalmente en el Bosque Petalia, corría desesperadamente mientras pedía ayuda para atrapar a un ladrón.

Ruby intentó pasar desapercibido, pero sin importar lo que se esforzó, el tipo de terno lo vio y corrió hacia él pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, muchacho!- le suplicó- ¡Por favor, me han robado!

-¿Y no puedes ir y atrapar al ladrón tú solo?- reclamó Ruby- Yo tengo mis propios problemas.

-Espera ¿No eres ese chico que me salvó en el Bosque Petalia?- el tipo lo examinó bien- ¡Sí, eres tú! Casi no te reconocí con esas ropas que llevas. Por favor, ayúdame.

Ruby comprendió que no llegaría a nada simplemente negándose, por lo que aceptó, y luego se marchó en la dirección que el tipo indicaba.

-¿En serio le vas a ayudar?- se extrañó Brainy.

-Claro que no. Solo le dije que sí para no tener que oírlo más. Ese tipo en serio que debería aprender a solucionar sus propios problemas.

Ya en la ruta 116, Ruby sacó a sus pokemon para que estiraran las piernas. Entonces Fiercy y Brainy pudieron apreciar que Smoky había crecido bastante, que sus piernas se veían más fuertes, y que en sus manos habían aparecido garras.

-¡Vaya!- exclamaron Fiercy y Brainy, anonadadas.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Smoky?- le preguntó su entrenador.

-¡Perfectamente!- aseguró, y comenzó a dar saltitos alternando sus piernas- No sé por qué, pero siento que podría enfrentarme a diez Geodudes sin problema.

Smoky lanzó una patada al aire, emocionado por lo feliz que le resultaba equilibrarse y lo rápido que golpeaba. Se mantuvo en una pierna para lanzar todas las patadas que pudo con la otra. Lo hacía tan rápido que a veces parecía tener muchas piernas. Ruby, mientras tanto, sacó su Pokedex para ver la información sobre Smoky.

-Ahora eres un Combusken- explicó- ¡Y mira, cambiaste de tipo!

-¿Qué? ¿Eso se puede?- saltó Fiercy.

-Claro, mira- Ruby le mostró el aparato, en donde mostraba que Smoky era tipo Fuego y Lucha- Los tipo Lucha son fuertes contra varios otros tipos de pokemon: Normal, Acero, Hielo, Siniestro y Roca. Por eso Smoky pudo derrotar a ese gigante tan fácilmente después de evolucionar.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Smoky- ¡Soy invencible!

-¿Fuerte contra Tipo Siniestro?- notó Fiercy- ¿O sea que es fuerte contra mí?

-Sí, sí- Ruby apretó unos botones- Pero también significa que ahora es débil contra Brainy.

Ruby se dio cuenta que tenía un trío de tipos: Lucha, Siniestro y Psíquico.

-¿Vamos? Tenemos mucho qué recorrer- los apresuró Brainy.

-¡Sí, vamos!- la secundó Smoky- ¡Vamos a entrenar y a robarle a la gente! ¡Vamos!

-Okey, okey, vamos.

Los cuatro retomaron su viaje hacia el este, en donde pillaron a varios entrenadores desprevenidos y les robaron su dinero. Brainy, quien nunca lo había hecho, lo encontró muy entretenido. Además, todo fue mucho más fácil gracias a que Smoky era más fuerte.

Por la tarde llegaron a donde parecía terminar la ruta. Lo único que vieron delante de sí fue una cueva, y junto a la entrada, un anciano muy magullado tirado en el suelo. Ruby y Smoky corrieron a socorrerlo.

-Oye, viejo ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ruby.

El anciano, luchando para mantenerse despierto y no desfallecer, agarró el hombro de Ruby con fuerza.

-Peeko…- musitó.

-¡Guarda tus fuerzas viejo!

-Se han llevado… a Peeko…- tosió un poco- ¡Sálvala, por favor!

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Ruby.

Con una mano huesuda y temblorosa, el anciano le apuntó hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ruby dejó al viejo suavemente en el pasto, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la cueva.

-Je- rió Fiercy- Creí que no ayudabas a la gente.

-Seré un poco malo, pero no dejaré botado a un viejo moribundo que pide ayuda para salvar a alguien más. Eso es respetable.

Corrieron a través de la cueva por una línea recta. Estaba un poco oscuro y había algo de niebla, pero las paredes y el piso se podían ver nítidamente. Después de harto correr, se encontraron con una pared de rocas y al mismo tipo del pañuelo azul que habían visto en Bosque Petalia. Con su mano llevaba a un pequeño pokemon blanco de alas delgadas. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, el marinero agarró al pokemon como un escudo humano y le acercó un cuchillo al cuello.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó amedrentado a Ruby.

-Woah, tranquilo, viejo. No hay por qué llegar a tal extremo- le aseguró Ruby.

-Tú eres el tipo que me tendió una trampa en el Bosque- lo reconoció el marinero- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ¿Vienes a hacerte el héroe? ¡Pues no lo creo!

Acercó más el cuchillo al cuello del pokemon, asustándola.

-Solo quiero sacar a ese pokemon con vida de aquí. Si has robado algo o te están persiguiendo, puedes marcharte en paz, yo no te haré nada.

-¡¿Crees que soy imbécil?! ¡¿Crees que no sé que la policía está por allá detrás?!

Ruby apretó los dientes, temiéndose lo peor. Tenía que calmar al marinero, o este mataría a la muchacha. Pero de pronto el mismo tipo soltó a Peeko y cayó de rodillas. Ruby se sorprendió, hasta que advirtió que eso había sido un ataque psíquico. Cuando se giró, advirtió a una concentrada Brainy detrás de él.

-¡Ahora, Peeko! ¡Corre!- le ordenó Ruby.

El pokemon corrió hacia él, mientras el marinero se sacudía la confusión de la cabeza. Al recuperarse, agarró una pokebola de su bolsillo y la arrojó hacia el frente.

-¡Defiéndeme, Poochyena!

El Poochyena corrió hacia Ruby, dispuesta a arremeterlo, pero Smoky se le adelantó y de una patada lo mandó contra la pared de la cueva. Ruby, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia el marinero, agarró el cuchillo que se le había caído con el primer ataque, y de un simple tajo lo degolló.

Sus pokemon se sorprendieron con esto, pero aún más el Poochyena, el cual ya se había recuperado de esa patada.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué hiciste?- inquirió.

Ruby se levantó, aún con el cuchillo en una mano, y se giró hacia el pokemon del marinero.

-Te liberé. Ahora vete de aquí, y trata de no ser capturado otra vez por basura como esta- buscó un poco en el suelo, hasta que encontró la pokebola de Poochyena. Se la mostró, y acto seguido, la aplastó con el pie.

El Poochyena, horrorizado, retrocedió unos pasos, y luego se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida. Ruby examinó un poco el cuchillo, y lo guardó por si acaso. Seguidamente volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Nos regresamos? Tenemos que devolver a la pequeña con el viejo.

Todos comenzaron a marchar en silencio, excepto por la chiquilla.

-¿El viejo? ¿Te refieres al señor Arenque?- su cara, antes aterrada por el asesinato que cometió Ruby, se mostraba ya alegre y optimista- ¿Está bien? ¿El señor Arenque está bien?

-Así que se llama Arenque- Ruby pensó un momento antes de responderle- Ven con nosotros, el señor Arenque te estará esperando.

Por lo que volvieron sobre sus pasos todo el camino hasta el principio de la cueva, donde Ruby se temía darle las malas noticias a Peeko de que su apreciado señor Arenque había fallecido.

-¡Señor Arenque!- exclamó Peeko, al verlo tirado en el suelo.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo llamó un par de veces más, hasta que el viejo volvió en sí, y la vio.

-¡Peeko! Estás a salvo- le sonrió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

-¿Estabas vivo, anciano?- se extrañó Ruby.

-Por supuesto ¿Por quién me tomas?- Arenque le sonrió- Muchas gracias, chico. Recuperaste a Peeko.

-Sí, de nada- Ruby se agachó junto a Arenque y lo roció en pociones pokemon.

-¡Oye! ¿Eso no es para pokemon?- le reclamó Peeko- ¿Por qué lo usas en el señor Arenque?

-¿Y quién dice que no funcione en humanos?

En eso, Arenque se sentó, repentinamente despierto, y se giró hacia su pokemon.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¡Me siento como nuevo!

-Excelente. Entonces ya me voy- Ruby llamó a sus pokemon con gestos de la mano, pero antes de seguir, Arenque lo detuvo.

-Espera, joven. Salvaste la vida de mi pokemon. Déjame recompensarte con algo, cualquier cosa.

-Pues no creo que pueda hacer nada… a menos que tenga unas cuantas toneladas de dinamita bajo la manga. Así podríamos demoler la roca que nos impide el paso a Ciudad Malvalona.

-No tengo nada por el estilo- se disculpó el viejo- ¿Pero por qué vas a Ciudad Malvalona? ¿Quieres desafiar al líder del gimnasio?

-Seeeee…- Ruby se rascó la cabeza- Algo así.

-Pues no puedo llevarte a ciudad Malvalona, pero sí puedo llevarte a Pueblo Azuliza, donde está el gimnasio de Lucha en Hoenn.

-¿El gimnasio de Lucha? ¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo un bote en mi casa.

-¿Y dónde está su casa?

-Es una casa solitaria, al sur oeste del Bosque Petalia. Será un largo camino, pero es el trayecto más corto hacia el gimnasio más cerca desde aquí.

Ruby recordó entrar en cierta casa al sur del Bosque Petalia, en donde robó un mapa, pero decidió omitir ese detalle a Arenque.

-¿Estás seguro, viejo? Soy un criminal buscado en Ciudad Férrica. Si te pillan conmigo, te llevarán a prisión.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Peeko, asustada.

Arenque no había pasado por alto las manchas de sangre fresca en las ropas de Ruby, por lo que no lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Entonces tú eres ese chiquillo del que toda la ciudad habla. Dicen que eres un pervertido que intentó hacerle todo tipo de cosas a la líder del gimnasio de roca.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es mentira, solo le robé una pequeña cosita.

Arenque sonrió.

-Pues te creo, y además salvaste a mi Peeko. Te ayudaré a llegar a Pueblo Azuliza a como dé lugar, y cuando hallas "vencido" al líder del gimnasio de allá, te puedo llevar a Ciudad Portual. Desde ahí puedes caminar tranquilamente hacia Ciudad Malvalona.

-Cielos, gracias.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Antes de seguir, quiero aclarar un asunto: Ruby tiene una mente retorcida y por tanto su propia concepción del bien y el mal, pero ustedes que lean esto recuerden:

-Robar es malo.

-Hacerle daño físico o emocional a otra persona o animal es muy malo

-Matar a una persona o animal es muy, pero muy malo.

Okey, sé que es obvio, pero no puedo evitar pensar que este fic glorifica los crímenes, y no quiero que piensen que estoy a favor de cometerlos. Ahora volvamos a las fichas de pokemon:

Wingull, el pokemon Gaviota:

-Peso: 9,5 kg

-Altura: 0,6 m

Curiosidades:

-Nada. Es una gaviota.

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Poochyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Ralts: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**


	10. 9- Muy Cansado

**IX._ Muy Cansado**

Le había tomado tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, pero por fin lo había conseguido. Después del funeral de su padre, todos sus familiares habían estado de acuerdo en que Zafiro tendría que ir a vivir a casa de sus tíos. Ella estuvo a punto de aceptarlo, hasta el supuesto día en que debió mudarse. De repente una idea le llegó a la mente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, puso sus cosas esenciales dentro de un bolso, agarró un Pokedex del laboratorio de su padre, la pokebola de Mudkip y se largó. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era cobrar venganza.

Después de mucho vagar por las ciudades y pueblos por los que Ruby había estado, Zafiro salió del Bosque Petalia. Había entrenado duro a sus pokemon para hacerle frente otra vez a Ruby, y había capturado a dos más aparte de Mudkip. Esa vez no pensaba perder.

Ruby no tuvo más remedio que cambiarse la ropa, puesto que cualquiera que lo viera caminando tranquilo manchado con tanta sangre se daría cuenta de que había matado a una persona. Fiercy no logró sacarse una imagen de su cabeza, por lo que le preguntó.

-Ruby

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo lograste matar a ese tipo de un solo ataque?

El entrenador se giró, sonriente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No creo que hayas matado a alguien antes ¿O sí?

-No, es la primera vez que lo hago yo mismo.

-¿Y cómo lo lograste tan fácilmente?

Ruby sonrió, y de su bolsillo sacó un disco.

-Máquina Oculta: Corte.

-¿Corte?- se extrañó Brainy- Suena como un ataque pokemon.

-Porque lo es- explicó Ruby- Verán, un pokemon puede aprender nuevos ataques por sí mismo, aprendiéndolos de alguien más, o usando Máquinas. Existen dos tipos de Máquinas: las Técnicas, de un solo uso, y las Ocultas, de infinitos usos. Estas máquinas se introducen en tu cerebro y te dan la experiencia de aprender cierto movimiento, aunque tú nunca hayas intentado algo parecido antes.

-¿Y tú usaste esa Máquina Oculta en ti mismo?- se sorprendió Brainy- Pero no eres un pokemon.

-Al contrario, Brainy. El que haya sido capaz de usar esta MO en mí mismo constituye una prueba irrefutable de que los humanos son, en realidad, pokemon.

Los tres pokemon lo miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿Y entonces qué tipo son?- inquirió Brainy, alucinada con la audacia de su entrenador.

-Aún no lo sé. Podría ser Normal, pero no somos inmunes al tipo Fantasma. Podría ser Lucha, pero la mayoría de los humanos son muy débiles para romper las rocas o el acero con sus propias manos.

-Podrían ser tipo Psíquico, Siniestro, Acero…- enumeró Fiercy- Fuego, Agua, Eléctrico.

-¿Cómo podrían los humanos arrojar rayos desde sus cuerpos?- le debatió Brainy.

-No lo hacen, pero pueden fabricar máquinas que sí lo hagan. Gracias a la tecnología, la mente y sus propios cuerpos, los humanos pueden ser cualquier tipo.

-La posibilidad de ser cualquier tipo ¿Eh?-Ruby pensó en sí mismo escupiendo un lanzallamas, y se rió con esa imagen.

Llegaron a Ciudad Férrica por la noche, donde el señor Arenque le pasó un sombrero de viajero y una túnica a Ruby, para pasar desapercibidos. Caminando sin hacer movimientos bruscos, lograron atravesar la ciudad y a algunas patrullas de policías. Al pasar junto a una tienda, vieron una fotografía borrosa de Ruby en la primera plana de un periódico, y junto a ella, un retrato hablado.

-¡Ah, eres tú!- lo llamó una voz, una vez que intentaban cruzar una esquina.

Ruby no se giró, esperando que no fuera para él, pero antes de poder arrancar un tipo lo agarró del hombro y lo giró. Era el mismo tipo del terno verde, como si nada.

-¡Casi no te reconocí con esa ropa que llevas!- se expresó. Ruby maldijo por lo bajo- ¿Lograste atrapar a ese ladrón?

-No, no. Se escapó con lo que fuera que te robó. Lo siento.

-¡Ah, no te preocupes! Al fin y al cabo solo eran cosas materiales ¿No?

-Qué optimista

-Oye, has sido muy amable conmigo y yo no he podido pagarte los favores. Pásate por mi oficina mañana. Trabajo en la Compañía Devon, la más grande compañía de tecnología innovadora en Hoenn -seguidamente le indicó cómo llegar- ¿Te parece? Te esperaré con un regalo de agradecimiento.

Ruby le sonrió, y apresurado, se despidió para alejarse lo antes posible de ese tipo.

-¿Era un amigo tuyo?- le preguntó el señor Arenque

-No. Solo de esas personas con las que no quieres toparte y de todas formas lo sigues haciendo- Ruby se fijó en que el señor Arenque comenzaba a caminar más despacio. El viejo estaba cansado, y él también. Por muy fugitivo que fuera, tenían que hacer un alto- ¿No quieres ir a dormir ya? Es bastante tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te estás cansando?- se burló el señor Arenque, aunque él no podía más- Esta juventud de hoy en día no sabe lo que es verdaderamente caminar.

-Vamos, viejo. Ahí hay un Centro pokemon. Todavía tenemos que atravesar el Bosque Petalia para llegar a tu bote.

Sin embargo, durante la noche Ruby se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el tipo de terno verde. Una compañía dedicada a tecnología innovadora. Eso sonaba muy sospechoso, sobre todo porque muchos de los grandes inventos de la humanidad debían su existencia a la explotación de pokemon.

Por eso, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Ruby despertó a Smoky.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pokemon, soñoliento.

-Voy a investigar esa compañía Devon. Es muy probable experimenten con pokemon ¿Vienes conmigo?

Smoky bostezó.

-Claro, lo que digas.

Por lo que Ruby y Smoky marcharon sigilosamente hacia Devon S.A. Al llegar, se encontraron con un descomunal edificio moderno. Había un par de autos en el estacionamiento, seguramente alguno que otro guardia de seguridad. Ruby y Smoky tuvieron que rodear el edificio para dar con una ventana mal cerrada, por la cual entraron.

Se deslizaron por los pasillos hacia las áreas restringidas, en donde encontraron algunos objetos bastante raros.

-¡Mira este sombrero!- exclamó Smoky, poniéndose un casco metálico con luces en la cabeza.

Ruby se extrañó de la forma de tal aparato.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En esa sala de ahí- el pokemon señaló una puerta con una garra.

Ahí, Ruby encontró un cuaderno con notas sobre el aparato. Tras hojearlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que el casco era una especie de receptor de vivencias, más conocido como "Repartir Experiencia": Un aparato diseñado para darle a un pokemon la experiencia que otro aprendía en batalla. Se oía como algo práctico para cualquier entrenador, pero el solo proceso en que el casco se metía en el cerebro del pokemon receptor era simplemente nauseabundo. Los científicos aún estaban probando si acortaba la vida de los pokemon o les causaba alguna especie de daño mental irreparable.

Ruby le quitó el Repartir Experiencia a Smoky, temiendo que los segundos en que lo había llevado habrían sido suficientes para causar efectos.

-Esta compañía está mal- dijo- Toda esta compañía. Hay que destruirla.

-¿A la compañía entera?- se alarmó Smoky- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

Ruby sonrió.

Más tarde, cerca de las 7:30, ambos aparecieron por la puerta del Centro pokemon. Se encontraron con el señor Arenque y los otros pokemon tomando desayuno, por lo que se les unieron.

-¿En dónde andaban?- les reclamó Fiercy.

-Estuvimos a punto de ir a buscarlos- declaró Brainy.

-Salimos a…- Ruby y Smoky se miraron- hacer ejercicio ¿Cierto, Smoky?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Ahora que es tipo Lucha, no puede dejar de pensar en entrenar- reclamó Ruby- Todo es volverse más y más fuerte ¡Cielos!

Terminaron su desayuno, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon del Centro pokemon. A la lejanía, detrás de las casas y edificios, se podía ver el edificio más alto de todos ardiendo en llamas.

-Es un incendio- se extrañó Fiercy- ¡Un momento! ¿Ustedes…

-Tranquila, nos aseguramos que no hubiera nadie adentro- aclaró Ruby.

Pero Fiercy y Brainy reclamaron tanto que Ruby tuvo que contarles por qué habían ido a la compañía y por qué la habían incendiado.

Pasaron sin ser vistos por casi toda la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a la entrada sur. Ahí, de la nada, un pokemon rojo se abalanzó sobre Ruby, derribándolo.

-¡Torkoal, usa ascuas!- exclamó una voz conocida.

El pokemon, frenético y lleno de rabia, abrió su boca frente a Ruby para atacarlo directamente. Este se alarmó, y comprendió que si no hacía nada, podría fácilmente morir ahí. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era muy pesado para levantar en la posición en la que se encontraban. Para su suerte, Fiercy y Smoky embistieron al Torkoal juntos. El pokemon enemigo giró hasta quedar sobre su caparazón, de donde no logró moverse.

-Rayos- Ruby se levantó con ayuda de sus pokemon

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaron.

-Sí, sí- miró hacia el frente, donde una figura se había plantado.

La reconoció de inmediato.

-Te estuve buscando, Ruby- le espetó Zafiro- Entrené muy duro con mis pokemon para vencerte ¡Esta vez no perderé! ¡Torkoal, levántate!

Todos miraron al pokemon que había atacado a Ruby, pero este no se movió.

-¡Torkoal! ¿Por qué no me obedeces?- alegó Zafiro.

Ruby se le acercó para examinarlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba magullado, algunos de sus huesos estaban rotos, y sus labios secos indicaban falta de agua. Hasta los pokemon de fuego necesitan cierta ración de agua diaria.

-Esto no lo hicieron mis pokemon- aseguró Ruby.

Seguidamente tomó al Torkoal de los hombros, y lo sacudió un poco para que despertara, pero no lo hizo. Luego se le ocurrió tomarle el pulso.

-¡Está muerto!- se sorprendió.

-¿Mataste a mi Torkoal también? ¡Maldito! ¡Te haré pagar!- exclamó Zafiro.

Ruby se puso de pie, con el seño fruncido. Ella arrojó otra pokebola, de la cual salió un magullado pokemon ave.

-¡Tailow, ellos fueron los que mataron a mi padre, y también mataron a Torkoal!- afirmó Zafiro- ¡Usa ataque ala en el tipo de gorro blanco!

-Torkoal…- musitó el Tailow, fijándose en su compañero. Luego miró a Ruby, y corrió hacia él.

Sus pokemon intentaron ponerse en su camino, pero Ruby se adelantó a todos, recibió el ataque de Tailow y lo agarró con sus brazos.

-Estás demasiado dañado- le advirtió- Tu amigo murió porque ya no podía más. No cometas el mismo error. Déjame llevarte a un Centro pokemon.

-¿Qué dices?- el Taliow intentó zafarse, pero Ruby no le dejó. Luego intentó picotearlo, provocando heridas en el pecho del entrenador, pero este no cedió- ¡Suéltame!

-No has intentado volar- observó Ruby- No es porque no quieras. Tus alas están tan maltratadas que ya no te soportan ¿O sí?

Tailow no contestó, absorto. Estaba demasiado débil para salir de los brazos de Ruby, incluso para contestarle. Zafiro, iracunda, sacó su última pokebola.

-¡Mudkip, ve!

El Mudkip de Zafiro apareció, tan cansado y herido como cualquiera de los otros dos pokemon, pero ya fuera por orgullo o porque estaba acostumbrado, se mantenía en pie como si nada.

-¡Mudkip, usa pistola agua en ese Combusken!

Mudkip se fijó en Smoky, y se sorprendió de encontrar a su viejo compañero de laboratorio ya evolucionado. Se sintió débil y atrasado.

-Hola, Mudkip- lo saludó Smoky.

-Hola, Torchic ¿O debería llamarte Combusken?

-No. Ahora tengo un nombre, un verdadero nombre- se preparó para recibir el ataque de Mudkip- Me llamo Smoky, Mr. Smoky.

Mudkip arremetió con una pistola de agua, que las rápidas piernas de Smoky eludieron con facilidad. En menos de un segundo acortó la distancia hacia él, y lo atacó con una doble patada.

-¡Ruby, ve ahora!- exclamó Smoky.

-Sí.

Ruby agarró a Tailow en sus brazos y se preparó para llevarlo al Centro pokemon, pero Zafiro se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas con mi pokemon?- le preguntó.

-No puede ser tuyo si muere ¿No? Déjame pasar.

Ruby intentó rodearla, pero ella lo detuvo con su cuerpo. El chico podría haberla esquivado fácilmente, pero en ese momento no podía realizar movimientos bruscos con Tailow en brazos.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- levantó un pie, y le mandó una patada en la zona inferior de las costillas, donde se quita el aire. Zafiro cayó de rodillas, sin poder respirar- Fiercy, Brainy: Asegúrense de que no me siga.

-Sí- contestaron a coro.

Ruby corrió hacia el Centro pokemon. Era muy arriesgado, sobre todo con el edificio de Devon S.A. en llamas y tantos policías investigando, pero abandonar al Tailow significaría que su viaje no tenía sentido.

Para su fortuna, no ocurrió nada por el estilo. Ruby logró recuperar a Tailow a tiempo, y este no sintió más ganas de atacarlo.

Tailow se bajó del mostrador, en donde la enfermera androide terminó de examinarlo.

-Gracias por esperar. Tu equipo se ha recuperado completamente ¡Vuelve cuando quieras!

Ruby miró al Tailow, y este lo miró a él, avergonzado.

-Emh… disculpa por los picotazos que te di.

-No es nada, olvídalo. Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada.

Tailow suspiró.

-No llegué a conocer mucho a ese Torkoal, apenas nos presentaron hace un par de días, pero…- unas lágrimas se le resbalaron por las mejillas- Rayos, esperaba con tantas ansias sobrevivir a ese infernal entrenamiento por el que nos sometió esa harpía.

Ruby le acarició la cabeza.

-Tranquilo. Ahora podrás ser libre otra vez.

-Sí, supongo…

Ambos salieron del Centro pokemon y caminaron hacia el sur.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le preguntó Ruby.

-No sé. Alejarme de personas como ella, creo- se encogió de hombros- Gracias por salvarme... emh… debo decir que me sorprendió que recibieras el golpe por tus pokemon.

-¿Qué golpe? Ah, tu ataque ala. En verdad estaba más preocupado por ti que por mis pokemon.

-Ah, ya veo- sonrió- gracias.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que Tailow no lo aguantó más.

-¿Es normal que los entrenadores exploten así a sus pokemon? ¿O son todos más como tú, que se preocupan por nosotros?

-Yo diría que la mayoría son como ella- admitió Ruby- Yo también lo era, hasta que me di cuenta que pensar así estaba muy mal de mi parte- se giró, sonriente- Así que creé Pokemon Gijinka.

-¿Pokemon Gijinka?- repitió Tailow- ¿Qué es eso?

-Una organización creada únicamente para liberar a los pokemon de la opresión a la que son sometidos por los humanos.

Tailow abrió los ojos de par en par, consternado.

-¿Y tú y cuántos más son miembros?

-Actualmente somos cuatro.

-¿Cuatro entrenadores?

-¿Qué? No, cuatro en total. Mis pokemon y yo.

Tailow se quedó quieto, anonadado. Ruby lo advirtió, por lo que se detuvo también.

-¡Quiero entrar!- alegó.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Déjame entrar! Si lo que dices es cierto, podré evitar que lo que me pasó a mí ocurra de nuevo a otro pokemon.

Ruby se agachó, muy serio, para mirarlo a la misma altura.

-¿Qué edad tienes, chico?

-Doce años.

-¿Sabes que si te unes a Pokemon Gijinka, te harás enemigo del mundo?

-Sí

-¿Sabes que recorrerás toda la región, enfrentando muchos peligros, y te convertirás en un criminal?

-Sí, rayos. Lo tengo claro. Déjame entrar.

Ruby no pudo evitar reírse con su valentía.

-Bien. Entonces bienvenido al equipo. Me imagino que Zafiro no te habrá puesto un nombre, por lo que desde ahora te llamarás… Birdy. Mr. Birdy.

-¿Birdy?

-¡Ruby!- exclamó una voz a su espalda.

El aludido se giró, encontrándose a sus pokemon.

-Hola ¿Cómo les va?

-Zafiro escapó- le informó Smoky, apenas llegar- Y el señor Arenque dijo que esperaría en la floristería en el camino.

-¡Excelente! Yo también les tengo buenas noticias- depositó una mano sobre Birdy- Les presento al nuevo miembro de Pokemon Gijinka: Mr. Birdy.

-¡Oooooooh!- exclamaron los tres.

-Hola- saludó él, un poco tímido.

-Así que estás en nuestro equipo- Smoky le tendió una garra para saludarlo- Pues me alegra. Bienvenido.

-¡Bienvenido!- exclamó Fiercy

-¡Bienvenido!- la siguió Brainy- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Hemos perdido bastante tiempo, además…

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó un hombre a lo lejos

Cuando se giraron, advirtieron que una patrulla de policía se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

-Rayos ¡Brainy, confúndelos!- ordenó Ruby.

Brainy atacó al policía que conducía la patrulla. El auto chocó contra una toma de agua, con lo que la organización criminal consiguió tiempo. Ruby agarró a Brainy en brazos y todos partieron a máxima velocidad hacia la salida de la ciudad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tailow, el pokemon Pequebuche (ni idea de lo que eso significa):

-Peso: 2,3 kg

-Altura: 0,3 m

Curiosidades:

-Son conocidos por ser muy valientes, pero a veces se pone a llorar en la noche porque se siente solo

-Su dieta consiste en Caterpies y Wurmples

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Poochyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Ralts: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Tailow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**


	11. 10- Fiercy no lo Acepta

**X._ Fiercy no lo Acepta**

Ruby corrió a vomitar su almuerzo, demasiado mareado por el sube y baja del bote del señor Arenque.

-¡Jajajaja!- rió a carcajadas el anciano- ¿Estás bien, chico?

-Sí, sí- contestó, aunque no lo parecía.

Sus pokemon se reunieron en torno a él, preocupados.

-No te ves precisamente sano- le espetó Smoky- ¿No habrás comido algo que te sentó mal?

-No, es solo que me mareo en los botes- sacó la cabeza por la borda para vomitar de nuevo- Me sentiré mejor cuando se me acabe la comida del estómago.

De alguna forma eso no les sonó bien a los pokemon, pero no había de otra. Llegarían cerca de las seis de la tarde a Pueblo Azuliza, por lo que tenían un par de horas más de Ruby mareado.

-Oye, Ruby ¿Qué es eso de Pokemon Gijinka?- le preguntó Brainy, una vez él pareció sentirse mejor.

-Ah, se me ocurrió cuando peleábamos contra Roxanne- admitió él- ¿Les gusta el nombre de nuestra organización? Disculpen que no se los hubiera contado antes.

-¿Y qué significa?- inquirió Fiercy- No es algo cursi ¿O sí?

-No. Gijinka significa algo así como… a ver… "de aspecto humano" o algo por el estilo. Mi idea es que, como somos los liberadores pokemon, tenemos que forjar en la mente de las personas que los pokemon y los humanos son iguales ¿Entienden? ¿Aspecto humano? ¿Igualdad?

Los pokemon asintieron, haciéndose la idea.

-Claro, tiene sentido- lo apoyó Brainy.

Después de un par de vómitos más, llegaron al puerto de Pueblo Azuliza, un extraño pueblo construido sobre una playa. Aparte del gimnasio pokemon, que se veía tan imponente como cualquier otro gimnasio, no había muchas otras casas. Ruby se sorprendió de no encontrar mucha diferencia al compararlo con Villa Raíz.

-Así que aquí vive el líder del gimnasio- se dijo a sí mismo, contemplando el castillo a lo lejos.

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió el señor Arenque- El Tipo Lucha tiene muchas ventajas.

-Sí, ya sé- Ruby miró a su Poochyena- Fiercy, esta vez te quedarás dentro de tu pokebola.

-¿Qué? Espera ¡¿Qué?!

-Tipo Lucha es fuerte contra tipo Siniestro- recordó Brainy- Ruby tiene razón.

-Eso no significa que me vayan a derrotar de un golpe- se defendió ella.

-Pero sí significa que estarás en gran peligro, y no puedo dejar que te expongas a eso- le explicó Ruby- Ahora todos vuelvan a sus pokebolas, iremos al Centro pokemon y después yo iré a reunir información sobre el gimnasio.

Todos le obedecieron, aunque Fiercy no se molestó en ocultar su enfado. Ruby se puso en marcha hacia el pequeño pueblo.

Después de un par de cuadras, se dio cuenta de que los lugareños se lo quedaban mirando de reojo, y que algunos se reían. En eso recordó su fotografía en el periódico.

-¿Se habrán dado cuenta? Qué rápido viajan las noticias en Hoenn- pensó, algo tenso.

Pero al contrario de lo que creía, logró llegar al Centro pokemon sin contratiempos. Lo que no se esperó era que tuviese que hacer fila para recuperar a sus pokemon. Delante de él se encontraba un tipo de pelo azul, muy atlético, esperando que le entregaran a sus compañeros. Ruby nunca había hecho fila en un lugar como ese, pero no se molestó. Esperó a que el tipo atlético terminara de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Este se dio vuelta, esperando a que la máquina terminara de curar a sus pokemon, con lo que se fijó en Ruby. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, y advirtió las pokebolas asomándose del bolsillo de su mochila.

-¿Eres un entrenador pokemon?- inquirió, sonriente.

-Ah, no… no, realmente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no vienes a desafiar al líder del gimnasio?

-Bueno…- Ruby se rascó la cabeza, sin ánimos de dar una respuesta directa- Quizás.

-¿Solo quizás? Vamos, hombre. Que con esa actitud no lograrás conseguir ninguna medalla. Veo que tienes cuatro pokemon ¿No?

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Y alguno de ellos es tipo Psíquico o Volador? Porque si tienes alguno de esos, podrías ganarle al líder.

-Quién sabe.

-Vamos, solo quería ser un poco amable ¿En serio no tienes ningún ánimo de enfrentar al líder del gimnasio? Ah, a todo esto, me llamo Brawly.

Brawly le tendió la mano, la cual Ruby estrechó por costumbre más que por darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto el tiempo requerido para estrechar una mano se acabó, por lo que el chiquillo intentó retirarla, pero Brawly no le dejó.

-Tú eres Ruby ¿Cierto?- le preguntó Brawly- Hay un nombre que he escuchado últimamente en las noticias, creo que era algo así como… Pokemon Gijinka ¿No te suena?

-Rayos.

En ese instante aparecieron tres pokemon desde la máquina recuperadora del Centro pokemon: Un Machop, un pokemon azul y blanco en posición de meditación, y un pokemon gordo de color amarillo.

-Te presento a Machop, Meditite y Makuhita- continuó Brawly- Si planeabas causar un alboroto en mi gimnasio como lo hiciste con el de Roxanne, tendrás que pasar a través de ellos primero.

Ruby intentó patear a Brawly para alejarlo y liberar su mano, pero su oponente era ducho en artes marciales, y lo derribó de un solo movimiento. Los pokemon de Ruby salieron al instante, listos para defenderlo.

Smoky intentó atacar al Meditite con ascuas, pero Machop recibió el ataque. Entonces Meditite lo atacó con Puño Certero, tan fuertemente que lo botó al piso, en donde Machop pudo terminarlo.

Por su parte, Brainy lanzó un par de confusiones a Machop, pero este logró darle con unos cuantos Golpes Karate antes que Brainy, magullada, fuera emboscada por el Meditite y su Golpe Certero.

Fiercy y Birdy intentaban derribar a Makuhita con garras y Placajes, pero el enorme pokemon amarillo se defendió diestramente de ellos, y seguidamente atacó a Fiercy con varios empujones, uno tras otro. Birdy advirtió el enorme daño que su compañera recibía con ese ataque, por lo que arremetió la cara de Makuhita con sus alas.

Al hacerlo, logró que se tambaleara un poco. Quiso repetirlo, pero en eso el Makuhita lo agarró con sus manos y lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Birdy, listo para continuar, se encontró con el Puño Certero y el Golpe Karate de los otros dos, y cayó inconsciente.

Ruby intentó ayudar a sus pokemon, pero Brawly se lo impedía con movimientos de lucha que ejecutaba tan rápida y fácilmente que hacía ver a Ruby como un niño de tres años. Él miró hacia sus pokemon, y se dio cuenta de que estaban en total desventaja.

-Realmente esperaba algo más difícil- admitió Brawly, decepcionado- Me habían contado que Pokemon Gijinka arrasó en el gimnasio Roca.

Ruby intentó pararse, pero Brawly lo pateó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

-No vales la pena, muchacho- Brawly sacó su Pokenav, buscó hasta encontrar un nombre y llamó- ¿Aló? Sí, soy yo. Oye, adivina a quién me encontré… no, tonto. Es el tipo de la foto del periódico de ayer… sí, ese vándalo. Vengan a buscarlo, rápido. Estoy en el Centro pokemon con él… ¡Jajaja! ¡Por supuesto que le gané! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Ruby escupió sangre. Se encontraba cansado, y le dolían las zonas en donde Brawly había golpeado, pero no podía simplemente rendirse con sus pokemon en ese estado. Los miró a todos, intentando idear un plan que los sacara de ahí.

-Fui muy ingenuo, muy impaciente- se dijo, desesperado- Subestimé al sistema, creí que sería fácil, y ahora todos estamos pagando las consecuencias ¡Rayos!

Se fijó en Smoky, tumbado en el piso. Brainy, en las mismas condiciones. Birdy, inmóvil ¿Fiercy?... Fiercy estaba herida y adolorida, pero se resistía a perder el conocimiento. Luchaba por ponerse de pie y dar un último golpe, aunque fuera en vano.

-Fiercy es audaz- se dijo Ruby- Siempre ha sido osada, apuesto a que está empecinada con la idea de ganar por pura voluntad… pero necesitamos más que voluntad.

En ese momento Ruby tuvo una idea. Dudaba que funcionara, dada la naturaleza de Fiercy, pero en ese momento no había nadie más en quien pudiera confiar. Retrocedió en el suelo para salir del alcance de Brawly por un momento, y en ese instante se sacó la mochila y la arrojó hacia su Poochyena.

-¿Qué haces?- Brawly se giró para ver la mochila caer junto a Fiercy, y se extrañó de aquello. Sin embargo no era tonto, por lo que le hizo un gesto con la mano a su Makuhita para que recogiera esa mochila. Luego se volvió hacia Ruby para seguir golpeándole.

Fiercy notó que el pokemon amarillo se acercaba para quitarle el último recurso de Ruby, pero no comprendía de qué forma ella podría usar la mochila para voltear la pelea. Solo pudo confiar en su entrenador y agarrar la mochila antes que Makuhita se acercara lo suficiente, y fue en ese momento que comprendió.

En la mochila se encontraban las pokebolas de Ruby, las mismas que usaba para guardarlos a todos. Ruby le estaba pidiendo que devolviera a todos sus compañeros a sus pokebolas y corriera lo más rápido sin mirar atrás, que lo dejara botado y a su suerte.

Apretó los dientes, furiosa. El Makuhita se acercó lo suficiente, se preparó para darle el golpe final, pero ella rodó por el suelo, se levantó y lo embistió con tanta fuerza que lo derribó. Brawly y sus otros dos pokemon también se le acercaron, pero antes que lograran tocarla ella agarró las pokebolas y metió a Smoky, Brainy y Birdy en ellas. Seguidamente agarró la mochila, se escabulló entre sus perseguidores y apuntó una cuarta pokebola hacia Ruby.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- exclamó Brawly, al contemplar cómo el entrenador desaparecía en el rayo de la cápsula.

Fiercy guardó a Ruby dentro de la mochila, con los demás, y se marchó a toda velocidad del Centro pokemon, hacia el pueblo bajo el claro cielo estrellado. Brawly y sus pokemon la siguieron, pero ella era mucho más rápida. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a perderlos, aparecieron patrullas de policía y comenzaron a perseguirla también. Fiercy corrió y corrió a través de callejones, patios y techos, hasta que logró adentrarse en el bosque sin que la vieran.

Desde ahí continuó corriendo hacia el oeste, sin mirar atrás, sin saber cuánto debería correr, hasta que sus piernas y el aliento le impidieron seguir. Poco después, agotada, logró salir del bosque hacia una cueva junto a la playa.

-En esa cueva no nos encontrarán- se dijo.

Caminó pesadamente hacia allá. El cuerpo le temblaba, reclamándole un descanso. La mochila se sentía pesada, y su cuerpo estaba mucho más cansado de lo que podía jadear. Antes de llegar a la entrada de la cueva, se desmayó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-

¡Holiwy! ¿Cómo están?

Sé que no mucha gente lee este fanfic, pero por lo menos hay dos que sí lo siguen y aprecio mucho que se den el tiempo para leerlo. A ellos les pido disculpas que no haya actualizado antes. Lo siento, acabo de entrar a clases después de un período de paro, así que he tenido que estudiar mucho y ponerme al día. Por lo mismo, subiré los capítulos mucho más lento que antes, espero que al menos uno por semana. Un saludo a Violett Shadow y a arcangel91.

**Equipo de Brawly:**

**-Machop nivel 16**

**-Meditite nivel 16**

**-Makuhita nivel 19**


	12. 11- Grinding

**XI._ Grinding**

Fiercy se despertó, y se encontró en un lugar oscuro.

Intentó sentarse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolió al hacerlo. Aun así, logró examinarse un poco. Se dio cuenta que tenía la polera de Ruby a modo de frazada.

-¡¿Ruby?!- exclamó.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero no logró encontrar ni la mochila ni a los demás pokemon ni a su entrenador. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó para partir corriendo a buscarlos, pero al hacerlo se tropezó y cayó.

-Rayos ¡Ruby!- intentó pararse, pero en eso alguien apareció frente a ella.

-Acuéstate- le dijo una mujer gorda.

Fiercy la miró mejor, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pokemon: Una Makuhita.

-¿Qué…- retrocedió un paso y sacó sus garras, lista para defenderse- ¿Dónde están Ruby y mis amigos?

-Bastante bien, descansando. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de ir corriendo por ahí.

Fiercy comprendió que esa señora no le haría daño, por lo que bajó la guardia. Al erguirse, advirtió extrañada que la señora era mucho más baja que el Makuhita de Brawly.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió Fiercy- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¡Vaya! Sí que estás ansiosa ¿No? Como quieras, ven conmigo.

Fiercy y la Makuhita marcharon a través de los caminos de la cueva, apenas provistos de luz. Aun así, ella podía oler y oír a otros pokemon salvajes a su alrededor, examinándola, estudiándola, juzgándola.

-Esta es la Cueva Granito- explicó la Makuhita- Llegaste aquí con una mochila a la espalda ayer por la noche ¿No te acuerdas?

Fiercy se llevó una garra a la cabeza, mostrando que se encontraba algo confundida. No solo eso, todo su cuerpo se sentía muy extraño, además del dolor muscular esperable de la pelea.

-Creo que sí… vine a través del bosque. Me duelen las piernas, creo que corrí mucho. Y también me siento muy rara.

-Normalmente no permitimos que los extraños entren en la cueva- continuó la Makuhita- pero debo admitir que nos sentimos muy curiosos al verte cargar esa mochila, y luego más cuando apareció ese humano desde la pokebola. Él nos explicó todo cuando despertó, y nos pidió refugio por un tiempo.

Finalmente doblaron en una esquina desde la que oían voces. Fiercy pasó la mirada por el pasillo, más iluminado, y contempló a todos sus amigos sentados en el suelo, hablando con varios pokemon salvajes. Todos guardaron silencio al verla, y se quedaron mirándola embobados.

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, que Fiercy interrumpió con una gran emoción en el pecho. Se acercó a Ruby, lo agarró del cuello de la polera y lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que lo azotó contra la pared.

Los demás se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos, pero no hicieron nada. Ruby la miró con una mano en la mejilla, consternado.

-¡Eso es por tu "plan maestro" de anoche! ¡La próxima vez que quieras hacerte el héroe, haz algo útil y pégate un tiro!

Ruby la miró anonadado durante otro buen rato de silencio.

-Fiercy…

-¿Fiercy?- se extrañó Smoky- ¿Eres Fiercy?

-Te ves… rara- aseguró Brainy.

-¡¿Eso no significa que evolucionaste?!- exclamó Birdy.

Fiercy miró su cuerpo, a punto de decirles que estaban equivocados, pero al hacerlo se fijó en que su pelaje era más claro que antes en el torso y más oscuro en las patas. Sus garras estaban más desarrolladas. Su cola era negra y tenía dos líneas negras corriendo por su lomo, en vez del plomo al que estaba acostumbrada.

Ruby se paró a su lado, y Fiercy se sorprendió de poder verlo casi a la cara. Entonces él le sonrió y depositó su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Felicidades, y perdón por hacerte pasar por eso. Fue mi culpa que nos vencieran ayer, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Fiercy también sonrió. Si Ruby lo decía, ella le creía.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer tonterías como esa ¿Sí?

-Lo prometo- luego miró al resto de la cueva- Justo estábamos planeando nuestro ataque al gimnasio de Lucha ¿Te nos unes?

Fiercy se sentó junto a Brainy, y admiró el cuadrado dibujado con la arena del suelo de la cueva frente a ella. Dentro del cuadrado había unos cuantos cuadrados más pequeños dibujados, y dos diferentes del resto. Uno de ellos tenía una pokebola dentro, mientras que el otro una equis.

-Este es el Centro pokemon- indicó Ruby, apuntando al cuadrado con la pokebola, luego desplazó su dedo hacia el que tenía la equis- Este es el gimnasio. Ahí atacaremos a Brawly y sus pupilos.

-Cuenten con nosotros- aseguró un Makuhita un poco más grande que el resto- Esos entrenadores no piensan en nada más que luchar, y como esta cueva es el único lugar con pokemon salvajes en toda la isla, somos objeto de sus ataques indiscriminados sin aviso ni consentimiento de parte nuestra. Si tú planeas derrumbar ese maldito edificio lleno de entrenadores pokemon, mi pueblo te ayudará.

-Excelente, gracias- Ruby miró sobre el hombro del jefe, hacia el resto de los pokemon alistándose para luchar contra los humanos- Pero a todos nos falta entrenar. El ataque tendrá que esperar unas semanas.

-¿Te refieres a pelear unos con otros?- inquirió el jefe, súbitamente receloso.

-No precisamente, pero sí necesitaremos el sacrificio de todos para ganar. Dígale a su gente que esperaré a todos aquellos que quieran luchar por su libertad en el fondo de la cueva- entonces miró a sus pokemon- Ustedes también, recuerden que nada los obliga a pelear.

-Sí, ya nos lo has dicho como mil veces- alegó Smoky al pararse- ¿Vamos?

Los demás también se incorporaron, deseosos de hacerse más fuertes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Desde ese momento, Ruby, sus pokemon y varios otros pokemon salvajes se pusieron en marcha hacia el fondo de la Cueva Granito. Pronto bajaron a través de unas escaleras, y llegaron a un lugar tan oscuro que no pudieron ver más allá de sus propias narices.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrenar aquí?- inquirió Smoky- ¿No será mejor ir arriba?

-No, los entrenadores del pueblo frecuentan esta cueva- le indicó Brainy- El fondo de la cueva es el único lugar a donde podemos ir.

-Nosotros podemos ver con claridad- aseguró una voz joven, uno de los pokemon salvajes de la cueva que los acompañaba.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó Ruby.

-Somos Zubats. Ni siquiera tenemos ojos.

-Ah, por supuesto que pueden ver en esta oscuridad, y ustedes más que nadie serán de gran ayuda contra el gimnasio de Brawly, pero no entrenaremos en la oscuridad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Fiercy, justo antes de que una intensa luz surgiera desde el cuerpo de Ruby.

Todos se quedaron helados al ver al entrenador pokemon iluminado como una llama.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Smoky.

-Máquina Oculta: Destello.

-¿Otra MO?

-He visto esta luz antes- aseguró el jefe de la cueva- Es un ataque pokemon. Muchos entrenadores y sus pokemon la usan aquí… ¿Cómo es que tú estás usando un ataque pokemon?

Ruby le sonrió.

-Porque soy Ruby, el pokemon Gijinka- entonces se giró a sus compañeros- Como fui el primero en despertar, me dediqué a dar un paseo por la cueva. Resulta que me encontré con un montañero en la entrada, y decidí asustarlo un poco para que no se adentrara más. Al final lo hice tan bien que dejó todo lo que llevaba encima- De su bolsillo sacó un disco gris- Esta es la Máquina Oculta Destello. La vi en su mochila y decidí usarla al momento.

Increíblemente, su luz llenaba hasta los últimos rincones de la cueva, por lo que todos pudieron entrenar sin problemas. Ruby pensó un momento, y luego comenzó a dar instrucciones a todos sobre cómo fortalecerse.

-Makuhitas y Geodudes: Golpeen las murallas de la cueva con todo lo que tengan, tres repeticiones de cien cada uno. Zubats, júntense con los Aron y levántenlos dos metros del suelo, hagan cinco repeticiones de veinte cada uno.

Ruby se detuvo a inspeccionar a los pokemon salvajes. Solo había una panda de Makuhitas, unos cuantos Arons, un montón de Zubats y unos pocos Geodudes. Sabía que había más pokemon salvajes en esa cueva, y se preguntó por qué no lo seguían, pero en un segundo le restó importancia al asunto. Se giró a sus pokemon, listo para darles órdenes.

-Birdy, anda con los Zubats. Smoky, anda con los Makuhitas. Brainy… a ver…

-Puedo intentar levitar con mi mente- le ayudó- He oído que mis evoluciones pueden hacerlo.

-Excelente, entonces comienza por ahí.

-¿Y yo?- inquirió Fiercy, temerosa de que la dejaran de lado por ser débil contra el tipo Lucha, mas Ruby le sonrió.

-¿Lista? Tu entrenamiento va a ser duro.

-¡No esperaba menos!- contestó, emocionada.

No le emocionaba el entrenamiento, pero sí la idea de vengarse de Brawly y sus pokemon.

-Cárgame- le pidió Ruby

-¿Ah?

-Cárgame hacia allá- le mostró un punto lejano, al final de un camino en la cueva- Y luego vuelves. Hazlo cinco veces, y después será mi turno.

-¿Tú también?- Fiercy se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo tonta que resultaba su pregunta- Claro que tú también. Vamos a darle.

Durante aproximadamente tres horas, los pokemon y Ruby entrenaron arduamente bajo el mando de este mismo. Luego descansaron, y más tarde volvieron a entrenar. Gran parte del entrenamiento consistió en juegos, por lo que se divirtieron todo el día.

Después del entrenamiento se dirigieron al bosque a reunir comida, cuidando de no ser vistos por nadie. También se encargaron de atemorizar a los entrenadores que se aventuraban demasiado profundo en la cueva, y les robaban su dinero.

Cuando la noche caía de nuevo, y todos se preparaban a dormir, Ruby se levantó del rincón que había elegido y comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lado en específico, simplemente lejos de los demás. Curiosos, sus pokemon le siguieron.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Smoky.

-Ah, pues a ningún lado. Solo quería caminar.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y yo?- inquirió Brainy.

-Claro

-¿Y yo?- apareció Fiercy.

-¿Por qué no?

-Je, yo también- se coló Birdy.

Ruby sonrió, y se regocijó un poco al advertir que su presencia había pasado a ser necesaria para sus pokemon. Ya había sido entrenador pokemon, pero esa era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido. Como si fuera el padre de aquellas cuatro criaturas.

-No puedo dejar que nada les ocurra- se dijo- Nunca más.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- inquirió Brainy.

-Pues no sé- Ruby se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-¡Ya sé! Vamos a buscar objetos perdidos- exclamó Birdy- ¿Qué les parece?

-No está mal- lo apoyó Smoky- Podrían sernos útiles en la pelea.

-Sí, vamos a buscar objetos perdidos- los apoyó Fiercy.

-Entonces está decidido, a buscar objetos.

Recorrieron gran parte de la cueva, sin encontrar nada de mucho valor. Sin embargo, al llegar a una sala sin salida, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Era un hombre joven, aunque de pelo gris. Vestía elegantemente, y se podía ver a leguas que no era un tipo cualquiera. El hombre se giró al advertir la presencia de los extraños, y los examinó un momento, curioso.

-Vaya, no creí encontrarme a alguien más por aquí- se puso de pie- Hola, me llamo Steven Stone- le tendió la mano, que Ruby estrechó.

-Yo soy Ruby… y tampoco esperaba encontrarme a alguien más por aquí.

Steven le sonrió, y luego miró a sus pokemon.

-¿Eres un entrenador pokemon?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Tus pokemon se ven muy fuertes. Deben estar muy unidos si puedes caminar junto a todos ellos fuera de sus pokebolas.

-Seee… me gusta que tomen aire, aunque sea dentro de la cueva ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Yo estaba investigando esta cueva, pero parece que no tiene nada de mi interés. De hecho, estaba por marcharme.

-Ah, vaya ¿Vas a casa?

-Sí, pero antes voy a visitar a mi padre, en Ciudad Férrica.

-Ah, qué bien. Yo estuve en Ciudad Férrica hace poco.

-¿En serio? ¿Y te pasaste por Devon S.A? Mi padre es el jefe de la compañía.

-Ah… cielos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… me contaron que hubo un incendio en esa compañía, hace poco.

A pesar de la noticia, Steven no se alteró.

-Así que un incendio ¿Eh? Qué raro, no sabía que mi padre tenía enemigos. De casualidad tú no sabes quién pudo haberlo causado ¿O sí?

Por alguna razón, Ruby sintió una inmensa presión cuando Steven le preguntó esto.

-No, no sé nada- se apresuró a contestar.

Steven le sonrió, y sacó algo de su bolsillo para dárselo.

-Toma, es una Máquina Técnica, en agradecimiento por lo que me has dicho.

-Ah, no gracias. No es necesario.

Steven tomó la mano de Ruby y depositó el disco en su palma de todas formas.

-En verdad me gusta ver entrenadores novatos como tú. Me recuerdas a mí cuando comencé mi aventura.

-¿Tú también eres un entrenador pokemon?- se sorprendió Ruby.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- esto pareció consternar más a Steven que el incendio de la compañía, pero le restó importancia. Le dio palmadas en el hombro para despedirse, y se marchó- Mejor así. Espero volver a verte, Ruby.

El chiquillo se quedó parado por largo rato, mirando el arco de roca por el que Steven se había marchado.

-¿Quién era él, Ruby?- le preguntó Brainy.

-No sé, pero espero no volver a verlo nunca más- se abrazó a sí mismo, tras un escalofrío- Ese tipo no era normal. No era para nada normal.

Birdy se fijó en el disco que Ruby tenía en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

Ruby también se fijó en el disco una vez que se le pasó el miedo, curioso.

-A ver, es de tipo Acero. Aquí dice "Ala de Acero".

-¡Oh! ¡Yo lo quiero!- exclamó Birdy- ¡Qué increíble! Yo tengo alas, así que debería bastar.

-Espera ¿Estás seguro?- lo paró Ruby- No es necesario que ninguno de ustedes use estas cosas.

-Tú ya has usado dos ¿No?- alegó Smoky- Déjalo, no es como si se vaya a morir por usarlo… como el repartir experiencia.

Ruby miró el disco, y luego a Birdy.

-Pues si tanto lo quieres, ten. El tipo Acero es fuerte contra Roca y Hielo, justamente tus debilidades. Supongo que estratégicamente es un buen ataque para ti.

Birdy recibió el disco emocionado, pero se detuvo de repente.

-¿Y cómo lo uso?

-Ponlo en tu frente

El Taillow obedeció. Se tocó la frente con el disco y esperó un momento. Súbitamente, un gran dolor en su cabeza lo impulsó hacia atrás. El disco cayó de su mano y se rompió en mil pedazos antes de tocar el suelo. Todos miraron a Birdy, quien se sobaba la cabeza como si tuviera resaca.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ruby.

-Sí, ya se me está pasando.

-¿Y aprendiste a usar esa cosa?- inquirió Fiercy.

-No sé… solo sentí un dolor y…- se quedó helado- Un pájaro… Vi la vivencia de un pájaro de metal. Vi a través de sus ojos, años de entrenamiento y capacitación, en un segundo.

Birdy se tomó unos momentos para recuperarse, y luego se elevó en el aire. Desde ahí, se acercó a una pared para planear junto a ella. De pronto sus alas se tornaron de un color gris, con lo que él pudo enterrarlas en la roca y continuar volando sin problemas.

-Vaya, así que esa es una Máquina Técnica- exclamó Brainy- Yo también quiero una.

-Y yo- se apuntó Smoky.

-Yo también- agregó Fiercy.

-Hay aproximadamente cincuenta en cada región- indicó Ruby- Aunque obviamente, no todos los pokemon pueden aprender las mismas MTs- Ruby miró un rato más a Birdy, quien seguía volando, disfrutando de su nueva habilidad- Suficiente, Birdy. Baja.

-¿Entonces las Máquinas son vivencias?- inquirió Brainy.

-Son la experiencia de un pokemon, contenida en un disco digital- explicó Ruby- La información de ese disco puede ser copiada a otros discos para producirlos en masa, aunque su función principal es transmitir esa información a organismos vivos capaces de reproducir esas vivencias. Es como… una parte del alma del pokemon que inventó dicho movimiento.

Gracias a esas palabras, los pokemon le tomaron el peso a las Máquinas Técnicas y Ocultas.

-Okey, suficiente por hoy- los cortó Ruby- ¿Vamos a dormir?

Desde ese día en adelante continuaron entrenando, jugando y robando a los entrenadores pokemon, impulsados por el anhelo de ganar la batalla. Así pasaron dos semanas, hasta que llegó el día.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hace poco me di cuenta que Taillow se escribe con 2 eles (L). Disculpen las faltas de ortografía

Mightyena, el pokemon Hiena:

-Peso: 37 kg

-Altura (en cuatro patas): 1 m.

-Altura estimada (por mí) en dos patas: 1,6 m

Curiosidades:

-Aunque tenga "hiena" en el nombre, está basado en un lobo.

-Los Taillow están incluidos en su dieta

-Son reconocidos por su lealtad hacia sus entrenadores

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Ralts: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Taillow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**


	13. 12- La Fuerza de los Luchadores

**XII._ La Fuerza de los Luchadores**

Brainy se concentró. Tenía el poder, y lo sabía. Solo tenía que usarlo de la manera correcta. Su voluntad era la clave.

Poco a poco, sintió que la presión de su peso bajo sus pies disminuía. Llegó a pesar la mitad de lo que pesaba usualmente. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, le faltaba solo un poco más.

-¡WA!- gritó Fiercy, detrás de ella.

-¡AAAaaaaah!- saltó Brainy.

Fiercy se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Brainy se recuperó del susto.

-¡Tonta! ¡Descerebrada! ¡Bruta!

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo

Brainy atacó a Fiercy con Confusión, pero no le ocurrió nada.

-Soy inmune a ataques Psíquicos- se burló.

-Rayos ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más? ¿No puedes jugar a las carreras con Smoky o con Birdy?

-Ya lo hemos hecho como miles de veces. Tú eres la apartada del grupo.

-¡No soy apartada! Por si no lo habías notado, mi cuerpo no está diseñado para la actividad física.

-O sea que eres una debilucha.

-¡Y tú eres un incordio!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- inquirió Ruby, apareciendo desde una esquina.

Brainy se giró hacia Ruby, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Ella me asustó!

-Llorona- alegó Fiercy.

-¿Lo ves?

-Cálmense, niñas. No es momento de andar peleando. A ver- meditó un momento- Fiercy ¿Asustaste a Brainy?

-Supongo que sí- contestó a regañadientes- ¡Pero solo fue una broma! ¡Todos nos asustamos entre nosotros!

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- supuso Ruby.

-¡Pero Ruby!- alegó Brainy- ¡Yo estaba entrenando!

Ruby suspiró.

-Si te molestó, pídele que no lo vuelva a hacer. Así ella no lo hará de nuevo ¿Cierto?- Ruby miró a Fiercy. Esta describió un círculo con los ojos, y asintió como quien no quiere- ¿Lo ves? Todo listo. Ahora vayan a comer, que nos espera un día muy largo.

Ruby siguió su camino, dejando a ambas tras de sí. Ellas se miraron, y se sacaron la lengua al mismo tiempo. Ambas se llevaban muy bien con Ruby y Smoky, y también con Birdy, pero entre ellas nunca surgió ninguna forma de afecto. Para Brainy, Fiercy era demasiado bruta, y para Fiercy, Brainy era demasiado quejona.

Pero ambas podían soportarse, por el momento. El objetivo era más importante.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby atravesó el pueblo a hurtadillas, escondiéndose en los rincones oscuros que la noche le proporcionaba. Llegó sin problemas al gimnasio pokemon, que había visto a la lejanía. Allí forzó la entrada con Corte, y se adentró al oscuro palacio junto a la playa.

Dentro, no se lograba divizar nada. Ruby agitó su mano frente a su cara, pero no consiguió ver ni su estela.

-Creo que debimos traer a los Zubats- se dijo- Tendré que hacer esto, tápense los ojos.

Ruby se concentró, y liberó parte de su energía en forma de luz, gracias a la MO Destello. En el acto advirtió pasillos estrechos y retorcidos frente a sí, y supuso que el gimnasio era un laberinto.

-Qué manera de derrochar espacio- se dijo.

Comenzó a caminar, sin saber muy bien cómo se orientaría. De pronto, alguien apareció desde una esquina. Era un muchacho de su edad, con ropas de karateka.

-El maestro dijo que vendrías, pero nunca creí que llegarías tanto tiempo después de enfrentarlo- comentó a modo de saludo, para luego prepararse para el combate- Te detendré aquí y ahora, Ruby- sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo, y la arrojó al suelo- ¡Machop, yo te elijo!

De su pokebola apareció un Machop, que adoptó la misma posición que su entrenador.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- alegó Ruby- No te voy a enfrentar. Solo vengo por Brawly.

-Si quieres pasar, tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero- aseguró el karateka.

Ruby lo miró un rato, luego al pokemon.

-Okey.

Acto seguido se abalanzó contra el Machop, intentó darle con una patada, pero este le agarró la pierna y lo azotó contra una pared. Sus pokemon aparecieron al instante, y atacaron al Machop a la vez.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan deshonroso?- exclamó el karateka, al ver a su Machop derrotado por cuatro a uno.

Ruby se puso de pie, adolorido.

-¿Dónde está Brawly?

-No te lo diré- se cruzó de brazos, empecinado.

Ruby saltó hacia el muchacho, y con su cuchillo le abrió una fea herida en el pecho. Seguidamente lo pateó con fuerza para derribarlo.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo.

Atravesaron los pasillos rápidamente, mirando en todas direcciones antes de doblar, hasta que en una esquina, un puño sorpresa impactó contra la cara del entrenador. Ruby cayó de espaldas, adolorido.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó una voz femenina.

-¿Eres otra aprendiz de Brawly?- alegó Ruby- ¿Nadie duerme en este pueblo?

-Sí, y no, y tú harías bien en quedarte ahí hasta que venga la policía a buscarte ¿No te da vergüenza romper las reglas de la sagrada batalla pokemon?

-Eso no es lo único que te voy a romper si no te quitas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

En ese momento Ruby se le acercó para botarla al suelo con una patada baja, para luego agarrarle la cabeza y azotarla con toda su fuerza contra el piso. La muchacha perdió el conocimiento al instante.

-¡Continuemos!- exclamó.

Sus pokemon comenzaron a correr tras él, pero no dieron ni dos pasos cuando tres entrenadores más aparecieron desde los pasillos. Todos ellos sacaron Makuhitas a pelear, pero estos eran tan gordos que no cupieron juntos en las estrechas paredes del pasillo.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó uno de los pupilos de Brawly.

-Brainy, usa Confusión en todos- le ordenó Ruby- Los demás, salten sobre los Makuhitas y eliminen a los humanos.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres entrenadores, consternados.

Los Makuhitas cayeron uno por uno, dado que no se podían mover ni defenderse de los ataques psíquicos de Brainy. Smoky, Fiercy y Birdy usaron a los Makuhitas como plataformas para saltar sobre ellos, y atacaron a los entrenadores casi por sorpresa. Estos intentaron defenderse con sus conocimientos sobre lucha, mas no fueron rivales para los ataques de los pokemon.

Pokemon Gijinka continuó aceleradamente a través de los pasillos faltantes, hasta que llegaron a una sala bastante más grande. A la derecha se apreciaban unos cuantos monitores, que filmaban zonas específicas de Pueblo Azuliza. En su centro se encontraba Brawly sentado, mirando las pantallas.

-¿Quisiste esperar al amparo de la noche para tomarme por sorpresa?- le preguntó desinteresado- Qué joven e iluso eres, Ruby. Soy un líder de gimnasio. Se supone que tengo que anticiparme a todo- se paró de su silla lentamente- Con los entrenadores normales soy bueno y gentil, y me contengo en las batallas porque, si no lo hiciera, nadie conseguiría las ocho medallas. Pero contigo es diferen…

-¡Brainy, confusión!

Inmediatamente un dolor tremendo llegó a la cabeza de Brawly, quien se arrodilló para resistirlo.

-No solo eres un criminal ¡También eres un desconsiderado!

-No me importan tus sermones, imbécil. Vengo por tu Certificado de líder de gimnasio.

A pesar del dolor, Brawly sonrió. Luego sacó una medalla de su bolsillo para mostrársela al retador.

-¿Quieres esto? Pues tendrás que pasar por mis pokemon primero.

Los tres pokemon del líder aparecieron en ese momento: Machop, Meditite y Hariyama.

-¿Hariyama?- alegó Ruby, al leer su nombre en la Pokedex- Así que tu Makuhita evolucionó.

-¡Debiliten a sus pokemon, y capturen al entrenador!- les ordenó Brawly.

-Niños, como lo practicamos- exclamó Ruby.

-¡Sí!

Tal y como Brawly sospechó, Smoky y Birdy corrieron de inmediato hacia Meditite y Machop, para encararlos en una batalla doble. Predecible. Eso dejaba a su Hariyama contra dos pokemon: Mightyena y Ralts, y Brawly sabía que su Hariyama podría hacerles frente a ambas.

-Solo tengo que encargarme de ese niño- se dijo el líder de gimnasio.

Pero volvió a concentrarse en el combate, advirtió que era Ruby quien se dirigía hacia Hariyama.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó.

Sintió unos pasos por un costado, demasiado rápidos para anunciar buenas noticias. Se giró alarmado, listo para defenderse de lo que fuera, sin embargo Fiercy fue más rápida. Rodeó el brazo que Brawly había alzado para protegerse, se le acercó en un parpadeo, y mordió su hombro con tanta fuerza que de inmediato sintió unos chorros de sangre salpicando a su cara.

Brawly gritó de dolor, y de un movimiento la apartó. Sin embargo ese primer ataque había sido devastador. Él intentó escapar, refugiarse con la silla, pero en eso Fiercy volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y le enterró las garras en las costillas. Brawly se retorció de dolor, momento que ella aprovechó para patearlo contra los monitores.

Ruby recibió varios empujones de parte de Hariyama, sin darle tiempo para protegerse o eludirlos. Le golpeaba en la cara y el pecho para desequilibrarlo, pero resistió firme hasta que Brainy atacó. Hariyama pareció un poco afectado tras la Confusión, pero antes que Ruby pudiera darle otro golpe, el pokemon se recuperó y lo volvió a atacar.

Esta vez Ruby cayó de espalda al suelo, frente a la enorme masa de Hariyama acercándose. El pokemon de Brawly se preparó para dar un último golpe, pero en ese momento Brainy apareció frente a Ruby, y recibió todo el impacto.

-¡Brainy!- gritó Ruby, horrorizado.

La aludida cayó a los brazos de Ruby, casi noqueada con un solo impacto del enemigo. Ruby la rodeó con su cuerpo, preparándose para correr con ella y protegerla de Hariyama, pero al fijarse en él, se dio cuenta que este se agarraba la cabeza y gemía de dolor, tanto que no tenía forma de seguir la pelea.

-¡Brainy lo atacó mientras recibía el golpe!- advirtió Ruby.

Hariyama se quedó un rato dando vueltas, como borracho, hasta que posó sus ojos en Ruby otra vez.

-¡Salió del estado de Confusión muy rápido!- se alarmó el entrenador.

-Ruby…- lo llamó el pokemon en sus manos.

-¡Brainy, estás bien!- exclamó él.

-Claro que sí, pero él no.

Apuntó a Hariyama, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ambos. Ruby se preparó para arrancar con Brainy en brazos, y esta para atacar a su rival lo más rápido posible, pero ninguno de ellos fue tan rápido como Hariyama. Este alzó su mano en el aire, listo para atacar, su furia emanando de su sudor. Finalmente arremetió, pero no contra sus enemigos, sino contra su misma cara.

Entrenador y pokemon vieron cómo el enorme Hariyama caía agotado con este último ataque, quedando fuera de combate.

-¿Eso fue…

-¡Confusión!- exclamó Brainy- El efecto de mi ataque nos salvó.

Ambos se miraron, consternados. Parecían querer decir algo, y al mismo tiempo ninguno de los dos logró formular palabra alguna. Podrían haberse quedado ahí por un tiempo más, pero fueron interrumpidos por una luz cegadora proveniente de todo el cuerpo de ella.

Brainy, confundida, se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de Ruby para ponerse de pie. Por un momento pensó que se caería, pero luego advirtió que sus piernas repentinamente habían pasado a ser más largas, y que apenas tocaba el suelo con la punta de sus pies. Cuando se dio cuenta, la luz había desaparecido y ella había adquirido una nueva forma.

-¿Qué es…

-¡Brainy, evolucionaste!- exclamó Ruby.

Smoky, Fiercy y Birdy se acercaron, luego de terminar con sus propios rivales.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamaron Smoky y Birdy.

-Vaya, sí que la hicieron, ustedes dos- Fiercy palpó la cabeza de Brainy con su mano.

Ruby sacó de inmediato su Pokedex para ver los datos de Brainy.

-Ahora eres un… ¿Kirlia? Pensé que tu nombre se parecería a Ralts.

-A veces sucede- Brainy sonrió, feliz con su nuevo cuerpo- Pero concentrémonos, muchachos- se giró para ver a Brawly, el cual se encontraba machucado contra los monitores de la sala- Aún falta reclamar nuestro premio.

-Claro, claro.

Ruby se dirigió hacia Brawly, y le robó el Certificado de Líder de Gimnasio.

-Con esto ya son dos- Ruby se guardó la medalla en la chaqueta, y se volteó hacia sus pokemon- Vamos todos, tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

-¡Sí!- contestaron al unísono, aliviados de que la batalla hubiera terminado.

Sus dos semanas de duro entrenamiento habían dado frutos. Entre Ruby y Smoky cargaron a Brawly hacia la salida del gimnasio, en donde los esperaba un pánico general de parte de los pueblerinos. Las personas corrían y se escondían, intentando defenderse de los pokemon salvajes con sus propios pokemon. Estos hacían lo que podían, pero sus suaves músculos no fueron rivales para los entrenados Makuhitas, Zubats, Arons y Geodudes.

Los cinco se quedaron un rato ahí parados frente al Gimnasio Azuliza, hasta que un Makuhita se acercó a ellos y le entregó un megáfono a Ruby.

-Gracias ¿Te costó mucho encontrarlo?

-No, estaba donde dijiste que iba a estar- le restó importancia el jefe de la Cueva Granito.

-Pues entonces, comencemos- Ruby acercó el megáfono a su boca, y lo activó- Compañeros, es suficiente.

Todos los pokemon salvajes se dejaron de atormentar a la gente, y se giraron para escucharlo. Los pueblerinos, consternados, también le pusieron atención al chico frente al gimnasio.

-Como pueden ver, aquí tengo al líder del gimnasio de este pueblo: Brawly- usó destello para iluminar al ensangrentado entrenador, con lo que la gente alrededor contuvo el aliento en un momento de horror- Mi nombre es Ruby, y soy el líder de Pokemon Gijinka; una organización creada con el único fin de igualar los derechos humanos y pokemon, de volvernos iguales. Las organizaciones como los gimnasios y el alto mando son nuestros enemigos, y los destrozaremos cuantas veces sea necesario para terminar con la esclavitud de los pokemon. Pero no se preocupen, porque eso no quiere decir que atormentaremos a la gente como ustedes. Simplemente dejen de usar a sus pokemon como criaturas inferiores, desechen ese pensamiento arcaico, y comiencen a mirarlos como iguales. Si hacen eso, ustedes y yo viviremos en paz…- meditó unos instantes- Los pokemon provenientes de la Cueva Granito, aquí presentes, se encargarán de cumplir esta ley. Ellos son mis ojos y oídos, y no soportaré que les hagan daño. Cualquiera que esté en contra de mis medidas, puede venir por su cuenta a enfrentarme, y cualquiera que tenga dudas al respecto, puede acudir a mí también.

Seguidamente le pasó el megáfono al jefe Makuhita, y esperó un momento. Nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada. Todos se lo quedaron mirando estupefactos.

Cansado, Ruby se marchó hacia el Centro Pokemon, en donde finalmente pudo recuperar a sus pokemon y a su cuerpo. Pronto se dirigió a una habitación, en donde todos se derrumbaron agotados en sus camas. Tenían que descansar.

-Salió mejor de lo que pensé- opinó Smoky.

-¿Tú crees?- Ruby le sonrió- Sí, quizás sí.

-Somos imparables- se jactó Fiercy.

Birdy se durmió casi de inmediato, y Brainy se quedó callada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Durante la noche, cuando todos dormían, Ruby se sentó en su cama, se vistió y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

No podía dormir, ni aunque quisiera hubiese podido. Ruby no era un tonto, ni un niño inocente. Sabía que cualquiera en el pueblo podría intentar tomar represalias contra él. Había designado pokemon de la cueva que cuidaran que todo el pueblo se mantuviera tranquilo después de la revuelta, pero al fin y al cabo ellos solos no podrían hacerle frente a más de cinco personas. Ni hablar de un pueblo entero.

Salió del Centro Pokemon, listo para enfrentarse a cualquiera. Por eso se extrañó cuando no vio a nadie parado frente a la puerta o intentando escalar el edificio. La noche era cálida, pues esa era una isla pequeña.

De pronto la puerta se abrió detrás de él, y desde ella apareció una cabezona muchacha.

-Brainy…- la llamó en el silencio de la noche, algo sorprendido de verla despierta también.

-Puedo percibir tus emociones ¿Te acuerdas?- se le acercó un poco, con la idea de reconfortarlo- Cuando vencimos a Brawly estabas lleno de alegría y alivio, pero desde que terminaste tu discurso, el miedo y las ansias te carcomen. No quiero verte así.

Ruby no pudo hacer más que sonreír, y abrazó a su pokemon.

-A veces soy muy arrojado y no mido bien mis actos. Ahora soy responsable de todos ustedes, y me da miedo hacerles pagar por mis errores. Quisiera que nadie pudiera lastimarlos, y que pudiéramos jugar hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin preocupaciones.

-Pero nosotros te seguimos por tu sueño, Ruby- le recordó su Kirlia- No, no solo por eso. Tú nos ofreciste un hogar, nos ofreciste tenerte a ti. Quizás a tus ojos no seamos más que niños, pero los pokemon crecemos rápido, y a medida que evolucionamos y nos hacemos más fuertes, también crecen nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones. Somos tus compañeros, tus iguales, y nadie puede cambiar eso, mi querido Ruby.

Ruby se fijó en las figuras sombrías que los espiaban a lo lejos, amparadas por la oscuridad de la noche y la falta de faros en el pueblo. Ellos lo odiaban a la distancia y planeaban malvadas formas de hacerle daño, pero ya no importaba. Brainy y todos sus pokemon estaban a su lado, y juntos podrían hacerle frente a todo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- se alegró- Me estoy preocupando por ñoñerías.

Brainy sintió el alivio y la alegría de Ruby, y gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, estos sentimientos también afloraron dentro de ella. Se alegró tanto que se alejó de él para comenzar a bailar sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Por la mañana, Ruby y su equipo partieron hacia la costa, acompañados de los pokemon de la Cueva Granito. En poco tiempo lograron divisar al señor Arenque.

-¿Has estado rondando todo este tiempo?- exclamó Ruby, consternado.

-Sí- el señor Arenque lo miró inquisitivo, como si no entendiera que dos semanas navegando fuese mucho tiempo- ¿Quieres que te lleve a Ciudad Portual ahora?

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro!

Los cuatro pokemon subieron al bote. Ruby los siguió, pero antes de dejar la tierra, se giró de nuevo hacia el jefe de la Cueva Granito.

-Tengan cuidado, jefe.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió este.

-Lo que hicimos anoche solo fue un llamado de atención, no una medida permanente. Seguramente vendrán entrenadores más fuertes que Brawly a controlar la situación aquí. Cuando ocurra, quiero que todos ustedes vayan a refugiarse directamente a lo más profundo de la cueva y que no salgan de ahí hasta que sea seguro ¿Entendido?

-Pero… ¿De qué nos sirvió prepararnos? ¿Por qué hicimos todo esto, entonces?

Ruby se agachó para hablar a su altura, y depositó una mano en su hombro, para darle confianza.

-Oye, tranquilo, jefe. Esto fue un primer paso, y fue muy bueno. La gente ahora sabe que Pokemon Gijinka existe, y que los puede afectar directamente. Es más, sabe que los pokemon de la Cueva vecina están molestos, y que no se quedarán callados. Solo te pido que me esperes hasta que sea el Rey de Hoenn ¿Sí?

El jefe se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió.

-Tú eres el de los planes. Creo en ti. Así que tú confía en que nosotros mantendremos el nombre de Pokemon Gijinka.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora todos ustedes son miembros de Pokemon Gijinka!

Ambos se dieron un golpecito en el pecho a modo de despedida.

-Ah, sí. Una cosa más- el jefe tomó un bolso, y de él sacó una bufanda blanca de seda- Toma, uno de los nuestros obtuvo esto en el ataque de anoche. Espero que te sea útil.

-Muchas gracias- Ruby tomó la bufanda, y se marchó hacia el bote.

La nave partió de pronto, llevándose consigo a Ruby y a sus pokemon. Los pokemon salvajes de la Cueva Granito los despidieron con sus manos y alas, deseándoles un buen viaje.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un día después, apareció un hombre que no había dejado la isla hace mucho. Su cabello era gris, y sus pokemon pesaban cada uno un montón. Sus ropas eran elegantes, su actitud era amigable, pero su poder era tremendo.

Apenas caminar un poco por la ciudad, se dio cuenta del exceso de Makuhitas, Arons, Geodudes y Zubats rondando, y lo más interesante de todo, sin entrenadores. Las pocas personas que se dejaban ver, permanecían quietas en rincones apartados, sin atreverse a mirar a aquellos pokemon salvajes.

Steven Stone se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kirlia, el pokemon Sensorio:

-Peso: 20,2 kg

-Altura: 0,8 m

Curiosidades:

-Puede crear ilusiones que confundan a su rival en combate

-Se dice que si es expuesta a las emociones positivas de su entrenador, se vuelve más bella

-Puede captar y sentir los mismos sentimientos de su entrenador.

-La potencia de sus poderes psíquicos es influenciada por la felicidad de su entrenador

-Si su entrenador está feliz, ella sentirá ganas de bailar.

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Taillow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**


	14. 13- Reunión Urgente

**XIII._ Reunión Urgente**

Mientras se concentraba en el horizonte para permanecer lo menos mareado posible, Ruby no pudo evitar fijarse en una extraña escena junto a la que pasó el bote: Un Gyarados se retorcía al lado de un barco encallado, como si estuviera en un concierto de rock metal o algo por el estilo. El muchacho se extrañó del exótico baile, y se preguntó si ese pokemon estaría realizando algún ritual de apareamiento propio de la región de Hoenn, sin embargo comprendió que sus sospechas eran poco probables cuando sus amigos se le acercaron.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese Gyarados?- se extrañó Birdy.

-Parece que quiere bailar- supuso Fiercy.

-No, hay alguien sobre él- aseguró Brainy- Puedo sentir mucha emoción.

-¿Alguien?

Todos miraron al Gyarados con más detenimiento. A medida que se le acercaron, apreciaron con más claridad que sobre su lomo, aferrándose a sus bigotes para cabalgarlo, una niña de diez años con una enorme cabellera rubia gritaba y reía de alegría.

-¿Esa niña está jugando con ese Gyarados?- inquirió Ruby- ¿Qué comen los niños de hoy?

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarlo?- sugirió Smoky- Después de todo, es una humana maltratando a un pokemon.

Todos miraron de nuevo al Gyarados intentando desesperadamente sacudirse a la niña de diez años, quien no podría pasársela mejor.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Shashe!- exclamaba ella, excitada- ¡Más rápido, más alto, más fuerte!

-Ñah, déjalos- Ruby se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- No creo tener el estómago de maltratar a una niñita. Además, no ayudo a aquellos que ni siquiera intentan ayudarse a sí mismos.

A todos les pareció bien, por lo que decidieron ignorarlos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Más adelante, después de unos cuantos días navegando, por fin lograron llegar a la playa de Ciudad Portual. Ruby saltó del bote, aliviado de pisar tierra al fin. Se arrodilló en la arena y la acarició feliz.

-Con esto he saldado mi deuda- musitó el señor Arenque, aunque Ruby lo escuchó de todas formas.

-Muchas gracias, viejo. Habría tenido muchos problemas en mi viaje de no ser por ti- le espetó- Ten un buen viaje de regreso.

-Gracias a ti, chico.

-¡Adiós, Ruby!- se despidió Peeko desde detrás del señor Arenque.

-Adiós, Peeko. Trata de no meterte en problemas otra vez. Puede que yo ya no pueda estar ahí para ayudarles.

-¡Eso es malo!- alegó ella- ¡Eres un grosero!

-Jeje.

Ruby dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar. Sin perder tiempo, el señor Arenque también preparó todo para regresar inmediatamente a casa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Roxanne entró en el Gimnasio Petalia, maravillándose por la sencillez y el poder que desprendía; tal y como era el líder. Apenas dar un par de pasos, se encontró con un Vigoroth, que la condujo hacia la sala de reuniones.

Allí la esperaban los demás líderes, todos sentados a una larga mesa.

-¡Oh! ¿Llegué tarde?- se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes- la reconfortó un hombre de aspecto refinado, con un fino bigote- Llegas justo a tiempo, Roxanne.

-Supongo que todos queríamos hablar sobre esto cuanto antes- comentó una mujer de aspecto severo, casi tanto como el de Norman, quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados- Bien, ahora que estás aquí podemos comenzar nuestra reunión de líderes de Gimnasio ¿Todos listos?

Los nueve restantes asintieron, mientras Roxanne reclamaba el asiento faltante. Ahí se encontraban los nueve líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn, y un extra que no podían dejar afuera.

Winona, la líder de Gimnasio Arborada se puso de pie, apagó las luces y encendió un proyector para asistirse en sus explicaciones. La primera imagen que apareció en la pantalla fue la de un muchacho joven.

Se notaba que era una fotografía casera, puesto que se mostraba al muchacho abrazando a una señora de más edad, seguramente su madre, junto a una casa. Ambos le sonreían a la cámara, como si se encontraran en una celebración común y corriente.

-Este es Ruby, un niño de 17 años y sin habilidades destacables- pasó a otra imagen, la cara del profesor Birch, que todos los presentes conocían- Este es el profesor Birch. Se dedicaba a estudiar pokemon, hasta que fue asesinado por un Zigzagoon en el bosque, mientras investigaba. Sin embargo, muchos testigos aseguraron ver a Ruby pasando por el mismo lugar más o menos a la misma hora. Eso lo convierte en un sospechoso de homicidio.

-¿Y qué?- un tipo larguirucho de pelo azul se encogió de hombros- ¿Vinimos desde todos los rincones de Hoenn para esto? ¿No crees que sería mejor que la policía se encargara de él?

-Si me dejas terminar, Wallace, todos entenderán por qué les estoy mostrando esto en vez de a la policía- contestó Winona irritada.

Pasó a otra imagen, en donde se mostraba el Gimnasio Férrica rodeado de policías.

-Esto ocurrió no hace mucho. Roxanne, aquí, fue atacada en pleno día por un tipo que decía que quería desafiarla, Ruby. El chiquillo quebró varias reglas de los combates pokemon, y luego le robó su certificado de líder ¿No es así, Roxanne?

Todos miraron a la aludida, esta asintió roja de la vergüenza.

-¿No quisieras contarnos sobre ese día?- le pidió Winona.

-Ruby usó un martillo para atacar a los pokemon de mis alumnos, me acorraló con varios pokemon contra tres de los míos, y después me inmovilizó para robar mi certificado. Cuando la policía apareció, gritó que su equipo se llamaba "Pokemon Gi…", "Pokemon Gikinga"… algo así.

-Pokemon Gijinka- corrigió Brawly.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él. Roxanne se sorprendió por las vendas y parches por todo su cuerpo, y se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido.

-En todo caso, siguiendo con el tema- continuó Winona- No mucho después, al este de la Ruta 116, se encontró otro cadáver, esta vez de un tipo sin importancia. Al principio esto no se relacionó con Ruby, pero después de varias investigaciones, los detectives han descubierto que él es el mayor sospechoso de su asesinato.

-¿Cómo murió?- inquirió Norman, súbitamente.

-Degollado.

Norman no dijo más. Se quedó de brazos cruzados como siempre, con su expresión de pocos amigos.

-Poco después, ocurrió esto- Winona cambió a otra imagen, para mostrarles un edificio en llamas- Hay varias evidencias que prueban la culpa de Ruby sobre esto, aunque nadie sabe por qué lo hizo.

Cambió de nuevo la imagen, esta vez mostrando al Gimnasio Azuliza.

-Cerca de dos semanas más tarde, apareció aquí para desafiar a Brawly.

-Entonces por eso está tan lastimado- pensó Roxanne.

Un anciano con barriga cervecera se echó a reír.

-¡Sí que te dieron una paliza, muchacho!

-Cállate, Wattson- le gruñó Brawly, irritado. Le había pedido a Winona que no le dijera a nadie sobre lo ocurrido.

-Esto es serio, Wattson- lo reprendió Winona- Este tipo no es un entrenador novato. Ya ha robado dos certificados de líder de gimnasio, y claramente no se detendrá porque se lo pidamos por favor- golpeó la mesa, para darle poder a sus palabras- Como líderes de gimnasio que somos, es nuestro deber detener a este terrorista.

-¿Y la policía no lo está buscando?- insistió Wallace.

-Sí, pero no basta con eso. Debemos enviar a nuestros discípulos a buscarlo, a vigilar cada esquina de cada ciudad, para evitar que cause problemas ¿O ya han olvidado sus responsabilidades como líderes de gimnasio?

Brawly golpeó la mesa, emocionado.

-La próxima vez que lo vea no saldrá parado. Lo juro.

-Yo tampoco lo perdonaré por lo que le hizo a mi ciudad- recalcó Roxanne.

-¿Y quién dice que ustedes estarán en esto?- les preguntó Norman.

Todos lo miraron, algo desconcertados con sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- alegó Brawly, a su lado.

-Ese chiquillo les robó a ambos sus certificados de líderes de gimnasio ¿No? Pues hasta donde yo sé, un certificado es lo que te convierte en un líder de gimnasio. Combatir contra novatos y dejarles ganar es una cosa, pero defender tu ciudad y perder completamente es otra cosa totalmente distinta. Así como lo veo, sin tu Certificado no eres un líder de gimnasio ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Norman! ¿Qué haces?- reclamó Winona- Ellos son tan líderes como tú o yo.

-Ellos eran líderes, hasta que un chiquillo cualquiera apareció y les robó aquello que les daba derecho a llamarse líderes de gimnasio. Ahora no son más que un par de incompetentes con lindos palacios.

-¡No permitiré que un viejo me diga incompetente!- exclamó Brawly, levantándose de su asiento de repente- ¿Quieres pelear? ¿Tienes algo conmigo, Norman?

-Sí, soy alérgico a los fracasados como tú ¿Te molestaría retirarte para quitarme esta picazón?

Brawly agarró a Norman del cuello de la camisa, y lo levantó dispuesto a callarlo con un puño en la cara.

-¡Suficiente, ustedes dos!- vociferó Winona, furiosa- ¡No soportaré que conviertan esta reunión en una pelea de gallos!

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. Brawly soltó a Norman, y este se sentó sin decir nada.

-Aunque…- Wallace apoyó un codo en la mesa- Quizás Norman tenga razón.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron Roxanne y Brawly.

-¡Pero Wallace, soy tu amigo de surf!- le recordó Brawly

-Espera, espera. No lo digo porque lo desee, escúchenme primero. El objetivo de ese niño, Ruby, hasta donde sabemos es recolectar todos los certificados de líder, además de ir provocando desastres por aquí y matando gente por allá ¿Cierto?

Algunos asintieron, esperando su gran plan.

-Entonces podemos afirmar que por alguna razón no está conforme, por lo menos, con los líderes de gimnasio actuales. Quizás sea algo contra el título de líder de gimnasio o algo solo contra nosotros. Eso lo sabremos más adelante. El caso es: Si este tipo nos está cazando uno por uno, ya sabemos dónde nos lo encontraremos.

-¿Una emboscada?- supuso Winona- ¿Quieres que lo embosquemos en nuestros propios gimnasios?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No es lo mismo que siempre hacemos?- alegó Wattson- Esperar a los entrenadores novatos y pelear con ellos…

-Pero recuerda que Ruby no pelea con métodos convencionales- indicó Winona- Wallace tiene razón, emboscarlo es buena idea.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?- alegó Roxanne.

-Ustedes tendrán un papel muy importante- Wallace les sonrió- Como ese niño ya les arrebató sus certificados de gimnasio, ninguno de ustedes podrá ejercer como líder de gimnasio hasta que puedan sacar otro certificado ¿Cierto? ¡Entonces están libres para buscar al fugitivo!- juntó sus manos, sintiéndose muy inteligente- ¿Qué les parece?

Todos meditaron un momento.

-Me parece excelente- concluyó Winona, al fin.

-Bien hecho, discípulo mío- lo felicitó el hombre refinado.

-Gracias, maestro.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- continuó Winona- Lo emboscaremos en nuestros propios gimnasios ¿Alguna objeción?

Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban de acuerdo. En eso Winona miró a Norman, esperando algo, pero él no hizo nada. Ni siquiera se movió.

-Norman ¿Puedo contar con que lo capturarás a pesar de todo?

-Por supuesto. Desde que comencé a ser líder de gimnasio, nadie me ha vencido en una batalla pokemon. Él aún es un muchacho, y le queda un gran camino por recorrer.

-¿Qué ocurre con Norman?- inquirió una muchacha flaca y pelirroja, que hasta el momento no había tomado voz en la reunión.

-Ah, pues…- Winona se mordió el labio, temiendo haber hablado de más.

-Winona está preocupada porque piensa que puedo ayudar al terrorista en vez de capturarlo- indicó Norman.

La muchacha se extrañó de esto.

-¿Y por qué Norman ayudaría a ese tipo?

-Porque Ruby es su hijo.

Todos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- exclamaron.

-¡Hay que encerrarlo a él!- alegó Brawly- ¿Por qué sigue siendo un líder de gimnasio? Voy a llamar a la policía…

-Brawly, siéntate- le ordenó Winona- El jefe de policía está al tanto de esto, así que no lo molestes.

-Ruby escapó de casa el mismo día que nos mudamos a Hoenn desde Johto- explicó Norman- Lo vi un par de días después, pero supuse que había comenzado una aventura pokemon como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad. De haber sabido qué había hecho, lo habría apresado en ese mismo instante.

-Ah, esto se pone más y más interesante- se dijo Wallace- Y si ese chico nos está cazando, entonces tarde o temprano llegará a ti, Norman.

-¿Y ese Ruby es bueno peleando con pokemon?- inquirió la muchacha pelirroja.

-Bastante para un chiquillo de su edad. Comprende todos los aspectos avanzados sobre entrenamiento y batallas pokemon, pero no pasará de mí. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Winona ¿Podrías mostrarnos la foto del chico otra vez?- le pidió la muchacha.

-Claro, aunque de todas formas se las entregaré al final de la reunión, Flanneary.

La aludida contempló una vez más la cara del tierno muchacho en la foto, e intentó imaginárselo matando gente y destrozando edificios ¿Cómo podía ser la misma persona?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Disculpen la tardanza. Es la Universidad, lo juro. Quise subir este capítulo ayer, pero no alcancé. También resultó muy largo, por lo que tuve que cortarlo a la mitad, y luego cortarlo otra vez a la mitad. Lo que sí es seguro es que por ahora les dejo dos capítulos juntos, que estaban planeados para ser la primera parte del capítulo de Ciudad Portual. Espero lo disfruten.

**Vigoroth, el pokemon Mono Feroz:**

-Peso: 46,5 kg

-Altura: 1,4 m

Curiosidades:

-Si es obligado a quedarse quieto, su nivel de estrés se dispara hacia las nubes.

-Cuando duerme, su sangre fluye a velocidades vertiginosas, por lo que debe echar a correr para calmarse

-Su corazón late diez veces más rápido que lo normal

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Taillow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**


	15. 14- Concursos Pokemon

**XIV._ Concursos Pokemon**

Para que nadie lo descubriera, el señor Arenque le había dado una capa roída y un sombrero nuevo a Ruby, para dar la impresión de ser un mendigo, y nadie quería pelear contra un mendigo.

De esa forma logró llegar hasta la ciudad en sí, a través de la playa sin que nadie le saltara con un desafío. Inmediatamente, como siempre, se dirigió hacia un Centro pokemon para conseguir una habitación y sacar a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas.

-Cuando caminaba, se me ocurrió una idea- mencionó Ruby, mientras todos estiraban las piernas en la habitación del Centro Pokemon- ¿No quieren ropa nueva, niños?

Los cuatro pokemon se miraron entre sí. Los pokemon salvajes solían usar ropa más ligera que los humanos, como taparrabos y petos sueltos, y su ropa no era la excepción. Incluso Smoky, Brainy y Fiercy, quienes habían evolucionado, no habían sentido la necesidad de más prendas de las que ya llevaban.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Brainy- Yo me siento bien así.

-Yo también- Fiercy se encogió de hombros.

-A decir verdad, puede que un cambio de ropa sea algo bueno- lo apoyó Birdy- Digo, cuando vuelo me molesta un poco que mis shorts tengan tantos hoyos, y no sé, me da un poco de vergüenza no poder lavar mi ropa por ser la única que traigo puesta.

-Claro ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?- Ruby se golpeó en la cabeza- Como personas libres, tienen derecho a vestirse decentemente- golpeó su palma con su puño, dando a entender que su decisión había sido definitiva- Descansen un rato, por la noche iremos a abastecernos de ropa.

-¿Y nos quedaremos aquí por el resto del día?- alegó Brainy- ¿No vamos a hacer nada más?

-Ah, bueno- Ruby se rascó la cabeza, lo habían tomado por sorpresa- Podríamos ir a caminar por ahí ¿Qué les parece? Quizás hasta haya un gimnasio en esta ciudad.

-Peeko dijo que no había gimnasios en Ciudad Portual- aseguró Birdy- Pero dijo que sí había algo más entretenido. Un "Centro de Concursos Pokemon".

-Centro de concursos- repitió Ruby, preguntándose qué clase de concursos se celebrarían en algo con ese nombre- Suena interesante. Entonces está decidido, iremos primero a ver qué onda con ese Centro de concursos.

-¿No sabes qué son?- se extrañó Fiercy- ¿No tienen de esos en Johto?

-No, es la primera vez que oigo hablar sobre esos.

Sin más, marcharon hacia la salida. Ahí, Smoky y Fiercy se colocaron cada uno a un lado de Birdy.

-Con que Peeko te lo contó ¿Eh?- le espetó Smoky, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿Lo de los concursos? Sí…- contestó, no muy seguro de entender el chiste.

-¿Y hablaste mucho con Peeko?- le preguntó Fiercy.

-Pues… sí, como todos. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en ese bote tan chico.

Smoky y Fiercy sonreían de oreja a oreja, muy entretenidos con algo que Birdy no lograba comprender, y eso lo puso nervioso.

-¿Y no hicieron nada más con Peeko?- Fiercy usó un tono extremadamente agudo y delicado al pronunciar aquel nombre.

Finalmente Birdy se dio cuenta que ambos lo estaban molestando con la Wingull del señor Arenque.

-¡No! ¡No hicimos nada!- aseguró atropelladamente- ¿Y por qué me molestan a mí? Smoky, tú también eres un ave ¿No?

-Pero no tengo alas, y entre Wingulls y Combuskens no hay mucho parentesco. Tú, por otro lado, eres de su misma edad, su mismo tamaño y su mismo tipo.

Fiercy rodeó los hombros del pobre Birdy con su garra, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¡No te preocupes, mi pequeño amiguito! ¡Yo, la maestra del amor, te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber para conquistar a una muchacha!

-¿De qué hablas? El que tiene que enseñarle soy yo- alegó Smoky, rodeando los hombros de Birdy con su brazo por el otro lado- Estas son cosas de machos ¿Cierto, Birdy? Las mujeres no nos entenderían.

-¿Y quién mejor que una hembra para enseñarle a conquistar a una hembra?

-Yo, por supuesto.

-¡Yo entiendo más a Peeko!

-¡Y yo entiendo más a Birdy!

-¡Oigan, cálmense!- les reclamó Birdy- ¡No quiero nada con Peeko! ¡En serio!

Ambos lo miraron hacia abajo, un poco decepcionados.

-¿En serio? ¿No te gusta?- se extrañó Smoky

-¡No!- Birdy se sonrojó- Digo, es linda, pero…

-¡Lo sabía!- saltó Fiercy- ¡Ven a mis brazos, pupilo mío! ¡Juntos ganaremos el corazón de esa pollita!

-¡Ni hablar, yo soy el chico grande aquí!

Ruby y Brainy, que iban al frente, no podían más que reírse con la escena. Lo más chistoso era que todos tenían más o menos la misma edad, y ninguno sabía más que el otro sobre el tema.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de un rato de vagar, se dieron por vencidos y decidieron pedir direcciones.

-Preguntémosle a esa señora de ahí- sugirió Fiercy.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo Ruby- Puede ser una policía encubierta.

Los pokemon miraron a la anciana señora que arrastraba un carrito para las compras.

-No creo que…

-Ni hablar, es demasiado arriesgado- terminó Ruby.

-¿Y ese señor de allá?- sugirió Smoky, apuntando a un turista que parecía sorprenderse de todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

-Él es más sospechoso.

-¿Y a quién le preguntamos, entonces?- alegó Brainy.

Ruby se rascó la barbilla un momento, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó, y apuntó hacia una casa- Entremos ahí. Estoy seguro que alguien nos podrá ayudar.

Todos miraron a la casa, una casa normal en un barrio normal. Lo único peculiar era que tenía un cartel en la puerta.

-Inspector de Motes- leyó Ruby en la entrada- Espera ¿Es un trabajo?

-Parece que sí- supuso Brainy- ¿Sigues sin querer preguntárselo a alguien en la calle?

-Ni hablar, podría ser un policía encubierto que esté persiguiéndonos.

Por lo que entraron a la casa, en donde se encontraron con un anciano frente a una televisión encendida, mientras tomaba el té.

-¿Qué se les ofrece, jóvenes?- les preguntó el viejo a modo de saludo. No parecía sorprendido de que entraran a su casa sin permiso ni aviso.

-¿Tú eres el Inspector de Motes?- inquirió Ruby, curioso.

-Así es, joven. Si quieres, puedo evaluar el mote de alguno de tus pokemon.

-¿Y eso de qué sirve?

-¿Cómo que de qué sirve?

-Digo, los nombres son nombres. Algunos pueden ser mejores que otros, o algunos pueden resultar objeto de burla, pero al final siempre serán nombres ¿No? Cualquiera puede juzgar los nombres de otras personas, no necesitas un título para hacerlo.

-Ah, en eso te equivocas, joven e inexperto amigo- el viejo depositó su tazón en una mesa, y se dirigió a Ruby con una sonrisa en la cara- Para convertirme en el Inspector de Motes estudié tantos años que ni tú podrías contarlos. Viajé alrededor de todo el mundo, aprendiendo los nombres de todo y de todos a través de la historia, y también el efecto que cada nombre le otorga a la gente al relacionarlo con la persona o pokemon que lo lleva. El arte de evaluar nombres es tan complicado que solo hay uno como yo por cada región en el país… ¿No quieres que evalúe los motes de tus pokemon, por ejemplo?

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

El inspector señaló primero a Smoky.

-¿Cómo se llama ese Combusken?

-Mr. Smoky- contestó Ruby, sin ganas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el inspector- ¡Pero qué nombre tan malo! ¿No se lo quieres cambiar?

-¿Qué?

-¡Pero si yo me llamo Smoky! ¡Ya todos me conocen como Smoky!- alegó el mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, viejo? ¿Por qué es tan malo?

-El proceso que me llevó a determinar cuán malo era ese nombre es extremadamente largo y difícil de explicar. Quizás sea mejor que evites preguntar por qué- Luego señaló a Fiercy- ¿Y esa Mightyena?

-Ms. Fiercy- contestó ella misma, con orgullo.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó el inspector- ¿Otro nombre horrendo?

-Ya estoy hasta el colmo con tus quejas ¿Hay algún nombre que te guste?

-Pues… ¿Y qué tal tú?

-¿Yo? Yo soy Ruby.

El inspector se agarró el corazón con fuerza, fingiendo un paro cardíaco por lo desagradable que le resultó ese nombre.

-¡Suficiente, nos vamos!- ordenó Ruby.

Pateó la mesa del viejo y se marchó sin perder más tiempo con él.

-Al final no le preguntamos dónde estaba ese centro de concursos- se quejó Brainy, después de caminar media cuadra desde la casa del anciano.

-Es mejor así. No es bueno pedir ayuda a gente tan irritante.

-¿No quieres preguntarle a ese tipo de ahí?- sugirió Birdy, apuntando a un hombre que leía un libro en un banco.

-Ya les dije, puede ser un policía encubierto- alegó Ruby.

-Tú y tus paranoias- Brainy, impaciente, se acercó al hombre para preguntarle- Disculpe, señor ¿Sabe dónde está el Centro de concursos pokemon de esta ciudad?

-Claro, sigue derecho por esta calle hacia allá- contestó el tipo sin miramientos.

Brainy volvió con el grupo, y se cruzó de brazos, victoriosa.

-De acuerdo, está bien- admitió Ruby- Bien hecho. Ahora vamos.

No dieron ni cinco pasos, cuando el hombre al que le habían preguntado sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y murmuró algo para dejarlo anotado.

-Aquí el agente Cops. Llevo cinco horas sentado en este banco y ni rastro del terrorista. Creo que vestirme como civil no fue la manera más inteligente de salir a buscarlo.

Brainy no lo escuchó, pero de todas formas se irguió del miedo al sentir sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Brainy?- inquirió Ruby.

-¡Nada, nada!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Finalmente llegaron al dichoso Centro de Concursos pokemon. Era un gran edificio rojo a las afueras de la ciudad. Mucha gente entraba y salía, muchas familias y niños chicos iban, emocionados por ver los concursos que se llevaran a cabo. Ruby y sus pokemon no fueron la excepción.

-¿Pero no deberíamos entrar en nuestras pokebolas?- supuso Birdy.

-No, esta vez no- aseguró Ruby- Si lo hacen ¿Cómo van a ver el espectáculo?

Por lo que compraron cinco entradas y se marcharon a sus asientos. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la sala principal, se fijaron en unas extrañas máquinas en un rincón, que algunas personas manejaban con esmero.

-¿Qué son esas?- inquirió Smoky.

Ruby se acercó, pues no tenía idea. Fue entonces que un anciano se dio cuenta de su presencia, y le sonrió.

-¿Es la primera vez que te encuentras un licuabayas?- le preguntó educadamente.

-¿Un qué?

-Un licuabayas, mira, siéntate.

Ruby y sus pokemon se sentaron junto al anciano, en torno a la máquina cuadrada con un círculo en su centro. El anciano les explicó detalladamente para qué servían, cómo funcionaban y qué se obtenía de ellos.

-Así que pokecubos… ¿Y no son dañinos?- inquirió Ruby.

-¿Cómo van a ser dañinos, si están hechos cien por ciento de bayas?

-¿Y cómo se supone que esas cosas aumenten aptitudes como el carisma o el ingenio de un pokemon?

-No lo hacen, simplemente hacen que se vean más carismáticos o ingeniosos. Es para los concursos, nada más.

-Ya veo. Así que el único aspecto que realmente aumentan sería la belleza.

-Sí, supongo que sí… ¿Pero no quieres hacer pokecubos conmigo? Es entretenido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ruby, pero en eso Smoky lo llamó.

-Ruby, va a comenzar el concurso.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, anciano. Gracias por las clases.

Los cinco se marcharon apresuradamente para no perderse el principio de la función, dejando al viejo solo otra vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos, a este nuevo concurso de dulzura de nivel normal!- exclamó la animadora.

Ella, el juez y los participantes se encontraban sobre el escenario, mientras que el público los rodeaba en sus asientos, expectantes. Los participantes estaban muy bien vestidos, humanos y pokemon. Las luces caían desde encima como en un circo, centrándose en el escenario.

-¡Sin más preámbulos, conozcamos a los participantes!- continuó la animadora.

Entonces pasó a presentar a los entrenadores y pokemon que concursarían, todos los cuales hicieron una reverencia a medida que eran iluminados. Al verlos, la gente aplaudía para hacer notar cuánto le gustaba su imagen.

-Ah, ya veo. Hay que aplaudir- Ruby se dirigió a sus pokemon- Cuando vean a alguien que les guste, aplaudan.

-Sí- contestaron todos.

El primer pokemon fue un gatito rosa, quien hizo furor entre la gente. El segundo un Seedot, que no sacó muchos aplausos. El tercero un Magikarp, que fue menos aplaudido incluso que el anterior. El cuarto fue un Pikachu, con el cual los aplausos volvieron a llenar la sala.

-¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Ahora comenzará la verdadera prueba!- anunció la animadora- ¡Prepárense para la prueba de ejecución!

-¿Prueba de ejecución?- se extrañó Ruby.

-Me pregunto qué será- comentó Brainy, excitada.

Los cuatro participantes se reordenaron de acuerdo a cómo les indicó la animadora, y luego se voltearon para ver al juez.

-¡Ahora, los entrenadores mostrarán las habilidades de sus pokemon para impresionar al juez y así ganar puntos!- explicó la animadora- Quien gane más puntos después de cinco rondas, gana la prueba de ejecución.

El público estalló en vítores y aplausos por un momento. Cuando se callaron, comenzó la prueba. Primero el Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu, usa Gruñido!- le ordenó su entrenador.

El pokemon obedeció felizmente, por lo que le gruñó al juez. Este se regocijó con la dulzura de la voz del Pikachu, y marcó dos corazones que se mostraron en una pantalla encima del escenario.

-¡El Pikachu del participante número 1 ha usado Gruñido!- anunció la animadora- El juez le ha dado dos corazones.

Luego participaron el Magikarp y el Seedot, y finalmente el pokemon rosado. Todos mostraron un ataque de la forma más dulce posible.

-¡Eso concluye la primera ronda!- exclamó la animadora- ¿Qué movimientos harán nuestros participantes en la próxima?

Nuevamente los entrenadores se reorganizaron de acuerdo a las instrucciones de la animadora, y comenzaron a mostrar sus movimientos al juez, el cual les iba dando corazones como puntos dependiendo de la calidad de la ejecución.

-Es interesante, cómo usan sus habilidades para resaltar en un aspecto determinado- comentó Smoky- ¿No te parece, Ruby?

Entonces se giró hacia su entrenador, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo cabizbajo. Luego miró a Brainy para preguntarle qué le pasaba a Ruby, pero al hacerlo se fijó en que ella miraba al escenario con tanto rencor que el aire alrededor de sus cuernos parecía hervir.

-¿Por qué Brainy está así?- se preguntó Smoky, cuando recordó que sus emociones eran en gran medida influenciadas por las emociones de Ruby- ¡Un momento! ¿Ruby?

Pero este ya había tomado una decisión mucho antes de que Smoky pudiera detenerlo. Se quitó su capa y su sombrero, y se puso en marcha hacia el escenario a toda prisa. Justo cuando la animadora apartaba el micrófono de su boca para darles nuevas instrucciones a los participantes, Ruby se lo arrebató de la mano y dio la cara al público.

-Estos concursos pokemon, llenos de sonrisas y puntos, no son distintos de las batallas de gimnasios. Humanos que obligan a sus pokemon a comer, vestir y comportarse como ellos quieren, sin darles voz ni voto. Esto no es más que un circo, una burla a la esclavitud de estos pokemon, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo se ridiculizan ¡No!

Smoky se golpeó la cara.

-Otra vez no…

-¿No tenemos que ir con él?- sugirió Fiercy.

-Deberíamos apoyarlo- Brainy se encogió de hombros.

-¡Claro, vamos con él!- exclamó Birdy.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees que haces?- alegó la animadora.

Ella intentó recuperar el micrófono, pero Ruby se lo alejó y la empujó para impedírselo. Inmediatamente varios hombres uniformados aparecieron desde los cuatro pasillos que llevaban al escenario, entre los asientos, y corrieron hacia Ruby para atraparlo, pero todos fueron interceptados por sus pokemon.

-¡Somos Pokemon Gijinka!- continuó Ruby- ¡Somos la nueva ley! ¡No descansaremos hasta que hombres y pokemon sean uno!

-¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno!- le ordenó su entrenador.

El Pikachu concursante saltó sobre Ruby para atacarlo con una descarga, pero antes de lograrlo él lo encegueció con un estallido de luz desde su cuerpo. El Pikachu no pudo ver a dónde atacaba, por lo que terminó electrificando a la animadora. Eso dio comienzo al pánico general.

La gente comprendió que ese tipo loco estaba dispuesto a lastimarlos, así que rápidamente se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a escapar atropelladamente hacia la salida. El Seedot, el Magikarp y el Pikachu concursantes se lanzaron contra Ruby para detenerlo, pero este los esquivó sin problemas, golpeando al Magikarp y al Seedot, y luego corrió hacia sus entrenadores para acabar con ellos con Corte.

Un momento después, un guardia lo apresó desde atrás. Era mucho más grande y corpulento que Ruby, pero pronto gimió de dolor y lo soltó al quedar inconsciente.

-¡Ruby! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Brainy, apareciendo desde atrás del guardia.

-Sí, gracias.

Los cuatro pokemon rodearon a su entrenador para protegerlo de sus atacantes en medio de la confusión general, y él aprovechó el momento de tensión para dar órdenes.

-¡Smoky, usa ascuas contra el público! ¡Fiercy y Brainy, ocúpense de los guardias! ¡Birdy, destruye el lugar con Ala de Acero!

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos a coro.

Después de varios golpes, impactos y llamas, una gran cantidad de gente salió del Centro de Concursos pokemon. Varios guardias tuvieron que ser sacados inconscientes del escenario. Llamaron a los bomberos y a la policía, y buscaron por todo el lugar a aquel terrorista que se hacía llamar Pokemon Gijinka, pero no encontraron nada.

Mientras el edificio comenzaba a arder en llamas, una figura cubierta con una capa y un sombrero roñoso salió junto con un último tumulto de gente. La figura misteriosa caminó lejos del lugar, sin detenerse, hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente alejado para sentirse seguro, y entonces miró hacia atrás.

-Eso fue peligroso- le recriminó Smoky, saliendo de su pokebola.

-Tenía que hacerlo- admitió Ruby, como si destrozar lugares fuera un vicio.

Smoky se fijó en algo nuevo sobre Ruby. En su mano cargaba una bolsa llena ¿Pero de qué?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le preguntó, apuntando a su bolsa.

-¿Esto? Ah, pues… lo vi por ahí, y no sé, jeje. Me pareció que podríamos… ¿Necesitarlo?

Smoky le quitó la bolsa, la abrió y se encontró con una gran cantidad de pokecubos, en su mayoría azules.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Estaba en el puesto del juez- contestó como un niño pequeño tras haber sido descubierto haciendo alguna maldad.

-¿O sea que sí te gustan los concursos pokemon? ¿Hiciste todo ese escándalo porque te dieron ganas de robar pokecubos?

-¡No, no! Desapruebo totalmente los concursos, después de ver de qué se tratan. Es solo que… no sé, estos pokecubos no me parecen malos para nada. Es decir, son nutrientes ¿No? Son bayas procesadas. No son una forma de esclavitud, sino comida.

Smoky suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Pikachu, el pokemon Ratón:**

-Peso: 6 kg

-Altura: 0,4 m

**Curiosidades:**

-La cola de los machos asemeja a un rayo, pero la cola de las hembras tiene una partidura al final, asemejando la forma de un corazón. Por ende, podemos confirmar que el Pikachu de Ash es macho. También podemos decir que el Pikachu de Red, Pika, es macho, sin embargo, si aplicamos el mismo criterio en Chuchu, el Pikachu de Yellow, podemos determinar que… ¿Es macho? Estoy confundido.

-Pika, ya mencionado antes, aprende Surf en el manga (se sube a una tabla de surf). Chuchu, también mencionado antes, aprende Vuelo en el manga (se amarra unos globos).

-Cuando varios se juntan, su energía puede causar fuertes tormentas

-Almacena su energía en las mejillas

-Recarga su energía por la noche mientras duerme. Por lo mismo, cuando despierta, suele descargar un poco de esta energía.

-Puede usar su energía para recargar a otro Pikachu que se encuentre débil

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Taillow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**


	16. 15- Equipo Aqua

**XV._ Equipo Aqua**

Como lo prometió, Ruby llevó a sus pokemon a una tienda de ropa por la noche, cuando toda la ciudad dormía.

-A veces pienso que la gente de este país es demasiado inocente- murmuró Ruby mientras él y Smoky abrían una entrada sin problemas- No dejan alarmas, ni candados, ni rejas, ni nada.

Los cinco entraron a la tienda, una gran tienda llena de todos los tipos de ropa. Ruby iluminó el lugar con Destello y comenzó a pasearse por la tienda para planificar el mejor atuendo para sus pokemon.

-¿No podemos ir nosotros a buscar?- le pidió Fiercy.

-Ah, claro. Aunque tengan presente que no podemos llevar más de una muda de ropa por cada uno, así que elijan pensando en que usarán esa ropa para cada ocasión.

-¡Bien!- Brainy agarró a Birdy del ala- Vamos, ya sé qué te podemos poner.

-¿Ah?

Sin darle tiempo para responder, se lo llevó a toda prisa hacia un pasillo ya identificado. Fiercy y Smoky sonrieron al verla tan emocionada.

-Parece que ella sí quería venir, después de todo- comentó Fiercy.

-¿Y qué están esperando ustedes dos?- les reclamó Ruby- Vamos, elijan ¿O quieren que les elija yo?

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos, Fiercy. Creo que vi algo que te puede sentar.

-De acuerdo.

Ruby también buscó algo para él, pues su ropa no estaba mucho mejor que la de sus pokemon. Terminó cambiándose completamente, aunque se quedó con la capa y el sombrero de ala ancha que le había dado el señor Arenque. Habían resultado muy convenientes a la hora de montar un escándalo y escapar sin ser visto.

Pronto llegaron Brainy y Birdy, casi irreconocibles con la ropa que llevaban.

-¡Pero qué bien!- exclamó Ruby, al ver el vestido de muñequita de Brainy y la ropa ligera de Birdy.

Este último se acomodó las antiparras nuevas que Brainy le había encontrado, algo nervioso.

-¿Te gusta? Yo lo elegí todo- se pavoneó ella.

-Pues lo hiciste muy bien.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?- alegó Fiercy- ¿Lo ves, Smoky? Te dije que eligieras rápido.

-Pero si tú eres la que se demoró.

-¡Me tienes que seguir el juego, idiota!

Ruby se giró, y se volvió a sorprender un poco por las ropas nuevas que traían. Fiercy llevaba ropa ligera y ajustada, para que no le estorbara en las peleas, y Smoky una chaqueta y unos shorts simples.

-Solo Brainy eligió zapatos- observó Ruby- Supongo que los demás no lo hicieron por sus garras.

Intentaron ordenar lo que habían desordenado, para que no se notase que habían entrado a robar, y salieron sin que nadie los viera. De ahí caminaron un rato por la noche, disfrutando de la brisa marina, hasta que Ruby se detuvo repentinamente. Smoky no pudo evitar chocar con su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, sobándose el pico.

Ruby no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando la tienda junto a la que pasaban. Por ende, sus pokemon también se voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué dice en el letrero?- preguntó Birdy.

-Es una tienda de música- contestó Brainy- Ruby siente nostalgia.

Todos miraron al entrenador, el cual parecía muy concentrado en las yemas de sus dedos de la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué sucede, Ruby?- le preguntó Birdy, y al tocarle el brazo este reaccionó.

-Ah, lo siento. Me perdí por un momento. Sigamos.

Smoky levantó una mano para detenerlo y preguntarle qué ocurría. Quiso saber, pero de pronto la figura de Ruby le pareció fría y distante, y no supo qué decir. El entrenador comenzó a caminar, mientras sus pokemon se quedaron parados, confundidos. Finalmente, algo incómodos, decidieron seguirlo en silencio. Ninguno entendió por qué no pudieron hablar con Ruby esa vez, ni nunca llegaron a entenderlo del todo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cops, un agente de policía condecorado por sus hazañas en el campo, había decidido tomar el caso del terrorista cuando supo que aquel niño no se andaba con tonterías. Precisamente esa mañana, un día después de que Ruby y sus amigos llegaran a la ciudad, había descubierto su escondite, y preparó todo para acorralarlos de una vez por todas.

Casi al mediodía, hizo que una línea de patrullas y policías armados rodeara el Centro pokemon para cerrar toda forma de escape. Luego entró con sus mejores hombres, subió las escaleras y se preparó frente a la puerta de la única habitación que había sido usada la noche anterior. Sus hombres se prepararon junto a él, apuntándole a la puerta para no darle salida al muchacho.

Cops, listo, pateó la puerta para derribarla. Luego de eso varios hombres entraron lanzando granadas de humo. Se distribuyeron rápida y eficazmente por la habitación, y esperaron a detectar señales de vida.

-Esto terminará rápido- se dijo Cops.

Entró con dos hombres más a la habitación, y esperó junto a la cama a que se dispersara el humo. Sin embargo, al suceder esto no consiguió ver a nadie. La habitación estaba intacta, no parecía que por ahí se hubiera hospedado un muchacho con sus pokemon, ni nadie en un largo tiempo.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- exclamó.

-Señor, no hay rastros de los criminales- observó un policía.

-¡Ya sé que no hay rastros, maldición!- apretó los dientes, confundido y enojado por haber errado- Quiero que busquen en cada rincón. Ese chico tiene cuatro pokemon consigo ¡No puede haber limpiado hasta el último pelo! ¡A trabajar!

-¡Sí, señor!- contestaron sus subordinados, y se pusieron a trabajar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En ese mismo instante, Ruby y compañía caminaban tranquilamente por una calle, a tres cuadras de distancia. Salir antes que la policía sitiara el hotel había sido pura surte, pues ninguno de los cinco tenía forma de saber qué planeaban sus perseguidores.

Decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por la orilla del mar antes de despedirse de la ciudad, por lo que se dirigieron al borde este, desde donde se veían las olas reventar en la orilla, muy abajo.

-Ya me está dando hambre- alegó Fiercy. Entonces se fijó en Birdy, quien caminaba a su lado, y posó una garra sobre su hombro- ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo se ve un horno por dentro?

-¡¿Qué?!- Birdy saltó lejos de Fiercy, asustado.

-Ella solo bromea, Birdy- le espetó Brainy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió Fiercy, insinuando que se equivocaba- Mi mamá me enseñó bien cómo cazar un pequeño Taillow como él.

Birdy buscó refugio tras el brazo de Ruby, el cual se echó a reír.

-Tranquilo, Birdy. Fiercy no te haría daño. Al menos no a ti…- entonces se dio cuenta de un problema que no había considerado hasta ese momento- Por cierto, Fiercy ¿Tú no eres carnívora?

-En realidad los Mightyenas somos omnívoros. Es por eso que no me hago problema comiendo bayas como todo el resto. Aunque sí extraño un buen trozo de carne recién desgarrada.

-Rayos, no había pensado en eso. Lo siento.

-Está bien, Ruby. Lo asumí la primera vez que me diste bayas de comer. Además, Smoky, Birdy y tú también comen carne ¿No?

Ruby miró a ambos pájaros, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

-No he tenido problemas en comer bayas, tampoco- aclaró Smoky- Muy pocas veces he comido carne.

-Yo solía cazar crías de pokemon bicho- admitió Birdy- Pero ya no lo hago.

Ruby se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

-Aunque instauremos un nuevo orden, estaremos yendo contra la naturaleza- pensó en voz alta- Eso es problemático.

-¿Y qué tal comer humanos?- sugirió Brainy.

Todos se detuvieron por un momento, consternados con la frialdad de sus palabras.

-Bueno… digo, después de todo la mayoría de los humanos son nuestros enemigos- se sonrojó al ser mirada por todos al mismo tiempo- ¡Dejen de mirarme así!

-¿Eso no es un poco… drástico?- alegó Smoky- Digo, matar es un asunto serio. Aunque lo hayamos hecho, no significa que debamos hacerlo en el futuro.

-No a cualquiera- corrigió Ruby- Pero eso no significa que no vayamos a matar el día de mañana. Siempre tendremos enemigos de quienes necesitaremos deshacernos. Niños, les autorizo comer carne humana, puesto que ningún humano es más importante que cualquier pokemon.

-¿Entonces tú también?- se sorprendió Smoky.

-¿Qué? No, no me entiendan mal. Puedo matar a otros de mi especie, pero no pienso convertirme en un caníbal mientras no sea necesario.

-Comer seres humanos…- Fiercy intentó hacerse la idea, y en ese momento un deseo muy oculto apareció en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

-Pues creo que seguiré con las bayas- dijo Smoky- La idea de comer seres humanos no me abre el apetito, realmente.

-Opino lo mismo- agregó Birdy.

-Qué asco ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?- les pidió Brainy.

-Lo dice la que comenzó con el tema- alegó Fiercy en su mente, mas no dijo nada.

Continuaron caminando hacia el norte, hasta que decidieron almorzar los sándwiches que les había dado el señor Arenque. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera sentarse en la baranda de piedra frente al mar, Brainy se volteó hacia un edificio, atenta.

Sus compañeros le siguieron la mirada, y repararon en una enorme fila de personas vestidas con una camisa a rayas, un pañuelo en la cabeza y pantalones azules, tal y como iba vestido el tipo que Ruby mató en el túnel al salvar a Peeko.

-¿Qué ocurre con esa gente?- inquirió Ruby.

-Tienen malas intenciones, eso se nota- observó Brainy.

-¿Deberíamos ir a investigar?- supuso Smoky.

-No es nuestro problema- dictaminó Ruby con voz autoritaria.

Antes de dejar que nadie replicara, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la dirección contraria. Sus pokemon se levantaron para seguirlo, cuando se detuvo súbitamente.

-Sin embargo, no me deja tranquilo pensar que esos tipos se llevan algo malo entre manos. Uno solo capturó a un pokemon y maltrató a un anciano por razones desconocidas ¿Qué harán una multitud de ellos?

Ruby se volteó hacia el edificio repleto de gente. La fila avanzaba rápido. Luego miró a sus pokemon, y estos asintieron, contentos. Ese era el Ruby que conocían.

-Vamos a averiguar- propuso Smoky.

-Sí- Ruby sonrió- Solo a asegurarnos de que no hagan nada malo.

Esa decisión traería dulces y amargos momentos para todos, aunque en ese instante no tenían forma de saberlo. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el edificio, y cuando llegaron, toda la fila había desaparecido. Pagaron su entrada como gente normal, y se adentraron en el museo de Ciudad Portual.

-Así que era un museo- comentó Ruby.

-¿Esos pokemon son suyos, señor?- le preguntó la cajera.

-Sí, se podría decir eso.

-Quisiera recordarle que nuestro museo no admite batallas pokemon. Por favor, si quiere desafiar a alguien o es desafiado por otro entrenador, le rogamos que salga. Puede volver a entrar con su boleto.

-No se preocupe. No pienso combatir con nadie.

Y realmente no pensaba hacerlo. No tenía razones, por el momento.

Lo primero que captó su atención al entrar no fueron los lindos cuadros ni las cerámicas sobre la vida marina, sino la inmensa cantidad de gente uniformada con las camisetas a rayas y los pañuelos azules en la cabeza a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- alegó Ruby.

Apestado con tanta gente, decidió junto a sus pokemon ir a revisar la segunda planta. Subieron las escaleras tranquilamente, y al llegar, se encontraron con una inesperada escena: Dos tipos con el mismo uniforme que todos los demás, amenazaban a un hombre delgado con el uniforme de la marina.

En ese momento se fijaron en Ruby, y la tensión aumentó de golpe. Lo miraron por un rato en silencio, intentando imaginarse cómo ese niño había pasado a través de todos los demás hombres hasta ellos, y no lograron comprenderlo. Él, por su parte, decidió ignorarlos. Fijó su vista en un cuadro en la pared, y se acercó para deleitarse con el trazado y los colores.

-Este me gusta mucho. Fíjense, niños, cómo el sol y el árbol crean estabilidad…

-¿Quién eres tú?- alegó uno de los tipos uniformados.

Los pokemon miraron a los hombres, y luego a Ruby, y de nuevo a los hombres. Se sentían nerviosos, especialmente por el exceso de tranquilidad de su entrenador. Repentinamente él pareció sorprenderse, y se agachó para recoger algo en el piso.

-¡Pero qué suerte, una Máquina Técnica!- exclamó- ¿Es de ustedes, caballeros? ¿Se le cayó a alguien?

-¡Te hice una pregunta!- gritó el hombre del pañuelo.

-Y yo te hice una a ti ¿Y qué tiene, si de todas formas no nos vamos a escuchar? Mejor continuemos ignorándonos mutuamente. Así usted podrá seguir con su… lo que sea que está haciendo, y yo podré seguir con mi agradable visita al museo.

-¡Yo lo callo!- exclamó el otro, a la vez que lanzaba una pokebola hacia Ruby- ¡Zubat, usa Chupavidas!

-Aquí vamos otra vez- musitó Ruby a medida que el Zubat se acercaba a sus pokemon.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia cómoda para atacar a Smoky, Ruby agarró al Zubat del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo, sin soltarlo. El pequeño intentó zafarse, pero era demasiado débil para luchar contra el brazo de Ruby.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, huirás de aquí. Ahora.

Entonces dejó al Zubat libre. Este se puso de pie, luego miró hacia su entrenador, agitado, y echó a correr a toda marcha hacia las escaleras.

-¡¿A dónde vas, traidor?!- le gritó el tipo del pañuelo azul, muy tarde para intentar recuperarlo- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

-Ese Zubat no dudó en escapar de su entrenador, aun cuando hay decenas de sus compañeros allá abajo- observó Ruby- Independientemente del miedo que yo pueda haberle provocado, es ilógico que haya huido tan fácilmente… a menos que no le tenga mucho afecto a su entrenador- entonces posó su vista en el tipo del pañuelo azul- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué se visten todos igual? ¿Por qué inundan museos y extorsionan a un marinero?

-Yo te pregunté primero.

Ruby guardó un momento de silencio, pensativo, y luego sonrió.

-Lo siento, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Ruby, líder de Pokemon Gijinka, una organización que busca la igualdad entre humanos y pokemon.

Los hombres parecieron extrañarse de sus palabras.

-Espera, creo que he oído ese nombre antes- comentó uno de ellos- Sí, en el periódico. Él es un criminal peligroso: Ruby.

-Así que peligroso ¿Eh?- ambos sacaron una pokebola de sus bolsillos, y las arrojaron contra él- ¡Ve, Carvanha!

Dos pokemon de aspecto acuático y siniestro aparecieron, e identificaron a los pokemon de Ruby de inmediato. Este los miró en su Pokedex, confirmando sus tipos.

-Estos déjamelos a mí, Ruby- le pidió Smoky.

-¡Yo también voy!- se apresuró Birdy.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Carvanha, usa Mordisco!- le ordenó uno de los hombres a su pokemon

-¡Tú también!- agregó el otro.

Ambos pokemon corrieron hacia Smoky y Birdy.

-Smoky, usa Doble Patada. Birdy, usa Ataque Ala.

Smoky saltó en el aire para interceptar a su oponente con dos patadas giratorias, que lo noquearon al instante. Birdy, por su parte, voló hacia el Carvanha, eludió sus fauces y lo atacó con un gran golpe de su ala, pero después de hacerlo aterrizó y retrocedió, nervioso. Ruby observó de inmediato que afirmaba con fuerza el punto en su ala donde había hecho contacto con el otro pokemon.

-Birdy ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí- él se sobó el dorso del ala, y se preparó para recibir de nuevo al enemigo.

-Esto no me gusta- murmuró Ruby- ¡Birdy, regresa!

-¡Yo puedo!- alegó Birdy, sin quitar la mirada de su oponente- ¡Aquí viene!

-¡Rayos!

Ruby echó a correr hacia Birdy para protegerlo, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos para llegar antes del choque. El Carvanha mordió el ala de Birdy con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que este lo empujó con un pie, lo agarró de la piel escamosa y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas con Ala de Acero.

El Carvanha cayó inconsciente después de esto. Las alas de Birdy sangraban levemente, pero él sonrió, confiado. Ruby se detuvo al ver cómo su pokemon se había encargado solo de todo.

-Bien hecho, Birdy. Ahora ven acá…

Pero en ese momento Birdy fue iluminado por una poderosa luz. Creció en estatura, sus músculos se desarrollaron, sus plumas se alargaron y sus garras se afilaron, hasta que ya no fue más un pequeño Taillow.

-¡Mírenme!- exclamó al dejar de brillar, feliz- ¡Soy un… un…

-Un Swellow- apuntó Ruby al mirar su Pokedex- ¡Felicidades, Birdy!

-¡Así se hace!- exclamaron Fiercy y Smoky, y corrieron a felicitarlo.

Mientras lo hacían, Ruby se acercó a ambos hombres, y sacó su cuchillo para amenazarlos.

-Ahora me van a decir qué rayos son ustedes, y qué están haciendo tantos en este museo.

-¡Púdrete!- exclamó uno.

El otro le escupió en la cara.

Ruby, irritado, enterró el cuchillo en el brazo del que le había escupido y luego lo giró para producirle más dolor.

-No te lo pedí por favor.

-¡Detente!- exclamó el otro, sin poder soportar los gritos de su compañero- ¡De acuerdo, te lo diremos!

-Te escucho.

-Somos el equipo Aqua. Buscamos la paz en el mundo por medio del mar. Eso es todo, lo juro.

-¿Y por qué hay tantos de ustedes en este museo?

-¡Teníamos que hablar con este tipo sin que nadie se diera cuenta! Nuestros compañeros abajo deberían bloquear la entrada a todos los que quieran subir. Así no habría problemas.

-¿Buscan la paz a través de chantajes y raptos? Pues no están muy bien de la cabeza, que digamos.

-¿Y torturar a la gente para lograr igualdad está bien?

Ruby lo pateó para que se callara. Entonces se fijó en el hombre al que los soldados del equipo Aqua habían estado amenazando. Se veía asustado tanto por los hombres como por Ruby.

-¿Qué te pidieron?

-Unas piezas.

-¿Piezas?- se extrañó Ruby- ¿De qué?

-Unas piezas de un submarino. Es un modelo nuevo, que resiste más presión que ningún otro. Lo he estado fabricando con los fondos de Devon S.A. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

-¿Devon?

Por alguna razón ese nombre se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

-¿Ese no es el nombre de la compañía que quemamos?- comentó Smoky.

-¡Ah, claro! ¿Pero por qué una organización pacifista amenazaría a un tipo para robar un submarino? Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido ¿Tú no sabes nada?

El marinero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Yo soy un simple capitán de barco, no sé nada.

-¿Eres un capitán? Pues no se nota. Muy bien, niños. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente- Ruby sacó de un tirón su cuchillo del brazo del soldado Aqua, haciéndolo gritar otra vez- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, vámo…

-¡Oigan, escuchamos gritos! ¿Están bien?- inquirió una voz femenina.

Desde las escaleras apareció una mujer de largo pelo rizado, vistiendo las ropas del equipo Aqua. Al ver la sangre de su compañero regada en el piso y al criminal más buscado de los últimos tiempos con un cuchillo en la mano, quedó paralizada.

-Espera, ya nos íbamos- intentó calmarla Ruby, pero no funcionó.

La mujer corrió escaleras abajo, gritando desesperadamente.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos- sugirió Brainy.

-Sí, buena idea.

Ruby buscó sus pokebolas en su bolsillo para guardar a sus amigos y correr a toda prisa, pero antes de poder sacarlas, un ejército de hombres con el uniforme del equipo Aqua apareció desde las escaleras y se esparció como el gas en la sala, listos para pelear.

Ruby guardó sus pokebolas al advertir que solo había una forma de escapar: Vencerlos a todos.

-Parece que nos metimos en una grande- comentó Birdy.

-¿Están listos, niños?- inquirió Ruby.

-¡A darle!- exclamaron todos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aquiles era un hombre visionario, un entrenador pokemon y sobre todo un filántropo. O al menos eso pensaba de sí mismo. Esa misión era importantísima para los planes del equipo, y por eso había enviado a dos de sus mejores hombres a interrogar y amenazar al Capitán Babor, para conseguir las piezas Devon.

No contaba con que una de sus reclutas más nuevas, una muchacha de pelo largo y rizado, llegara a él temblando de miedo porque un tal criminal muy buscado se encontraba en la segunda planta.

-¿Y venció a nuestros hombres?- se sorprendió Aquiles.

-¡Sí, y los está torturando ahora!

Sin perder tiempo, Aquiles se paró sobre un mostrador y alzó la voz para que todos lo oyeran.

-¡Soldados del equipo Aqua, suban ahora mismo a rescatar a sus compañeros! ¡Suban y enfrenten a quien intenta hacernos daño!

Todos lo saludaron de forma militar, y se marcharon corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Entonces Aquiles miró hacia abajo, donde la muchacha se debatía entre ir con sus compañeros o quedarse ahí donde no corría peligro.

-Tranquila, mujer. Si no te sientes segura, te puedes quedar conmigo aquí- se bajó del mostrador- Esperemos un rato a que termine la pelea, y después vamos a ver a ese criminal tan peligroso del que hablas.

La mujer asintió, amedrentada.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, recluta?

-Angie, señor.

-Muy bien, Angie. Dado que no vas a ayudar a tus compañeros esta vez, como castigo tendrás que entrenar muy duro y hacerte muy fuerte para serles de ayuda en un futuro ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, señor Aquiles!

-Muy bien.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para revisar el resto de las obras en el museo, y después subieron para dar nuevas órdenes a los soldados. Tan confiados estaban que al ver lo que les esperaba en la segunda planta, pensaron por un momento que habían llegado al Infierno.

Montones y montones de cadáveres y cuerpos mutilados de los soldados del equipo Aqua llenaban la sala. El inmenso charco de sangre abarcaba casi toda el área del suelo, manchando los zapatos de quien se entrara a la sala. En un rincón se encontraban cinco sujetos sentadas sobre las pilas de cuerpos y las maquetas del museo, descansando. En otro rincón, una Mightyena engullía los muslos de uno de los soldados como si fuera un manjar de los dioses.

Apenas llegaron Aquiles y Angie, el Capitán Babor corrió hacia ellos para huir escaleras abajo, aterrorizado con lo que había presenciado.

-¿Pero qué…- musitó Aquiles. Entonces miró a Ruby, el único humano que quedaba vivo- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tú?!

-¿Tú eres el jefe?- inquirió el muchacho, como si nada- Tienes aspecto de ser el jefe. Iba a irme muy tranquilo, sin lastimar a nadie, pero verás- tomó la cabeza decapitada de una de sus víctimas y la levantó para mirarla de frente- Vinieron estos tipos y lo arruinaron todo. Qué lástima ¿No?- arrojó la cabeza lejos, que salpicó entre la sangre- Pero eso nos enseña una valiosa lección a todos: No me molestes. Simplemente no me molestes ¿Te quedó claro?

Se formó un silencio terrorífico, mermado solo por el ruido que hacía la Mightyena al comer.

-Fiercy ¿Te gusta la carne humana?- le preguntó Ruby.

-¡Es deliciosa!- exclamó con la boca llena.

-Maldito…- Aquiles dio un paso al frente, con sus manos tan apretadas que le lastimaba los dedos- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo mental eres?!

Llevó su mano hacia su cinturón, en donde tenía colgadas sus pokebolas. Hizo el gesto de agarrar una, pero en ese momento algo se clavó en su cuello, y lo derribó cuán grande era.

En ese instante aparecieron varios policías con máscaras de gas, escudos y chalecos antibalas. Ruby intentó hacer algo, pero inmediatamente lanzaron bombas de gas adormecedor, que se esparció en un parpadeo por toda la sala. Angie, Ruby y sus pokemon cayeron inconscientes, sin posibilidades de escapar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Swellow, el pokemon Buche:**

-Peso: 19,8 kg

-Altura: 0,7 m

Curiosidades:

-Se preocupa mucho de la limpieza de sus alas

-Puede caer en picada al agua para cazar pokemon acuáticos

-Se mueve tan rápido que al volar puede provocar violentas ráfagas de aire

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**


	17. 16- Lecciones a Golpes

**XVI._ Lecciones a Golpes**

Cuando despertó, Smoky se encontró dentro de una pokebola, pero no era la suya. Lo sabía por el patrón extraño del interior. No era su pokebola.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- alegó.

Pero nadie le contestó. Desde afuera veía luces borrosas y siluetas que podrían ser tanto de personas como de árboles. No se notaba la diferencia.

Después de un par de horas, sintió que alguien tomaba su pokebola con su mano y caminaba con él ¿Pero quién era? No podía verlo ¿Ruby? No, no era Ruby. Ruby no lo metería en una pokebola que no le dejara ver ni oír nada. No lo tendría cautivo por tanto tiempo sin decirle nada.

Media hora después de eso, fue liberado en una habitación oscura. Inmediatamente la única puerta que daba a la sala se cerró.

Smoky inspeccionó su alrededor, confundido. La habitación era un puro cuadrado negro con cuatro paredes negras… no, no eran paredes negras. Eran transparentes. Eran ventanas. Smoky se encontraba en una habitación dentro de otra más grande ¿Pero por qué?

Recordaba encontrarse en el museo, y luego que alguien entrara, y mucho humo ¿Habría sido un efecto del gas que se durmiera casi al instante?

Advirtió que detrás de él se encontraban sus amigos: Fiercy, Brainy y Birdy, pero Ruby no se veía por ningún lado. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que habían sido encerrados, una risa enérgica llamó su atención desde un extremo de la habitación.

El hombre que había reído se acercó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exclamó Smoky, al límite de los nervios.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby despertó de forma pausada, pero al hacerlo fue lo suficientemente sutil para pasar desapercibido. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados a medida que recobraba la consciencia, e intentó captar toda la información posible sin su vista.

Se encontraba en un auto en movimiento, en un asiento ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuándo se había subido a un auto? Oía a un tipo comiendo frituras a su lado, y a otros dos sujetos hablando adelante. Entonces se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

Trató de mover sus manos, pero dos aros de metal se lo impidieron. Eran esposas.

Entonces recordó los últimos segundos que había vivido en el museo. Mucho humo y ruidos de botas entrando a toda marcha.

-Un grupo armado- dedujo- Debió haber sido la policía ¿Pero cómo me encontraron tan rápido?

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato para que alguien comenzara a hablar.

-Qué increíble pensar que alguien como él haya causado tanto alboroto- comentó el tipo que tenía adelante

-A veces ocurren este tipo de cosas.

-¿Contactaste a los líderes de gimnasio?

-Sí, el señor Wattson se veía especialmente contento con todo.

-Ese viejo tiene un problema.

-Cuidado con lo que dices de él. Me contaron que le gusta poner micrófonos y cámaras donde menos te lo esperas.

-¿Qué? Pero no puede ponerlas en una patrulla. Es ilegal.

-¿Y qué? Él es un líder de gimnasio. Puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-¿Sabes? No estoy en contra del sistema, pero a veces pienso que este gobierno necesita una buena sacudida.

Dejó de oír la conversación para poner atención a otros ruidos. Inmediatamente se fijó en que deberían estar en el campo, puesto que se sentía que la velocidad del auto era alta, y apenas había ruido de vehículos externos.

-¿Por qué estamos en el campo?- se preguntó Ruby- Si me quieren llevar a la cárcel, tan solo tienen que trasladarme… a menos que no haya cárceles en Ciudad Portual. Entonces estamos yendo hacia otra ciudad ¿Pero mis pokemon? ¿Dónde están mis pokemon? No siento mis pokebolas, no sé dónde está mi mochila ¿Los habrán llevado a otro lugar?

Para su fortuna, los mismos policías mencionaron algo al respecto.

-Oye ¿Y qué va a pasar con los pokemon de este tipo?

-¿Qué se yo? Eso es cosa del agente Cops. Aunque lo más probable es que los lleven al matadero, por ser peligrosos.

-Lástima. Mi hija quería un Torchic para su cumpleaños, y ese Combusken es lo más parecido que he encontrado hasta ahora.

-¡¿Matadero?!- exclamó Ruby, sin poder contenerse.

Todos los policías saltaron de la impresión, pues no esperaban que el muchacho despertase hasta varias horas más tarde.

Inmediatamente uno de ellos se llevó una mano a la pistola en la sobaquera, pero en eso Ruby se inclinó para patear al conductor en la nuca. Este impactó contra el volante, lo que causó una fuerte sacudida del auto, pero logró recobrar el control antes de que cayeran colina abajo.

Cuando se volvieron hacia el prisionero para calmarlo, este abrió su puerta y se arrojó al camino sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- preguntó el conductor, demasiado concentrado en no chocar ni arrojarse por el precipicio para mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Detén el auto! ¡Detén el auto!- le gritaron sus compañeros.

Este, alterado, obedeció. No reparó en que detrás de ellos, demasiado cerca, los seguía un camión.

Ruby rodó dolorosamente varios metros antes de caer por la colina hacia el bosque a un lado de la autopista. Se puso de pie como pudo y de ahí partió corriendo hacia los árboles, esperando que con eso pudiera perder de vista a los policías.

-El matadero- aquella palabra se repetía en su mente como dolorosos y constantes pulsos- ¡El matadero! ¡No puedo dejar que los lleven al matadero!

Sintió algunos disparos, y después un gran impacto. Al oírlo, supo que esos tipos no lo molestarían por un buen rato.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Habían pasado varias semanas, y no había olvidado sus encuentros con él. Dado que estaba de viaje fortaleciendo a sus pokemon, había intentado probar suerte con los gimnasios de fuego y electricidad, pero en ninguno había tenido suerte.

-Supongo que simplemente soy demasiado débil- se quejó Zafiro, mientras caminaba por el camino bajo la pista de bicicletas- Supongo que así nunca podré derrotarlo a él.

Se sentía sola. Había abandonado todo por el beneficio de su venganza, y ni eso había conseguido.

Pero de repente algo la desconcertó: Una figura botada en el piso, inmóvil.

-¿Un pokemon?- se preguntó- ¡No, una persona!

Corrió hacia él para asistirlo. Se dio cuenta que llevaba una gran capa y un sombrero de ala ancha, pero de esa forma no podría saber qué le aquejaba, por lo que removió todas esas ropas. Entonces vio su cara.

Pegó un grito del susto, a la vez que saltaba hacia atrás para caer de poto. Ese hombre no era un pobre tipo moribundo, era Ruby. Tenía heridas y raspones por todos lados, y se notaba que sus brazos y uno de sus hombros habían estado sangrando bastante.

-¿Cómo…

Entonces se dio cuenta: Ruby estaba inconsciente. Esa era la oportunidad que tanto había estado buscando. Rápidamente buscó en los alrededores, con lo que pronto encontró una roca lo suficientemente grande. La tomó con ambas manos, la levantó sobre su cabeza y apuntó hacia la cabeza de Ruby. Eso debería matarlo, y acabar por fin con su sufrimiento.

Pero se detuvo.

Bajó la piedra, la dejó en el suelo y pensó un rato. Simplemente matar a una persona no era algo que una muchacha como ella pudiera hacer cuando se le diera la gana. Simplemente no tenía el estómago para eso. En vez de la roca, sacó su pokebola.

-Marshtomp, ve.

Desde su pokebola apareció un Marshtomp, la evolución de Mudkip. Él se había hecho mucho más fuerte desde su último encuentro con Smoky, y al ver a Ruby pensó que vería a su viejo compañero de nuevo, pero no fue así.

-Marshtomp, mata a Ruby- le ordenó Zafiro.

El pokemon, por muy obediente que fuera, giró su cabeza contrariado ante el dictado de su líder.

-¿Que haga qué?

-Ya oíste, mátalo

-Pero… pero…

-¿A qué esperas, tonto?

-Pero matar a un ser humano ¿No es demasiado?

-¿Quieres desobedecerme?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!- se apresuró a corregir- Es que… si yo lo hago, usted será la culpable de asesinarlo ¿O no? ¿Eso no es malo para usted?

-No te preocupes por lo que me ocurra después. El peor futuro posible que puedo imaginar es uno en donde él sigue con vida. Ahora cumple tu deber, pedazo de anfibio mutante. Haz lo que quieras, pero mátalo.

Marshtomp comprendió que no tenía sentido discutir con su entrenadora, como siempre, por lo que se acercó a Ruby, nervioso. Levantó una aleta, sin saber muy bien cómo matar a alguien. Comenzó a temblar, imaginándose cómo luciría el cadáver de ese sujeto, pero al final retrocedió, y cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo siento, señorita. No puedo matar.

-Rayos ¡Serás débil!

Zafiro pateó a Marshtomp para hacerlo a un lado, y sacó a los otros dos pokemon que tenía: Un Slugma y un Lombre.

-Muy bien. Cualquiera de ustedes dos, maten a ese tipo de ahí- apuntó a Ruby con un dedo- Es una orden.

Ambos pokemon se miraron, consternados. Luego repararon en la presencia de su líder, el Marshtomp, sobándose las costillas que Zafiro había pateado.

-Pero…

-¡¿Ustedes también?!- exclamó la entrenadora, sin poder creérselo- ¡¿Por qué nadie me puede ser leal, por un momento?!

Se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus pokemon iba a concederle su deseo, por lo que no le quedaba de otra. Se agachó para recoger de nuevo aquella roca enorme, la levantó otra vez sobre su cabeza, y apuntó hacia Ruby.

-¡Háganse a un lado!- les ordenó a sus pokemon, los cuales no dudaron en obedecerle. Sabían que era muy capaz de matarlos a ellos si se descuidaban, y no planeaban dar la vida por un desconocido.

Zafiro cerró los ojos, y arrojó la roca con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de Ruby. De pronto oyó un crujir al momento del impacto, por lo que gritó de nervios.

-¡Por fin!- pensó, al abrir los ojos.

No quería ver el cadáver sangrando a sus pies, pero debía confirmar su victoria. Lo que no se esperó fue una rama partida a la mitad en donde momentos antes había estado la cabeza de Ruby, ni que este la mirara desde un costado, más severo que la muerte.

-¡Ruby!- exclamó ella, alarmada- ¡Marshtomp, usa Disparo Lodo!

El pokemon obedeció, pues esta vez era para defender a su entrenadora. Disparó lodo hacia la cara de Ruby, pero este lo esquivó sin problemas, saltó hacia él y de un golpe lo venció.

-¡Slugma, Lombre…- Zafiro quiso darles órdenes para que atacaran también, pero Ruby se encargó de ellos antes que ella terminara.

Finalmente se vio sin pokemon frente a su adversario. Temerosa, retrocedió un paso.

-No has aprendido nada ¿O sí?- bufó Ruby, acercándose a ella- Ni siquiera eres una entrenadora decente. Lo único que haces es dar órdenes y más órdenes, esperando que tus pokemon cumplan al pie de la letra ¿Pero cómo no lo entiendes? Los pokemon tienen sentimientos, tienen sensaciones y reacciones ¡Y no son juguetes!

Ruby golpeó a Zafiro en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Fue la primera vez que un hombre le pegaba con la intención de hacerlo, y le dolió. Retrocedió, protegiéndose la mandíbula con las manos, pero Ruby no terminó ahí. Inmediatamente después le dio una patada en las costillas para doblegarla, luego un gancho al otro costado, y finalmente un codazo en la cara.

Zafiro cayó de espaldas, adolorida y asustada.

-¡Detente!- le pidió, al darse cuenta que sangraba- ¡No me hagas daño!

-¿Y cuando ese Torkoal te pidió que te detuvieras, le hiciste caso?

Zafiro dudó un momento, y luego intentó escabullirse entre la maleza, escapar a gatas, de la forma que fuera.

-¡¿Y cuando ese Taillow te pidió que te detuvieras, lo hiciste?!

Ruby la agarró del pelo para levantarla y ponerla de pie. Apretó su cara entre sus dedos, y la miró por un instante.

-Quizás yo sea un monstruo para ti, pero tú no eres muy distinta de mí. Yo lastimo a la gente sin misericordia, en cambio tú lo haces con los pokemon.

-¡Tú dejaste a mi padre morir!- alegó ella

-¿Y a cuántos pokemon has dejado morir tú? ¿Has pensado en que ellos también tenían familia, amigos, sueños, esperanzas? ¡¿Eh?!...

Ruby esperó respuesta, pero en vez de eso, Zafiro comenzó a llorar. No era lástima por aquellas pobres almas que habían caído bajo su mano, ni que las palabras de Ruby hubieran provocado un cambio sentimental en ella, sino miedo. Miedo de él y de la veracidad de sus palabras. No quería que tuviera la razón.

Finalmente la botó en el piso.

-Cuando todo acabe, y sea el rey, te estaré esperando en la cima.

Sin perder más tiempo, se marchó, y la dejó sola entre la hierba alta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Marshtomp, el pokemon Pez Lodo:**

-Peso: 28 kg

-Altura: 0,7 m

Curiosidades:

-Se desplaza más rápido por el barro que por el agua

-Se debilita si se le seca la piel

-Duerme bajo la arena

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**Desaparecido**


	18. 17- Pokeperversión

**XVII._ Pokeperversión**

-Dormí mucho tiempo en el camino- se quejó Ruby.

Cuando llegó a Ciudad Malvalona ya era medianoche.

Se masajeó las muñecas. Después de su encuentro con Zafiro había logrado destrozar las esposas, pero eso le había dejado heridas molestas.

-¿Dónde está el matadero, a todo esto?

Comenzó a buscar por la ciudad, hasta que, poco tiempo más tarde, se dio cuenta de que los mataderos no suelen encontrarse dentro de las ciudades.

-¡Rayos! ¡Soy un tonto!- exclamó- Cuando me dijeron dónde estaban, simplemente me imaginé que iría a ser esta ciudad.

Miró por todos lados, buscando a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar a ubicarse.

-¡Juajuajuajua!- escuchó la risa de un hombre a su espalda

Ruby se giró, alterado, y se encontró con un anciano de aspecto alegre y un poco panzón.

-Te ves aproblemado, muchacho- le espetó el anciano.

-Lo estoy ¿Me puede decir dónde está el matadero de Hoenn, señor?

Ruby podía ser un criminal, pero no iba a olvidar los modales que su madre le había enseñado.

-¡Claro! Está hacia el oeste, cerca de Pueblo Verdegal- indicó la dirección con su dedo- Simplemente sigue el camino hacia allá. Luego encontrarás un gran edificio en medio de la nada, muy feo y hediondo como mis calcetines.

-¿Está muy lejos?

-No, solo unos 100 kilómetros, más o menos.

-Gracias.

Ruby se marchó corriendo, dejando al anciano con un par de preguntas en la boca.

-No importa- se dijo el viejo. Luego sacó su pokenav y marcó un nombre- ¡Juajuajuajua! ¡Soy yo!

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Solo quería devolverte ese favor que te debo. Adivina quién se dirige a dónde.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras corría, se le ocurrió un plan para llegar rápido al matadero. Buscó un poco por las calles, hasta que encontró una tienda de utensilios. Ahí rompió la vitrina de una patada, y entró y salió con un cuchillo grande de cocina antes que la policía llegara.

Varias calles más al oeste, pidió un taxi. Los policías le habían quitado su billetera con todo su dinero, por lo que necesitaba otra forma de convencer al taxista de que lo llevara.

-¿A dónde va, joven?- le preguntó el conductor, cuando el pasajero se sentó detrás de él.

-Al matadero

-¿Al matadero?- repitió como si no hubiera oído bien- No voy tan lejos. Bájese.

Ruby se temió que le pidiera eso, por lo que tuvo que dejar el plan A y pasar al plan B: Rápidamente sacó su cuchillo de su capa, y rodeó el cuello del taxista con su filo.

-Llévame al matadero.

El tipo dudó un momento. Luego sonrió.

-Niño, este tipo de bromas te puede meter en problemas.

-No bromeo. Llévame al matadero, y no preguntes.

El taxista suspiró, y finalmente accedió.

-Solo no me mates ¿OK? Tranquilízate… respira…- le pidió con voz temblorosa, mientras echaba a andar el auto

-No te preocupes, no soy de esos criminales que disfrutan matando gente. Además, me sirves vivo.

-¿Criminal? ¿Eres un criminal?- entonces ajustó el espejo retrovisor para verle la cara, y abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Eres ese terrorista del periódico!

-Me llamo Ruby, y espero no tener que matarte. Ahora llévame al matadero rápido, voy apurado.

-¡Sí!

El taxi se salió de su trayectoria usual, y se fue por la carretera hacia el oeste. Ruby no quitó el cuchillo del cuello del conductor en ningún momento.

La mayoría del camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Ruby notó que el taxista lloraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

-No quiero morir- alegó en un sollozo.

Ruby sonrió.

-Ya te dije que no tengo por qué matarte. Solo haz lo que te digo.

-¡Pero entonces iré a la cárcel!

-No. Eres una víctima, no un malhechor. Técnicamente te he secuestrado.

-¿Entonces no iré a la cárcel?

Ruby trazó una circunferencia con sus ojos.

-No.

El taxista suspiró de alivio. Ruby supuso que tenerlo muy estresado no lo haría ir más rápido, por lo que decidió distraerlo un poco hablándole.

-¿Sabes por qué quiero ir allá?- le preguntó.

-No ¿Por qué quieres ir allá?

-Porque ahí tienen a mis pokemon, y no me puedo permitir perderlos.

-¿Quieres tanto a tus pokemon como para secuestrar a una persona?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Entonces el taxista giró su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía que comenzaba a confiar en Ruby.

-Yo también quiero a mis pokemon- le contó con una sonrisa.

Ruby quiso responderle con palabras amables, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo muy grande frente a ellos: Varios pokemon, rojos y muy pesados cruzaban la carretera en ese momento. Quiso avisarle al taxista, pero no alcanzó.

El taxi se estrelló contra uno de estos pokemon. Este fue disparado varios metros a un lado, mientras que el auto se elevó por los aires, describió tres vueltas y cayó de lado.

Ruby se sacudió la cabeza después del golpe.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al hombre.

Pero este no le respondió. Se fijó en él, y pronto advirtió que algo cálido y viscoso salía de su garganta. El cuchillo de Ruby se había enterrado en su cuello con las vueltas.

-Rayos. Lo siento.

El entrenador recuperó su cuchillo, lo limpió con las ropas del hombre, y salió del auto como pudo.

Miró por todos lados, confundido. Tuvo que usar Destello para iluminar sus alrededores, pues en medio del campo, a mitad de la noche, y sin las luces del auto, no se veía nada. Advirtió al enorme pokemon de color salmón que habían atropellado. Este se levantó, se sacudió la cabeza y volvió lentamente con su grupo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sorprendido, Ruby buscó su pokedex en su chaqueta, lo cual no le habían quitado.

-Camerupt, el pokemon Erupción- aclaró el aparato.

Entregó varios datos a Ruby, entre ellos, que pesaba 220 kg.

-Vaya. Algunos pokemon son simplemente impresionantes.

Se bajó del auto, y al saltar se dio cuenta lo mucho que el choque lo había dañado. La nariz y una pierna le sangraban abundantemente, en su pecho tenía varios cortes, y su hombro no se sentía muy bien.

-Rayos, esto me retrasará un poco.

Sin poder hacer nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste. Transcurrieron alrededor de quince largos y dolorosos minutos, en los que sentía que el cuerpo se le helaba, y que las fuerzas lo dejaban. Para su fortuna, advirtió las luces de una casa a pocos cientos de metros del camino, por lo que se desvió hacia allá. Cualquier persona decente comprendería su situación, y le daría un lugar donde descansar mientras se recuperaba.

Finalmente, al borde de perder la conciencia, llegó hasta la casa, tocó el timbre y se desplomó frente a la puerta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, de golpe.

-¡Mis pokemon!- exclamó, sentándose apenas abrir los ojos.

Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, dentro de una habitación.

-Entonces sí me ayudaron- pensó, sintiéndose afortunado.

Pero no quería perder más tiempo. Agarró su capa, su sombrero, su Pokedex, y de la forma más rápida posible, se marchó hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Pero qué haces, mijo?- exclamó la voz de una mujer, detrás de él.

Ruby se giró, y se encontró con una anciana. Esta lo miraba desconcertada.

-Anoche estuviste a punto de morirte ¿Y ahora quieres irte sin más?

-¿Usted es quien me ayudó?- le preguntó Ruby.

-Sí

Ruby le dedicó una reverencia para mostrar su respeto.

-Tiene mi gratitud eterna por hacerlo, pero no puedo perder más tiempo. Mis pokemon están en grave peligro, y tengo que ir a rescatarlos.

-¿Y cómo planeas salvarlos, en ese estado?- le preguntó la vieja.

Ruby miró su pierna. La habían vendado muy bien.

-Tus heridas tardarán más que media noche en curar- le aseguró la anciana- Tómate un tiempo, estoy segura de que tus pokemon pueden esperar.

-Estoy bien- reclamó él.

Entonces la anciana agarró una escoba y la azotó contra la pierna del muchacho. Este gritó del dolor, y luego se agachó alrededor de su pierna para sobarla.

-Sí, súper bien.

-No entiende. No puedo dejar a mis pokemon ni un momento más.

-No, tú no entiendes. No puedes ir a rescatar a tus pokemon en ese estado. Descansa, y te aseguro que cuando estés totalmente bien podrás ir a buscar a tus amiguitos. Ahora ven, tenemos desayuno.

Ruby no quiso admitirlo, pero la vieja tenía razón. En ese estado no podría ni caminar hasta la carretera antes de desplomarse.

-¿Y no tiene pociones o algo así?

-Ayer se nos acabaron todas. Mi marido fue a comprar más a la tienda, pero se demorará un buen rato.

De esa forma Ruby aceptó de buena manera el desayuno. Al sentarse a la mesa se sorprendió de la enorme cantidad de comida disponible. Entonces se acordó que muchas veces le dijeron que en el campo se comía mejor.

-¿Y dónde están tus pokemon?- le preguntó la vieja, al sentarse con él.

-Me dijeron que en el matadero.

-¿En el matadero? Eso es terrible ¿Cómo llegaron allí?

-Resulta que soy un criminal buscado por la policía, así que allí enviaron a mis pokemon.

-¿Un fugitivo?- la anciana se abstuvo de preguntar por qué- ¿Y qué pokemon tienes?

Ruby le comentó sobre sus pokemon, sus ataques y sus personalidades. La vieja escuchó todo atentamente y muy divertida, hasta que a Ruby se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana.

-Ustedes también tienen muchos pokemon- comentó, interrumpiendo su relato.

-Oh, no. No son nuestros- aclaró la anciana- Esta es la Guardería Pokemon. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de pokemon de otros entrenadores mientras ellos están de viaje.

-¿En serio? ¡En Johto también hay una guardería!

-Ah, sí. Me han contado cosas muy buenas de ese lugar.

-¡Qué impresionante! ¿Entonces ustedes no tienen ningún pokemon?

-Ni uno solo, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-A veces hay entrenadores que dejan a sus pokemon aquí, y nunca vuelven a recuperarlos. Me da un poco de pena, sobre todo porque algunos de esos pokemon no dejan de esperarlos.

-Qué pena.

Ruby miró de nuevo por la ventana a los pokemon de distintas especies que jugaban tranquilamente en un lugar seguro, como niños. Eso realmente le gustó, pues se parecía mucho al mundo idílico con el que soñaba.

-¿Quieres ir a verlos más de cerca?- le preguntó la señora.

-Pues…- lo pensó un poco- Sí ¿Por qué no?

-Muy bien, ven conmigo.

Atravesaron una puerta que daba al patio trasero, que era una gran extensión de varios metros cuadrados, donde pokemon de todos los tamaños y edades pasaban el día. Los más jóvenes jugaban juntos, como Ruby ya había visto, mientras los más grandes y adultos tomaban un descanso bajo un árbol o se rascaban la espalda en el pasto.

De lo que más se maravilló Ruby fue que ninguno de esos pokemon parecía haber reparado en su presencia, incluso cuando sabía que la mayoría de ellos sí lo había sentido desde el momento en que entró en la casa.

-Estos pokemon no necesitan temerme- pensó, alegre- Simplemente son ellos mismos.

La anciana notó una sonrisa en la cara del chico. A veces eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecha.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, no muy segura de a qué se refería ella misma.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó- Ojalá hubiera más espacios como este.

-Competencia ¿Eh? Jejeje, pues no nos vendría mal.

-¡No, no me refería a eso!- alegó.

-Te entiendo, chamaco. No te preocupes.

Ruby se rascó la cabeza, sonriente. Entonces reparó en cierto pokemon rosado agazapado en un rincón sombrío. No dormía como los otros pokemon grandes y perezosos, sino que se mantenía atenta a los niños de su edad.

-¿Y ese por qué no viene a jugar?- le preguntó el muchacho a la anciana.

-Ah, ese…- la cara de la señora se ensombreció por momentos- A ese no le gusta jugar. Nunca habla con nadie. Ni siquiera es de alguien. Simplemente, una noche, mi marido lo trajo.

-Ya veo.

Ruby pensó un momento, y decidió ir junto a ella.

-Hola, me llamo Ruby ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- se presentó al acercarse.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se alejó con una mirada marcada en los ojos que Ruby conocía muy bien. Esa pequeña le temía ¿Pero por qué a él?

-No te haré daño, solo quiero hablar- le aseguró, pero la pokemon no mostró ganas de calmarse con eso.

Se escondió entre unos arbustos, y se quedó mirando a Ruby desde la oscuridad, esperando a que se fuera. Este, sin embargo, se quedó y se sentó a su lado. Cambió el tono de su voz para sonar más sincero.

-En serio, no voy a hacerte daño. Soy el líder de Pokemon Gijinka, una organización que lucha por los derechos de los pokemon.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, la niña no dijo nada. Ruby decidió sonreír y mostrarse alegre para hacerla entrar en confianza, pues no le gustaba cuando alguien no confiaba en él, sin embargo en su interior se preguntaba qué le habría ocurrido a esa muchachita para estar tan aterrada de él ¿O quizás no era solo él?

-¿Y si se asusta de todos los humanos?- pensó en una pausa.

-Mejor déjala- le dijo un Zigzagoon que se había acercado- Ella nunca habla con nadie, es solo una perdedora.

-Oye, oye. No está bien que llames perdedores a los demás solo porque no cumplen tus expectativas- argumentó Ruby- ¿Te gustaría que te llamaran perdedor a ti?

El joven Zigzagoon pareció contrariado, por lo que dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Perdedor- musitó Ruby. Luego se giró hacia la niña- No deberías dejar que te trataran así. Te puedo ayudar con eso, si quieres.

Pero ella no contestó, como las veces anteriores. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Así, Ruby se pasó cerca de dos horas hablándole de lo que se le ocurriera.

-¿Sabes qué? Esta guardería me encanta. Es un ambiente ideal para los pokemon. Aquí ninguno le teme a los humanos, no son capturados ni obligados a hacer cosas que no quieren o que los lastimen.

-Mentira- contestó ella.

Ruby se paralizó en su sorpresa, tanto por oír su voz como por lo que dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que es mentira- repitió, con una voz dulce y aguda- Eres un ingenuo.

-¿Por qué es mentira? ¿Les hacen daño?

-No es nada que te importe- la pokemon se puso de pie y se marchó entre los arbustos.

Dentro de Ruby había surgido un sentimiento de inseguridad, y tras las palabras de esa pequeña pokemon, no había hecho más que aumentar. Algo ocurría en esa guardería, y tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto antes de que continuara.

Se dirigió a hablar con la señora, quien se encontraba en la casa. Entró tranquilamente, y antes de llegar a la sala pudo escucharla hablando con alguien por pokenav.

-Sí, dice que se llama Ruby… ¿En serio?... Digo, yo, bueno… ¿Y qué quieres que haga?... ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso!... De acuerdo… de acuerdo ¡Pero apresúrate!

Y colgó.

-Hola- la llamó Ruby, con lo que la anciana casi se muere de un infarto.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-¿Escuchando qué? Acabo de entrar.

-Ah- la anciana resopló, algo más aliviada- ¿Qué sucede?

Ruby se sentó en el sillón.

-Estoy un poco preocupado por esa niña rosada.

-¿Quién? ¿La Skitty?

-Entonces es Skitty. Estábamos hablando, ella y yo, y…

-¿Hablaste con ella?- se sorprendió la vieja- ¿Y qué dijo?

-Pues… que algo no anda bien en esta guardería.

La señora pareció dudar.

-¿Y qué no anda bien?

-No estoy seguro, no me dijo. Simplemente se levantó y se fue.

-Sí, es muy esquiva.

La anciana se rascó la cabeza, algo incómoda. Sin embargo, en ese momento el ruido de un motor los interrumpió. El marido había llegado con la medicina.

-Espérame un rato- le pidió ella- Siéntate por mientras, no te hace bien estar de pie.

Ruby asintió, aunque supuso que no saldría de ahí simplemente caminando, como había sospechado. En vez de sentarse, decidió salir al patio. Ahí, extrañamente, ya no había pokemon. Todos se habían escondido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se preguntó el chico.

Justo después escuchó el sonido que produce una escopeta al cargarse detrás de su espalda.

-No te des vuelta, mequetrefe- se oyó la voz de un hombre, seguramente el marido de la anciana- Sabía que no eras más que problemas desde el primer momento en que te vi. No puedes engañar a ojos como los míos.

Ruby suspiró.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer con esa escopeta, viejo?

-¡No me hables así, muchachito! Y lo que piense hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

-En realidad me incumbe bastante.

-No me tientes.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me da una poción, me deja ir y nos quedamos todos contentos?

-Oh, sí que te gustaría ¡Pero no! Acabo de llamar a la policía. Estarán aquí en un momento, y nos darán una gran recompensa por capturarte.

-Escuche, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que ir a salvar a mis…

-¡No me importan tus historias de adolescente, imbécil! Simplemente acuéstate en el piso con las manos donde pueda verlas, y quédate ahí hasta que llegue la policía.

Ruby suspiró de nuevo.

-Tendrá que ser a la mala, entonces.

Una gran luz encegueció a los ancianos por un momento, que Ruby aprovechó para darse vuelta, agarrar la escopeta en sus manos y quitársela de un tirón al viejo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, los viejos eran quienes estaban frente al cañón.

-Así está mejor- opinó Ruby- Ahora, señora ¿Sería tan amable de traerme una de esas pociones? De las mejores que tenga, por favor.

-¡Sí!

La vieja corrió hacia la casa a obedecerle. Mientras, Ruby no quitó la vista del viejo.

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?

-Nada de tu incumbencia- le contestó Ruby, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa- Ahora dime: He notado que hay… algo que no anda muy bien por aquí, y por alguna razón me da la impresión de que es algo acerca de ti. Dime qué es o disparo.

-No te entiendo.

-¡Sí me entiendes! ¿Por qué los pokemon dejaron de jugar justo cuando tú apareciste? ¿Por qué ese Skitty no habla con nadie? ¿Qué escondes?

Para su sorpresa, el anciano pasó de negarlo a admitirlo en un santiamén.

-¡No te diré!- exclamó, por alguna razón más amedrentado de la verdad que de la escopeta.

Cumpliendo su palabra, Ruby apuntó a su hombro y se lo voló. El viejo cayó al suelo herido, gritando de dolor. Entonces llegó su esposa con la medicina, pero se sorprendió tanto al ver a su marido tirado y sangrando, que sin querer botó la poción.

-Recógela- le ordenó Ruby, y recargó la escopeta- Y tú, dinos ahora qué ocurre, o tendré que dejarte sin rodilla.

Pero el viejo gritaba descontrolado, aparentemente sin poder oírlo. Ruby apretó el cañón de la escopeta contra su cuello, furioso.

-¡Cada vez tengo más ganas de matarte! ¡Ya lo he hecho con mucha gente, y tú no serás nada especial! ¡Dime o despídete!

El anciano, sorprendentemente, se quedó quieto. Entonces tragó saliva, y asintió.

-Algunas personas…- relató, rojo por lo apretado que estaba su cuello- les gusta… intimar con ciertos pokemon.

-¿Pokéfilos?- se extrañó Ruby- Ya veo ¿Entonces tú…

Pero en viejo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No lo soy… yo solo… les entrego ciertos pokemon… y ellos a cambio… me dan dinero.

Ruby se paralizó por momentos, intentando asimilar lo que le habían contado. Los pokéfilos, el miedo de los pokemon al viejo, la niña insociable. Todo cobró sentido de repente.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba, que no notó cuando la vieja se acercó desde atrás con una sartén para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó una voz aguda, por lo que Ruby se giró, y el golpe no le dio tan duro como podría haber sido.

De todas formas soltó la escopeta y cayó de rodillas, adolorido y sorprendido a la vez. Un instante después se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El anciano había agarrado el arma como un tesoro, y se preparaba a apuntarle, mientras que la vieja se le acercaba para golpearlo otra vez. Ruby se encontraba en una mala posición, nada de lo que hiciera lo salvaría.

Fue entonces que la pequeña Skitty apareció y, desesperadamente, golpeó los cachetes de la señora. Esta retrocedió y cayó de poto, lo cual le dio tiempo a Ruby para concentrarse en el viejo. Este consiguió apuntarle con la escopeta, mas no logró disparar. El muchacho pateó las manos del viejo, y luego le pisó la cara con tanta fuerza que lo mató casi al instante. Sin perder tiempo, agarró el arma y le disparó a la anciana en la cabeza.

Entonces se fijó en la Skitty, la cual respiraba agitadamente a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

-Me salvaste la vida- observó Ruby- Gracias.

Pero la muchachita parecía muy consternada con la muerte de los dos ancianos. Los demás pokemon salieron también. Algunos se pusieron a llorar, mientras otros comenzaron a celebrar. La mayoría simplemente se quedaron mirando, quizás esperando algo.

La Skitty se sentó, sin poder tragarse que había sido cómplice en la muerte de ambos ancianos. Ruby se le acercó, y esta vez no fue rehuido.

-Se terminó- le espetó él- Ya nadie te va a hacer daño.

-No- contestó ella- No se terminó. Me van a encontrar- se abrazó a sí misma, y comenzó a llorar violentamente- ¡Me van a encontrar de nuevo! ¡Siempre me encuentran!

Ruby depositó sus manos en los hombros de ella, y la miró de forma seria.

-Si no te sientes segura aquí, ven conmigo. Ya te dije: soy Ruby, líder de Pokemon Gijinka, una organización que lucha por los derechos pokemon. Yo te puedo proteger de quien sea.

La niña lo miró confundida.

-¿Y cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

-Pues no hay forma de que lo sepas- observó- Pero si te quedas aquí, tu pesadilla no cambiará. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Skitty lo pensó un momento más largo de lo que Ruby anticipó.

-De acuerdo- rezongó, no muy confiada.

Ruby sonrió.

-Entonces desde ahora te llamarás Ms. Kitten.

-¿Kitten?

-¡Bienvenida al grupo!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Skitty, el pokemon Gatito:**

-Peso: 11 kg

-Altura: 0,6 m

Curiosidades:

-Juega persiguiendo su cola, aunque al final suele marearse

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**5._ Skitty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**


	19. 18- Desesperación

**XVIII._ Desesperación**

Cerca de mediodía Ruby y Kitten se encontraban en la carretera, dentro de la camioneta del anciano de la guardería. Iban en silencio, ella acurrucada en el asiento del copiloto, y él manejando distraídamente. Para quienes no han manejado en el campo, puede resultar una experiencia relajante. No necesitas preocuparte de semáforos u otros autos, y casi todo el tiempo tienes el ancho entero de la calle para ti solo.

De repente Kitten olió algo extraño.

-¿Te tiraste un pedo?

-¡No!- exclamó Ruby, sonrojado- ¿Por qué?

Pero justo en ese momento le llegó el asqueroso olor de la putrefacción. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Miró en todas direcciones, y finalmente lo encontró. El matadero era un edificio tan feo y hediondo como lo había descrito en anciano en Ciudad Malvalona.

Ruby advirtió que un camino de tierra se salía de la carretera hacia el matadero, por lo que se desvió por ahí y aceleró a fondo. La camioneta, que ya era vieja y destartalada, saltaba tan violentamente que parecía que se iba a despedazar en cualquier momento.

-Allá voy, niños.

Transcurrieron varios minutos muy saltarines, hasta que llegaron a los pies del edificio. Apenas descender, el muchacho advirtió la presencia de un sujeto apoyado contra la muralla exterior.

El hombre, con un abrigo largo, traje de oficina y un cigarro barato en la boca, lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ruby se le acercó, desconfiado. Se notaba que lo había estado esperando.

-Hola, muchacho- lo saludó el tipo, y en un instante sacó su billetera para mostrarle una placa adentro- Soy el agente Cops, de la policía.

-Bien. Discúlpeme, pero tengo que entrar.

-No, no puedes pasar a ese lugar. Mira- le mostró la puerta más cercana, en donde decía "Solo personal autorizado"- ¿Lo ves? Solo puedes entrar si trabajas aquí o eres un policía como yo.

-Si es policía, entonces ayúdeme a salvar a mis pokemon.

Cops lo miró ligeramente desconcertado, y luego rió.

-No, así no trabaja la policía, chico. Se nota que te falta crecer.

-No me importa cómo trabaja la policía.

Ruby probó a ignorarlo y pasar por su lado, pero el agente le impidió el paso.

-Lo siento ¿A dónde querías ir?

-A donde usted me bloquea.

-Oh, disculpa, permíteme darte la pasada- hizo un gesto con las manos para que se devolviera hacia la camioneta.

-¡Esto es serio!

-¿Y lo demás qué? ¿Cuando mataste a toda esa gente no fue serio? ¿Cuando incendiaste Devon no fue serio? No puedes meterte en el mundo de los adultos y salir diciendo que todo fue un juego, chico. Si quieres ser un adulto, tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos.

-¿Y se supone que deje a mis pokemon morir?

Ruby pescó un cuchillo que había saqueado de la guardería para degollar al agente Cops, pero este se inclinó hacia atrás justo para esquivar el corte. El chiquillo continuó dando tajos, pero estos solo atravesaron el aire.

De repente el agente Cops agarró su muñeca, le dio un rápido combo en la cara y luego otro en el brazo. Ruby se vio obligado a soltar el arma. Finalmente el policía llevó la muñeca del muchacho hasta su espalda, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Eso es todo, chiquillo? ¡Ps! Odio cuando todos hacen un gran escándalo por alguien tan débil.

Ruby usó Destello para enceguecerlo, pero solo consiguió recibir un rodillazo en la cabeza. Luego Cops lo tiró al piso para dejarlo descansar.

-Solo un muchacho que quería llamar la atención- gruñó- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Ruby intentó ponerse de pie, paralizado en parte por el dolor. La vista se le nublaba por una herida en la sien.

-Tengo que pensar en una forma de ganarle- se dijo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Cuando Cops se le acercó, Ruby agarró un poco de tierra en su mano, y se levantó de golpe para arrojársela a los ojos. Sin embargo el policía bloqueó su mano con tierra, y de una patada lo alejó otro par de metros.

-Ya me sé ese truco- le advirtió.

-Maldito.

-Admite que perdiste, chico… aunque todavía te queda un pokemon, por lo que veo.

Ruby miró hacia la camioneta, en donde Kitten se había vuelto a subir, amedrentada. Luego vio una piedra junto a su mano, lo bastante grande y filosa para cortar. La agarró y se levantó.

-¿No te importa que maten pokemon inocentes?- le recriminó- ¡¿No te importa que simplemente les arrebaten sus derechos y les corten la cabeza?!

Pero el agente se encogió de hombros.

-En verdad no. Saben bien en mi desayuno.

Esto último lo enfureció. Por unos instantes Ruby perdió la cabeza, y atacó a Cops con golpes demasiado abiertos, dejándole eludirlos sin problema.

-Un poco más, y me podré ir a casa- pensó Cops mientras esquivaba- Solo tengo que esperar a que esté completamente abierto…

Pero en ese momento algo le tapó los ojos, sorprendiéndolo. Entonces Ruby alzó la piedra en alto para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, y enterrarla entre las costillas del policía.

Luego, Kitten se bajó de la cabeza del agente, y se alejó de él junto con Ruby. Cops se miró la piedra enterrada en el pecho, consternado.

-Vaya…- rió un poco- Parece que te subestimé… ¡Ah! Me duele respirar. Creo que se enterró en mi pulmón- afirmó la piedra para que no se saliera- Así no puedo luchar… tengo que irme… -levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Ruby. Aunque estaba en condiciones críticas, Cops no parecía alarmado en absoluto- Nos veremos…

De la forma más apresurada que pudo con un pulmón perforado molestándole, se marchó hacia su auto, y de ahí a un hospital.

Ruby recogió su cuchillo. Luego se fijó en Kitten, y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

Pero ella desvió la mirada de forma altanera.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Si te mataban a ti, a mí me iban a arrojar a este lugar de todas formas.

-Claro- Ruby le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera, y se marchó hacia la puerta que les prohibía pasar si no eran personal autorizado- Vamos, tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

Entrenador y pokemon se adentraron al oscuro y maloliente edificio en donde ejecutaban pokemon para hacer cecinas y chuletas con su carne. Había un montón de trabajadores con uniforme operando máquinas enormes. Detrás de una ventana roja, los pokemon eran llevados por una cinta transportadora hacia una habitación de la cual se veían salir chispas azules.

-¡Los electrocutan para matarlos!- exclamó Ruby.

Al hablar, uno de los empleados de ese matadero se fijó en ellos.

-Oye ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? No pueden…

Pero Ruby no se quedó a escucharlo, pues cada segundo que pasaba significaba otro pokemon ejecutado. Le hizo una señal a Kitten para que lo siguiera, y luego echaron a correr a través del enorme espacio repleto de máquinas operadoras y trabajadores operándolas cuidadosamente.

-¡Alguien, atrape a ese tipo!- exclamó el empleado cerca de la puerta.

Pero como era muy poco usual que alguien atacara un matadero, no habían ni guardias ni ninguno de los operadores supo muy bien qué hacer. De esa forma Ruby tuvo paso libre hasta la puerta que daba a la "sala de ejecución", detrás de la vitrina. Apenas entrar, se dirigió hacia los pokemon que más cerca se encontraban de la muerte, y con su cuchillo comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que los mantenían atrapados. Kitten llegó detrás de él para asistirlo.

-Rápido, ayuda a los demás- le indicó Ruby al primer pokemon liberado.

Soltaron a cinco o seis pokemon, y estos se encargaron de continuar liberando a los que venían detrás. Mientras tanto, los empleados se dieron cuenta que si dejaban que un tipo entrara y liberara a los pokemon, probablemente se quedarían sin trabajo, por lo que acordaron hacer algo al respecto.

Varios trabajadores entraron a la sala con palos y escobas, lo que tenían a mano contra el lunático del cuchillo. Ruby y Kitten les hicieron frente.

-Tú continúa ayudando a los pokemon, Kitten- le indicó Ruby.

La Skitty estudió la situación, y concluyó que ella no sería de mucha ayuda en una pelea. En vez de eso tuvo una idea.

-¡Es el terrorista!- exclamó, apuntando a su entrenador.

-¿El terrorista?- se oyó entre los trabajadores.

-¡Tiene razón, es el terrorista de las noticias!- exclamó uno, el que estaba más cerca de él- ¡Es Ruby, de Pokemon Gijinka!

-¡Ah, no! ¡Yo paso!- alegó uno, y salió corriendo.

-Yo no quiero tanto a esta empresa como para morir por ella- reclamó otro, y también se fue.

Los demás lo siguieron de cerca, y arrojaron todas sus improvisadas armas antes de largarse.

-¿Cómo supiste que era famoso?- inquirió Ruby.

-Una vez vi una foto tuya en un periódico- admitió Kitten, sonrosada.

Entonces se fijaron en los pokemon libres y los que faltaban por liberar. De repente la cinta transportadora se detuvo. Cuando se fijaron, vieron a uno de los pokemon ya liberados junto a una máquina que parecía controlar algo.

-Bien hecho, pequeño- lo felicitó Ruby.

-Je, gracias… ¿Pero por qué usted ha venido a rescatarnos?- inquirió el Lotad.

-Porque soy Ruby, de Pokemon Gijinka. Yo peleo por la igualdad de derechos entre humanos y pokemon. Además, recientemente trajeron a mis pokemon acá. Vine a rescatarlos.

-¿Hace cuánto?- le preguntó el Lotad- Quizás te pueda decir dónde están, dependiendo el tiempo que llevan aquí.

-Fui separado de ellos hace poco más de un día.

Entonces la cara del pokemon se ensombreció. Ruby advirtió esto, nervioso.

-¿Les pasó algo?

-Ayer llegó un grupo de pokemon… pero los llevaron de inmediato a ejecución. Decían que pertenecían a una organización malvada.

Kitten miró a Ruby, preocupada. Este se quedó en su lugar, paralizado.

-No, tiene que haber una forma…- se llevó una mano a la cara, intentando pensar- No pueden haber…- se giró violentamente hacia la zona de muerte- ¿Dónde están los cuerpos?

-Detrás del electrocutador- contestó el Lotad- Ya lo apagué, puedes pasar a través de él.

Sin esperar a que terminara, Ruby echó a correr a toda velocidad. Se subió a la cinta transportadora, atravesó el electrocutador y casi se cayó a una fosa increíblemente hedionda que había detrás. Al ver hacia abajo sintió ganas de vomitar, pues encontró una pila enorme de pokemon muertos. Cientos y cientos de cadáveres, tantos que no se alcanzaba a ver el piso.

La respiración se le entrecortó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y terminó vomitando de todas formas. Después tuvo que sentarse, anonadado.

La parte de sí mismo que no quería creerlo se debilitaba más y más, y dejaba paso a la parte de sí que le decía la verdad, que todos sus amigos estaban muertos, que no había llegado a tiempo, que les había fallado enormemente, que obligarlos a seguirlo había sido un tonto juego infantil, y que gracias a eso ellos habían tenido que pagar con sus vidas.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, derrotado. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por sus pokemon, por el terror que habrían vivido antes de morir, por sus gritos de ayuda que no fueron oídos.

Kitten lo miró de lejos. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle. No podía sentir su pena, porque ni siquiera conocía a esos cuatro pokemon de quienes tanto había oído hablar en el viaje. Supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo, por lo que se dio la vuelta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los pokemon liberados se encontraban detrás de ella, atentos a Ruby.

-¿No encontró a sus pokemon?- preguntó el Lotad.

Kitten negó con la cabeza.

-Lástima. Todos hemos perdido a alguien aquí.

Pero lo todos miraban. Estaban agradecidos de su salvador, y sin embargo no podían hacer nada para reconfortarlo a él.

-Váyanse, todos. Vuelvan a los bosques y cavernas donde habitan, y no molesten a Ruby.

-¿Ruby?- repitió un Taillow- ¿Se llama Ruby?

-Claro que sí. Ruby, líder de Pokemon Gijinka, el liberador pokemon. Ahora déjenlo solo.

Los demás pokemon obedecieron, y con ello Kitten se dio cuenta que no podía hacer lo mismo. Aunque había sido por poco tiempo, Ruby había demostrado con creces su devoción a ayudar a todos los pokemon. Ella, como compañera, tenía que estar ahí para él. Por eso se le acercó, y se acurrucó a su lado. No sabía qué más hacer, no se sentía capacitada para eliminar sus penas con suaves palabras. Simplemente quedarse ahí, junto a él.

Así estuvieron juntos, hasta que él dejó de llorar, y se durmió. Había sido un día extenuante, lleno de peleas, golpes y heridas. Necesitaba descansar un poco más.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Salieron del matadero después de los pokemon salvajes, habiendo destrozado todo lo que funcionara con electricidad. Se subieron a la camioneta en silencio y partieron hacia el oeste.

El ambiente era pesado y sombrío, y sobre todo triste. Ruby había perdido su sonrisa, y apenas abría la boca para pronunciar monosílabos, solo los necesarios.

Pronto llegaron a Pueblo Verdegal.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- inquirió Kitten.

-Mi padre me contó que aquí vivía un amigo- comentó Ruby, pronunciando más de una palabra por primera vez en varias horas- Te entregaré a él. No es un mal chico. Es amable y te dará tres comidas al día.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Kitten- ¡Pero dijiste que me cuidarías!

-Sí, por eso estamos aquí.

-No entiendo.

-La verdad es que no puedo cuidarte, Kitten. Lo siento. Me di cuenta de eso con el incidente del matadero. Mientras sea buscado por la policía, no puedo cuidar pokemon- se le escapó una sonrisa triste- Fue muy tonto de mi parte, si te pones a pensarlo.

-¡No!- exclamó Kitten.

Ruby la miró algo consternado. Desde que supo de la muerte de sus pokemon, sus ojos habían adquirido esa forma como perdida.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿No viste lo que hicimos con todos esos pokemon?! ¡¿No viste cómo te alababan?!

-Sí, lo vi. Se sintió bien… pero ya no más- miró hacia afuera por la ventana- Nunca debí haber empezado esto. Fue todo un error.

-¿Y fue un error salvar a todos esos pokemon en el matadero?- alegó Kitten- ¿Fue un error salvarme a mí?

Esto último hizo que Ruby levantara su cabeza, un poco contrariado. Kitten tenía un punto, y ni él podía negarlo.

-¡Cuando entraste a la guardería, dijiste que ese era tu mundo idílico! Y aunque haya sido una mentira ¿No te parece que vale la pena construir algo así?

-¿Si vale la pena?- Ruby comenzó a llorar- La pena es grande, es muy grande para soportarla.

Se formó un silencio.

-¿Entonces no lo vas a hacer?- reclamó Kitten- ¿Eso fue lo último de Pokemon Gijinka?

-Sí, lo siento.

Kitten apretó los dientes, furibunda.

-No conocí a ninguno de tus queridos pokemon- alegó. Ruby iba a contestar eso, pero ella siguió- Pero no creo que hayan muerto pensando en que todo había sido una mala idea. Por una vez encuentro un humano confiable, y resulta que después del sacrificio de sus amigos, se echa para atrás ¿De qué sirvió, entonces? ¿Para qué murieron?... ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Sus muertes no tienen sentido si no haces algo al respecto, si no sigues con lo que ya estabas haciendo! ¡Cumple tu meta, maldita sea! ¡Llega a la cima… o habrán muerto en vano.

Cuando terminó, Ruby había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

-¿Crees que ellos habrían querido que continuara?- inquirió entre sollozos.

-¡Por supuesto!

Entonces el muchacho agarró a Kitten para abrazarla. Esta tuvo la reacción de alejarse, pero al pensarlo, supuso que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Decidieron continuar, por los pokemon caídos. Smoky, Fiercy, Brainy y Birdy vivirían en las memorias de Ruby, pero no podía renunciar por perderlos. Al contrario, el hecho de que murieran solo significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ruby aún tenía que enfrentarse a Wattson, en Ciudad Malvalona, pero podría esperar. Por eso él y Kitten decidieron comer antes de partir. Gracias al financiamiento de los simpáticos ancianos de la guardería, no necesitaban preocuparse de la perdida billetera de Ruby.

Ambos se encontraban comiendo una hamburguesa, cuando el muchacho miró de pasada la portada de un periódico que un anciano leía, una mesa más allá. Al pegarle un vistazo, se le cayó la hamburguesa de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Kitten, y miró hacia el mismo lugar.

Inmediatamente Ruby se puso de pie de un salto, se acercó a la mesa del viejo y de un manotazo le arrebató el periódico.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el viejo, contrariado.

-Lo siento, es importante.

Pasó las páginas, hasta que encontró el artículo mencionado en la portada.

-¿Qué dice, Ruby?- le preguntó Kitten, cada vez más curiosa.

-Están vivos- contestó él, desconcertado.

-¿Quiénes… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ellos?!

-¡Están vivos!- exclamó Ruby, con creciente felicidad.

Kitten agarró el periódico, y leyó la misma sección.

-"Gran impacto entre los habitantes de Malvalona ante la decisión del líder de gimnasio Wattson, de adoptar a los pokemon del infame terrorista, Ruby, líder de Pokemon Gijinka, que recientemente escapó de la policía"…

-¡ESTÁN VIVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- gritó Ruby con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Están en Ciudad Malvalona!- exclamó Kitten.

-¡Vamos ahora!- Ruby agarró su hamburguesa y salió corriendo del local de comida rápida.

-¡Espérame!- exclamó Kitten, imitándolo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y nuevamente un único capítulo se extiende en tres (El de Zafiro, el de la guardería y este mismo iban a ser uno solo, originalmente). Espero que les haya gustado este poquito de suspenso (drama, tragedia, lo que quieran. No los distingo muy bien).

**Equipo de Wattson:**

**-Voltorb nivel 20**

**-Electricke nivel 20**

**-Magneton nivel 22**

**-Manectric nivel 24**

**-Combusken nivel 24**

**-Mightyena nivel 23**

**-Kirlia nivel 23**

**-Swellow nivel 22**


	20. 19- La Energía del Rayo: I

**XIX._ La Energía del Rayo: I**

Los desnudaron, los pesaron, los midieron, les revisaron los dientes y los lavaron con fuertes chorros de agua fría. Luego les colocaron un collar alrededor del cuello. Les explicaron que si intentaban escapar, esos collares se activarían y los electrocutarían hasta la muerte. Finalmente les dieron ropas de sirvientes, que acostumbraban llevar los pokemon pertenecientes a gente de altos ingresos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, apareció nuevamente ese anciano panzón de risa molesta. Los miró a cada uno, y luego les mostró un interruptor alrededor de su muñeca con la forma de una práctica pulsera.

-¿Saben lo que ocurre si oprimo este botón?- les preguntó.

Ninguno contestó, por lo que Wattson procedió a oprimir el botón. Inmediatamente todos recibieron una descarga eléctrica tan grande que sus piernas flaquearon, y cayeron de rodillas. Smoky se fijó en Brainy, quien pareció ser el más afectado. Después de ese choque eléctrico apenas parecía poder respirar.

-¿Conocen el movimiento Rayo? Pues eso fue lo que sintieron justo ahora. No es suficiente para matarlos, pero sí para mantenerlos a raya. Por supuesto, el ataque se adapta a la masa de cada uno, pero aun así considera fortalezas y debilidades, como la de su amiguito ave aquí presente. No me veré en la necesidad de usar esto si ustedes cumplen todas mis órdenes sin rechistar.

-¿Y crees que de esa forma nos vas a apresar?- alegó Smoky- Ruby no te lo permitirá.

-¡Juajuajuajua!- rió excéntricamente Wattson- ¡Pero si tu amiguito está en la cárcel! Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se tomarán antes de ejecutarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron los pokemon.

-¡Oh, vamos! No es como si no se lo hubieran imaginado ¿O sí? Ese tal terrorista es bastante grande para aceptar responsabilidad de sus actos, además de que ha demostrado ser muy peligroso para la sociedad. Un criminal así merece morir, indiscutiblemente.

Fiercy preparó sus garras y se inclinó para echar a correr hacia él, pero Smoky la detuvo.

-No te precipites. Es lo que él quiere.

Wattson echó a reír otra vez.

-Bien pensado, muchachito. Ahora, me han dicho que pelean muy bien. Quiero verlos pelear.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, peleen. Me basta con ustedes dos- apuntó a Smoky y Fiercy- Vamos ¿Qué esperan?

Los dos pokemon se miraron el uno al otro, consternados.

-¡No voy a pelear contra ella!- exclamó Smoky.

-¿En serio?

Wattson apretó nuevamente un botón en su pulsera, con lo que Brainy y Birdy estallaron en gritos de dolor. Un par de chispas azules se entrevieron desde sus collares, indicando lo que ocurría.

-¡Detente!- alegó Fiercy.

-¿Yo? Ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden detener el dolor de sus compañeros… verán, no pienso castigarlos a cada uno por sus propios errores. Cuando me desobedezcan, aunque sea en el más mínimo aspecto, será uno de sus amigos quien reciba el castigo.

Smoky y Fiercy miraron nerviosos la pulsera de Wattson y a sus compañeros.

-Si no se apresuran, me temo que se quedarán sin amigos- alegó- ¿Dónde está la perilla para aumentar la potencia?

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- exclamó Fiercy- ¡Lo haremos, así que deja de hacerles daño!

Wattson se encogió de hombros y los señaló a ambos con las manos, sin interrumpir la descarga contra los otros dos.

Smoky miró a Fiercy.

-Dame el primer golpe.

Fiercy apretó los dientes, miró su garra, luego la hizo un puño y atacó a Smoky con toda la fuerza que tenía. Su amigo cayó al suelo, sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo Wattson cortó el flujo eléctrico que emanaba de los collares de Brainy y Birdy.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Sigan!- los alentó.

Entonces se le acercó otro pokemon, de piel azul, pelo amarillo y cara de quien no suele mostrar sus emociones, y le dijo algo al oído a Wattson.

-¡Ah, cierto! Dejen de pelear, eso es todo por hoy.

Fiercy exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, aliviada.

-Se me había olvidado que mañana habrá una fiesta- les indicó Wattson- No puedo mostrar a mis pokemon todos magullados al público, así que no más peleas por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

Los pokemon comenzaron a marcharse por donde los guardias, otros pokemon como ellos, les indicaban, cuando Brainy se detuvo y se giró hacia Wattson. Este le sonrió, con lo que a ella se le heló la espina. Había podido percibir la sensación que le producían sus propios planes para con ella, y no le gustaba. Wattson estaba ansioso por el día siguiente, y eso no podía ser bueno.

-Ah, esperen, se me olvidaba algo- los detuvo el líder de gimnasio.

Todos obedecieron al instante, nerviosos. Entonces, un pokemon con un extraño aspecto de máquina depositó una especie de casco sobre la cabeza de Brainy.

-Okey, eso era todo. Por poco se me olvidaba. Pueden continuar, no se preocupen por mí.

Smoky, Fiercy y Birdy miraron preocupados a Brainy, la cual parecía sentirse incómoda con el casco, mas no adolorida.

Esa noche los pokemon durmieron amedrentados, dudosos de su destino y el de Ruby. Quizás ese había sido el fin de su aventura.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Desde muy temprano en la mañana, comenzó la preparación para la fiesta que se celebraría en la tarde.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Smoky a Brainy, cuando enviaron a ambos a poner mesas y sillas en el gran y lujoso patio de Wattson, para los invitados.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces ese casco no te ha dañado?

-No, pero desde que me lo pusieron, mis poderes psíquicos han dejado de fluir. No puedo percibir los sentimientos de la gente, y me siento encerrada. Es como si te vendaran un ojo.

-¿Y no te quita la habilidad para pararte de puntas?

Smoky miró a los pies de Brainy, pero estos no habían cambiado.

-No, al parecer no afecta mi semi levitación.

-Qué increíble que puedan inventar cosas así.

-Me dijeron que se llama el "Escudo Siniestro", porque funciona de la misma forma que el cráneo de los pokemon siniestro contra mis ataques.

-Ya veo… espera ¿Entonces…

-Es lo más probable. No sería la primera vez que usan cuero de pokemon para hacer ropa.

Smoky desvió la mirada, sorprendido. Se preguntó cómo se estaría sintiendo ella al vestir el cadáver de otro pokemon.

-Tranquilo, esto no es nada comparado con lo que Wattson les hizo a ti y a Fiercy anoche. Ahora quien más me preocupa es Ruby.

-¿Crees que venga por nosotros?

Brainy abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Oigan, ustedes dos- les llamó la atención un pokemon de pelo verde- Suficiente charla, pónganse a trabajar.

No pudieron seguir hablando. Smoky se quedó con la duda.

-Tú- el pokemon de pelo verde apuntó a Smoky- ¿Has recibido órdenes de Manectric?

-¿De quién?

-Manectric, el mayordomo.

Smoky recordó a ese pokemon estirado de piel azul que había estado junto a Wattson la noche anterior.

-Ve con él para recibir órdenes- le indicó el pokemon eléctrico.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wattson le encargó a Manectric darle instrucciones por separado a los cuatro pokemon nuevos, incluso si tenían que trabajar juntos. Así se aseguró que no intentaran rebelarse antes de la fiesta.

De esa forma, cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Smoky, Fiercy y Birdy se encontraron repartiendo canapés y sirviendo copas, pero no lograron ver a Brainy por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde estará?- inquirió Smoky.

-Tranquilo, viejo- intentó calmarlo Birdy- Quizás se encuentre en los estacionamientos.

No pudieron continuar hablando, pues tenían que trabajar. El lugar estaba lleno de invitados, la música no era especialmente ruidosa y permitía a la gente conversar sin tener que alzar mucho la voz. Los tres se daban palabras de aliento entre ellos, cuando se topaban, pero mientras caminaban buscaban desesperadamente con la mirada a su amiga faltante. Hasta que hicieron pasar a los invitados al patio.

Ahí, en medio del terreno, encerrada en una cúpula de cristal, se encontraba Brainy. Danzaba y danzaba sin parar, bajo las órdenes del líder eléctrico. La gente, maravillada, comenzó a amontonarse a su alrededor para verla aunque fuera por un momento. La familia evolutiva de Ralts podía resultar verdaderamente esquiva, y no todos los días se podía apreciar el espectáculo de ver un Kirlia bailando.

Smoky, Fiercy y Birdy caminaron hacia Brainy, pero en eso se encontraron con el alto mayordomo, Manectric. Este los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hacen? Vayan y atiendan a la gente, que por algo están aquí.

De esa forma no tuvieron de otra que unirse a los Magnamites y Electrickes que ayudaban a la gente a sentarse a la mesa para almorzar.

Entonces, sin querer, Fiercy oyó una conversación a lo lejos. Un hombre de aspecto muy refinado conversaba animadamente con Wattson.

-¿Y en cuánto me la dejas?

-Oh, no sé. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-Vamos, Wattson. Sabes que al final me la llevaré de todas formas.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero tú eres el experto en Kirlias ¿En cuánto debería vendértela?

-¿Vender a Brainy?- se alertó Fiercy, y se acercó un poco para seguir oyendo.

-Pues no tienen tan buen precio como las Gardevoir, pero de todas formas sí valen su ojo de la cara… veamos, dijiste que esta era una terrorista ¿No?

-¿Me quieres decir el precio o me quieres regatear antes de que sepa de cuánto estamos hablando?

-Está bien, está bien… veamos, veamos… creo que un Kirlia común se vende aproximadamente a… Cinco grandes.

-¡¿Cinco?!

-¿Trato hecho?

Wattson no pudo reprimir su sonrisa de complacencia. Fiercy vio horrorizada cómo se estrechaban la mano para hacer el trato.

-Tengo que hacer algo- pensó Fiercy.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Brainy, pero en eso apareció Manectric, seguido de Birdy.

-Ah, justo te estaba buscando a ti. Tú y tu amigo son perfectos para este trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo?- inquirió ella.

Pocos minutos después, ambos se encontraban corriendo a esconderse de los invitados que habían decidido participar del juego de cacería.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, además de correr y escondernos?- preguntó Fiercy.

-Creo que nada más- Birdy se encogió de hombros.

De un momento a otro, una bala de pintura le llegó al ala, obligándolo a aterrizar forzosamente.

-¡Birdy!- exclamó su compañera, pero este la alejó con una mano.

-Huye, es solo un juego.

-¡Pero tu brazo sangra!- alegó ella.

-Es solo pintura ¡Ve!

Fiercy le hizo caso, pues no le pareció que ese juego fuera pensado para ser letal, incluso para los esclavos. De esa forma corrió hasta esconderse en la copa de un árbol, pero entonces un choque eléctrico de su collar la paralizó, y la botó hasta el suelo. Ahí, un montón de balas impactaron en todo su cuerpo repetidamente hasta que se puso de pie, adolorida, y se escondió detrás del tronco.

-¡Ah, maldición!- exclamó por el dolor- ¡Ese Wattson solo quiere vernos sufrir!

Smoky vio todo esto desde lejos, y se sintió mal. Sin Ruby cerca, él era el más fuerte del grupo y también el más capacitado para ser de líder, pero aun así no podía hacer nada para proteger a sus amigos. Ese collar y ese hombre tenían total control sobre su equipo.

Miró hacia Brainy, buscando algo de consuelo en su danza, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-¿Brainy?- exclamó, anonadado.

Miró hacia Wattson y Manectric. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos con el juego de la caza para resltarle atención a él en ese momento. Smoky corrió hacia la cúpula de vidrio en donde ella había estado, miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró nada. Brainy había desaparecido, y no le gustaba.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al Kirlia que bailaba aquí?- le preguntó una señora regordeta a un Magnamite.

-Fue vendida al señor Blitz, madame.

-¡Oh, claro!- exclamó la señora- Cierto que ese pervertido también está en la fiesta.

-¿Pervertido?- se extrañó Smoky- ¿Qué significa pervertido?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Brainy, por su parte, había sido metida a una pokebola de contención sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato sin poder ver u oír a través de su pokebola, hasta que fue liberada en una habitación oscura.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó.

Las cortinas gruesas estaban cerradas y apenas permitían que la luz se filtrara por los bordes de la ventana. Al medio había una cama de dos plazas, y varias velas rodeándola para crear un efecto de iluminación tenue.

Entonces oyó una respiración detrás de ella, lo cual la asustó. Estaba acostumbrada a percibir los pensamientos de los seres vivos antes siquiera de poder oírlos a la distancia.

El sujeto detrás de ella era un humano adulto. La miraba de forma ansiosa y perversa, pero Brainy no comprendió sus intenciones, pues le sonreía, y una sonrisa indicaba buenos pensamientos ¿No? Rayos, cómo extrañaba su telepatía.

-El señor Wattson te vendió- le anunció el hombre- Ahora yo soy tu maestro. No te preocupes, soy un buen maestro. Todo estará bien conmigo.

-Ah… bien. Yo soy Brainy ¿Y usted?

-¿Brainy?- repitió él, como si hubiera encontrado un chicle pegado a su zapato- ¿Quién te puso ese nombre?

-Ruby, mi verdadero maestro.

-Querrás decir tu antiguo maestro.

-No, él es mi verdadero maestro. La verdad no me importa si pagaste mucho por mí, algún día Ruby vendrá, y me iré con él.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es ilegal!

-Oh, bueno… sí, supongo que sí.

No tenía ganas de discutir con un hombre tan extraño y cerrado de mente como él. No se esperaba que este sacara una pulsera igual a la de Wattson y apretara el botón para electrocutarla. Brainy cayó de rodillas, hasta que el flujo se detuvo.

-Ahora yo soy tu maestro ¡Dilo!

-Usted es mi maestro- repitió ella, amedrentada.

Blitz sonrió.

-Bien ¿Lo ves? Si haces lo que te digo, no saldrás lastimada ¡Así de fácil! Ahora desvístete, pero hazlo lentamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Brainy- Pero… pero…

-Vamos, no seas tímida- le reclamó él con una sonrisa- Vamos… ¿O acaso será? ¿Es tu primera vez?

-¿Primera vez para qué? ¡No entiendo!

La sonrisa de Blitz se ensanchó hasta casi salírsele de la cara.

-Ese Wattson, siempre omitiendo los mejores detalles.

Seguidamente el señor Blitz puso sus manos en los hombros de Brainy. Esta no necesitó leerle la mente para percibir su excitación, ni para saber que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okey. Corté este capítulo en dos porque quedó ridículamente largo para este fanfic. Espero les guste la segunda parte.


	21. 19- La Energía del Rayo: II

**XIX._ La Energía del Rayo: II**

Smoky estaba entrando a preocuparse, cuando vio que Wattson se le acercaba. Se quedó quieto para recibir órdenes, pero de repente un estruendo captó la atención de todos.

Desde la entrada, una camioneta vieja y destartalada pasó a toda marcha por encima de mesas y sillas, sin siquiera intentar esquivar a la gente frente a sí. El vehículo describió un par de curvas, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo. Entonces fue directo hacia su objetivo: Wattson.

-No puede ser- se dijo Smoky, intentando ver quién conducía la camioneta. Pero cuando giró para dirigirse hacia el líder de gimnasio pudo verlo claramente- ¡Ruby!

Miró a Wattson con la confianza de la victoria, y de la misma forma esperó ver la cara de sorpresa y derrota del anciano, mas no fue precisamente eso con lo que se encontró. En vez de correr horrorizado, el viejo se quedó donde estaba, sonriente.

-Ven conmigo, Combusken.

Smoky dudó un instante, hasta que el anciano le mostró su pulsera.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Smoky se acercó a Wattson a medida que la camioneta atravesaba el patio hacia ellos. Para la sorpresa de todos, el viejo agarró a Smoky por los brazos y lo plantó delante de él.

La camioneta aceleró un poco, pero Wattson no se quitó del camino, ni dejó ir a Smoky.

-¿No quiere correr?- le sugirió, pero el viejo se rehusaba.

Finalmente la camioneta dio un giro, frenando en una distancia tan corta que salió humo de las ruedas. Luego, de ella se bajó un muchacho flaco y cubierto con una capa y un sombrero de ala ancha.

-¡Ruby!- exclamó Smoky.

Este alzó la vista para ver a su pokemon, y luego a Wattson.

-¡Soy Ruby, líder de Pokemon Gijinka!- anunció al aire- Y ese pokemon que tienes aprisionado es mi amigo. Te doy tres segundos para liberarlo.

Wattson soltó a Smoky, el cual corrió junto a su entrenador. Seguidamente el líder de gimnasio echó a reír de forma tan fuerte que todos en el patio pudieron oírlo.

-Bien, muy bien. Pero hay un problema: A ninguno de tus pokemon le interesa volver contigo ¿No es así, Combusken?

Ruby miró a Smoky. Este abrió la boca para reclamar que era mentira, que todos ansiaban el momento en que Ruby llegara y le diera una paliza a ese hombre panzón, pero entonces Wattson le mostró su brazalete, y luego con la cabeza le mostró a Fiercy y Birdy, que eran traídos por Manectric. Ambos se veían bastante maltrechos después del juego de cacería.

Smoky apretó el pico, impotente. No tenía de otra.

-Es cierto- musitó.

-¿Qué?- alegó Ruby, no había oído bien.

Smoky apretó sus garras. En verdad no quería decir esas palabras.

-¡Ya no nos interesa volver contigo! ¿Qué no ves? ¡Estamos bien aquí!

Ruby lo miró a él, y luego a los otros dos.

-¿Dónde está Brainy?

-¿Qué no escuchaste, muchacho?- alegó Wattson- ¡Combusken, dile otra vez!

-Wattson, no me interesa oír lo que tú quieres que ellos me digan- le contestó Ruby- Si crees que no conozco a mis pokemon, si crees que no puedo saber lo que piensan al mirarlos, entonces ni siquiera mereces el título de líder de gimnasio. Niños ¿Dónde está su hermana?

-Cielos ¿Quién te crees?- reclamó Wattson- Combusken, te ordeno pelear contra ese terrorista y vencerlo ¡Ahora!

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó este.

Ruby apretó los puños, los llevó a la altura de su cintura y gritó lo bastante fuerte para que todos en el patio lo oyeran.

-¡Me gustaría que me trajeran a mi Kirlia, sana y salva!

Todos lo miraron, extrañados. Este se cruzó de brazos, algo sonrosado.

-Espero que Kitten entienda la indirecta- pensó, preocupado.

-¡Combusken! ¿Qué esperas?- alegó Wattson- ¡Haz lo que te ordené!

Sin esperar más, electrocutó a Birdy y Fiercy.

-¡Entonces era eso!- exclamó Ruby.

Inmediatamente echó a correr hacia el anciano, pero Manectric se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Vamos, Combusken!- lo alentó Wattson.

Smoky tuvo que tragarse sus deseos, y correr junto a Manectric para enfrentar a Ruby.

-Lo siento- dijo, y seguidamente le mandó un combo a su entrenador en la cara.

Luego se volteó. Wattson había cortado la corriente con ese puñetazo. Sus compañeros volvían a estar seguros.

-Ya veo- musitó Ruby- Ese viejo los está controlando por medio del dolor de ver a tus amigos sufrir.

-Ruby… yo…- Smoky quiso disculparse, pues no podía soportar pelear contra él, pero entonces Ruby le sonrió.

-Bien hecho, Smoky- entonces se sacó la capa y el sombrero, y las arrojó al suelo- En verdad, desde que evolucionaste he observado que ya estás en condiciones de vencerme, pero nunca supe decir quién ganaría, entre tú y yo- se acomodó los hombros, subió los puños y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos para ponerse en ritmo.

-¡Ruby, no!- alegó Smoky.

-¿Qué haces, Combusken?- le reclamó Wattson- ¡Pelea!

Ruby lanzó un combo a la cara de Smoky, pero este logró eludirlo con facilidad, y luego contraatacar con una patada a su muslo. Ruby retrocedió, dolido. Smoky se detuvo por momentos, paralizado ante la imagen de su amigo dañado por él, por lo que no logró bloquear el gancho izquierdo que su rival le lanzó a las costillas.

Fiercy analizó rápidamente la situación: Ruby y Smoky combatiendo entre ellos por designio de Wattson, los collares que los tres pokemon llevaban, la pulsera de Wattson. Había una salida. Sí tenían una forma de salir de su desventaja y vencerlo, pero para eso necesitaría a Birdy de su lado, y mucha resistencia.

Pensó en contarle su plan, por lo que levantó la mirada hacia él, pero al ver sus ojos valientes comprendió que él estaba más que dispuesto a un par de choques eléctricos por ver la cara de Wattson llena de moretones. Ambos se sonrieron, confirmando el plan. Era simple, pero difícil. Solo tenían una oportunidad.

Fiercy le mostró tres dedos a la altura de su cadera. Transcurrió un segundo así, cuando escondió uno.

-Una cuenta regresiva- comprendió Birdy.

Pronto bajó otro dedo. Quedaba un segundo.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó, tras bajar el último dedo.

Ambos le mandaron un codazo en la nariz a Manectric, tomándolo por sorpresa. Inmediatamente se arrojaron hacia Wattson con garras y dientes. Este se llevó la mano hacia la muñeca, pero en ese momento Birdy y Fiercy le metieron un dedo en la boca. El choque eléctrico les llegó desde sus collares, atravesó sus cuerpos y electrocutó al anciano. Solo duró un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para botarlo al suelo.

En ese momento Ruby se apresuró a esquivar a Smoky, acercarse a Wattson y darle un golpe en el cuello para botarlo nuevamente.

-¡Malditos!- exclamó el viejo, alejándose lo suficiente para volver a atacarlos con sus collares. Entonces buscó el botón en su pulsera, pero esta ya no se encontraba en su muñeca. El activador de los choques eléctricos había desaparecido.

-Oh, mira lo que encontré- Ruby levantó la pulsera de Wattson a la altura de su cara, y sin esperar, oprimió el botón de liberar.

Al instante, los collares de sus pokemon se desactivaron, se abrieron y se cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lo hiciste!- exclamó Smoky- ¡Ruby, lo hiciste!

-Lo hicimos- le corrigió este.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- alegó Wattson- ¿Cuándo me robaste el control?

-¿Te refieres a esta pulsera?- Ruby se la guardó en el bolsillo- Es bastante fácil, cuando usas Ladrón.

-¿Ladrón?- se extrañó Wattson, y de repente comprendió- ¿Quieres decir la MT: Ladrón?... ¿Pero cómo? ¡Tú eres un humano!

-Sí, no creí que llegaras a entenderlo. Niños ¿Pueden ocuparse de este imbécil mientras yo busco a Brainy?

Los tres golpearon su palma contra su puño, ansiosos.

-Excelente. Tengan- les arrojó pociones, que ellos usaron instantáneamente.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- reclamó el líder del gimnasio- ¡¿Crees que te puedes ir así, sin más?!

Entonces los pokemon y su entrenador se vieron rodeados por los invitados a la fiesta, todos con una o dos pokebolas en la mano.

-¡Juajuajuajua!- estalló Wattson en una carcajada- Eres un tonto, rufián. Caíste directo en mi trampa ¡Ahora todos, destrócenlo con sus pokemon! ¡No me importa si rompen la regla de uno contra uno, él no luchará justo!

-¡Ruby, ve por Brainy!- le pidió Smoky- Nosotros nos encargamos.

-Volveré enseguida.

Ruby corrió hacia Wattson, pero Manectric, siempre leal, le cerró el paso otra vez. Ruby intentó quitarlo de su camino con un puñetazo, pero el pokemon resistió el golpe en su lugar, y contraatacó con una descarga eléctrica.

-Soy el pokemon más poderoso del gimnasio eléctrico- pensó- Nadie puede resistir mi energía.

Pero Ruby se quedó donde estaba, mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo de forma descontrolada. Lentamente, acercó su otra mano a la cabeza de Manectric para agarrarla, y de un gran cabezazo lo arrojó al piso. En ese momento otros entrenadores intentaron retenerlo, pero él saltó, agarró su cuchillo de su estuche y les hizo cortes lo suficientemente profundos en sus cuellos para desangrarlos. Luego continuó su camino para buscar a Brainy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Blitz desgarró las ropas de Brainy, ansioso por probar su carne. Ella, asustada, corrió a refugiarse sobre la cama, contra la muralla.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Tranquila, mi amor. Yo te convertiré en una mujer ¿No quieres ser adulta?

Blitz se acercó calmadamente hacia Brainy. Esta intentó sacarse el casco, pero no pudo.

-Jejeje- rió el hombre- No podrás quitarte esa cosa, están diseñados para salir con una llave… y adivina quién tiene la llave.

Eso era mentira. Solo se necesitaba apretar cierto botón especial en la zona de la nuca y el casco se saldría solo, pero Brainy tenía los brazos muy cortos, y Blitz quería jugar con su mente un rato.

El hombre se subió a la cama babeando.

-Si haces lo que te digo, te daré la llave.

-No necesito mi sensibilidad psíquica para saber que mientes- se mofó ella- Sí que eres imbécil.

Blitz apretó los dientes, enojado. Estiró su mano para agarrarla de la pierna, pero ella saltó, cayó en el piso y se arrastró debajo de la cama para que no la alcanzara. Él se bajó también, plantó la cara contra el suelo y estiró una mano para asirla.

-¡Suéltame!- reclamó ella, cuando la sujetó de un pie.

Fue arrastrada por el suelo hasta afuera, en donde la colgó de su pierna como una presa de caza. Entonces la arrojó de nuevo sobre la cama, pero antes de que ella pudiera escapar, saltó sobre su diminuto cuerpo y la apresó entre sus piernas.

-¡Sí que eres traviesa! Voy a tener que enseñarte unas lecciones, muchachita.

-¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡Me niego a ser tratada así por alguien de tan poco coeficiente intelectual!

Pero Blitz ya no la escuchaba, demasiado ansioso por su carne. Rápidamente se desamarró el cinturón, se bajó los pantalones y le mostró su pene erecto. Al verlo, Brainy gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esto te va a gustar- le espetó Blitz.

La agarró de la cabeza, la sujetó con otra mano, y se preparó para penetrarla. Recién en ese momento Brainy comprendió lo que quería hacer, aunque su joven mente no podía dar con una razón que lo llevara a hacerlo.

De repente un estruendo detuvo a Blitz de cometer su crimen. La ventana que daba a la habitación se rompió. Enseguida las cortinas se corrieron, dejando pasar a una muchachita rosa. Esta miró a Blitz, y luego a Brainy. De nuevo a Blitz, y su cara se desfiguró hasta parecer un demonio.

-¡Sal de aquí!- exclamó Kitten, y al instante se lanzó a arañar la cara de Blitz.

Brainy le hizo caso, agradecida con la extraña. Salió de la habitación corriendo, cubriendo sus partes íntimas con sus manos.

Pronto llegó a un pasillo conocido, pero pensó mejor. No podía dejar a su salvadora sola. Miró hacia atrás, en donde Blitz arrojaba a Kitten contra el piso. Luego intentó pisarla, pero esta corrió junto con Brainy.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Corre!- la apremió.

Ambas comenzaron a escapar del pokéfilo a toda marcha, por lo que pronto llegaron a una sala de estar, llena de sofás, plantas y unos cuantos efectos eléctricos de adorno. Al final había una puerta, pero al intentar salir por ella, se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- inquirió Brainy.

Kitten miró a todas partes, y la llevó a esconderse detrás de un sofá. Entonces llegó Blitz, sujetándose los pantalones con las manos. Estaba agitado, pero sonrió.

-Mi pequeña Kirliaaaaaaa…- la llamó- ¿Dónde estás, mi querida Kirlia? ¿Recuerdas que ahora soy tu dueño? No te puedes escapar de tu dueño, eso es totalmente ilegal.

Caminó por la sala lentamente, buscándola con la mirada. Sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada, pues él misma lo había hecho. Las ventanas ahí tenían rejas. No había forma de que hubieran ido a otro lugar.

Entonces Kitten agarró la cabeza de Brainy, y apretó el botón para desactivar su casco. Este cayó pesadamente al suelo, lo que le indicó a Blitz dónde estaban las pokemon.

Brainy y Kitten se pusieron de pie. La primera agitó su cabeza para que su cabello respirara, y seguidamente fijó su mirada en su actual dueño.

-¡Ahí estás! Ven, ven con papi- le sonrió él.

-No…- Brainy negó con la cabeza.

Blitz, al verse traicionado, buscó su pulsera controladora debajo de su manga, pero ella lo atacó primero con un poderoso Psíquico. El tipo cayó al piso sujetándose la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor. Seguidamente Brainy usó una tanda de Confusiones, una tras otra, hasta que el hombre terminó viendo borroso.

-¡Vaya, eres fuerte!- exclamó Kitten.

-Sí, pero no lo habría logrado sin ti. Muchas gracias.

La Skitty sonrió.

-Supongo que tú eres Brainy ¿Cierto? Porque si no, hay otra Kirlia que debo rescatar.

-Sí, yo soy Brainy… ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ¿Y cómo supiste cómo liberarme de ese casco?

-Yo soy Kitten- le tendió la mano para estrecharla- Soy la sexta miembro de Pokemon Gijinka. Encantada, Brainy.

-¡¿Qué?!

En eso un estruendo las alarmó. Alguien golpeó la puerta con una fuerza tremenda.

-¡Ah, rayos!- se oyó por el otro lado.

Ambas sonrieron al reconocer esa voz. Otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior derribó la puerta por completo, dejando pasar a un agitado Ruby.

Este echó a correr apenas tener un agujero por donde pasar, cuando se detuvo en medio de la habitación, y se giró. Se quedó un momento mirando a Kitten y a Brainy, anonadado.

-¡Niñas!- exclamó, y corrió a abrazarlas- ¡Me alegro tanto de verlas! ¿Están bien?

-Gracias a ella, yo estoy bien- contestó Brainy.

-Lo mismo digo- apuntó Kitten.

Ruby las dejó en el suelo, repentinamente serio.

-¡Brainy, estás desnuda!- exclamó él.

-Te lo explico después- le aseguró Kitten- ¿No deberíamos ir con los demás?

Ruby le pasó su camisa a Brainy, que le quedó como un vestido, y luego asintió.

-¿Pueden pelear?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron ambas.

-Bien. Kitten, quédate cerca de mí. Brainy… ah, tú tienes este collar. Espera- sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera de Wattson, y volvió a oprimir el botón de liberar. El collar de Brainy se apagó y se cayó- Bien ¡Vamos, rápido!

Los tres se apresuraron a volver sobre los pasos de Ruby, recorriendo toda la mansión hasta el patio. Todos los secuaces de Wattson habían sido derrotados o simplemente huido. Los cuerpos vivos y muertos alrededor del campo de batalla eran prueba de ello. Fiercy y Birdy se veían muy lastimados, pero conscientes. Smoky era el único que podía pelear, pero tenía que hacer frente a los pokemon más fuertes de Wattson: Voltorb, Magneton y Manectric.

-¡Todos, usen Onda Voltio!- exclamó Wattson.

Los tres pokemon atacaron a Smoky con rayos ineludibles. Este lanzó un grito agudo al aire antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Rayos! ¡Wattson!- exclamó Ruby, corriendo a socorrer a su amigo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí está ese malhechor! Rápido, Manectric: Usa Onda Trueno y paralízalo.

-¡Sí!- contestó este.

El pokemon corrió hacia Ruby, pero fue interceptado por Brainy. Ella le lanzó un Psíquico, que lo botó al suelo por el dolor.

-¡Maldita!- exclamó el Manectric al ponerse de pie.

Corrió hacia Brainy para atacarla con sus garras. Esta no pudo eludir el golpe, pero al momento de hacer contacto algo ocurrió con Manectric. Sintió un dolor muscular que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y lo dejó inmóvil por momentos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Je- Brainy se levantó, limpiándose la sangre de la boca- Tu habilidad es paralizar a quien te toque ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Manectric intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo se había vuelto repentinamente torpe y lento.

-Porque mi habilidad es Rastro. Yo puedo copiar tu habilidad y usarla en tu contra.

Sin más, lo atacó con otro Psíquico. Mientras tanto, Ruby había puesto sus ojos directamente en Wattson, y corría hacia él.

-¡Oh, vamos!- reclamó Wattson- ¡Voltorb, usa Desenrollar!

El redondo pokemon comenzó a rodar en un mismo lugar para ganar velocidad, hasta que liberó toda la energía acumulada para salir disparado hacia Ruby, pero este lo eludió fácilmente.

-¡Rayos, rayos! ¡Magneton, usa Onda Voltio!

El pokemon obedeció, y repitió su ataque contra Ruby. Este recibió la descarga de pie, y cuando terminó, continuó como si nada.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Magneton, otra vez!

Nuevamente el pokemon lanzó su ataque eléctrico a Ruby, pero esta vez él ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse. Corrió a toda prisa hacia Wattson, pero su pokemon saltó a protegerlo.

-¡No te entrometas!- vociferó Ruby.

Intentó dañarlo con un corte, pero apenas provocó una marca en la ropa de Magneton. Este alzó una mano para contraatacarlo con otra Onda Voltio, que hizo retroceder a Ruby.

-Rayos. Maldito tipo Acero.

Magneton se preparó para atacarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que lo lograra, Ruby lo agarró de los imanes y lo arrojó contra el piso. En eso apareció Smoky, el cual pateó a Magneton para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¡Smoky!- exclamó Ruby

-¡Pero se supone que tú estabas frito!- reclamó Wattson.

-Lo estaba, pero esa muchachita rosa me despertó y me dio primeros auxilios- golpeó su palma contra su puño- No estoy al cien por ciento, pero puedo pelear.

Entonces oyeron algo acercándose a gran velocidad desde atrás. Era el Voltorb, quien regresaba usando desenrollar. Ruby y Smoky se prepararon para recibirlo, pero antes de llegar a ellos fue interceptado por Fiercy y Birdy, quienes lo mandaron a volar.

-¡Ustedes vayan a ayudar a Brainy!- les indicó Fiercy.

Ruby y Smoky asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero justo en ese momento apareció la aludida, trotando desde el lugar en donde había combatido.

-¡No fue problema!- aclaró, aunque tiritaba por la cantidad de descargas que había recibido.

Los seis miraron a Wattson, triunfantes. Habían derrotado a todos sus pokemon, lo habían derrotado a él.

-Estás acabado, viejo- le espetó Smoky- Entrega tu Certificado.

El anciano intentó alejarse a rastras, pero Ruby pescó su cuchillo y lo arrojó hacia su pierna, donde se enterró como una flecha. Wattson dejó de escapar para agarrarse la zona herida mientras gritaba de dolor. En eso Ruby se acercó, se agachó junto a él, lo aferró firme del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó un poco.

-¡De acuerdo, me rindo!- alegó el anciano- ¡Tú ganaste, maldito! Toma mi Certificado de líder. Está en mi escritorio, en mi casa. Solo tómalo y llévatelo.

Ruby miró a sus pokemon. Nunca los había visto tan maltrechos. Pensó en todo lo que ese anciano les había hecho pasar, y llegó a una conclusión.

-No. Personas como tú no pueden salir impunes de esto.

Ruby levantó su cuchillo, listo para asesinar a Wattson, cuando una chispa le paralizó la mano y le obligó a soltar el arma.

-No te lo permitiré- aseguró una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron, y se encontraron con Manectric. Estaba tan lastimado como todos ellos, sangraba abundantemente de la sien, y aun así se mantenía en pie, dispuesto a defender a su entrenador.

-No te dejaré hacerle daño al señor Wattson ¡No te lo permitiré!

Nuevamente atacó a Ruby, esta vez de forma tan fuerte que lo noqueó. Sus pokemon, furiosos, se acercaron a Manectric en un segundo, y le dieron el golpe final entre todos.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Kitten, señalando a Ruby- ¡Wattson ya no está!

Todos se voltearon a ver. El líder de gimnasio había desaparecido gracias a la intervención de su pokemon. De repente oyeron un motor echando a andar, y al levantar la vista, lo encontraron a él, huyendo en la camioneta que Ruby había robado.

-¡Se nos escapó!- exclamó Smoky.

-No importa- Fiercy se encogió de hombros- Lo importante es que estamos todos juntos otra vez ¿No? Además, le ganamos.

-Por una vez concuerdo contigo- le espetó Brainy- Me alegra volver a ver a Ruby. Aunque solo fuera un día sin él, se sintió como diez años.

-Sí, celebremos- concordó Kitten- Además ese tipo no alcanzó a violarte, eso es bueno.

-¡¿Violarla?!- exclamaron Fiercy y Birdy.

-¿Qué es violar?- preguntaron Smoky y Brainy a la vez.

-Ah, vaya. Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar- observó Kitten- En fin, mi nombre es Kitten, soy una Skitty…

De ahí pasaron a presentarse y a dar explicaciones. Tenían mucho de qué hablar con la nueva miembro de Pokemon Gijinka.

Ruby no logró despertar hasta horas más tarde, pero eso es historia para otro capítulo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Manectric, el pokemon Descarga:**

-Peso: 40,2 kg

-Altura: 1,5 m

Curiosidades:

-Descarga electricidad por la melena constantemente. Esto suele producir incendios en los bosques

-Por la electricidad que descarga, crea nubarrones encima de su cabeza.

-Los rayos caen cerca de donde está. Esto llevó a pensar que los Manectric nacían de los rayos.

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Skitty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**


	22. 20- Cuatro números de suerte y un muñeco

**XX._ Cuatro Números de Suerte (y un Muñeco)**

Ruby despertó en un lugar techado, en una cama. Se oía el ruido de sirenas a lo lejos. Se sentó en la cama, y advirtió que sus pokemon se encontraban en la misma habitación, mirando por el balcón hacia abajo.

-¡Despertó, despertó!- exclamó Kitten, al girarse hacia él.

Los demás la siguieron, y rodearon a su entrenador de lo felices que estaban.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Smoky.

-Sí, sí… ¿Pero qué pasó?

-Manectric te noqueó con un ataque eléctrico- le explicó Brainy- Después, Wattson escapó.

Ruby se sobó la cabeza.

-Rayos. Lo siento, niños.

-No importa, de todas formas le robamos su certificado- Smoky le pasó la medalla a Ruby. Este la examinó, sonrió y se la guardó.

-Muy bien, niños. Todos lo hicieron excelente. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, contentos de verlo por fin moverse.

-¡Y también incendiamos su casa!- agregó Fiercy- Para que supiera con quién se mete.

-Y encontramos esto- Birdy le pasó a Ruby una MT.

El entrenador miró el disco. En su etiqueta salía el nombre de "Onda Voltio".

-¿No es eso el mismo ataque que tenían todos los pokemon de Wattson?- recordó Ruby.

-Parece que sí.

-Ah, y es ineludible- Ruby se sorprendió de esto- No está mal… no está nada mal.

-¿Podemos usarla?- inquirió Smoky- Lo estuvimos discutiendo, y decidimos que queremos tener todas las MTs más poderosas que encontremos. Así seríamos imparables.

Ruby los miró a todos, quienes asintieron a la vez.

-Pues… como quieran. Estratégicamente me parece bien, pero tengan en cuenta que duele un poco al usarla, y las MTs solo se pueden usar una vez ¿Quién la quiere?

-¡Yo!- exclamaron todos.

-Okey, eso puede ser un problema.

-Seee…- Smoky se rascó la cabeza- Esperábamos que tú decidieras quién debería llevarla. Así será justo.

-Ah, muy bien. Entonces…- pensó un momento- Creo que debería pertenecer a Kitten.

-¡Sí!- exclamó ella.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- comentó Brainy

-Después de todo, Kitten es la más débil del grupo. Un ataque a distancia es justo lo que necesita para apoyar a quienes peleen de cerca sin salir lastimada, necesariamente.

En verdad nadie pensaba que Ruby debía explicarse, pues todos confiaban en su decisión.

-Entonces aquí voy- anunció Kitten, emocionada.

Sin embargo al tomar la MT, no supo qué hacer.

-Ponla en tu frente- le espetó Birdy, recordando cuando él había hecho lo mismo días antes.

Kitten obedeció, y tras hacerlo, el disco la impulsó hacia atrás, y luego se rompió en mil pedazos. La niña se sacudió la cabeza, adolorida.

-Aaaaaaaaaay…- gruñó- Duele.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Ruby.

-Bien, supongo- entonces levantó la cabeza, sorprendida- Vi… vi…

-Las MTs contienen las vivencias de pokemon que perfeccionaron la técnica que aprendiste- le explicó Ruby- Por eso viste lo que viste.

-¿Y eso es con todas las MTs?

-Sí, hasta donde sé.

Smoky se sentó en la cama.

-Yo también quisiera tener una- reclamó.

-Sí, yo también- admitió Fiercy.

-Yo ya tengo un ataque súper ultra poderoso- se mofó Brainy.

-Pues hay muchas MTs. Estoy seguro que todos ustedes llegarán a usar al menos una.

-¿Y dónde se consiguen?- inquirió Brainy- Digo, si son artificiales, deben de venderse por algún lado ¿No?

Todos se giraron hacia ella, consternados.

-Tiene un punto- admitió Fiercy- ¿Y si hay alguna tienda de MTs en esta ciudad?

-Pues…- Kitten intentó recordar- Creo que escuché sobre algo parecido, pero no es una tienda, sino un casino.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, creo que escuché algo similar en Johto- agregó Ruby- Entonces es fácil: Solo tenemos que asaltar el Casino para obtener esas MTs. Me parece bien, pero esta vez se los dejaré a su elección: Ir y robar todas las MTs que podamos o no arriesgarse y quedarse con lo que tenemos ¿Qué deciden?

Todos se miraron. A pesar de su entusiasmo inicial, no se veían muy seguros.

-¿Hace cuánto que no asaltamos a alguien?- intentó recordar Fiercy.

-¿Asaltaban gente?- saltó Kitten- No me contaste de esa, Ruby.

-¡Sí, yo tampoco llegué a hacerlo!- alegó Birdy- Quiero ir.

-¡Y yo!- agregaron los demás.

-Bien, bien. Entonces está decidido…- Ruby quiso levantarse, pero sus pokemon lo empujaron para que se acostara de nuevo.

-Hoy no, tonto- exclamó Fiercy- Ya hemos tenido suficiente, y está anocheciendo.

-Fiercy tiene razón- la apoyó Smoky- Todos tenemos que descansar. Lo necesitamos.

-Okey.

Ruby no tuvo más que hacer que quedarse acostado. Sus pokemon cerraron la ventana, aseguraron la puerta y se acostaron junto a él, seguros de que el próximo día volvería a ser divertido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando Ruby y sus pokemon caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Malvalona. La policía se había vuelto loca buscando al fugitivo terrorista, habían puesto carteles en todas partes y por las noticias mostraban su cara cada dos por tres minutos, pero aun así el muchacho había conseguido pasar desapercibido. Al parecer su aspecto no resaltaba mucho.

-Ruby- lo llamó Brainy, mientras caminaban hacia el casino.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué son relaciones sexuales?- le preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Ruby se heló por momentos.

-¿Dónde oíste eso?

-Es que Kitten nos contó ayer que violar a alguien es obligarlo a tener relaciones sexuales, pero cada vez que le pregunto qué son relaciones sexuales, dice que es mejor que me expliques tú.

-Ah, ya veo- Ruby le echó un vistazo sobre el hombro a Kitten, quien desvió la mirada como si no supiera de qué hablaban.

-Sí, yo también quiero saber- alegó Smoky- Ni Fiercy ni Birdy nos quieren decir.

Ruby pensó un momento la mejor forma en que ellos pudieran entenderlo.

-¿Saben cómo aparecen los bebés en el mundo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces Ruby se detuvo y los encaró para explicarles mejor. Con una mano formó un círculo, mientras que con la otra escondió todos los dedos menos el índice, y procedió a darles una lección gráfica del asunto. Mientras hablaba, a Brainy y Smoky se les cayó la mandíbula por el horror y la sorpresa.

-¿Y eso hacen los adultos cuando quieren tener un bebé?- alegó Smoky.

-Sí, y también cuando les da la gana.

-¿Y no les duele?- inquirió Brainy.

-Al parecer, a las hembras sí. Sobretodo la primera vez.

-¡Puaj!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Kitten echó a reír, un poco sorprendida de que su entrenador no intentara rehuir el tema, como muchos adultos hacen.

-Sigamos, niños.

Por lo que continuaron su viaje, sin saber muy bien a dónde debían dirigirse. De pronto se encontraron en una plaza, en donde un hombre con traje de karateka daba un espectáculo con rocas. Una montonera de niños lo rodeaban, excitados.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Birdy.

-¡Ese tipo está demoliendo rocas con sus puños!- exclamó Brainy- ¡Miren!

Todos se acercaron, y comprobaron sorprendidos las palabras de su compañera. El hombre tenía unos músculos envidiables, y su semblante reflejaba seguridad y destreza en su campo.

-Vaya, es impresionante- observó Ruby- Niños ¿Quieren ir a verlo de cerca?

-¿Con esos niños de ahí?- se extrañó Smoky.

-¡Sí, vamos!- Fiercy lo agarró a él y a Birdy de la mano, y se los llevó a ver cómo el hombre demolía rocas.

-¡Espérenme!- alegó Brainy.

Kitten quiso ir con sus compañeros, pero Ruby le agarró la cabeza para detenerla.

-Espera, espera. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre ese tal Blitz- Ruby se agachó, y miró a sus otros pokemon a la distancia. No quería que ellos escucharan esa conversación- Él era uno de los pokéfilos que te hacían daño ¿Cierto?

Kitten bajó la mirada. No quería precisamente recordar aquellos días oscuros en que su cuerpo era tratado como basura, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que conversar sobre aquello con él.

-Sí. Nunca tuvo mucho gusto en Skittys como yo, pero sí lo vi un par de veces. Sé que ese tipo tiene un grupo de Kirlias y Gardevoir bajo su comando, pero no sabría decirte cuántos.

-Podríamos cazarlo, tú y yo- le espetó Ruby- Podríamos ir a esos antros y desarmarlos, y liberar a todos los pokemon que…

-¡No!- lo cortó ella, para luego refugiarse en su pecho con fuerza- No quiero que te metas ahí. No quiero volver.

-Está bien, entones podría ir yo…

-¡Eso menos! ¿No ves, Ruby? ¡Esa clase de gente siempre existirá! Para eliminarlos de forma eficiente, necesitarías un ejército que vigile las calles todas las noches. Pero si vas ahora y los matas a todos, solo conseguirás una pausa.

Ruby la abrazó.

-No puedo obedecerte. Tengo que ir… pero algún día tendré un ejército, el ejército de la justicia. Algún día, tú serás de las últimas pokemon que haya sufrido ese tipo de trato. Te lo prometo.

-¡Tonto! No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir.

Ruby le sonrió.

-Entonces tendré que callarme y hacerlo.

Kitten comprendió que no podría doblegar la voluntad de Ruby, por lo que terminó dándole la dirección del bar a donde la llevaban a ella en sus días oscuros.

-Gracias- entonces se fijó en el hombre que destrozaba rocas. Se había parado para limpiarse el sudor de la cabeza- ¿Quieres ir a verlo? Parece que va a comenzar otra vez.

-¡Sí!- exclamó ella.

Ambos se acercaron a ver al hombre demoler roca tras roca con sus puños desnudos, hasta que este se detuvo, exhausto, y se volteó.

-Ya, niños. Llegué a mi límite por hoy.

Los niños expresaron su desilusión, pero comprendieron que el hombre estuviera cansado. Felices de haber visto algo tan impresionante, volvieron a jugar en la plaza.

-Eso fue increíble- le comentó Ruby- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Mucho entrenamiento, sudor y lágrimas, muchacho. Pero gracias, me halagas.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano. En ese momento Ruby se fijó en que el hombre miraba constantemente hacia otro lado, en donde se encontraba una mujer sentada en un banco. Seguramente una madre cuidando de su hijo en el parque.

-Entonces era eso- pensó, triunfante.

-Cielos, estoy sediento.

-¡Se nota!- observó el chico- ¿Pero no te lastimaste los puños?

-No. Como te dije antes, puro entrenamiento- aprovechó de mostrar sus músculos y mirar nuevamente a la mujer, quien no podía mostrarse menos interesada en ese hombre.

-Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, los pokemon pueden aprender cierta Máquina Oculta que les otorga la misma habilidad que tú tienes. Qué raro ¿No?

El tipo se irguió, nervioso, y dio un vistazo inconsciente a su bolsillo izquierdo.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-Vamos, cualquiera que haya sido entrenador pokemon la conoce ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Golpe Roca. Es muy útil, de verdad.

-¡Te aseguro que no he usado nada como eso!- alegó el karateka.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero de qué está hablando, señor?- Ruby le dio unas palmadas en el musculoso hombro- Eso es para pokemon, jeje. Y usted no es un pokemon, por lo que veo- le dio más palmaditas- Por supuesto que le creo, señor. Nunca quise tratarlo de mentiroso ni nada por el estilo.

-Eh…- el karateka se sonrojó. Luego miró hacia la señora, pero ella se había alejado del banco para atender a su hijo que se había caído del columpio- Sí, por supuesto. Disculpa.

-Pues nos veremos. Gracias por el espectáculo- Ruby le indicó con la cabeza dónde se encontraba la señora, y le dio unas últimas palmaditas en la espalda- Suerte, señor.

-Sí… gracias.

-¿Vamos, niños?

Ruby y sus pokemon se alejaron tranquilamente de la plaza. Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos, él, Brainy y Fiercy se echaron a reír.

-¡Eso fue impresionante!- exclamó Fiercy.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Kitten.

-Cómo le robó esa cosa al karateka- explicó Fiercy.

-¡¿Robar?!- exclamó Smoky- ¿Le robaste algo?

Ruby sacó un disco, y se lo mostró.

-Máquina Oculta: Golpe Roca- explicó- La saqué de su bolsillo.

-Sí, ya me parecía raro que te interesaras tanto con ese tipo- comentó Fiercy- ¿Pero cuándo aprendiste a robar así?

-¿Se acuerdan que en el museo de Ciudad Portual encontré una MT?- les preguntó Ruby.

-¡Claro!- exclamaron los demás.

-Cierto que hiciste lo mismo con Wattson- recordó Smoky- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-MT: Ladrón. Es un movimiento de tipo siniestro.

-¿O sea que yo pude haberlo aprendido?- alegó Fiercy.

-Sí, disculpa. Pensaba usarlo en ti, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a tomarlo. Por suerte los policías no me lo arrebataron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No tardaron mucho en llegar al casino. Era un edificio grande, lleno de luces y colores, e invitaba a la gente a pasar adentro y gastar todo su dinero en la esperanza de ganar más.

-Ganar dinero en un casino es muy difícil- aseguró Ruby- Kitten ¿Quieres meterte en tu pokebola?

-¿Es una orden?- inquirió, no muy segura de entenderlo.

-No, solo te pregunto tu opinión ¿Crees que estás lista para asaltar un casino?

-¡Sí!- contestó alegre.

-Excelente. Entonces escúchenme.

Ruby pasó a explicarles el plan, con lujo de detalles, y luego los metió a todos en sus pokebolas. Acto seguido caminó hasta el casino y se introdujo a través de la decorada puerta. Adentro, la gente apostaba fichas en máquinas o en ruletas, felices de la vida.

El entrenador identificó inmediatamente a los guardias: seis en total, ninguno tenía armas.

-Tengo que hacer esto rápido- se dijo.

Como si nada, avanzó hacia el mostrador. La cajera lo vio, y pensó que ese chiquillo querría cobrar algún premio en fichas, sin embargo él no se detuvo frente a ella. Se apoyó en el mostrador, y de un salto lo atravesó.

-Quiero que me dé todas las MTs- le ordenó Ruby.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace, señor?- exclamó la cajera, contrariada.

Pero Ruby no tenía tiempo para eso. Agarró a la cajera por el cuello de su camisa y sin miramientos la arrojó hacia una esquina. Luego se sentó en su puesto y buscó por todos los cajones hasta que encontró el gran premio.

-MT 13, 24, 29 y 35- sonrió al verlas.

Rápidamente sacó unos cuantos de cada una y las echó por montones en su mochila.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?!- gritó la cajera, mas al darse cuenta se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo- ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!

-¡Y un muñeco de Torchic!- exclamó Ruby al verlo en un cajón diferente- ¡Lo quiero!

Pero en eso, el sonido de pasos acercándose le llamó la atención. Todos los guardias se dirigían a él a paso veloz, y dos de ellos se encontraban peligrosamente cerca.

Entonces sus pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas, y saltaron sobre el mostrador para proteger a Ruby. Brainy confundió a un guardia, Kitten electrocutó a otro y Smoky prendió fuego a la alfombra frente a ellos para impedirles el paso, mientras Fiercy y Birdy saltaron sobre los que quedaban para enfrentarlos.

Los guardias se vieron repentinamente sobrepasados en poder, la gente entró en pánico al ver el fuego y los rayos, y los pokemon atacando a los guardias, e intentaron correr del peligro hacia la salida. Los guardias, que apenas podían defenderse de sus atacantes, no pudieron impedir que el ladronzuelo los eludiera a todos en su carrera hacia la salida.

De pronto el chiquillo hizo que todos sus pokemon volvieran a sus pokebolas. Los guardias que quedaban en pie se volvieron hacia él para intentar detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde; se había escondido entre la gente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, no quedaba nadie más que el personal del casino adentro.

-¡Rápido, llamen a la policía!- reaccionó uno de ellos.

Ruby corrió entre la gente hasta que se sintió seguro, y desde ahí se escabulló por una calle secundaria. Habría seguido corriendo, de no ser porque alguien lo esperaba en ese lugar.

-Hola, Ruby- lo saludó Wally, pegado contra la muralla del casino- ¿Tú causaste todo eso?

-Wally…- musitó Ruby.

-Dime, últimamente he visto mucho tu cara en los diarios y la tele. Todos dicen que eres peligroso… Eso no es verdad ¿Cierto?- Wally lo miró de forma inquisitiva- Ruby, dime que ese escándalo en el casino no lo causaste tú.

El aludido se aclaró la garganta, se sujetó el ala del sombrero y continuó caminando.

-Fui yo. No he leído el periódico últimamente, pero creo que lo que dicen sobre mí es cierto. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que huir de la policía antes que lleguen.

Wally se despegó de la pared, se llevó una mano al cinturón y sacó una pokebola. Sin embargo, en vez de arrojarla se quedó mirándola con nostalgia. Ruby se detuvo frente a él, listo para defenderse.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños, Ruby? Los dos queríamos ser maestros pokemon. Fantaseábamos con tener aventuras con nuestras mascotas, y derrotar al campeón pokemon ¿Qué le pasó a ese chiquillo alegre que solo quería tener un buen rato?

-¿Cómo que qué le pasó?- bufó Ruby, irritado- ¿Qué no ves? Crecí. Ahora entiendo lo tonto que fui, y lo tonto que es todo el mundo ¿Usar pokemon como sirvientes? ¿Tratarlos como inferiores? ¿Obligarlos a pelear?

-Nadie obliga a los pokemon a pelear, es su naturaleza- repuso Wally- ¿Te acuerdas? Eso nos lo enseñaron en Kinder.

-No, eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer. Yo lo creí por mucho tiempo, hasta que vi la verdad con mis ojos. En mi viaje anterior como entrenador aprendí muchas cosas. Vi la crueldad dentro de mí, la antipatía.

-¡Pues no todos disfrutamos de las aventuras de un viaje pokemon cuando éramos niños!- exclamó Wally, pero luego comenzó a toser. Pareció que iba a detenerse, pero su tos se agravó hasta que cayó de rodillas. Entonces se paró, e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire- Ruby, vuelve conmigo, con tu papá. Él está preocupado por ti.

-No pienso discutir sobre las intenciones de ese viejo.

-¡Entonces solo vuelve!- exclamó Wally.

-¡Te dicen que no! ¡Y no!

En ese momento Wally lanzó su pokebola, de la que salió un Ralts.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese Ralts de la última vez? Creo que al final lo alcancé.

Ruby miró al pokemon delante de él. Este parecía confundido e intimidado por su oponente.

-No, eso es imposible- repuso Ruby.

-¿Ah? Pero… si está aquí.

Entonces Brainy salió sola de su pokebola.

-Es imposible porque yo era ese Ralts- aclaró ella.

-Brainy…- musitó Ruby.

-Este tipo te ha estado molestando por mucho tiempo, Ruby- gruñó Brainy- Si quiere una batalla pokemon, tendrá una batalla pokemon.

-Pero…- Wally parecía consternado- Ralts, entonces tú…

-Lo siento, maestro Wally- se disculpó el pokemon- Desde el principio advertí que estabas ilusionado con haber capturado al mismo Ralts que habías visto por primera vez, por eso te mentí. Solo quise hacerte feliz.

-Ah, ya veo- Wally se mostró un poco confundido, mas no desilusionado.

Ruby pudo predecir las palabras de consuelo que se darían mutuamente cuando todo ello terminara, pero no tenía tiempo para oírlas.

-Brainy, usa Psíquico contra Wally.

-¡A la orden!- exclamó esta.

Su víctima solo alcanzó a poner una cara de sorpresa antes de caer de rodillas nuevamente, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Maestro Wally!- exclamó su Ralts, consternado de no haber recibido él el ataque. Corrió a atenderlo, y luego se dio vuelta hacia Brainy- ¡Eso va contra las reglas! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Así jugamos nosotros, niño- Brainy alcanzó a guiñarle un ojo a su oponente antes que Ruby la guardara en su pokebola.

-Lo siento- le dijo a su amigo, para luego marcharse.

Las sirenas comenzaban a oírse cerca, por lo que no le quedaba tiempo. Solo esperó que su enfermizo amigo se recuperara pronto. Ruby corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que en una calle encontró una bicicleta abandonada.

-No podía ser más oportuno- se dijo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Disculpen si no salió muy divertido como los anteriores. Estoy enfermo, y no me siento a toda capacidad. Pero tengo buenas ideas para próximos capítulos.

**Equipo de Wally:**

**-Ralts nivel 16**

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Skitty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**


	23. 21- Revancha

**XXI._ Revancha**

Ruby abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se movió por un buen rato. Con mucho cuidado, removió la cabeza de Kitten de su pecho, y se puso de pie. La noche era tan clara que había más estrellas en el cielo de las que hubiera visto en su vida.

Se fijó en cada uno de sus pokemon. Todos dormían plácidamente, sin problemas. Eso quería, por eso luchaba. Solo Kitten y Brainy podrían tener una idea de qué iba a hacer esa noche.

-Espero que no se despierten antes que vuelva- pensó.

Con mucho cuidado de no alterarlos, salió del círculo que habían hecho alrededor de la fogata, agarró su mochila y se marchó hacia el sur. Les había costado muchos problemas salir de ciudad Malvalona, pero no habían resuelto todos sus asuntos ahí.

Cuando supuso que ni siquiera Fiercy podría oírlo, sacó su bicicleta de su mochila y comenzó a andar. En media hora llegó a los límites de la ciudad, y media hora después se detuvo ante la dirección que había estado buscando. Parecía un bar para adultos, pero Ruby sabía qué se ocultaba realmente detrás de sus paredes y su música fuerte.

Se llevó la mano al cinturón para sentir el frío de su cuchillo. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Luego se plantó delante de la doble puerta, la abrió de una patada y entró antes que se cerrara por el rebote. Solo algunos se percataron de esto, pues la música estaba muy fuerte.

De inmediato lo paró un guardia enorme y musculoso.

-Este no es lugar para chiquillos, chiquillo.

-Entonces que no sea para nadie

El guardia sintió un ligero empujón en el centro de su pecho. Al principio pensó que el muchacho había querido pegarle, por lo que sonrió y miró hacia abajo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que de pronto había aparecido una empuñadura metálica, pero su hoja estaba escondida ¿Pero dónde estaba escondida? Entonces el tipo cayó en la cuenta que el resto se encontraba dentro de él.

-¿Cuándo…

Pero antes que pudiera continuar la frase, Ruby quitó su cuchillo de su pecho. La sangre salió a chorros, junto con un olor inmundo. El guardia, desconcertado, cayó sin salvación ante los pies del muchacho.

Ruby pasó hasta el centro de la sala principal. Todo estaba oscuro, con luces de colores exóticos yendo y viniendo. Había varios sillones esponjosos por todo el lugar, formando grupos circulares o cuadrados y con irregulares intensidades de luz. Tal y como esperó, en esos sillones había tanto hombres adultos como pokemon hembra, algunas incluso con aspecto tan infantil como Kitten. Los hombres y los pokemon conversaban íntimamente, se tocaban, se abrazaban, se besaban y en ciertos lugares estratégicamente escondidos pasaban a mayores.

-Parece que tengo mucho trabajo- se dijo.

Advirtió que algunos hombres lo habían visto matar al guardia, y le habían ido a avisar al camarero. Inmediatamente el chico sacó su cuchillo, corrió hacia el mostrador, saltó sobre él, apuntó su cuchillo hacia el camarero y comenzó la masacre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Varias horas más tarde, Cops apareció en el mismo lugar. Eran las 9:37 de la mañana. La gente comenzaba su trabajo, los pokemon limpiaban las casas de sus dueños, y los policías intentaban comprender quién había podido cometer tal masacre en aquel bar.

Cops pateó un tablón quemado.

-¿Quién más crees que pudo haber sido?- alegó, molesto.

-Señor, no es bueno que se agite- le recordó uno de sus subordinados- Su pulmón aún está delicado.

-¡No me importa que mi pulmón sea la princesa de los champiñones! ¡Quiero la cabeza de ese chiquillo en mi plato, y lo quiero ya!

-Pero señor, aún no se han encontrado pruebas de la identidad del culpable- contestó el joven.

-Incendió el lugar. Siempre hace lo mismo ¿Qué más quieres?

-Pues…

-Además, él ha estado rondando esta ciudad por un par de días, ya.

Cops caminó un poco a través de los restos del bar. Era impresionante, pero a pesar de que hubiera sido quemado casi por completo, se veían claramente marcas de sangre y cadáveres humanos por doquier. Eso solo podía significar que ese chiquillo había entrado y asesinado a todo el mundo antes de prender fuego al bar.

-¿Pero por qué?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Smoky- lo llamó Brainy- ¡Smoky!

-¡Despierta, pedazo de inútil!- le gritó Fiercy, y le dio una patada.

Smoky agarró el pie de Fiercy y giró sobre sí mismo para arrojarla hacia el otro lado.

-Lo siento, pero odio que me despierten a golpes- alegó- ¿Qué quieren?

-¡Ruby desapareció!- exclamó Brainy.

-Maldito Smoky- reclamó Fiercy, sobándose el poto.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

Smoky miró al lugar en donde había visto a Ruby por última vez, pero no lo encontró ahí. Luego miró a su derecha, a su izquierda, atrás, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-Rayos ¿Y hace cuánto desapareció?

-¡No lo sabemos, idiota!- exclamó Fiercy- Cuando desperté, ya no estaba.

-Quizás sea mejor que vaya a buscarlo por el aire- sugirió Birdy.

-Espera, no lo hagas- lo detuvo Kitten.

Todos la miraron, consternados.

-¿De casualidad tú sabes dónde está?- le preguntó Smoky.

-No estoy segura… pero podría haber vuelto a Ciudad Malvalona.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron todos.

-¿Pero por qué haría algo así?- alegó Brainy.

Kitten apretó los colmillos.

-Ruby me pidió no decirles nada. Lo siento.

Smoky se puso de pie.

-Entonces no nos digas, pero eso no significa que nos vamos a quedar aquí. Yo voy a buscarlo ¿Quién se suma?

-Voy contigo- aseguró Fiercy.

Brainy se les acercó sin decir nada.

-Yo me adelantaré- anunció Birdy- Podré verlo más fácil desde arriba.

-Esperen- alegó Kitten- Ruby no quiere que vayamos. No lo hagan.

-Tú te puedes quedar aquí, si quieres- le aseguró Smoky- Pero no nos pidas que no hagamos nada. Es nuestro amigo.

Esto dejó a Kitten sin palabras. Smoky, Brainy y Fiercy comenzaron a caminar hacia el sur, y Birdy despegó para adelantárseles.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Brainy de repente.

-¿Tú también?- alegó Fiercy- Si escucho esa palabra de nuevo…

-No es eso. Siento a Ruby cerca. Vamos.

Todos, incluyendo a Kitten, corrieron de regreso por la ruta 111, hasta que lo encontraron al doblar en una roca enorme. Caminaba normalmente, como si nada, sin embargo sus ropas estaban cubiertas con el mismo color que su nombre.

-¡Ruby!- exclamaron todos al acercársele apresuradamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, niños! ¿Durmieron bien?

Los pokemon lo miraron de pies a cabeza, algo inseguros.

-¿A dónde fuiste, Ruby?- le reclamó Smoky.

-A resolver unos asuntos pendientes. Disculpen no avisarles.

-¿Y no pudiste pedirnos ayuda?- se quejó Fiercy.

-Pues…- se rascó la cabeza- Todos estaban dormidos, y no quería despertarlos. Además, no era un asunto muy difícil de resolver ¡Y miren!- de su mochila sacó varios cubos de colores- ¡Traje pokecubos! ¿Quién quiere uno?

Todos lo miraron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Entonces el entrenador depositó una mano sobre la cabeza de Kitten, y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras se los iba a decir algún día. Fui a liberar unos cuantos pokemon del bar en el que maltrataban a Kitten.

-¿Entonces…- inquirió Kitten.

-Todos están muertos, y tus compañeros están a salvo en el sistema.

-¿Qué compañeros?- quiso saber Brainy.

Ruby necesitó un momento para meditar.

-Pues… ya se los explicaré luego. Ahora sigamos, que tenemos una región qué conquistar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Juntos, siguieron subiendo la pendiente de la montaña hasta que se encontraron con una hilera de rocas enormes que les impedían el paso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- inquirió Smoky- Son muy altas para atravesarlas.

Ruby palpó una con la mano.

-Podríamos usar a Birdy para llevarnos a todos- propuso Fiercy.

-Pues Brainy y Kitten están bien, pero no sé si pueda contigo- contestó él.

-¿Me llamaste gorda?

-¿Qué crees?

Fiercy saltó sobre Birdy para atraparlo, pero este se escabulló y la esquivó.

-¡Ven aquí!

-¡Jaja! ¡Gorda!

-¿En qué piensas, Ruby?- le preguntó Brainy, indiferente al alboroto de sus compañeros.

-Nunca lo he intentado, pero…

Respiró hondo, separó un pie del otro y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas a la roca. Esta se trisó bajo su puño, se despedazó y finalmente se volvió polvo. Todos lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

-Qué increíble que un movimiento tan débil parezca ser tan poderoso- observó Ruby.

-¿Débil?- repitió Smoky- ¿Cómo que débil? ¡Destrozaste esa cosa entera! ¡Y era mucho más grande que tú!

-Sí, pero su potencia es solo de 40.

-¿Qué es eso de potencia?- inquirió Smoky.

Ruby abrió la boca, pero en eso Brainy lo paró.

-¡Espera, espera! No se trata de algo tan bizarro como lo que nos explicaste el otro día ¿No?

Ruby se echó a reír, y negó con la cabeza.

-Sigamos caminando, les explico en el camino.

Desde ahí Ruby se dedicó a hablarles sobre la Potencia, la Precisión y la complicada fórmula que determinaba el daño directo de un ataque en una batalla pokemon.

Un par de horas después, llegaron a un cruce de caminos. El de la izquierda continuaba subiendo por un sendero verde, tranquilo y lleno de vida. El de la derecha era la entrada a un desierto cuyos límites no se veían bien por las poderosas tormentas de arena.

-Creo que mejor vamos por la izquierda- sugirió Ruby, a lo que todos asintieron.

Cuando cayó la noche y volvieron a acampar, Brainy se acercó a Fiercy.

-Alguien nos sigue- le espetó.

-¿Tú también lo has sentido?- se sorprendió ella- Tus poderes sicóticos están cada día más fuertes.

Brainy sonrió.

-Supuse que tú lo escucharías, solo quería confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Y puedes leerle la mente a nuestro amiguito?

-Pues… más o menos. Está muy lejos, pero puedo sentir inseguridad y algo de rencor.

Fiercy se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no acorta la lista de sospechosos. Podría ser cualquier persona de Hoenn.

-Pues tú no puedes hacer mucho más con tus orejotas- reclamó Brainy.

-Oye, no pretendía ofender. En todo caso, vamos con Ruby.

Brainy asintió, con lo que ambas se acercaron a su entrenador y le avisaron sobre su descubrimiento.

-Ah, sí- dijo sin mucha preocupación- Creo saber quién es, pero es inofensiva.

-¿Quién es?- saltó Brainy.

Ruby sonrió, divertido. Pensó por un momento su respuesta, hasta que dio con una solución que le gustó.

-No les diré. Tarde o temprano lo sabrán.

Ambas se miraron, curiosas.

-¡Dinos, dinos, dinos, dinos, dinos…- insistieron, hasta que Ruby se echó sobre el suelo para dormir. Al final no lograron sacarle ninguna otra palabra sobre el asunto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y comenzaron su viaje otra vez. Se encontraron con un par de personas en el camino, a quienes aprovecharon de asaltar. No pasó nada fuera de lo común hasta que comenzaron a subir una ladera de piedra.

Después de subir por las escaleras de piedra, se encontraron con otra bifurcación en el camino: Por la izquierda una cueva oscura y de muros rojizos les anunciaba una calurosa caminata, mientras que por la derecha un teleférico lleno de personas de uniformes rojos les indicaba un paseo con vistas preciosas.

-¡Vamos por el teleférico!- exclamó Kitten.

Ninguno le reclamó después de dos días de caminar, por lo que se pusieron en marcha hacia el teleférico, pero fueron bloqueados por dos hombres uniformados, simplemente parados en la entrada.

-Permiso- dijo Ruby.

-Lo siento, el teleférico está cerrado- indicó uno de los hombres.

-¿Por qué?

-Es…- miró al otro, como preguntándole con la mirada- confidencial.

-¿No será que lo quieren para ustedes solos?- alegó Ruby.

-Vete de aquí, niño- le ordenó el hombre, a la vez que le dio un empujón de advertencia.

-Supongo que no hay de otra- Ruby se limpió el polvo de su camisa- De todas formas, me gustan sus disfraces ¿A ustedes no, niños?

Sus pokemon sonrieron al comprender a qué se refería Ruby. De inmediato noquearon a los dos tipos, y se acercaron al grupo de personas uniformadas repartiendo golpes y dientes como perros furiosos.

Uno de los sujetos que se había subido al último vagón vio esto desde arriba, y se alarmó.

-¡Ese tipo es del equipo Aqua!- supuso de inmediato, por lo que llamó a su jefe- ¡Jefe, nos atacan! ¡Los del equipo Aqua quieren subir a través del teleférico!

-¡Detenlos!- le ordenó su jefe, por el otro extremo de la línea.

-¡No puedo, jefe! ¡Yo ya me subí, y estoy muy alto para saltar!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¡Corte la energía, rápido! Solo así evitaremos que suban al volcán.

-Pero te quedarás atrapado- observó el jefe.

-¡No importa, jefe! ¡Todo sea por el equipo Magma!

-Muy bien. Mantenme informado de la situación.

Nada más finalizar la llamada, el teleférico se detuvo. Más o menos al mismo tiempo, Ruby terminó de noquear al último de los muchachos uniformados.

-Oye, Ruby. Parece que no podremos subir por aquí- le hizo ver Kitten.

-¿Qué? Entonces sí había algo mal- Ruby miró al tipo al que había golpeado- Rayos ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron? Se habrían ahorrado una tremenda paliza.

Lo soltó sin mucho remordimiento, y miró a su alrededor. No quedaba nadie de pie, excepto él y sus pokemon.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- inquirió Birdy.

-Tendremos que ir por la cueva, obviamente- Smoky se encogió de hombros.

-No tan rápido- los detuvo Ruby.

Todos se giraron hacia él, pensando por un momento que tendría un plan para reactivar el teleférico.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Smoky.

-No nos podemos ir sin robarles nada ¿O sí? Digo ¡Miren sus ropas! ¡Son fenomenales!

Todos se golpearon la cara. A veces no había forma de comprender a Ruby.

De esa forma terminaron disfrazados del equipo Magma, sin siquiera saber qué significaba la "M" en el pecho de la chaqueta.

-¡Oh, yeah! ¡So cool!- Ruby comenzó a bailar en su lugar- ¡Miren mi traje nuevo!

-Ya vámonos- alegó Smoky, rojo de la vergüenza.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un par de días más tarde, después de atravesar calmadamente las rutas 111 y 112, y detenerse de cuando en cuando para comer, entrenar y robar a los ilusos entrenadores pokemon, Ruby y sus amigos se encontraron en un camino cubierto de una capa gris: Pasto gris, tierra gris, incluso los árboles y el cielo eran grises, como en una película antigua.

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirió Birdy.

-Es ceniza- observó Ruby al verla caer- Ese volcán debe estar muy activo para lograr algo como esto.

-¿No es peligroso quedarse aquí?- supuso Brainy.

-No. Para los científicos, es fácil saber cuándo un volcán hará erupción. Los terremotos, tsunamis y tornados son mucho más devastadores. Sigamos.

Más calmados, los pokemon comenzaron a caminar por la hierba alta. Al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que removían la ceniza en las plantas, y por tanto dejaban una estela de pasto verde en contraste con el gris del ambiente.

De esa forma comenzaron a jugar, dibujando figuras en el pasto. Todos corrieron por casi una hora, felices de la vida, hasta que Brainy, Fiercy y Kitten se pararon en seco, en distintos lugares.

-¡Ruby!- exclamaron, repentinamente alarmadas.

Este solo alcanzó a girarse hacia ellas, cuando un Graveler se le arrojó a toda velocidad por un lado, y un Machoke corrió a embestirlo por el otro.

Ruby no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero Birdy sí. Lo agarró de los brazos con sus garras y lo elevó en el aire antes que los pokemon lo alcanzaran. Entonces el Graveler y el Machoke chocaron entre sí, dañándose en gran medida el uno al otro.

-Esos no eran pokemon salvajes- observó Ruby- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrese!

Sus pokemon se prepararon para recibir otro ataque sorpresa, pero no fue necesario. Desde ambos lados del camino aparecieron un hombre y una mujer, y se acercaron a Ruby de forma despreocupada y altanera.

-Hola, Ruby- lo saludó Brawly- Cuánto tiempo.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí, chiquillo?- le preguntó Roxanne.

-Ah, vaya- Ruby sonrió- pero si son el dúo de perdedores ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Insúltanos cuanto quieras, niño- Roxanne sacó una pokebola- Pero me llevaré ese Certificado mío que tienes en tu chaqueta.

Brawly sacó también una pokebola.

-Yo te gané antes, tú me ganaste después. No me gustan los empates, así que vine para decidir quién es el mejor ¿Qué dices?

-Hagan lo que quieran- Ruby miró a sus pokemon- Niños ¿Quién se siente listo para una tarde de ejercicio?

-¡Yo!- exclamaron todos.

-¡No somos ejercicio!- alegaron los ex líderes de gimnasio.

Sacaron a todos los demás pokemon que llevaban consigo. Por el lado de Roxanne aparecieron un Kabuto, un Onix y un Nosepass, el mismo de antes. Y por el lado de Brawly fueron liberados un Meditite, un Hitmontop y un Hariyama, su pokemon favorito.

-Muy bien- Ruby hizo unos cálculos rápidos antes de comenzar.

-¡Todos, ataquen a Ruby!- exclamaron Roxanne y Brawly.

-¡Kitten, Rayo Hielo contra Onix!- entonces tuvo que saltar para esquivar un golpe de Hitmontop- ¡Brainy, Birdy, ocúpense de los pokemon de Brawly! ¡Smoky, Fiercy, defiendan a Kitten!

Brainy atacó al Hitmontop que intentaba golpear a Ruby, y a su lado Birdy la protegió de Meditite y Hariyama. Kitten atacó al gigantesco pokemon que era Onix con su Rayo de Hielo apenas aprendido vía MT, y se quedó impactada al verlo retorcerse de dolor y caer ante el frío de su ataque. Entonces Nosepass se lanzó contra Kitten, pero Smoky saltó con arrojo para defenderla. Luego Kabuto intentó lanzarle un potente chorro de agua a Smoky, pero este fue bloqueado por Fiercy, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente a Smoky de rodear a Kabuto y noquearlo desde un lado.

Ruby corrió hacia donde se encontraba Brawly, pero sorpresa, el Machoke del principio se levantó a pesar de sus lesiones, listo para enfrentarlo. Inmediatamente le lanzó un Golpe Karate, que le llegó a Ruby en el hombro.

El entrenador se aguantó el grito de dolor, y aprovechó el instante en que Machoke tenía la guardia baja para darle el último golpe en la cara y terminarlo.

-¡Eres mío, Ruby!- vociferó Brawly al verlo débil, eufórico al sentir su victoria.

Saltó sobre Ruby para derribarlo, sin embargo este logró eludirlo y conectarle un Golpe Roca entre las costillas tan fuerte que lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo por un rato. De ahí no faltó más que un buen golpe en el cuello para noquearlo definitivamente.

Ruby pensó en dejar su guardia baja, pero en eso oyó los pasos acelerados de otro pokemon acercándose. Al alzar la vista se encontró de pronto con un Graveler, el mismo del principio y tan machucado como el Machoke.

El Graveler corrió, se hizo una bola y comenzó a rodar a gran velocidad hacia el muchacho. Ruby pudo intentar esquivarlo, pero en vez de eso se quedó quieto y esperó hasta el momento justo, cuando el pokemon saltó para impactar en su cara.

-¡Ahora!

En ese momento golpeó al Graveler con todas sus fuerzas, y lo mandó directamente de regreso hacia Roxanne. Antes de poder hacer nada, su propio pokemon la embistió con una fuerza brutal y la derribó de un golpe.

Se produjo un gran silencio por un momento, hasta que Ruby se echó a reír.

-Ustedes sí que no han mejorado en nada. Vamos, niños. Todos lo hicieron muy bien.

Los pokemon de Ruby se reagruparon y se curaron mutuamente las heridas. Luego registraron a los ex líderes de gimnasio para robarles todo su dinero, pokebolas, unas cuantas pociones y bayas.

-¿No los vas a matar?- se extrañó Smoky- Digo, los dos podrían volverse realmente fuertes.

-Sí, y nos volveremos a encontrar con ellos- le aseguró Ruby- Les dejaremos vivir por varias razones, la mayoría de esas razones son buenas para Pokemon Gijinka, así que no te preocupes.

Smoky asintió. Sabía que en ese momento Ruby no le diría cuáles eran esas razones, pero estaba seguro que algún día sí las entendería, y que probablemente le encontraría la razón. Ruby siempre tenía la razón.

-¡Ahora vamos! En el mapa dice que hay un pueblo cerca de aquí. Ahí descansaremos.

-¡Sí!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Graveler, el pokemon Roca:**

-Peso: 105 kg

-Altura: 1 m

Curiosidades:

-Rueda y rueda. Si encuentra un obstáculo, rueda sobre él en vez de evitarlo

-Se alimenta de piedras. Le gustan más las que están cubiertas de musgo

**Machoke, el pokemon Superpoder:**

-Peso: 70,5 kg

-Altura: 1,5 m

Curiosidades:

-El cinturón que usa en verdad le resta fuerza, para controlar su poderoso cuerpo.

-Nunca se cansa (Nota del escritor: ¡Mentira!)

-Es tan fuerte que puede levantar a un luchador de sumo con el dedo

-Puede levantar un camión con una mano

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Skitty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**


	24. 22- Con Cariño: Aredia

**XXII._ Con Cariño: Aredia**

Smoky le lanzó tres patadas voladoras a Ruby, que este esquivó por los pelos. En eso Fiercy se acercó por detrás y lo agarró para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó.

-¡No cuentes con eso!- exclamó Birdy, el cual apareció desde atrás de Fiercy.

La agarró de los hombros y la obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás. Smoky aprovechó la confusión para volver a atacar, pero Ruby lo previo, y lo agarró de un pie para hacerlo caer con fuerza.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Fiercy.

De un manotazo se quitó a Birdy de encima y embistió contra las piernas de su entrenador, haciéndolo caer. Ambos rodaron unos metros, hasta que se detuvieron, ella sobre él.

-¡Te tengo!- aseguró, victoriosa.

-¿En serio?- se burló Ruby.

Fiercy había puesto tanta atención en Ruby que para Birdy resultó fácil agarrarla de una pierna y elevarla por los aires. Agitó sus brazos desesperadamente para aferrarse a algo, pero fue inútil; estaba a merced de Birdy.

-¡Rayos!

-Creo que ganamos- se atrevió a evaluar Ruby.

-¡Ya, ganaron, pero bájame! ¡Rápido, bájame!

Birdy no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas, Fiercy?

-¡No, pero aun así estamos muy alto! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme caer!

-Okey, tranquila. No haría eso.

La dejó junto a Smoky, y ambos se cruzaron de brazos en derrota. Birdy y Ruby chocaron manos para celebrar su victoria.

-¡Lo hicimos!- exclamaron.

-Jo ¡Para la próxima yo quiero ser con Ruby!- alegó Fiercy.

-¡No se vale! ¡Ya te ha tocado con él tres veces seguidas!- reclamó Smoky- Me toca a mí.

-Creo que sería mejor descansar- propuso el muchacho- Llevamos entrenando mucho tiempo. Descansar es tan importante como ejercitar.

En eso se les acercaron Brainy y Kitten, con unas bayas que habían recolectado por ahí.

-No se vale- alegó Brainy- Necesito a Ruby para mi entrenamiento mental, y ustedes vienen y lo cansan. Es el único que aguanta mis poderes.

-Además de mí- puntualizó Fiercy.

-El hecho de que seas insensible a la telepatía por genética no te hace más inteligente que yo- aclaró Brainy.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Lo dijiste de forma implícita.

-¿No puedes hablar conmigo sin pensar que te estoy atacando?

-¿Y tú no puedes hablar conmigo sin apelar a mis debilidades?

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan complicada?! ¡Basta con un sí o un no!

-¡¿Por qué parece fascinarte intentar limitar mis respuestas o acciones a tu conveniencia?!

Fiercy alzó su garra, lista para atacar, pero en vez de hacerlo se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Brainy pudo haber dicho muchas cosas más, pero eligió callar. Sentía la pena de Ruby al verlas a ambas peleándose, y eso también le dolía a ella.

Kitten miró con angustia a su entrenador, pero este le sonrió con calma.

-¿Tienes hambre?- inquirió él, y a ella se le iluminó la cara

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues a comer!

Como siempre, no había más que bayas para cenar. Todos hicieron un círculo y comieron alegremente. En su momento, Ruby se fue a acompañar a Fiercy y darle su parte, por lo que dejó a los cuatro solos.

Y se produjo un gran silencio incómodo.

Al principio las peleas entre Fiercy y Brainy no parecían más que berrinches, choques por las personalidades y tipos de ambas, pero cada vez se volvían más frecuentes y más bulliciosas, y los demás comenzaban a preguntarse si debían interferir. Eso no contaba para Kitten, por supuesto.

-Qué extraño que tú y Fiercy no se lleven bien- comentó, dirigiéndose a Brainy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hasta el momento eran las únicas mujeres en el grupo ¿No? En las series y películas que he visto, siempre las mujeres que viajan juntas con otros hombres comparten un lazo muy estrecho de amistad.

-Quizás eso sea lo normal, pero dudo que algo así resulte con ella. Es simplemente muy altiva y descarada para ser amigable, siquiera apreciable.

-¿En serio?- saltó Birdy, asombrado- ¡Qué bien! Creí que era por… ejem… aquello.

-¿Qué "aquello"?- se extrañó Brainy.

-Ya sabes- movió su cabeza de lado un par de veces- "Aquello"

-Te juro que no sé a qué te refieres, Birdy.

-Que a ambas les gusta Ruby, y están celosas la una de la otra- pero al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Brainy, intentó apaciguarlo- Ah, disculpa. Pensé que era lo más lógico.

-¡Estás enfermo!- exclamó Brainy.

-Entonces no era eso- pensó Smoky- Ya veo.

-Esperen –alegó Kitten- ¿Entonces Ruby es…

-No, no es pokéfilo- aseguró Smoky.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió Birdy.

Smoky se sonrojó.

-Una de las tantas veces que le robamos a un tipo en el camino, antes de conocer a Brainy, Ruby encontró una revista peculiar en la mochila de nuestra víctima, y se la quedó. Pero la escondió de Fiercy y esperó a que ella se durmiera para volver a verla. Yo estaba muy cansado también, por lo que solo recuerdo verlo a él a lo lejos hojeando esa revista de lo más entretenido, antes de quedarme dormido. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Fiercy no nos veía, Ruby me la pasó y me pidió incinerarla para que no quedaran pruebas. Fue entonces que pude verla; en todas las páginas no había más que mujeres desnudas. Me sorprendí mucho, pero Ruby me dijo que no era nada malo.

Cuando terminó, todos lo miraban rojos, boquiabiertos. Kitten quiso decir algo, pero en eso sus orejas se movieron hacia atrás, al percibir pasos acercándose.

-Hola, niños ¿Todo bien?- los saludó.

Ruby regresó junto a ellos y volvió a sentarse entre Brainy y Kitten, pero por alguna razón nadie lo miró hasta que terminó la cena.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió.

Pero todos negaron enérgicamente, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que creerles.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola- la saludó Ruby, y se sentó junto a ella.

Fiercy contestó con un gruñido.

-Te traje la cena- su entrenador le pasó un plato con muchas bayas, pero ella ni lo miró.

De esa forma se quedaron un buen rato sentados en silencio, el uno junto al otro, pensando, hasta que Fiercy no lo aguantó más y golpeó el suelo con un puño.

-¡Si vas a sermonearme, hazlo de una vez!

Ruby la miró con las cejas arqueadas, curioso.

-No tengo pensado sermonearte.

-¿Y entonces por qué viniste aquí?

-Para darte la cena- se encogió de hombros- y hacerte compañía, claro.

Fiercy se rascó la nuca.

-¿Y… quieres que me disculpe por lo que le dije a Brainy?

-No. Brainy todavía es muy inmadura para entender que te respeta mucho. En verdad quiere sentir que aporta en algo al grupo, pero cuando se para junto a ti se siente insegura de que todos puedan ver su potencial. De ahí que quiera mantenerte a raya.

Ella se abrazó las piernas.

-Eres demasiado bueno, me haces querer darte un combo en la cara.

Ruby sonrió.

-Soy el papá, tengo que ser buenón.

-Lo que digas.

Fiercy se apoyó contra el pecho de Ruby, y descansó un poco ahí. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba ese lugar. Se sentía segura.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby llegó con sus amigos a Pueblo Pardal a la mañana siguiente. Hacía calor, y el ambiente era feo como ningún otro pueblo; prácticamente no había vegetación, y todo el piso estaba fabricado a partir de un tipo de piedra rojiza volcánica.

Para su fortuna, la gente no pareció reconocerlo. El chiquillo se marchó directo hacia el Centro Pokemon. Sin embargo, antes de poder curar a sus pokemon se topó con una persona frente al mostrador, seguramente otro entrenador pokemon.

Como era costumbre entre entrenadores, Ruby se paró detrás de la persona misteriosa para esperar a que terminara. Usaba un abrigo largo y un sombrero, por lo que resultaba difícil identificar su género.

Sin embargo, pronto se giró para marcharse, con lo que dio la cara hacia Ruby. En ese momento él pudo ver su rostro, aunque fue solo por un momento. Ella también lo miró, y pareció sorprenderse inmensamente, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se marchó a zancadas.

Extrañado, el chico curó a sus pokemon, fue a ver algo en el PC y luego se marchó hacia su habitación para descansar los pies.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando pidió dos habitaciones, pues ya no cabían los seis en una sola. Además, el grupo estaba perfectamente dividido entre hombres y mujeres, por lo que no tendrían problemas. Aun así, resultaba raro.

Pero de todas formas las niñas fueron a la habitación de los niños a pasar el rato. Transcurrieron un par de horas entre juegos y risas hasta que cayó la noche.

-Ya, niños. Es hora de dormir- anunció Ruby.

-¡Una ronda más!- le rogaron todos.

-Ni hablar, ya van seis veces que dicen lo mismo- para demostrar su voluntad, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para echar a las niñas, pero en eso se fijó en un papel misterioso a los pies de la entrada.

Curioso, lo recogió y lo examinó. Sus pokemon advirtieron qué ocurría, y se acercaron para ver.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió Birdy.

-Es… ¿Una carta?

Ruby la abrió y la leyó en voz alta.

"Mi querido Ruby:"

-¡¿Cómo que "mi querido Ruby"?!- saltó Brainy, iracunda.

-Vamos, no interrumpas- le pidió Smoky.

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta.

"Mi querido Ruby:

Casi no te reconocí al verte, has crecido mucho. Sé que tienes muchos enemigos, y que por eso no puedes fiarte totalmente de lo que escribo en esta carta, pero si te puedes dar ese lujo, por favor ven a mi casa en la ruta 114. Quiero mostrarte algo que te puede ayudar en tu viaje. Te esperaré mañana para almorzar.

Con cariño, Aredia"

Todos miraron confundidos a Ruby, mas este no estaba mucho más al tanto de lo que sucedía.

-¿Quién es Aredia?- inquirió Smoky.

-Ni idea.

Entonces recordó la mujer a la que había visto en el Centro Pokemon. Seguramente había sido ella, eso explicaba que hubiera abierto los ojos como sorprendiéndose de verlo… aunque quizás cualquier persona que hubiera visto las noticias recientemente se habría sorprendido al verlo tan de cerca.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?- le preguntó Kitten.

-¡No vayamos! ¡Es una trampa!- le advirtió Brainy.

-Sí, es muy posible que sea ese Cops haciéndose pasar por algún aliado- supuso Ruby.

-¿Quién es Cops?- inquirió Fiercy.

-Ah, cierto. Ustedes no lo conocieron.

-¡Era un tipo increíblemente fuerte!- les aseguró Kitten- Ruby lo enfrentó, pero al final le ganamos.

-Sí, de no haber sido por Kitten, seguramente ese tipo me habría enviado al calabozo más oscuro de la cárcel- recordó Ruby- Parece que es el que nos capturó en Ciudad Portual.

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer con la carta?- lo apresuró Brainy.

-Ah…- Ruby se rascó la cabeza, luego suspiró- Supongo que podríamos ir a ver.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- saltó ella, enojada.

-Bueno, de todas formas tenemos que ir por la ruta 114 ¿O no? No hay otro camino, a menos que quieras regresar.

-¡Ni muerta!

-¿Y qué dicen ustedes?- Ruby se giró hacia los demás, los cuales mostraron su aprobación en distintos grados de emoción respecto a la posible trampa.

-¿Pero podemos ir al cuarto gimnasio por este camino?- preguntó Birdy- Creía que iba a ser en la cima del volcán o algo así, y hasta ahora solo lo hemos estado rodeando.

-Yo creo…- Ruby desplegó el mapa, y les indicó el final de la ruta 114- No logro entender muy bien esta parte, pero después de mucho pensar, me imaginé que esto puede ser la entrada a una cueva. Supongo que llevará a la cima del volcán ¿O no? Porque no veo otro camino.

Todos asintieron, sin sospechar lo mucho que se equivocaban.

De esa forma, a la mañana siguiente se marcharon temprano de Pueblo Pardal hacia la ruta 114, a averiguar cuáles eran las intenciones de la tal Aredia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Capítulo ligero es ligero.

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Skitty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**


	25. 23- Cuando Piensas en Pokemon

**XXIII._ Cuando Piensas en Pokemon…**

*Porotos: Sinónimo de "judías"

Antes de salir del pueblo, Ruby y sus amigos aprovecharon que la gente no los reconocía para ir a comprar algo de ropa y comida, pues por tantas peleas las prendas que les había comprado en Ciudad Portual estaban hechas harapos. Solo después de eso se marcharon a la ruta 114, sin prisas.

Se sentían desconfiados de la carta y quien la hubiera escrito, alertas a cualquier emboscada que apareciera, excepto Ruby. Para él, si algo venía, venía, y lo combatirían en el momento, pero no tenía sentido ponerse nervioso antes que sucediera. Era una linda mañana, estaban los seis juntos ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Para tranquilizarlos, los invitó a asaltar personas que se encontraran en el camino. De esa forma se distrajeron un rato. Luego atravesaron un puente de madera para llegar al extremo sur de la ruta. Pero antes de llegar al final del puente, Birdy se dio cuenta de una casa a un lado del camino, muy cerca de la orilla del río.

-¿Será esa la casa de Aredia?- supuso.

-Me imagino que sí- se aventuró Ruby- Nunca está de más preguntar.

-Ten cuidado- le indicó Kitten.

-Sí, mejor quédate detrás de nosotros- sugirió Brainy.

-Vaya, sí que están alarmados. Pues entonces hagamos un escaneo de la zona. Birdy, vuela alrededor de la casa para detectar posibles francotiradores. Brainy, inspecciona los alrededores para detectar emociones hostiles. Smoky, ve con Brainy por si acaso. Fiercy y Kitten, rastreen algún posible agresor con sus oídos.

Todos se marcharon a hacer sus labores, excepto las últimas. Fiercy miró hacia atrás, a un lugar al otro lado del puente. Era muy lejos, pero de todas formas sabía que "esa persona" estaba ahí.

-No te preocupes de eso- la calmó Ruby- Me refiero a que busques personas que nos estuvieran tendiendo una emboscada.

-¿No te preocupa que nos haya seguido hasta acá?- le preguntó de vuelta.

-¿Quién nos ha seguido?- inquirió Kitten.

-Nadie, solo es un saco de arena.

Ruby se sentó un rato, escondido de la vista de quien estuviera dentro de la casa, y esperó a sus pokemon. Le parecía divertido que intentaran jugar a los guardaespalas. El primero en aparecer, por supuesto, fue Birdy.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- le preguntó su entrenador.

-No vi nada, solo unos entrenadores buscando pelea más al sur- contestó, aunque se veía bastante agitado. Ruby observó unas ramitas entre sus plumas, y se extrañó.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste?- inquirió.

-¿Qué? No ¿Cómo me voy a caer?- Birdy intentó evitar la mirada de Ruby, como si hubiera hecho algo malo- Estaba volando cuando… cuando no ocurrió nada.

Ruby lo miró un rato antes de suponer que desconfiar de la palabra de su pokemon era lo peor que podría hacer, por lo que le restó importancia al asunto.

Birdy se fue a sentar a la orilla del río, y ahí se quedó pensativo y en silencio.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó el muchacho.

Pero pronto llegaron los demás para reportar que no habían visto nada sospechoso, además de los entrenadores al sur.

-¿Lo ven? Vamos, no tenemos nada qué perder- alegó un confiado Ruby.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, pero Birdy se quedó atrás, caminando lenta y distraídamente. Smoky se acercó a Ruby, algo preocupado.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Birdy?

-Ni idea.

Tocaron a la puerta, y esperaron a que abrieran. Ruby advirtió una cámara espiándolos desde arriba, y sonrió. Pronto la puerta se abrió, dejándoles ver a una mujer de largo pelo amarrado en dos trenzas y grandes anteojos cubriendo sus ojos marrones. Ruby la tazó de inmediato entre 35 y 40 años.

Antes de darle tiempo a hablar, se le acercó para mirar hacia los lados. Luego lo agarró del hombro y lo arrojó hacia adentro. Sus pokemon se paralizaron por momentos, pero al ver que ella les indicaba que pasaran rápido, obedecieron. Luego cerró la puerta con varios candados y cadenas.

-¿No te siguieron?- le preguntó.

-No...- se acordó de "aquella persona", pero prefirió guardarse esa información por el momento- ¿Tú eres Aredia?

Pero ella no contestó de inmediato. En vez, corrió a través de montañas de papeles y cajas hasta un escritorio muy desordenado en donde tenía muchos computadores y aparatos que ellos no habrían entendido qué eran sin años de estudio.

-Parece que tienes razón- observó la mujer, y relajó sus hombros.

Se puso de pie, por fin calmada, y se acercó a Ruby para estrecharle la mano.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ruby. Soy Lanette.

-¿Lanette? Pero yo buscaba a Aredia- alegó él.

-Aredia es mi seudónimo de criminal. Verás- puso sus manos en sus hombros- Soy una liberadora pokemon como tú.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos.

-¿Tú?- Ruby frunció el seño, pensativo- ¿O sea que estás en contra de la esclavitud pokemon?

-Así es, tal como fue tu madre.

Con esto Ruby se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

-Por eso dices que me conoces.

-Sí, aunque en ese entonces yo era una simple recluta.

-¿Cómo que recluta? ¿O sea que hay más?

Lanette se extrañó de sus palabras, y luego echó a reír.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero…- un pitido la interrumpió- ¡Ah, se me quema el almuerzo!

La mujer corrió hacia la cocina para comenzar a gritar maldiciones y quejas de que siempre le salía mal, que cocinar no era lo suyo.

-Ah, sí. Pasen a la mesa- les indicó desde allá.

Ruby y sus amigos se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros. Ya no había marcha atrás. Atravesaron las montañas de cajas y papeles en el piso para llegar a un pasillo que los condujo a un comedor solo un poco menos desordenado. Ahí se sentaron todos a la mesa, y luego Lanette apareció con una gran fuente humeante que depositó en el centro. La fuente contenía un gran pedazo de carne amorfa, muy apetitosa.

-¿Eso… ¿Eso es un pokemon?- se asustó Ruby.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Lanette se apresuró hacia la cocina para volver con una bolsa, y se la mostró a todos- Es carne de bayas. Ningún pokemon es involucrado de ninguna forma en su fabricación.

-¿En serio?- Ruby agarró el paquete, sorprendido- Nunca había oído hablar de esto.

-Es relativamente nuevo, aún no se vende en todo Hoenn- aclaró ella.

-Pues es cierto que huele distinto de otras carnes- observó Fiercy- ¡Qué va! ¡Déjame probar esta cosa!

-¡Por supuesto!

Lanette les sirvió a todos un gran pedazo de la fuente, junto con ensaladas y porotos negros, y se sentó junto a ellos para comer.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es eso de que hay más como nosotros?- preguntó Ruby por fin. No había podido quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Ah, sí- Lanette pensó un rato- Mejor te lo explico luego. Es un montón de información y la comida se podría enfriar ¿Qué les parece si me cuentan un poco de sus aventuras? ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes, amiguitos?

Los pokemon de Ruby pasaron a presentarse, y luego comenzaron a hablar de cómo habían derrotado a unos cuantos líderes de gimnasio, y más tarde detalles más cómicos. Comieron y hablaron hasta quedar satisfechos, y solo cuando todos acabaron, Lanette los invitó al recibidor para conversar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Por fin tengo al gran Ruby frente a mí, otra vez. La última vez que te vi no parecías querer incendiar edificios por donde pasaras.

-Como sea ¿Hay otros como yo?

-Así que de verdad no te acuerdas de nada ¿O quizás nunca te lo mencionaron?

-¿Qué cosa?- repitió, entrando a irritarse de que Lanette se demorara tanto en explicar algo que ella le había pedido oír.

-Las organizaciones criminales en este país son muy comunes. El sistema de gobierno es un chiste, y por eso mucha gente intenta tomar el control de la región (y del mundo) por otros medios. Pero tú ya sabes eso- apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hacia él- Hace varios años, una de estas organizaciones se alzó sobre las demás para tomar el mando. El objetivo final de esa organización, sin embargo, no era esclavizar al mundo, sino liberar a los pokemon de su esclavitud. El control mundial no era nada más que un método. Su nombre era Equipo Libertad, y la persona a cargo de esa organización fue nada más y nada menos que Berenice.

Se formó un largo silencio entre los siete. Los pokemon, confundidos, miraron a Ruby. Él no quitaba la mirada de Lanette, consternado.

-¿Berenice?- repitió él.

-¿Quién es ella?- inquirió Brainy, tras sentir un remolino de sentimientos dentro de su entrenador.

-Esa misma Berenice- confirmó Lanette- Tu madre.

Se formó otro gran silencio, esta vez por la sorpresa de los pokemon.

-¿La mamá de Ruby?- saltó Smoky.

Ruby se llevó una mano a la frente para organizar sus pensamientos.

-Sé que parece un relato fascinante, pero es verdad- se disculpó Lanette.

-No- la corrigió Ruby- Te creo. Dices la verdad ¿Cierto, Brainy?

-Al parecer, sí- confirmó esta.

-Lo sabía- Ruby esbozó una sonrisa- Ahora entiendo por qué mi madre escribió ese diario… ¿Pero por qué no me dijeron nada desde un principio?

-Es natural que tus padres te lo ocultaran. Es una organización secreta. Yo entré simplemente porque me topé con tu madre un día, y ella me eligió por alguna razón.

-Entonces, cuando mi mamá murió…

-No sé lo que te hayan dicho, pero no fue un accidente- aseguró Lanette- Tuvimos muchas batallas secretas contra el Alto Mando, tanto en Johto como en Hoenn. Al final parecía que íbamos a ganar, pero entonces todos nuestros grandes líderes comenzaron a caer víctimas de lamentables "accidentes", hasta que no quedamos más que chiquillos enojados, sin capacidad de mando ni fuerzas para luchar- golpeó el posabrazos del sillón con frustración- Rayos, bastaron algunos traidores para derrumbar al Equipo Libertad.

-Entonces fue el Alto Mando- observó Ruby- ¿Y cuántos sobrevivieron?

-Alrededor de doscientos miembros, aunque poco a poco hemos ido creciendo en las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar de vuelta… y entonces apareciste tú- Lanette se sacó los lentes un momento para sobarse los párpados- De repente comenzó a aparecer en los periódicos y las noticias un chico rebelde y anarquista que parecía querer solucionar todo a través de la violencia. Nada más que un chiquillo enojado con el mundo. Eso pensé al principio, pero seguí tus hazañas de cerca, y cuando vi tu rostro en los periódicos no me quedó duda; eras el hijo de Berenice. Contacté a mis colegas, ellos también se habían dado cuenta de qué pretendías, o al menos lo sospechaban. Tú nos das esperanza, Ruby. Nadie pensó que el Equipo Libertad pudiera resurgir con un solo hombre, con tanta voluntad como al principio, con tanta fuerza como la tuya, pero tú lo lograste. Todos te apoyamos desde la distancia, todos creemos en ti y haremos lo que esté a nuestra disposición para ayudarte en tu viaje.

Los pokemon miraron sonrientes a Ruby. Este también sonreía, complacido.

-¡Ah, sí! Tengo un regalo para ti.

Lanette se paró para ir a buscar a una de sus cajas. Se tomó alrededor de tres minutos para volver con un anillo. No era nada especial, simplemente un anillo plateado.

-¿Y esto?

-Eso es el algo así como un certificado- le indicó Lanette- Esto les indicará a otros miembros del Equipo Libertad que eres uno de los nuestros, y de la misma forma sabrás que ves a un amigo si esa persona tiene un anillo como ese.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero para evitar confundirnos, también tenemos un código. Si alguien con ese anillo te dice la primera parte del código, tú debes contestar con la segunda parte para confirmar que son aliados. Repite conmigo: "Cuando piensas en pokemon…"

-Cuando piensas en pokemon…

-"Piensas en libertad"- terminó ella- Eso hay que responder ¿Lo memorizaste?

-"Cuando piensas en pokemon, piensas en libertad".

-¡Muy bien! Ya suenas como todo un recluta.

Ruby meditó sobre esto un momento.

-No quiero.

Y de repente todos se congelaron.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ser parte de ese Equipo Libertad.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué no?- inquirió la mujer- Tu mamá era la líder principal.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que yo le siga el juego. Mi padre es un líder de gimnasio, y tampoco tengo pensado convertirme en uno.

-¿Entonces te vas a rendir?- saltó Lanette, consternada.

-Yo nunca dije eso- aclaró Ruby.

-¿Ah?

-El Equipo Libertad sin duda fue noble, pero no es para nada mi estilo. Yo soy Ruby, líder de Pokemon Gijinka. Y aunque no tengamos tantos miembros como ustedes, lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo. No necesitamos disfraces, ni escondernos del gobierno. Nosotros vamos y peleamos, y mientras más gente sepa sobre nosotros, mejor.

-¡Pero eso es suicidio!- alegó Lanette. Entonces se dio cuenta que había alzado mucho la voz, y se calmó- Lo siento, no pretendía hacer eso. Pero esa actitud no te va a llevar a ningún lado, Ruby. Nosotros fuimos extremadamente cuidadosos, y fracasamos. Tú y tus amigos no son más que chiquillos jugando a ser los héroes ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta?!

-¿Y esconderse a esperar que no nos descubran es mejor? Por lo que entendí de lo que me contaste, el Equipo Libertad no ha hecho nada para cumplir sus objetivos desde que fracasó. Pero adivina qué; la vida está llena de fracasos. Toda la gente fracasa y fracasa ¿Pero tú crees que los ganadores llegan a la cima al primer intento? Para perseguir tus sueños tienes que intentarlo, y fracasar, e intentarlo de nuevo, y fracasar de nuevo, y volver a levantarte hasta que lo logras.

Lanette se quedó callada, consternada con las palabras del muchacho. Por un momento los pokemon pensaron que iba a estallar en gritos y los iba a echar a todos de su casa, pero en vez de eso se echó a reír.

-Eres igual a tu mamá. De acuerdo, admito que mi equipo se echó hacia atrás en vez de continuar con su cometido, pero eso no significa que tú vayas a ganar. Solo ten cuidado ¿Sí?

Ruby asintió. Entonces Lanette le arrojó el anillo, que él atrapó en el aire.

-No necesitas renunciar a tu puesto de líder de Pokemon Gijinka para convertirte en recluta del Equipo Libertad. Quédate ese anillo por si necesitas nuestra ayuda, los nuestros no te abandonarán.

-Como quieras.

Ruby se puso el anillo en el dedo anular, y alzó su mano para verlo. Lanette sonrió.

-¿Juras luchar contra lo que sea para permitir libertad a todos los pokemon del mundo?

-Lo juro- contestó el chico.

-Bien. Por el poder que se me concede como parte del consejo ejecutivo, te nombro a ti, Ruby, el más nuevo recluta del Equipo Libertad. Ahora contéstame sabiamente: Cuando piensas en pokemon…

-Piensas en Libertad- terminó él.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**¡Hora de un concurso!**

"**Cuando piensas en pokemon…"**

"**Cuando piensas en pokemon, piensas en…"**

Esa es una frase de cierta importancia en el mundo de pokemon ¿Pero de dónde es? ¿Quién la dice? ¿Para qué la usa?

El que me diga en un review el nombre de quién dice esa frase, se ganará un premio. Me basta con un nombre. Todos pueden ganar, no importa el orden de llegada. Sí importa que lo hagan antes de la fecha límite.

Tengan en cuenta que los personajes humanos de pokemon suelen tener más de un nombre. Les aviso de inmediato que yo no veo el anime, así que es muy probable que los repruebe si me nombran personajes de ahí (además, no creo que en el anime digan esa misma frase. Sería raro).

**El premio:**

-Una aparición cameo de ustedes mismos (o de sus personajes propios, si los tienen) encarnando a su pokemon favorito, cualquier pokemon de la primera a la quinta generación (en algún capítulo próximo. No prometo cuán próximo, porque la trama suele extenderse más de lo que uno planea). Ustedes pueden elegir (no muy detalladamente) la situación, o pueden dejarme la decisión a mí.

-Recuerden que pueden describirme características de ustedes mismos (físicas y psicológicas) para hacerlos más personalizados. Por favor, que sean características reales. **No acepto Mary Sue ni Gary Stu**

**La fecha límite:**

Déjenme hacer unos cálculos. El lunes, sí. El lunes a las 23:59 será el último minuto en donde puedan mandar un review (a las 00:00 del martes ya no se admiten más). Solo tienen tres oportunidades cada uno (también pueden enviarme un MP, si les gusta).

Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Si tienen dudas pueden enviarme un MP, yo intentaré estar atento.


	26. 24- Dentro del Sistema de Almacenamiento

**XXIV._ Dentro del Sistema de Almacenamiento**

Ruby miró a su alrededor. Repartidos por el bar no había más que cadáveres y sangre bañando todo de rojo. Ya había matado a todos sus enemigos.

De repente oyó un ligero golpe, cerca de un rincón. Entonces se acercó y asomó su cabeza por detrás del respaldo de un sillón para ver a una muchacha con dos coloridas alas sin plumas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby miró a sus pokemon, sonriente. Cada uno de ellos estudiaba el anillo que se le había entregado tras convertirse en un miembro del Equipo Libertad, como Lanette. Se sentían importantes, y eso le gustaba.

-Ahora, Ruby- Lanette se sentó junto a él -¿Qué harás después?

-¿Cómo que qué haré después?

-Ya te has enfrentado a tres líderes de gimnasio y has reclamado sus Certificados ¿No? Entonces me imagino que irás tras el cuarto gimnasio.

-Ah, sí- Ruby se rascó la cabeza. Con todo eso del Equipo Libertad y su madre se le había olvidado- Sí, eso planeaba hacer.

-¿Y a qué gimnasio irás?

-Pues hay uno en la cima del volcán ¿No? Ahí iré.

-No está en la cima, pero sí muy cerca. El gimnasio de Pueblo Lavacalda.

-Ese mismo.

-¿Al menos sabes algo sobre su líder?

-Nada.

-¡Ah, rayos! ¿Por lo menos pensabas planear una estrategia contra ella?

-Ir y enfrentarla.

Lanette se preguntó en ese momento si de verdad había sido una buena idea nombrarlo miembro del Equipo Libertad. Pero ya lo había hecho.

-Ah, casi se me olvida ¿Me prestas tu PC un rato?

-¿Ah? Claro, está ahí- apuntó hacia atrás- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Solo quiero ver algo.

Ruby se levantó y se marchó hacia el PC. Ahí se conectó al sistema de almacenamiento de pokemon. Lanette, curiosa, se paró detrás de él para verlo.

-Vaya, tienes muchos pokemon- observó.

Los pokemon de Ruby la oyeron, y dejaron de jugar entre ellos para dirigirse a ver la pantalla del PC.

-¿Cómo que muchos pokemon?- alegó Fiercy- Ruby solo nos tiene a noso…

Pero entonces todos vieron en la pantalla una enorme cantidad de pokemon. Entre todos llenaban dos cajas enteras.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Ruby?!- alegó Brainy.

Kitten saltó sobre el regazo de su entrenador para fijarse mejor.

-Yo conozco a estos pokemon- aseguró- ¡Ruby!

Él asintió, tranquilo.

-Estos son los pokemon que rescaté en el bar. Todos se veían muy débiles o muy asustados para ser liberados así como así, por lo que decidí capturarlos y meterlos al sistema hasta que estuvieran bien.

-Ahora recuerdo que fuiste a ver algo en el PC del pueblo por el que pasamos recién- comentó Smoky- ¿Querías verlos a ellos?

-Sí, estaba un poco preocupado, pero al parecer todo está bien por ahora.

Ruby intentó desconectarse del sistema de almacenamiento, pero en eso Lanette lo detuvo.

-Jeje ¿Quieres ver algo fenomenal?

-¿Algo fenomenal? Claro ¿Qué es?

Lanette le sonrió, entusiasmada. Seguidamente le mostró una pokebola y lo metió dentro de ella.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- exclamó Smoky.

Todos los pokemon de Ruby se pusieron en guardia.

-Tranquilos, no se alteren- los calmó Lanette- Solo quería mostrarle el sistema de almacenamiento por dentro.

-¿Qué?- saltaron ellos.

Ante su sorpresa, Lanette depositó la pokebola en un contendor del PC. Luego apretó un botón y la pokebola desapareció con un rayo de luz.

-¡Ella mató a Ruby!- exclamó Fiercy.

-Te dicen que te calmes- Brainy la detuvo con un brazo- ¿A qué te refieres con mostrarle el sistema por dentro?

-Pues exactamente a eso. Miren.

Lanette buscó en la tercera caja del PC, en donde había aparecido un nuevo pokemon envuelto en una nube de humo con un signo de interrogación.

-El PC no está programado para mostrar humanos, por lo que no nos da una imagen de Ruby. Creo que una de mis mejores ideas fue permitir que los humanos también ingresaran a este sistema de almacenamiento, aunque muy pocas personas saben de esto.

-¿O sea que tú eres…- inquirió Brainy.

-Por supuesto. Yo soy la creadora del sistema de almacenamiento pokemon para Hoenn.

-¿Y dónde está Ruby?- inquirió Smoky.

-Je- Lanette se ajustó los lentes- ¿Quieren verlo por ustedes mismos?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los pokemon y Lanette aparecieron en una especie de reserva natural, llena de flores y árboles y cielo azul. Se habrían maravillado por todo de no haber visto a Ruby tirado en el piso y rodeado de distintos pokemon.

-¡Ruby!- exclamaron sus amigos.

Corrieron a socorrerlo y espantar a sus agresores, pero en eso él mismo los paró.

-Deténganse- les ordenó- No los lastimen.

Los pokemon miraron a Ruby, contrariados. Luego a los pokemon salvajes, que corrían asustados a esconderse. Finalmente no quedaron más de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió Lanette.

Ruby se agarraba la cabeza, dolorido.

-Nada, solo se asustaron un poco al verme- rió por lo bajo- Supongo que es natural.

Kitten desvió la mirada de Ruby para dirigirla a los pokemon que lo habían atacado. No los veía, pero podía oírlos perfectamente, estremeciéndose de miedo.

-No saben que tú los ayudaste- adivinó- Creen que viniste a matarlos.

-Serán malagradecidos- gruñó Fiercy.

-Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos. Nuestra presencia aquí no es bien recibida- sugirió Brainy.

-No, esperen. Déjenme hablar con ellos- les pidió Kitten- Nunca pudimos conversar mucho entre nosotros, pero sí sentimos cierta clase de compañerismo mientras éramos esclavos. Estoy segura que me escucharán.

-Quizás tengas razón- meditó Smoky en voz alta- Te acompaño.

Fiercy y Brainy se miraron entre sí.

-De acuerdo- Fiercy se encogió de hombros- Vamos todos.

-Sí- Brainy tomó de la mano a Birdy para que se unieran al grupo, pero este la detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero… ya no puedo esperar más. Hay algo que tengo que hacer afuera.

Todos miraron extrañados a Birdy. Brainy estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero antes de eso Ruby apoyó su mano en la cabeza del Swellow.

-Muy bien. Entonces vienes conmigo.

Birdy miró a su entrenador, y le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza. En verdad quería ir y jugar con sus amigos, pero las ansias lo habían estado carcomiendo por más de lo que podía soportar. Ya no aguantaba la espera.

-Entonces está decidido- Lanette miró su reloj- ¡Woah! ¿Ya es tan tarde? ¡Pero si hace un rato estábamos almorzando! Tengo que ir a preparar la cena. Ruby, Birdy, ustedes vienen conmigo.

Ambos alzaron la mano para depositarla en el hombro de Lanette. Ella entonces sacó un aparato de su bolsillo y apretó un botón. En un parpadeo los tres desaparecieron, dejando solos a los cuatro pokemon dentro del sistema.

-¿Qué le pasa a Birdy?- alegó Brainy.

-Lleva así un buen rato- contestó Smoky- Me pregunto qué habrá sido.

-¿Habrá hecho algo malo?- supuso Fiercy

Todos la miraron, extrañados.

-Digo, cuando yo hacía algo malo me ponía muy nerviosa de que mi mamá se enterara… y ella siempre terminaba enterándose.

-¿Le habrá sucedido algo malo?- supuso Kitten.

Smoky se encogió de hombros.

-No se preocupen, no debe ser nada tan grave- le restó importancia- Birdy no es tonto. Si ve que no puede resolver algo solo, le pedirá ayuda a Ruby. Ahora nosotros vamos, tenemos que hablar con esos pokemon.

Golpeó su palma contra su puño para darle fin al tema.

-Te gusta hacer eso- observó Fiercy, divertida.

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia los árboles, en donde los pokemon esclavizados comenzaron a dejarse ver, poco a poco.

-Oigan, soy yo- les hizo ver Kitten al acercarse- ¿No me reconocen?

De repente, una muchacha con dos antenas en su cabeza se asomó desde el tronco de un árbol próximo.

-¿Skitty? ¿Eres la misma Skitty de la guardería?- le preguntó.

-¡Beautifly! ¡Estás con vida!

Kitten se acercó hacia la Beautifly para darle confianza, y desde ahí le presentó a sus nuevos amigos.

-Ellos son Smoky, Fiercy y Brainy. Y ahora yo me llamo Kitten, Ms. Kitten.

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que también fuiste capturada?

-¡Para nada!- contestó sonriente.

Beautifly se veía confundida. Kitten aprovechó para asirla de la mano y adentrarse más a los árboles para llamar a los demás.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió la muchacha.

-Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas, así que les diré a todos de una vez- Se paró en medio del primer claro en el pequeño bosque, y ahí llenó sus pulmones de aire -¡Oigan, todos! ¡Salgan de sus escondites, tengo algo importante qué decirles!

Algunas cabezas se asomaron, desconfiadas, pero ella sabía que había muchas más.

-¡Vamos, salgan! ¡No hay humanos en ningún lado!

Entonces muchas cabezas más se asomaron, e incluso algunas se dejaron ver completamente para oír a su antigua compañera con atención.

-¡Skitty!- exclamó una Seviper- Creí que habías muerto en la masacre.

-¿Te refieres a cuando ese hombre fue y mató a todos los otros hombres del bar?

-Sí- contestó, extrañada- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Al parecer tengo mucho qué explicar.

Se sentó, indicando que se avecinaba una historia larga, y los demás pokemon de Ruby se sentaron junto a ella para mostrarse cordiales. Entonces la Seviper los imitó, junto Beautifly y las otras tres chiquillas junto a ellas. El resto de los pokemon se quedó en sus escondites, asomando la cabeza o simplemente conservando la distancia.

-Muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, servimos en el mismo antro como putas de hombres con problemas en la cabeza- comenzó a hablar- Pero ahora tengo un nombre, me llamo Ms. Kitten, y sirvo felizmente las órdenes de un entrenador pokemon muy especial.

Les contó sobre cómo había conocido a Ruby en la guardería, cómo este la había salvado y la había sacado de esa vida maldita. Les relató sobre su aventura en el matadero pokemon, la depresión que Ruby había sentido al dar a sus pokemon por muertos, y la alegría con que había estallado al verlos vivos otra vez. Revivió la difícil batalla contra Wattson en Malvalona, y luego el asalto al casino. Los demás la interrumpían de cuando en cuando para hacer observaciones y ayudarle a recordar mejor las cosas, y para cuando terminó, alrededor de cincuenta pokemon distintos se encontraban a su alrededor, atentos.

Seviper miró a Beautifly, y luego a una Roselia que tenía al otro lado.

-¿Es en serio?- inquirió, dudosa- ¿Cómo puede existir un entrenador pokemon que quiera eliminar el sistema?

-Encuentro difícil de creerte, Skitty- le espetó Roselia.

-Me llamo Kitten.

-Pero es natural ¿No?- comentó Beautifly- Dicen que las pokebolas lavan el cerebro de los pokemon para que crean que sus entrenadores son lo que deben querer.

-Quizás eso sea así- las cortó Smoky- Pero les puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros fue capturado por Ruby. Todos elegimos seguirlo por cuenta propia, porque creímos en él.

-¿Y entonces por qué nos capturó a nosotros?- quiso saber Seviper- Solo recordar todo lo que le hizo a mis patrones me hace estremecer.

-¿Tus patrones?- se extrañó Brainy.

-Sé que parece malo que abusaran de nosotros en esa forma, pero al menos nos permitían vivir, y además nos daban ciertos lujos dependiendo de qué tan bien nos desempeñáramos. No era malo, una vez que te acostumbrabas.

-Entonces llegó ese tipo y comenzó a matar a todo el mundo- apuntó Roselia- No digo que los patrones fueran unos santos, pero ellos no se habrían atrevido a matar, ni siquiera a un pokemon. No puedo simplemente aceptar las órdenes de un asesino. Lo siento, Skitty.

Fiercy se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse, harta de las tonterías que decían esas muchachas, pero Brainy la detuvo.

-Entendemos totalmente. Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de hablar. Y no se preocupen, tienen mi palabra de que Ruby no las obligará a hacer nada. Por favor, relájense en su estadía- luego se levantó y dio media vuelta, bajo la sorpresa de todos- ¿Vamos? Ya nos hemos demorado harto.

-Pero…- iba a reclamar Fiercy, mas Brainy la agarró del brazo para que la acompañara.

Los pokemon de Ruby la siguieron en silencio tras despedirse de los pokemon del bar. Solo se atrevieron a hablar cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos del bosque para que nadie los oyera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le reclamó Fiercy- ¿Cómo estás contenta con que hablen así de Ruby?

-No te confundas, Fiercy. Me desagrada tanto como a ti- aclaró ella- Es solo que no podemos hacer nada para que cambien de opinión. Quedarse a intentarlo solo originará un conflicto, y Ruby odiaría que eso ocurriera.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Smoky- ¿Pero por qué ellas…

-Se llama Síndrome de Estocolmo. Quizás no se acuerden, pero Ruby nos explicó que muchos pokemon sufren de eso.

-Vaya- Fiercy suspiró- claro, se me había olvidado.

Smoky se fijó en Kitten, curioso.

-¿Y tú no sufres de ese síndrome?

-Es cierto que llegué a sentir simpatía por alguno que otro de esos bastardos- aseguró ella- Pero nunca llegué al punto de defenderlos.

Se dirigió a Brainy para preguntarle si sabía sobre una cura para ese síndrome, pero ella fue envuelta en un halo blanco, y desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Fiercy- ¡Brainy!

Pero ella también desapareció.

-Parece que la cena está lista- adivinó Smoky, antes de desvanecerse de la misma forma.

Kitten fue la última en llegar a manos de Ruby. Al ser liberada de la pokebola se fijó en que este le sonreía, y se preguntó si alguno de sus compañeros de esclavitud llegaría a sentir la misma calidez tras ver esa sonrisa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Lanette, informática criminal:**

-Peso: 58 kg

-Altura: 1,67 m

Curiosidades:

-Es muy desordenada

-Hizo el sistema de almacenamiento para Hoenn

-Es parte del grupo ejecutivo del Equipo Libertad

-No se le da bien cocinar

Oky, aquí los resultados del concurso:

Ganadores:

**-rubyxsapphire**

**-Violett Shadow**

**-arcangel91**

**-metalshark2000**

**-Satti**

Felicidades a todos por ganar, y gracias por participar.

Como a algunos no les quedó claro, repetiré el premio de la forma más entendible que pueda.

1._ ¿Qué es el premio?

-Una aparición cameo del ganador como un pokemon en este fic

2._ ¿Qué pokemon?

-Cualquier pokemon entre la primera y la quinta generación, incluso legendarios.

3._ Tengo un OC (personaje propio. Por ejemplo, Frodo vendría a ser el OC de Tolkien) ¿Puedo pedir que aparezca mi personaje en vez de mí?

-Por supuesto, pero es uno u otro. No se puede los dos a la vez.

4._ ¿No puedo aparecer como un entrenador?

-No, solo pokemon

5._ ¿Qué tan importante será mi aparición en la historia? ¿Seré uno de los pokemon de Ruby?

-No. Cameo es cameo. Es solo una aparición breve y sin importancia en la historia principal.

6._ ¿Cuándo apareceré en el fanfic?

-Puedes elegir la situación en que el pokemon se encuentre, pero no muy detalladamente. El escritor se encargará de adaptar tus deseos lo mejor posible a la historia.

7._ ¿Seré un pokemon salvaje o tendré un entrenador?

-Puedes pedir ser uno u otro. De no pedir nada, el escritor será quién elija.

8._ No me puedo decidir qué pokemon quiero ser ¿Hasta cuándo puedo hacerlo?

-No hay fecha límite, pero sí sería muy difícil hacerlo después que el fanfic termine. Eso no pasará hasta dentro de unos meses.

9._ ¿Cuántos de mis personajes OC pueden aparecer?

-En las reglas no lo especifico, pero la gracia es que no sean muchos. Como fue un error mío, les dejaré poner dos como máximo (pero solo si los dos son OC).


	27. 25- Alas de Algodón: I

Antes que nada, quiero decirles que me sorprendió la intensidad de sus reacciones frente a la prostitución de pokemon. Sus comentarios no fueron buenos o malos o raros, simplemente fue más intenso de lo que creí.

Y para aclarar: No quise especificarlo en la historia, pero se entiende que en el capítulo anterior me refería a los pokemon abusados como "ellos", porque había un número de pokemon machos por ahí (pokemon que de todas formas eran abusados por hombres, homosexuales quizás, pero abusados al fin y al cabo).

Los felicito por los comentarios inteligentes de algunos. Como escritor siempre es grato ver un review, pero que además los lectores te dediquen un análisis o sus ideas sobre la historia es emocionante. Muchas gracias a todos.

Disculpen la tardanza. El fin de semana estuve muy ocupado, además de que este capítulo en particular salió más largo (no sé si es más largo que La Energía del Rayo). Por eso mismo, también lo corté en dos partes.

Y sin más, vamos al capítulo de Birdy:

**XXV._ Alas de Algodón: I**

Nunca le había ocurrido algo como eso.

Estaba explorando la zona, simplemente eso. Volaba por los alrededores para verificar que nadie estuviera escondido por ahí, planeando emboscarlo a él y a sus amigos. Sabía que Ruby se lo había ordenado nada más para dejar tranquila a Brainy, que en verdad no había nadie realmente peligroso que los estuviera esperando.

Y sorpresa, no había nadie. Quizás unos cuantos entrenadores y pokemon salvajes en la hierba alta, pero ninguna verdadera amenaza. No, nada. Satisfecho, Birdy se preparó para regresar, cuando posó sus ojos en una extraña criatura.

Más o menos a su altura, varios metros más allá, un pokemon volaba a su lado. Birdy se paralizó, anonadado por el color dorado de sus plumas. Sus alas eran esponjosas y blancas como las nubes, y su forma de volar elegante y suave. Más importante, ella lo miraba a él casi con la misma sorpresa.

Entonces Birdy se dio cuenta de esto, y trató de sonreírle, pero ella hizo una mueca de susto.

-¡No, rayos!- exclamó en su mente, pensando que su aspecto amenazador la habría espantado, pero en eso chocó con las ramas de unos árboles.

Para cuando se dio cuenta que había volado directamente hacia una zona boscosa, Birdy ya se encontraba cayendo, rasmillado y magullado. Finalmente se golpeó con el suelo, desde donde intentó divisar a aquella pokemon dorada, pero ya no se encontraba en el cielo.

-Quiso advertirme- comprendió- Rayos, quedé como un tonto.

Con su orgullo pisoteado, regresó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Ruby. Pero por más que quiso, no logró quitarse la imagen de aquella muchacha tan agraciada y bella. Quería conocerla, quizás eso era todo. Quería saber quién era, hablarle y volar a su lado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó Ruby, apenas salieron del sistema de almacenamiento.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Birdy- No, para nada. Es solo algo que quiero investigar.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado.

-Sí, hasta pronto.

Birdy salió de la casa de Lanette tan rápido como pudo, las ansias lo comían por dentro desde aquel momento en que la vio.

En ese instante se dirigió a la hierba alta… y ahí se detuvo ¿Dónde la iría a buscar? ¿Y si pertenecía a un entrenador pokemon que ya se había ido? O peor ¿Y si había sido capturada durante el período de tiempo en que él había estado ausente? Esas posibilidades hicieron flaquear a Birdy, pero pronto se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Fuera como fuera, tenía que encontrarla.

Sin perder más tiempo, levantó vuelo para buscarla desde un punto alto. De esa forma podría abarcar toda la zona de la hierba con su mirada aguda.

-No puede haber ido muy lejos- se dijo.

Buscó en el fondo, pero no consiguió ver mucho. Luego se dirigió hacia la falda de la montaña que crecía ahí mismo, donde había un montón de entrenadores, pero Birdy no tenía tiempo para ellos. Volvió a buscar hasta que, de repente, un punto amarillo pasó por el costado de su ojo.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó, mientras giraba su cabeza.

Para su alegría, la encontró justo ahí. Yacía en el suelo rocoso, a varios metros del fondo. Pero ¿Qué era eso? Un pokemon de aspecto peligroso se le acercaba, y ella parecía querer escapar.

-¡No te dejaré!- Birdy se arrojó hacia ellos en picada, justo para embestir al Zangoose con todas sus fuerzas.

El pokemon de afiladas garras se golpeó contra las rocas por el impulso, mientras Birdy aterrizaba sano y salvo frente a la muchacha dorada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Mas ella no contestó. En vez de eso dirigió su mirada al Zangoose, el cual se recuperaba de la arremetida de Birdy.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, maldición?!- exclamó el pokemon, iracundo- ¿Por qué vienes y me pegas así?

-No sé exactamente qué está ocurriendo- se explicó Birdy- Pero sí sé que una pelea entre ella y tú sería injusta.

-¿Pelea?- repitió el Zangoose extrañado- ¿Cómo que pelea? ¡Ella se robó mis bayas!

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Birdy necesitó tiempo para procesar esas palabras, y luego se giró hacia la muchacha. Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Además, se veía sucia y magullada.

-¡Está mintiendo! Oye, te perdono que me atacaras, pero al menos razona- le pidió el Zangoose- ¡Esa maldita es una ladrona sinvergüenza! ¡Todos los Swablu son iguales!

-¿Swablu?- rescató Birdy- O sea que son Swablu.

-Ya me estoy cansando ¡Devuélveme mis bayas!- alegó el Zangoose.

-Oye, tranquilo. Estoy seguro que debe haber un malentendido aquí- intentó calmarlo Birdy.

-¡No hay ningún malentendido! ¡Ella tomó mis bayas y se fue corriendo!

-¡Auxilio!- gritó Swablu- ¡El señor con garras me da miedo! ¡Estoy asustada!

Birdy se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido. De repente el Zangoose dio un paso hacia él, desafiante.

-Si no me vas a ayudar, al menos no me estorbes- le reclamó.

-¡Oye, espera!- Birdy cubrió al Swablu con su ala para protegerla- Podemos conversar esto.

-Estás colmando mi paciencia, chico- Zangoose le mostró sus poderosas garras para intimidarlo, pero eso no funcionó con Birdy.

-Si quieres resolver esto por las malas, no tengo intención de detenerte- aclaró.

-¡Pues que así sea!

Zangoose se lanzó contra Birdy, listo para darle un tajo tan potente como para perforar el cuello de un Onix, pero él saltó sobre su cabeza, esquivándolo completamente, y lo atacó desde arriba con su ala. El Zangoose retrocedió por el golpe, y cayó de espaldas hacia el acantilado hasta perderse de vista.

-Vaya, ese sujeto se veía fuerte- observó Birdy, quien apenas comenzaba a sentir el miedo de ser perforado por sus garras- ¿Estás bien, pequeña Swablu?

Pero al girarse la encontró sentada, muy tranquila, comiendo bayas de una bolsa.

-¿Pero qué… Oye ¿De dónde sacaste esas bayas?

-Se las robé a ese Zangoose ¿No lo oíste? Lo dijo como cuatro o cinco veces.

Birdy se afirmó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

-¡Pero oye, robar está mal!

-Pfff- se burló ella- Eso es lo que dicen los tontos.

-¿Cómo que… ¡Agh, no importa!- Después de todo, él y sus amigos hacían cosas mucho peores- Trata de no meterte en esos líos ¿Sí?

La pokemon terminó de masticar. Luego hizo una pausa y abrió la boca como para decirle algo, pero volvió a meterse una baya en el pico.

-¡Oye!- exclamó con la boca llena- Quizás tú seas ese sujeto.

-¿Qué sujeto?

-¡Ya sabes! "Ese sujeto".

-No, no tengo idea de lo que me dices.

Pero ella arrojó las bayas por el acantilado, se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a seguirla.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó.

-Ven conmigo. Te voy a presentar ante los demás.

De esa forma Birdy logró volar junto a ella. Su actitud le había resultado extraña, pero lo compensaba completamente con su forma de volar. Mantenía su cabeza alta, como si nada le importara, y cuando batía sus alas en forma de nube parecía una con el cielo. Quizás por eso mismo fue que Birdy la siguió a través del valle hacia el otro lado del acantilado, en donde muchos pokemon como ella se reunían. Aunque había una enorme diferencia; todos los Swablu tenían plumas azules, pero las de ella eran doradas.

Birdy se sorprendió al ver tantas aves reunidas. Algunos reposaban, otros jugaban, otros comían, pero muchos también cantaban, y cantaban hermoso.

Pero cuando él apareció, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dedicarle una mirada y un silencio incómodo. Birdy sintió que no era bienvenido, pero de inmediato la muchacha lo agarró de la mano y lo encaminó.

-Esta es mi gente, somos los Swablu- le enseñó ella- Nos gusta acicalarnos, cantar, acicalarnos, dormir, acicalarnos y acicalarnos.

Birdy miró en todas direcciones. Había muchas tiendas, en donde seguramente dormían, pero no mucho de lo que ella había dicho.

-¿En serio? Yo no veo a nadie acicalándose.

Entonces ella se paró en seco para mirarlo, completamente roja.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vamos a acicalarnos en público? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Estás seguro que eres "ese sujeto"?

-Pero si tú fuiste quien…

-No importa, papá lo decidirá. Él siempre tiene la última palabra.

-¿Pero qué es eso de "ese sujeto"?

Sin embargo no importaba cuánto preguntara, Birdy no recibió una respuesta concisa. Finalmente llegaron frente a una tienda más grande que las anteriores. La muchacha se plantó firme, se aclaró la garganta y llamó.

-¡Papá! ¡"Ese sujeto" te busca!- le gritó.

-¿"Ese sujeto"?- se oyó a la lejanía.

-¡Es "ese sujeto"!- susurró alguien entre los Swablu

Birdy se sintió más incómodo cuando los pokemon salvajes comenzaron a rodearlos para mirarlo fijamente. Odiaba no saber qué significaba lo de "ese sujeto".

Finalmente apareció un Swablu anciano desde la carpa. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y sus alas parecían nubes de tormenta en vez de las blancas esponjosas de los jóvenes. Parecía saber mucho.

-Quizás él pueda explicarme qué está pasando- se esperanzó Birdy.

-¡Calmaos todos!- pidió el anciano a su pueblo- ¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Por qué has traído a este pokemon ante mí?

-¡Padre, he encontrado a "ese sujeto"!- anunció, señalando a Birdy.

Entonces recién pareció que el Swablu viejo reparaba en la presencia de Birdy. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza dos veces, muy pensativo, hasta que juntó sus manos para dar a entender que ya había llegado a una conclusión.

-¿Estás segura que no es "aquel sujeto"?

-Para nada, es "ese sujeto".

-Mmh…- el anciano se masajeó el mentón, como si tuviera barba- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Esperen ¿Qué es todo esto de "ese sujeto" y "aquel sujeto"?- inquirió Birdy.

Entonces padre e hija lo miraron, extrañados.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Creí que tú nos ibas a explicar- le espetó la muchacha.

-¡Pero si yo no sé nada!

La chiquilla se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Definitivamente es "ese sujeto"

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si ni siquiera sabes de qué estás hablando?!

Ella le sonrió, reconfortante, y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Descuida, todos te ayudaremos para llegar a tu meta. Al final somos todos aliados.

-¡Aaaagh! ¡Estás loca!

Birdy dio media vuelta y se propuso marcharse de ahí, pero ella lo tomó de la mano otra vez.

-Quédate, por favor- le pidió dulcemente.

Birdy era muy fuerte y valiente, pero no podía decirle que no a una voz como esa, por lo que se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?

-¡"Ese sujeto" ha aceptado!- exclamó el anciano a la comunidad.

De repente todos parecieron alegrarse, por alguna razón. Los Swablu estallaron en vítores y gritos de euforia. Aproximadamente diez de ellos se acercaron a Birdy para levantarlo con sus alas y conducirlo hacia arriba, donde se encontraba una especie de mesa de piedra. El viejo pronto se posó encima de la mesa, mientras que la muchacha tomó su puesto junto a Birdy, encarando al viejo.

-Entonces, por el poder que a mí se me concede, yo los declaro prometido y prometida. Puedes besar a tu futura esposa.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Bésame, mi amor- le pidió la chiquilla, antes de estirarle el piquito.

Birdy dio un salto hacia atrás, confundido.

-¡Oye, oye… ¿Cómo pueden… ¿Cómo puede ser posible… ¡¿Qué clase de ceremonia es esta?! ¡¿Cuándo han visto que se nombren prometido y prometida?! ¡Eso no existe!

-¿Pero entonces quién quieres que sea nuestro rey?- alegó el viejo.

-¿Rey?

-Así es. Tú eres "ese tipo", nuestro rey. Vi que tenías madera cuando derrotaste a "aquel tipo".

-¿El Zangoose? ¿Él es "aquel tipo"?

-Cualquiera que ataque a nuestra gente es "aquel tipo". Él nos acecha desde las sombras desde que el primer Swablu apareció desde tierras lejanas. Él pone espinas invisibles en la cabeza de los humanos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la cabeza de los humanos?

-¡Gente, tenemos un rey!- exclamó la muchacha.

Todos estallaron en vítores nuevamente.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡No he aceptado ser rey de nadie!

-¡Que viva el nuevo rey!- exclamaron los Swablu- ¡Te amamos, nuevo rey!

-¡Todos aquí están locos, rayos!

-¡Que comience la ceremonia de coronación!- anunció el anciano.

-¿Y en qué consiste esa ceremonia?- inquirió Birdy, algo amedrentado con lo que le pudieran salir.

-Los Swablu somos un pueblo guerrero, descendientes de dragones- explicó la muchacha, muy confiada.

Birdy la miró a ella, y luego al resto. Todos se veían muy adorables y esponjosos para ser llamados guerreros, pero se abstuvo de negarle su convicción.

-Entonces, por supuesto, como rey debes ser el más fuerte.

-¿Quieres que pelee?- se extrañó.

-¡Exacto! Tu oponente será…- ella le mostró con su brazo que mirara hacia atrás, sin embargo los Swablu estaban tan amontonados unos con otros que no consiguió identificar a quién apuntaba.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Todos, por supuesto- sonrió ella.

-Espera, no puedo…

Pero antes que lograra terminar de hablar, el pueblo entero de Swablu se le arrojó encima como una avalancha. Birdy tuvo que retroceder velozmente para no ser derribado en el instante, pero cuando comprendió lo que ocurría se arrojó feliz contra todos los pokemon. Era demasiado orgulloso para rechazar una pelea, y demasiado fuerte para sentirse amedrentado por aquellos pokemon esponjosos.

Arremetió contra el primero de la línea tan rápidamente que este no logró defenderse. Luego otros intentaron picotearlo, pero Birdy los eludió con gracia para atacarlos por la espalda. Levantó vuelo para golpear a todos con sus alas, los agarró de la cara para impactarlos contra la roca, los pateó en sus picos para dejarlos llorando, y los tiró de sus alas para usarlos como armas contra sus compañeros. Al final solo quedó él, rodeado de una pila de Swablu muy magullados para continuar peleando.

Birdy respiraba agitadamente. Nunca se había enfrentado a tantos pokemon a la vez. De pronto se vio a sí mismo, y comenzó a reír divertido. Se sentía poderoso, se sentía victorioso.

-¿Terminaste de burlarte?- alegó la muchacha dorada.

Birdy advirtió que ella se había acercado y estaba parada frente a él.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que es difícil ganar contra tantos pokemon sin celebrarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Quién dice que ya ganaste?- se extrañó ella.

Para la sorpresa de Birdy, la muchacha adoptó una pose de combate. No solo se extrañó de verla dispuesta a pelear, sino también por la posición adivinó que tenía mucha más experiencia que el resto.

-Soy la princesa de esta gente, para tu información. No permitiré que cualquiera venga con pretensiones de convertirse en rey y humille a mi pueblo de esa forma.

Birdy prefirió evitar contestarle las contradicciones con sus palabras en ese momento y las de hace diez minutos, y se preparó para defenderse.

-Estoy cansado- se dijo- Y ella no es como los demás. Quizás no esté a mi nivel, pero tiene altas posibilidades de ganar. Yo soy más rápido, por lo que podría noquearla de un golpe… pero si no lo logro, ella podrá contraatacar, y si tiene la fuerza suficiente podría dejarme inconsciente… Jeje- por un momento recordó la cara de Ruby cuando peleaba. Ruby solo era sincero cuando peleaba de verdad, cuando se emocionaba o se desesperaba. Se preguntó si él tendría la misma cara en ese momento.

Ella apretó los puños, nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- inquirió Birdy.

Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, extraño. Mil entrenadores pokemon han intentado capturar Swablu por estos lares, y todos han sucumbido ante mí. No nací princesa Swablu, yo me convertí en ella.

-¿Y por qué princesa y no reina?- preguntó Birdy, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de desviar el tema- Me parece bien ¡Adelante!

-¡Aquí voy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

¡Fin del capítulo!

No, mentira. Lo corté en medio de la escena porque era la mejor parte para cortarlo. Por favor, vayan a leer la segunda parte del capítulo para saber cómo termina. Gracias por leer.


	28. 25- Alas de Algodón: II

**XXV._ Alas de Algodón: II**

Birdy levantó vuelo para esquivar su ataque. Desde ahí miró cómo ella corría hacia él, se tropezaba y caía de bruces.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Me pegué!- lloró- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Mi cara!

Birdy aterrizó a su lado, algo desilusionado.

-Debí imaginármelo- se reprimió a sí mismo.

De pronto ella dejó de llorar, se levantó y le dio la espalda a él.

-Bien hecho, extraño. Has logrado pasar la prueba- nuevamente dio media vuelta, sonriente- ¡Eres el nuevo rey de los Swablu! ¡Felicidades!

Todos los Swablu que había derrotado estallaron en vítores nuevamente.

-¡Que viva el rey! ¡Larga vida al rey!

-¿No que ya era rey?- alegó él- ¡Argh! Olvídenlo, yo me largo.

Birdy levantó vuelo, pero la muchacha lo agarró del tobillo para retenerlo.

-Pero no puedes irte así como así. Te necesitamos.

-Solo me necesitan para entretenerse. Tengo que volver con mis amigos, se está haciendo de noche.

-Pero… pero al menos, tienes que limpiarte antes de ir con ellos.

-¿Limpiarme?

-Sí, mira tus alas.

Birdy miró el dorso de sus alas, y advirtió que ella tenía razón. Después de tanto pelear, sus plumas se habían ensuciado un montón.

-Supongo que me puedo quedar para…

En eso, ella también levantó vuelo y lo cogió de la mano.

-¡Ven, ven conmigo! ¡Conozco un hermoso lugar para lavarte!

Sin esperar su respuesta, ella lo condujo hacia el norte, donde se encontraba una cascada relativamente grande. Junto a ella se veían ciertos lugares verdaderamente acogedores para sentarse y acicalarse las alas. Allí se sentaron, uno junto al otro, con una vista espectacular al río durante anochecer.

-Vaya, esto es… hermoso- observó Birdy.

Se fijó en ella, extrañado que no dijera nada. Para su sorpresa, estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- le preguntó, no muy seguro de si debía hacerlo.

-Es que…- la muchacha se llevó las manos a la cara, claramente avergonzada- es mi primera vez. No sé qué hacer.

-¿Nunca has acicalado a alguien más?- se extrañó Birdy.

-¿Tú sí?

-Claro. En el bosque a veces hasta lo hacíamos entre desconocidos.

-¡¿De… de… desconocidos?!- exclamó ella, más roja que antes.

-Sí. Hay lugares a los que no podemos llegar, y nuestra higiene nos preocupa mucho, por lo que a veces lo hacíamos hasta cinco veces al día.

-¡¿Cinco veces al día?!- la muchacha comenzó a respirar agitadamente- ¿Y no se cansaban?

-¿Cansarnos? No, es muy divertido. Me encanta.

Ella intentó retroceder, pero se cayó de poto de inmediato.

-Yo… yo… no sé si esté preparada para esto.

-¿De qué hablas? Tus alas están sucias por escapar de ese Zangoose.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ella se examinó las alas, y confirmó las palabras de Birdy.

-Entonces… creo que no hay de otra.

-Ven, tú puedes ir antes, si quieres.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó ella, completamente roja, mientras Birdy se le acercaba gateando para examinar sus alas.

Muy nerviosa y sonrosada, se dejó acicalar por Birdy, y luego ella le quitó la mugre a él. No se tomaron más de cinco minutos, pero cuando terminaron ella dejó soltar una bocanada de aire.

-Eso fue más intenso de lo que esperaba.

-En serio, es solo higiene. No es nada del otro mundo

Birdy suspiró. Al final se había divertido un poco, y había conocido suficiente a esa muchacha como para quedar satisfecho. Ya podía volver tranquilamente con su entrenador. Se preparó para levantar vuelo nuevamente, pero de la misma forma ella lo paró.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, consternada.

-Me voy. Mi entrenador me espera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres un pokemon con entrenador?- exclamó ella, con mucho más dramatismo de lo que podría esperarse- Pero… pero… hace un momento pasamos un momento mágico y hermoso, y ahora me dices que tienes un entrenador.

-No es la gran cosa.

Pero en ese momento ella echó a llorar. Birdy se alarmó, y volvió rápidamente a su lado para consolarla.

-Oye, tranquila. No es tan malo.

-¡Sí, es malo!- lloró ella- ¡Es horrible! ¡Eres un pokemon capturado y yo no lo sabía! ¡Hasta nos casamos!

-No nos casamos.

-¿Y qué significa esto?- alegó ella, mostrándole su anillo del Equipo Libertad.

-No, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Eres horrible!- gritó, para ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

Birdy, nervioso, se vio a sí mismo junto a esa Swablu llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que tomó una decisión precipitada.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo.

-¿En serio?- ella le sonrió como si no hubiera estado llorando.

-Supongo que… me puedo quedar un rato más.

Para su sorpresa, ella saltó sobre él para abrazarlo. Sus alas esponjosas rodearon su pecho, y su cabeza dorada le acarició el mentón. Birdy era muy valiente, quería mucho a sus amigos y estos lo querían a él, pero una muestra de afecto tan repentina de esa forma lo paralizó por momentos.

De repente se preguntó si de verdad tenía que volver. Después de todo ¿Por qué no quedarse así, un rato más, abrazado por las esponjosas alas de la Swablu dorada? Ahí se sentía bien, tan reconfortado como cuando reía junto a sus amigos, o como cuando Ruby posaba su mano en su cabeza para felicitarlo por algo, pero de una forma distinta. Por primera vez no había nadie más fuerte en quién confiar, nadie más que pudiera proteger a esos Swablu además de él. Por primera vez él era el guardián de alguien además de sí mismo, y eso, en vez de amedrentarlo, lo reconfortó. Se sorprendió al cerrar las alas en torno a la chiquilla, pero eso estaba bien. Él se sintió feliz, y eso le bastó por el momento. Ya pensaría sobre lo demás después.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Birdy se despertó a la mañana siguiente, bastante tarde.

-¡Señor presidente!- exclamó un Swablu sobre él- ¡Señor presidente, es una emergencia!

-¿Qué es un presidente?- inquirió Birdy soñoliento, pero el Swablu ignoró su pregunta.

-¡Es urgente, señor presidente! ¡Los otros pokemon están causando problemas! ¡Tiene que venir a derrotarlos!

Birdy se sentó y se fijó en el puesto a su derecha. Después de acicalarse, él y su prometida (o princesa, o reina, o lo que fuera en ese momento) se habían ido a dormir junto con los demás Swablu a la cima de la montaña. Estaba seguro de que ella se había acurrucado junto a él, por eso le pareció extraño no encontrarla.

-¿Dónde está la chica de plumas doradas?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-La primera dama se marchó temprano para recoger bayas.

-Ah, ya veo ¿Y cuál era el problema?

El Swablu lo llevó al borde del abismo, desde donde pudieron ver hacia abajo. A lo lejos, en la zona de la hierba alta, un grupo de Zangoose y Seviper parecían tener una discusión acalorada.

-No, esos tipos solo tienen problemas entre ellos- le corrigió Birdy- No debemos meternos en asuntos que no nos incumben, sobre todo si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para dar pelea.

-Pero usted es poderoso, señor presidente- lo alentó el Swablu.

-Sí, pero de todas formas no nos meteremos en esa pelea. Deja que se machaquen entre ellos.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Es muy inteligente, señor presidente!- lo felicitó el Swablu. Entonces dio media vuelta para hablar a un público- ¡El presidente dice que esperaremos a que los dos bandos se debiliten entre ellos! ¡Entonces nosotros atacaremos!

-¿Qué?

Birdy se dio la vuelta, sorprendiendo a un enorme montón de Swablus a su espalda. Muchos se habían puesto tierra en las mejillas a modo de maquillaje de guerra, y esperaban las órdenes de su superior con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!- les reclamó Birdy- ¡Ninguno de ustedes irá a pelear con esos pokemon! ¿Entendido?

Todos los Swablu se miraron, algo extrañados.

-¡El presidente dice que ninguno irá a pelear solo!- gritó uno- ¡Todos somos uno! ¡Poder Swablu!

Y eso bastó para alzar el espíritu de batalla de los pokemon esponjosos. Alzaron sus alas a modo de saludo mientras gritaban a todo pulmón. Birdy intentó explicarles, gritarles que se detuvieran, pero ni él podía oír su voz entre tanto griterío.

-¡A la cargaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- vociferó el que se encontraba junto al presidente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- contestaron todos los demás, mientras se apresuraban hacia el barranco.

-¡No, rayos! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Birdy enfureció tanto que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a los primeros Swablu que se le atravesaron, pero eso no frenó a todo el resto de arrojarse donde los Zangoose y Seviper estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla.

-Esta vez será el duelo definitivo- anunció el líder de los Zangoose, aún ignorante de lo que le deparaba- No tomaremos prisioneros. Esto es todo o nada, Seviper.

-Lo mismo digo, Zangoose- contestó la jefa de las Seviper- Estamos hartos de ustedes haciendo lo que se les dé la gana por nuestro territorio. Hoy se acaba.

Los pokemon de ambos bandos se alistaron junto a sus respectivos líderes para comenzar la pelea. Los Zangoose abrieron sus garras, los Sevipers prepararon sus colas. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ambos líderes pisaron fuertemente la tierra para arrojarse contra su adversario, pero en eso algo esponjoso los golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!- alegó el líder Zangoose.

La jefa de los Seviper buscó con la mirada, consternada por el golpe sorpresa, hasta que encontró a un pequeño Swablu sobándose el poto por la caída.

-Oh… ¡Oh, no!

Ambos ejércitos miraron hacia arriba, justo cuando el resto de pokemon esponjosos caía como una avalancha de algodón de azúcar. Los Swablu apenas pelearon, simplemente cayeron suavemente contra quienes tomaban por enemigos. Cuando se recuperaban, se levantaban de un tirón y se reagruparon justo entremedio de ambos bandos.

Birdy llegó volando detrás de todos, demasiado tarde para detenerlos. Aterrizó entre ambos líderes, nervioso, y rápidamente asumió una pose de combate. Ambos ejércitos estaban listos para atacar, y los Swablu se habían molestado en caer en el peor lugar posible para armar una estrategia de batalla. Sin duda serían atacados, y Birdy no sabía a cuántos podría salvar, sin contar que lo mataran antes a él. Era una situación desesperada.

-Lo siento, Ruby- pensó- No podré ayudarte en tu viaje.

-¡Oh, tú eres el Swellow que defendió a esa ladrona!- exclamó un Zangoose desde sus filas.

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió su líder.

-¡Sí, rayos! Me perdí el almuerzo por culpa de esa niña.

Birdy suspiró, no muy optimista. Se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada.

-Siento haberla defendido esa vez- se disculpó, dirigiéndose a todos los enemigos a la vez- esa muchacha me engañó completamente. Y también siento que estos Swablu hayan caído sobre ustedes con aires de guerra, pero por favor, déjenlos marchar. Yo pagaré por sus travesuras.

El líder de los Zangoose se rascó una oreja, mientras que la jefa de las Seviper se acarició el filo de su cola con la lengua, ambos en gesto pensativo.

-¿Dices que vas a recibir el castigo que les corresponde a esos imprudentes?- inquirió la jefa de las Seviper- Este es un asunto muy delicado, y nuestra rabia es grande. Quizás no lo aguantes, chico.

-Por mí no hay problema- anunció el líder de los Zangoose a la vez que mostraba el filo de sus garras- ¿Estás listo?

Birdy bajó la guardia, respiró hondo y asintió. No podía dejar simplemente que esos tontos de los Swablu fueran dañados por aquellos pokemon tan fuertes. Muchos no podrían resistirlo.

Ambos líderes echaron a correr hacia él, preparando sus ataques más poderosos. Birdy se preparó para recibirlos en vez de esquivarlos. Era necesario. Simplemente cerró los ojos, apretó el pico y esperó a que todo terminara.

Entonces sintió una garra enorme posarse en su hombro, y una extremidad filosa acariciar su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al Zangoose y a la Seviper junto a él, muy sonrientes.

-¿De qué hablas, chico? Nosotros llevamos décadas aquí- le explicó el Zangoose- Conocemos muy bien a esos Swablu.

-No podríamos castigar a nadie por lo que hacen, ni menos sentirnos ofendidos- aclaró la Seviper- Son algo estúpidos, pero hemos llegado a adaptarnos a su forma de ser.

Birdy exhaló todo el aire que tenía, aliviado. Por un momento realmente pensó que iba a morir ahí.

Entonces se giró hacia los Swablu, advirtiendo que estos se habían olvidado de sus aires de guerra para sentarse a conversar animadamente con ambos bandos. Los Zangoose y Seviper aceptaron conversar sin problemas, y de un momento a otro todos parecían haberse olvidado de la pelea.

-Parece que nuestro duelo será otro día- observó el líder Zangoose.

-Sí, otro día- luego la Seviper se fijó en Birdy- Eres muy valiente, chico. Todo un Swellow. Pero dime ¿Qué habrías hecho si de verdad hubieras tenido que enfrentarte a nosotros dos a la vez?

Birdy se rascó la cabeza.

-No quiero ni pensarlo.

Los líderes de ambos bandos bromearon un poco con Birdy, mientras un apresurado Swablu se acercaba desde lo lejos. Batía las alas tan rápido como su esponjoso cuerpo le permitía, hasta que cayó a los pies de su rey.

-¡Majestad, majestad!- lo llamó, casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Birdy.

-¡La reina!- necesitó recuperar el aliento- ¡La reina ha sido capturada por un entrenador!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby bostezó. Sabía que Birdy estaría bien, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, y eso lo había mantenido gran parte de la noche despierto.

-¿Dónde estará ese tonto?- alegó Brainy, junto a su entrenador- ¿No escuchan nada, ustedes dos?

-No, nada- contestó Kitten.

-Cuando lo encuentre, más le vale darnos una buena explicación de qué estaba haciendo- se quejó Fiercy- Ese estúpido pájaro.

El grupo se había despedido de Lanette por la mañana para continuar su viaje hacia el sur. Caminaban lento, pues tenían que concentrarse en buscar a Birdy más que llegar a su destino. De esta forma se encontraron con varios entrenadores pokemon que los desafiaron. Como siempre, Ruby los venció a todos y les quitó su dinero y objetos valiosos, sin embargo el último de ellos resultó algo peculiar.

El entrenador cayó de poto, asustado de lo que había hecho aquel muchacho a todos los entrenadores antes de él.

-¡Eso no está permitido!- exclamó el entrenador.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Ruby, con su cuchillo ensangrentado al aire- ¿Asesinarlos? Descuida, no los maté. No valen la pena.

Ruby comenzó a caminar hacia el entrenador, por lo que este, asustado, retrocedió a gatas lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate!- exclamó.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Entonces el chiquillo sacó una pokebola de su cinturón, y la arrojó. Era el único pokemon que tenía, y lo había capturado tan solo una hora antes, pero no tenía de otra.

-¡Defiéndeme!- le ordenó.

De la pokebola apareció un pokemon hembra, de corto cabello dorado, con dos mechones de pelo saltándole por la nuca, y esponjosas alas blancas como las nubes.

-¿Una niña?- se extrañó Ruby- ¿Usas a una niña para defenderte?

-¡¿Qué haces, Swablu?! ¡Defiéndeme!- exclamó el entrenador- ¡Atácalo con todo lo que tengas!

La reina de los Swablu miró al entrenador que la había capturado, y asintió. Si iba a ser una esclava, aceptaría su destino sin quejarse, porque ella era la reina. Se puso de pie, desafiante, y adoptó una pose de combate frente a Ruby.

-Qué hombre más cobarde- reclamó Ruby.

Sin molestarse mucho, en un parpadeo rodeó a la Swablu y atacó a su entrenador con el cuchillo.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó la chiquilla.

Cuando terminó de registrar al chico, Ruby se volteó hacia sus pokemon. Para su sorpresa, la Swablu aún se encontraba ahí, parada, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces el entrenador apuntó su cuchillo hacia la muchacha para darle un discurso de cómo tenía que evitar ser capturada por imbéciles como aquel sujeto, cuando algo apareció desde la hierba alta y le dio una patada en la cara tan fuerte que lo mandó contra el piso.

-¡¿Pero qué… ¡Birdy!- exclamó Smoky- anonadado.

Birdy aterrizó, consternado de haberle hecho eso a Ruby, pero no había de otra. Lo había visto apuntar su cuchillo a su prometida. Menos mal que había llegado a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a ella.

-¡Sí!- contestó alegre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Birdy la tomó por los hombros, muy apresurado.

-Escúchame: Corre, aléjate rápido de aquí.

-No quiero- se negó ella.

-¡Rayos, escúchame alguna vez!

Pero en ese instante sintió la mano de Ruby en su hombro, y se dio vuelta para proteger a la Swablu. Si no podía escapar, se quedaría a pelear, aunque fuera contra su entrenador.

-Oye, Birdy. Eso dolió- se quejó Ruby.

Birdy le mandó otro golpe a la cara, pero Ruby detuvo su puño con confianza. Birdy atacó con el otro puño, pero Ruby lo sujetó de la misma forma. Luego, al tenerlo indefenso, lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

-Me alegro que estés bien.

Birdy intentó zafarse, pero después de esas palabras se rindió. Algo muy parecido había ocurrido el primer día en que lo vio. Ruby era Ruby, no había forma en que pudiera querer matar a un pokemon.

-Lo siento- contestó.

-No, aún no- le corrigió Ruby.

Entonces lo alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Le sonrió, y después le mandó un combo en la mejilla tan fuerte que lo arrojó hacia sus amigos.

-¡Estaba preocupado, maldición!- vociferó.

Birdy se sujetó la mejilla en donde le había pegado. Justo después fue golpeado en la nuca por todos sus amigos.

-¡Nosotros también!

-Aaaaaaay. Lo siento- se disculpó sobándose la cabeza.

-Jejejeje. Ustedes son chistosos- observó la Swablu- ¿Son amigos del rey?

-¿El rey?- se extrañó Ruby- Ya veo, pasaron muchas cosas sin nosotros. Sí, somos sus amigos ¿Y tú quién eres?

Ruby también sacó su Pokedex para analizar los datos de Swablu.

-Yo soy la prince… digo, la reina de los Swablu- se irguió, se llevó un ala a la espalda y otra al pecho a modo de postura formal- Somos un pueblo sagrado, descendiente del cielo.

-Ah, ya veo.

La reina se dirigió a Birdy, sonriente.

-¿Estás listo? Tenemos que volver.

-Ah, es verdad.

-Espera ¿Cómo que volver?- inquirió Smoky- ¿No vienes con nosotros?

-Pues… yo…- Birdy se rascó la cabeza, indeciso.

-Pero mi rey- le reclamó la reina- Ya hiciste tu decisión.

Todos miraron a Birdy. Este suspiró, triste.

-Tienes razón, ya hice mi promesa. Lo siento, Ruby, pero este pueblo me necesita.

-Sí, claro- Ruby se encogió de hombros- Oye, chica ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

-Muy bien.

-¿Pero no eras la reina?- alegó Fiercy.

-¿Reina de quién? ¿De los Swablu? ¡Pfff! Es solo un juego. Cada quien se cuida solo.

-¿Tienes un nombre, reina?- le preguntó Ruby.

-Me llaman reina. Tú me puedes llamar "Majestad" o "Alteza"

-¿Y qué tal Ms. Cloudy?

-¡Sí, me encanta!

Ruby y Cloudy chocaron palmas, y luego ella se subió a la cabeza de él a modo de sombrero.

-Jeje ¿Te gusta la aventura, Cloudy?

-¡Sí, aventura!

Birdy se quedó parado donde estaba, con el pico abierto. Todas esas horas de pensar y reventarse la cabeza intentando decidir con quién quedarse, y al final todo había terminado de forma tan simple. Se sentía como el tonto más tonto del mundo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Swablu, el pokemon Ave Algodón:**

-Peso: 1,2 kg

-Altura: 0,4 m

Curiosidades:

-Les encanta pararse en la cabeza de la gente, pero nadie sabe por qué

-Es extremadamente limpio, sobre todo con sus alas.

Disculpen la demora. En serio habría actualizado antes, pero este capítulo se alargó más que ningún otro. Quería darle más importancia a Birdy, porque siempre tengo la sensación de que lo dejo de lado o no resalta tanto como los demás. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Skitty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**

**6._ Swablu: Ms. Cloudy. ****Naturaleza Descarada**


	29. 26- Cueva de Sol y Luna

**XXVI._ Cueva de Sol y Luna**

Después de despedirse de su pueblo, Cloudy y Pokemon Gijinka se marcharon hacia el sur, donde la ruta continuaba por un camino montañoso. Pronto llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, con un letrero al lado que rezaba "Cascada Meteoro"

-¿Cascada?- se extrañó Ruby- Me parece más una cueva.

-Quizás haya una cascada adentro- supuso Brainy.

-Escucho mucha agua cayendo- indicó Fiercy.

-¿Pero por qué eso de meteoro?- se preguntó Kitten.

-Pues, mientras nos lleve al cuarto gimnasio, por mí está bien- Ruby se encogió de hombros- Vamos.

Todos entraron a la cueva. Hacía algo de frío, como en todos los grandes lugares techados. La roca ahí parecía estar hecha de un material morado, e incluso se veían unas cuantas escaleras construidas en las laderas de piedra.

-Birdy, tengo miedo- admitió Cloudy, acercándose al otro pájaro para confortarse.

-Tranquila- contestó este, sonrojado.

Entonces advirtió a Smoky y Fiercy frente a él, a punto de estallar en risas.

-El pequeño Birdy tiene novia- observó Fiercy.

-¿Y qué pasó con Peeko?- recordó Smoky.

-¿A quién le importa esa? ¿Qué es una simple Wingull comparada con una Swablu?

-Eso es algo cruel. Dale un poco de crédito a la pobre Peeko.

Ambos miraron otra vez hacia atrás, donde Birdy y Cloudy caminaban muy juntos, y volvieron a reír.

-Serán desgraciados- murmuró Birdy para sí.

-Aquí hay hartos Zubats- comentó Ruby, y sonrió- Je. No importa a dónde vayas, siempre encontrarás Zubats dentro de las cuevas.

-¿En Johto es lo mismo?- inquirió Brainy.

-Sí. Todos los entrenadores pokemon se quejaban de eso. "Siempre lleva repelentes", me decían.

-¿Repelentes? ¿Te refieres a repelentes de pokemon?- se extrañó Kitten- ¿Por qué los entrenadores pokemon necesitarían algo así? Creí que les gustaba capturar pokemon.

-Por lo general sí, pero…

Justo en ese momento apareció un Zubat descuidado que se golpeó contra la cara de Kitten.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, señorita.

El Zubat se levantó y se fue.

-Ahora entiendo por qué mi madre me decía que no fuera a las cuevas- observó Brainy- ¿Estás bien, Kitten?

-Sí, gracias.

Pero en ese momento otro Zubat apareció y se tropezó con Brainy.

-¡Aléjate!- alegó ella.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- contestó este, desesperado, y se marchó.

-Rayos. Sí que son molestos- gruñó Kitten.

-Jeje. Nos toparemos con muchos mientras estemos aquí, así que prepárense.

De repente Cloudy apareció sobre la cabeza de Ruby, y se sentó sobre él a modo de sombrero.

-¿Y qué son esos?- inquirió, apuntando hacia un lado del camino.

Todos giraron su cabeza para encontrarse con un pokemon de mirada perdida, con un cuerpo pálido, lleno de cráteres y en forma de banana. El pokemon flotaba como si estuviera en trance.

Ruby sacó su pokedex para revisarlo.

-Se llama Lunatone- aclaró- Se ve un poco perdido.

-¡Malditos Zubats, miren por dónde vuelan!- alegó Fiercy, arrojando al Zubat que se había impactado en su cara- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Larguémonos de esta cueva cuanto antes!

-Te apoyo- le espetó Brainy.

-No lo sé…- Kitten miró al Lunatone, que se marchaba hacia la otra dirección- Me gusta cómo flota. Es relajante.

Continuaron caminando, intentando eludir a los Zubats descuidados. Cruzaron por un puente, bajaron por unas escaleras y de repente se encontraron con tres personas impidiéndoles el paso. Dos de ellos vestían uniformes rojos, iguales a los que habían visto en el teleférico.

-¡Ah, excelente!- exclamó uno de ellos- Con este meteorito, nosotros vamos a…

Pero en eso reparó en que su compañero le indicaba hacia atrás con su dedo. De inmediato se giró, y advirtió a Ruby.

-¿Quién eres?- sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al chiquillo de forma amenazante- ¿Cuánto has escuchado, niño?

-¿Yo?- Ruby le quitó importancia con un gesto de las manos- No, solo pasaba por aquí.

-¿Estás tratando de hacernos ver como tontos?- alegó el otro tipo uniformado, intentando parecer peligroso.

-No, en serio…

-¡Suficiente, mequetrefe!- exclamó el primero- ¡Seas quien seas, no eres rival para el equipo Magma! Yo mismo te haré una demostración.

El hombre sacó una pokebola para comenzar un combate. Ruby pensó en explicarle que no quería problemas, a la vez que sus pokemon se preparaban para saltar a defenderlo en cuanto comenzara la batalla. Quizás algo grande hubiera ocurrido, de no ser porque una voz llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Alto ahí, equipo Magma!- exclamó un hombre robusto y barbudo, apresurándose desde el otro lado.

-¡Chispas, es el equipo Aqua!- observó el soldado más alejado de Ruby- Oye, tenemos que irnos. Rápido.

-Tienes razón. Te salvó la campana, niño.

Ambos reclutas rodearon a Ruby y sus pokemon para subir las escaleras y largarse a toda marcha. Justo después, tres hombres vestidos en tonos azules aparecieron corriendo. Uno de ellos ya conocía a Ruby, y al verlo de nuevo se paralizó.

-¿Qué ocurre, jefe?- le preguntaron sus subordinados.

Entonces Ruby lo miró a él, y le sonrió.

-Ah, pero si es el jefe del equipo Aqua. Cuánto tiempo. Veo que también escapaste de prisión.

-Jefe ¿Conoce a este sujeto?- inquirió uno de sus hombres.

Pero el hombre barbudo no respondió. Simplemente se quedó ahí parado, con los brazos abiertos para impedir a sus muchachos de lanzarse hacia el terrorista delante de ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- habló finalmente Aquiles- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Estás con el Equipo Magma?

-¿Esos tipos?- Ruby miró hacia donde habían escapado los aludidos- No, los acabo de conocer ¿Son amigos tuyos?

-¡No me jodas! ¡El equipo Magma pretende expandir la tierra del planeta hasta que ya no quede mar! ¡¿No comprendes lo que eso significaría para el ecosistema?!

-¿Ah?

-No, por supuesto ¿Cómo podrías entender?

Se formó una pausa ligera, hasta que uno de los miembros del equipo Aqua llamó a su jefe.

-Señor Aquiles, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que atrapar a esos del equipo Magma cuanto antes.

-Sí, tienes razón- entonces Aquiles se volvió hacia Ruby- Chiquillo, no pretendo pelear contigo esta vez, tan solo déjame pasar.

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

-No es que pretendiera quedarme en esta escalera por mucho tiempo.

El muchacho y sus pokemon abrieron paso, con lo que Aquiles y sus hombres pudieron subir tras el equipo Magma a toda velocidad.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- inquirió Kitten, una vez que se perdieron de vista.

-¡Sí! ¿Quién era ese barbón?- repitió Cloudy.

-Es verdad, ustedes no estuvieron cuando lo encontramos- recordó Birdy- Fue el día que evolucioné.

Mientras Birdy les relataba el suceso, Ruby y el resto se fijaron en un amedrentado científico, quien había intentado permanecer desapercibido.

-Oye, tú- lo llamó Ruby.

El científico trató de ignorarlo, quizás pensando que Ruby lo dejaría en paz de esa forma. Pero al contrario de sus esperanzas, el chico marchó directamente hacia él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo desde su escondite detrás de un cráter.

-Te hablo a ti ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cozmo…- contestó con miedo- ¡Por favor, no me lastimes!

-¡Psss! Eso lo decido yo. Ahora dime ¿Qué querían esos sujetos?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por favor, déjame en paz!

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Dijeron algo sobre un meteorito- recordó Fiercy.

-Meteorito ¿Eh?- Ruby sacudió al profesor Cozmo- ¿Qué ocurre con ese meteorito?

-¡No lo sé, en serio que ni yo lo sé! Solo me dijeron que iban al Monte Cenizo.

-¿Monte Cenizo? ¿Dónde está?

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?

Ruby zarandeó más fuerte al profesor.

-¡Disculpa, no quise ofenderte!

-¡Dime dónde está!

-¡Sí, dile!- exclamó Cloudy, divertida- ¡Niñita!

-¡Está justo al este de aquí! ¡Es la montaña más alta de Hoenn! ¡En serio!

Ruby arrojó al profesor al suelo.

-Muchas gracias. Y también gracias por las MTs.

-¿Qué?- el científico se revisó los bolsillos de la bata, y al no encontrar nada se desesperó- ¡Espera, me costó mucho encontrar esas MTs! ¡Por favor, estuve días buscándolas!

-Les daré un buen uso. Vamos, niños.

Ruby y sus pokemon se marcharon, dejando al profesor Cozmo en el suelo.

Muy pronto llegaron a una pendiente pronunciada, cubierta totalmente por un líquido brilloso de color morado.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Kitten.

Ruby se agachó para examinar el líquido. Introdujo la yema de sus dedos y luego los frotó.

-Es… aceitoso. Un lubricante.

-Veo una luz al final- indicó Birdy- ¿Quizás deberíamos ir por allí?

-¡Pero está toda esta cosa extraña!- alegó Brainy.

-Tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones- observó Ruby.

Los demás intentaron encontrar algún otro camino con la mirada, pero no había por ningún lado. Descender era su única salida.

-Rayos- Brainy se cruzó de brazos- Birdy y Cloudy lo tienen fácil. Ustedes pueden volar.

Los aludidos se miraron, pensativos.

-Pues, si todos se van a arrojar allá, iré con ustedes- indicó Birdy.

-Tírate, sabionda. No seas niñita.

-¿Qué es esa manera de hablar tan despectiva? Además, soy hembra. Pensé que estaba claro.

-Vamos todos juntos- sugirió Ruby- Parece entretenido.

Smoky y Fiercy asintieron, pensando en las posibilidades que aquella ladera deslizante podría otorgarles. Brainy miró a Kitten para buscar compañía, pero esta se rascaba la cabeza de forma resignada.

-Si no hay de otra, no me molesta ensuciarme un poco.

-A mí tampoco- alegó Brainy- Es que… no me gusta revolcarme en líquidos extraños.

-¡Vamos, princesita!- reclamó Fiercy- ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-Serás canalla…

-¡Fiercy!- exclamó Ruby, llamándole la atención- En este grupo no se sobre exige a los compañeros. Se les ayuda y se les da otras soluciones.

Fiercy no dijo nada, consternada de que Ruby la hubiera retado. Luego él ofreció su mano a Brainy para subirla a sus hombros.

-De esta forma no tendrás que tocarlo- le indicó.

-Yo… gracias- contestó una sonrosada Brainy.

Fiercy se cruzó de brazos, irritada.

-¿Todos listos?- preguntó Ruby.

-¡Sí!- contestaron sus pokemon a la vez, excepto Cloudy.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ella de vuelta.

-¡Salten!

Todos despegaron a la vez, y cayeron dentro del área lubricada salpicando un poco. De inmediato resbalaron y cayeron de espaldas, con lo que hasta Brainy se empapó.

-¡Agárrense!- exclamó Ruby, mientras todos comenzaban a acelerar colina abajo.

Estiraron sus manos y piernas para detenerse, pero en ese lugar no había ni una roca sobre el resto de la que pudieran asirse. De pronto un desnivel los tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolos rodar en cualquier dirección. Se estrellaron todos contra todos, completamente desorientados mientras caían. Birdy intentó agarrar a Cloudy entre sus alas, pero esta solo reía y gritaba de emoción. Ruby quiso hacer lo mismo con Brainy y Kitten, pero la última era la única que podría alcanzar. Estiró su brazo hacia ella mientras rodaban, pero sin querer la empujó lejos del grupo.

-¡Kitten!- exclamó.

Esta se deslizó hacia un lado, sin poder hacer nada para acortar la distancia con sus amigos. De repente otro desnivel la arrojó contra la pendiente de piedra, pero en eso una cabeza blanca apareció flotando, contra la que se golpeó. Kitten perdió el conocimiento en el acto por la magnitud del golpe.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby y los demás llegaron finalmente a suelo plano. Cayeron uno sobre otro, formando una pila de la que no se movieron por un buen rato. Estaban demasiado adoloridos por los porrazos contra las rocas.

-¿Están todos bien?- les preguntó Ruby.

-¡Síiiiiiii!- exclamó Cloudy, mientras los demás emitían quejidos a modo de respuesta.

-¿Smoky?

-Aquí estoy

-¿Fiercy?

-Aquí

-¿Brainy?

-Presente.

-Birdy…

-Meh…

-Kitten… - Ruby levantó la cabeza, consternado. Con tanto golpe se le había olvidado que Kitten se había distanciado de ellos- ¿Kitten?

Todos se levantaron, nerviosos. Miraron por todos lados, pero no había rastro de Kitten.

-No… - Ruby se incorporó del todo, y urgió a sus pokemon para que hicieran lo mismo- Kitten se perdió. Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Birdy, Smoky y Brainy, vayan por la derecha. Fiercy, Cloudy, acompáñenme. Recorran todo lo que puedan, nos encontraremos en la salida.

Todos asintieron, y se marcharon hacia donde les fue indicado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby y su equipo corrieron y corrieron por varios minutos, hasta que Cloudy descendió.

-Vi a alguien peleando por allá- indicó, apuntando un poco hacia arriba, por unas escaleras de piedra.

-¿Te refieres a una batalla pokemon?- inquirió Ruby.

-Sí, pero no me pareció ver a Kitten.

Cloudy se posó en la cabeza de Ruby, y junto con Fiercy se apresuraron hacia las escaleras, subieron a toda velocidad y llegaron a la zona indicada. Pero allí no había humanos, solo varios Lunatone y Solrock flotando en el aire, alrededor de una bella pokemon de vestimentas violetas. Se encontraba de espalda a ellos, hasta que oyó sus pasos sobre las escaleras. Entonces la vieron voltearse.

-Ah, tardaron menos de lo que pensé- admitió.

Ninguno contestó, sin saber qué decir. La pokemon era esbelta, atlética y con un algo que la hacía muy agradable a la vista. Sonreía confiadamente mientras se acercaba a ellos. Finalmente se les plantó en frente, las manos en las caderas.

-¿No tienen nada qué decirme?

Entonces Ruby miró su mano, y sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa, Kitten.

-¡¿Kitten?!- saltaron Fiercy y Cloudy.

-¿Cierto que sí?- la aludida se dio una vuelta para modelar- ¡Soy espectacular!

-¿Cómo evolucionaste?- inquirió Fiercy.

-No estoy muy segura. Estaba cayendo como ustedes, y de repente me pegué en la cabeza con ese tipo de ahí- indicó a uno de los Lunatone que flotaba con el resto- Y creo que quedé inconsciente por un par de minutos. Cuando me desperté, ya estaba así.

Ruby revisó su Pokedex, pero ahí no decía nada de la forma de evolucionar de los pokemon. Solo aprendió que a partir de ese momento Kitten era una Delcatty, y que se veía ligeramente más alegre. Y eso era bueno.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

De nuevo, disculpen la tardanza.

Notarán que agregué un par de datos nuevos a las fichas de pokemon, al final. No sé cuántos las leen, pero de ahí saco datos interesantes que uso en la historia. No digo que sean obligatorias para entender el fic, pero sí ayudan algo. También volveré a poner los pokemon de Ruby que estén completamente evolucionados, con este nuevo formato (o sea, Fiercy y Birdy, sin contar este capítulo). Los demás aparecerán en los capítulos en que vayan evolucionando.

El próximo capítulo será corto (espero) y un tanto especial, así que planeo subirlo antes que acabe la semana (de nuevo, espero).

**Delcatty, el pokemon Cursi:**

-Tipo: Normal

-Débil contra: Luchador

-Resistente contra: Nada

-N° Pokedex de Hoenn: 62

-N° Pokedex Nacional: 301

-Grupo Huevo: Campo/Hada

-Habilidad:

Gran encanto: Al ser atacada, su enemigo podría enamorarse de ella

-Peso: 32,6 kg

-Altura: 1,1 m

-Curiosidades:

Prefiere evitar peleas

No tiene un nido fijo

Es muy popular entre entrenadoras por su suave pelaje

Aborrece la suciedad, por lo que se acicala frecuentemente

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Delcatty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**

**6._ Swablu: Ms. Cloudy. Naturaleza Descarada**


	30. 27- La Bitácora de Zafiro

**XXVII._ La Bitácora de Zafiro**

Zafiro se sentó donde estaba. Le sangraba la nariz y la sien. Por un momento había pensado que Ruby la asesinaría ahí mismo, pero no lo había hecho. En vez de eso la dejó con palabras confusas y mucho dolor.

Entonces sus pokemon se le acercaron, también lastimados. Se fijó en el cielo, ya anochecía ¿Cuánto rato había estado dormida?

-¿Está bien, señorita?- le preguntó Mashtomp.

Ella lo miró con toda la rabia que le había producido Ruby, y lo pateó en la cara.

-¡¿Cómo crees que estoy?! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así! ¡¿Qué clase de pokemon son ustedes, que no me pueden defender?! ¡Me dan asco!

-Lo siento, señorita- se apresuró a disculparse el Marshtomp- Yo… yo no quise…

-¡Claro que no quisiste, pedazo de…- pero entonces recordó las palabras de Ruby, y se detuvo.

"…tú no eres muy distinta de mí"

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un martillo intentando clavar una idea dolorosamente oxidada. Se llevó una mano a la frente, adolorida.

-Claro que soy distinta de ti, maldito engendro- musitó. Luego se fijó en sus pokemon- Vamos, caminen.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar a dónde, por lo que caminaron por media hora hasta que Zafiro se dio cuenta que no tenía un destino verdadero.

Su padre había muerto, pero de todas formas podría volver a casa a vivir una vida normal, y entonces… ¿Entonces qué?

No, no quería hacer eso ¿Qué iba a pasar si Ruby se convertía en campeón? Alguien debía detenerlo… pero claramente ella no podría. Nunca había podido, y había muchos otros entrenadores más fuertes y talentosos que ella dispuestos a enfrentarse a Ruby. Ella no necesitaría preocuparse de él, nunca más.

-Volvamos a Ciudad Malvalona- dijo.

Y dado que ella y sus pokemon habían estado caminando hacia el sur, tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos hacia el norte.

Zafiro decidió quedarse en ciudad Malvalona por unos días ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta podría entrenar un poco más y volver a desafiar al líder de gimnasio.

Pero antes que se diera cuenta, otro gran incendio había sido producido por el terrorista, esta vez nada más y nada menos que en la casa del líder de gimnasio eléctrico: Wattson. Zafiro se sorprendió tanto que escupió su café por la nariz.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Dedicó los siguientes minutos a leer minuciosamente el artículo en el periódico. Pronto se enteró de cómo Ruby había irrumpido con una camioneta robada en una fiesta que celebraba en ese momento el anciano, y que con sus pokemon atacó a todos los presentes.

Sin embargo la noticia no se quedaba ahí, y relacionaba las pasadas aventuras de Ruby con la última.

"En las tres ocasiones, el terrorista ha robado violentamente el Certificado de Líder de Gimnasio de las víctimas", aclaró el periodista "De esta forma, no es raro suponer que su objetivo sea vencer a todos los líderes de gimnasio. Lo que todos se preguntan es: ¿Por qué?"

Eso mismo se preguntaba Zafiro. En verdad, hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar por qué Ruby vagaba por Hoenn. De alguna forma escapar de la policía parecía excusa más que suficiente.

¿Pero por qué iba por Hoenn desafiando a los líderes de gimnasio?

No, Zafiro sí lo sabía. Ruby siempre le decía lo mismo, cada vez que se encontraban. Solo que ella no había querido escuchar.

-Salvar a los pokemon…- musitó Zafiro para sí, ahí en la mesa del café en que se encontraba- Qué tontería más grande, sacrificar vidas humanas por pokemon.

Mas eso no iba a ser lo último que escuchara sobre Ruby, pues poco después apareció otra noticia: Un asalto en el casino, casi en las narices de la policía. Cuando todos pensaron que no podía ser más escandaloso, apareció a la mañana siguiente un bar incinerado con todos sus ocupantes masacrados. Los rastros de ADN confirmaron de inmediato y sin lugar a dudas que el culpable era nada más y nada menos que el lunático muchacho líder de la organización criminal conocida como Pokemon Gijinka.

Después de leer esto último, Zafiro llegó a una conclusión: Ruby debía ser detenido, sin importar qué. Quizás ella fuera muy débil, pero si entrenaba duro, estudiaba todo lo que se podía saber acerca de batallas pokemon y preparaba una trampa lo suficientemente meticulosa, podría detener a Ruby.

Se paró de la mesa en donde estaba, decidida. Ya no se trataba de vengar a su padre, sino de proteger su amado Hoenn de aquel invasor. Inmediatamente sacó a sus pokemon, y les comunicó su decisión. Estos, como siempre, asintieron sin rechistar, pero entonces ella recordó algunas de las duras palabras de Ruby.

-Y…- vaciló por un momento- ¿Están de acuerdo?

Mashtomp, Slugma y Lombre se miraron, sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que Zafiro les preguntaba su opinión, y les olía a prueba.

-¡Sí, señorita!- exclamaron, más enérgicos que antes. Eso seguramente los salvaría del castigo que Zafiro les tenía preparado ¿Cierto?

Pero ella simplemente asintió de vuelta, y los devolvió a sus pokebolas. Ningún entrenador acostumbraba dejar libres a sus pokemon por demasiado tiempo, incluso los más cariñosos y mimadores.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bitácora de Zafiro:

Bien. No sé cuánto tiempo sobreviva, y a veces dudo que logre hacer lo que pretendo. Estoy lidiando contra un tipo peligroso, por eso comenzaré a escribir este diario. Intentaré más que nada anotar mis estudios acerca del sujeto en cuestión: Ruby, líder de Pokemon Gijinka.

Ruby ha demostrado ya ser un entrenador pokemon competente, pero no le molesta usar métodos sucios para obtener sus victorias. Aun peor, apalear y matar a la gente no parecen ser conductas que le produzcan remordimiento alguno.

Precisamente por eso he decidido comenzar esta bitácora. De esa forma, si no salgo viva de mis estudios sobre Ruby, al menos alguien podrá usarlos para enfrentarlo, alguien más fuerte que yo.

Día 1:

-12:54:

No pretendo relatar mi historia con el terrorista, así que solo voy a decir que vi lo que hizo en ciudad Malvalona, y que decidí seguirlo. Parece que Ruby está detrás de los líderes de gimnasio, y el gimnasio más cercano a Malvalona es el de Lavacalda, por lo que me dirigí hacia allá después de comprar algunos utensilios que podrían facilitarme mi tarea. Entre ellos, unos binoculares, antiparras, y este cuaderno y lápiz.

Salí en mi bicicleta lo más rápido que pude, pensando en toda la distancia que debería recorrer para alcanzarlo, pero para mi sorpresa lo encontré alrededor de una hora después de partir.

Me sorprendió encontrarlo tan rápido. Hace más de medio día que se marchó de Malvalona y no está demasiado lejos. Supongo que no tiene miedo de que lo encuentren… ¿O quizás es parte de su plan ser encontrado? No podría asegurar nada, no sé cómo su mente retorcida trabaja.

-14:21:

Hasta ahora no ha mostrado nada nuevo. Camina tranquilamente por la ruta. Si no fuera un asesino en serie, diría que es el chico más tranquilo en la tierra.

Quizás lo que me llama más la atención de él es que mantiene a todos sus pokemon fuera de sus pokebolas. Es extraño de ver, pero supongo que es normal para ellos. Ninguna de sus mascotas parece querer huir, tampoco.

-14:37:

Ruby se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando a donde estaba yo por un buen rato, más de lo que uno se quedaría esperando algo que no puede ver. Sé que es imposible que me detectara a esta distancia y dentro de mi escondite, pero tengo miedo. Mis manos tiemblan, quizás se note en mi letra.

-18:04:

Me aburrí de seguirlo a cada paso, así que aposté a que continuaría caminando sin apuros y me marché un rato a entrenar a mis pokemon. Los tres tienen un nivel muy bajo para ir siquiera contra uno de los pokemon de Ruby, y eso me preocupa. Marshtomp es el más fuerte de mi equipo. Con cierto entrenamiento, podría derribar a ese Combusken. Hemos practicado muchas tácticas contra ataques de fuego. No hay tantas otras relaciones de tipo entre nuestros pokemon.

-18:33:

¡Ruby destrozó una roca con sus manos! Y no era solo una piedra chica ¡Era una roca más grande que él! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Tengo la idea de que Ruby puede ser en verdad un pokemon disfrazado de humano. He oído historias de regiones lejanas sobre pokemon cambiando de forma, incluso imitando la figura humana para confundir a la gente. No me extrañaría que él fuera uno de esos pokemon.

-19:49:

Llegaron hasta una bifurcación en su camino, en la entrada del desierto. Decidieron marchar por la izquierda, como me temía. Se dirigen hacia el teleférico, desde donde se puede llegar a Lavacalda.

Día 2:

-11:21:

Es atroz. Parece que Ruby asalta a cualquier persona que vea en el camino, sin importar su edad o género. No debería extrañarme, aún me duelen algunas partes del cuerpo gracias a la tunda que me dio hace unos días.

-12:05:

Ruby se acerca cada vez más al teleférico. Ya no queda mucho para su encuentro con Flanneary. Ella es muy buena luchando, y ninguno de los pokemon de Ruby tiene ventaja sobre los de ella. Me pregunto si ella podrá detenerlo.

-12:32:

Rayos, parece que el teleférico está en mal estado… ¿Pero esto no es algo bueno? Por un lado esperaba ver cómo Flanneary le daba una paliza a Ruby, pero por otro me alegro que sus malvados planes se obstaculicen de alguna manera.

De todas formas estaba tan enojado por esto que apaleó a todos los tipos que esperaban tranquilamente a que se reactivara el teleférico. Pobre gente, no se merecía eso. Para más remate Ruby les robó sus uniformes a varios de ellos, y después se puso a bailar para humillar más a sus víctimas. Me pregunto si habrá un límite para su maldad.

Día 3:

-19:26:

Nada qué reportar, en verdad. Parece que Ruby deambula alrededor del Monte Cenizo para buscar una ruta alternativa. Será tonto, hubiera sido mucho más rápido esperar a que el teleférico se reactivara. En fin, como dije antes, es bueno ¿Cierto?

Día 4:

-16:38:

Me impresiona la forma en que entrena con sus pokemon. No llevan simplemente un entrenamiento duro, sino que todos parecen querer hacerse más fuertes, incluso el mismo Ruby. No recuerdo haber visto a ningún entrenador antes mantener una pelea con sus pokemon, y menos vencerlos tan fácilmente como él lo hizo ¿Quizás yo tendré que entrenar de la misma forma? Lo anotaré por aquí y estudiaré una forma de subir el nivel de mis pokemon. Fui una tonta, nunca se me ocurrió que él se esforzara tanto en volverse fuerte. A este paso nunca lo alcanzaré.

-20:41:

¡Ruby se ha estado paseando por horas con el pecho descubierto! No debería molestarme, después de todo hace mucho calor por aquí, pero… ¿Por qué tiene que mostrar sus músculos a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué el malo tiene que ser tan sexy? Creo recordar un programa sobre asesinos en serie que vi hace unos años. Según las estadísticas, lo asesinos tienden a ser personas muy atractivas.

Pero eso no significa que cambie de opinión ni nada. Es solo información sobre el sujeto en estudio, en serio.

Día 5:

-11:53:

Parece que llegamos a la ruta 113. Desde aquí podré vigilarlo más de cerca, gracias a la ceniza que cae. Es un lugar perfecto para analizar cómo reacciona ante climas extraños.

-12:35:

¡Ruby apaleó a dos líderes de gimnasio! Me costó un poco reconocerlos, pero sus caras son muy famosas en Hoenn. Eran Roxanne y Brawly, líderes de los gimnasios de roca y lucha, respectivamente. Ruby ya los había enfrentado a ambos por separado, y los había vencido a ambos. Me cuesta trabajo pensar que haya derrotado a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-13:47:

Después que Ruby se fuera, me acerqué a los líderes y traté sus heridas lo mejor que pude. El señor Brawly se despertó entremedio y hablamos un poco. Le conté sobre mi misión, y él me relató cómo había llegado hasta ahí, y que ya no podía ejercer como líder.

Claro, sin algo que lo certifique como líder de su gimnasio, no puede dar medallas ni enfrentar a retadores bajo el nombre de líder. Es algo triste.

Es un buen hombre. Me agradeció ayudarlo y me deseó suerte. Espero enfrentarme a él algún día, de retador a líder de gimnasio.

-19:24:

Seguí el patrón de entrenamiento de Ruby. Es muy distinto a como yo lo hacía (como me habían enseñado). Se supone que un pokemon gana experiencia de combate al pelear y ganar una pelea. Pero Ruby los ejercita como si fueran humanos. De cuando en cuando se enfrenta a ellos en batallas, pero lo hace más por diversión que cualquier otra razón.

Así que hoy no hubo peleas para mis pokemon. Los hice correr, levantar rocas pesadas, escalar muros, esquivar proyectiles y resistir golpes por tres horas seguidas. Terminaron agotados, pero no tanto como antes. Me pregunto si esta forma de entrenar dará resultado.

Día 6:

-10:39:

Ruby entró en Pueblo Pardal como si nada. Parece que la gente aquí es muy ignorante del resto del mundo para darse cuenta que entre sus calles pasea un asesino en serie.

Espiándolo desde afuera, alcancé a ver que pagaba por quedarse una noche en el Centro Pokemon. Creo que puedo ir a entrenar un poco más por hoy.

Día 7:

-12:13:

Salió del pueblo, le robó a unas cuantas personas y se marchó a una casa en el campo. Más entrenamiento para mí.

Día 8:

-12:31:

Ya me estoy cansando de seguirlo. He aprendido a imitarlo para llegar a ser tan fuerte como él, pero de identificar sus debilidades no he hecho progresos. No sé, quizás esto de investigar no es para mí. A veces me parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Me enfrenté a varios entrenadores mientras Ruby permanecía en la casa. Antes apenas podía contra uno, y si le ganaba tenía que correr de inmediato al Centro Pokemon más cercano para curar a mis pokemon cuanto antes. Ahora, sin embargo, los vencí a todos rápidamente. Estoy mejorando, pero aun no le llego a los talones a Ruby.

No quiero pensarlo, pero en verdad pareciera que esto es el resultado de entrenar como lo hace él. Al parecer es más inteligente de lo que pensé.

-12:51:

¡Casi me ve!

Estaba tan concentrada en pelear contra los entrenadores en el camino, que en medio de una batalla oí su voz llamando a un tal "Birdy" o algo así. Tuve que tirarme al suelo y esconderme entre la hierba alta antes que asomara su cabeza. Parece que no captó mi presencia.

-13:42:

Veo que tiene un nuevo pokemon ¡Y nada menos que un Swablu shiny! ¡Maldito! Yo siempre he querido un Swablu y un pokemon shiny ¡Y él tiene los dos en uno! ¡Cuánto lo odio!

Dejando eso de lado, parece que quiere continuar su camino por el sendero montañoso. Creo que se dirige a la Cascada Meteoro. Es un lugar extraño. Yo ya pasé por ahí, pero no tengo muchas ganas de volver. Supongo que no hay de otra.

-14:02:

Ruby intercambió un par de palabras con sujetos vestidos de rojo y azul, nada que me importe. Después asaltó a un señor de bata blanca, seguramente un doctor. Pobre doctor, no pude hacer nada por él, excepto pedirle silencio cuando me vio pasar tras su asaltante.

-14:23:

Ruby y sus pokemon saltaron sobre esa pendiente deslizante que tiene esta cueva. Nunca entenderé qué es ese líquido ni cómo llega ahí, y probablemente no quiera saberlo. En fin, no soy tan tonta como para saltar ahí tras él. Si hubiera sido un poco más cuidadoso, se habría fijado en el camino de escaleras que hay al lado. Solo necesita caminar un par de minutos extra.

-14:45:

Ya estoy llegando al fondo de la cueva. Creo que pude verlo junto a sus pokemon, apilados a los pies de la pendiente. Será tonto…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zafiro dejó de escribir, pues algo llamó su atención; flotando sobre su cabeza, un Lunatone cargaba como si nada a un Delcatty, para luego depositarlo en medio de la plataforma en donde la entrenadora se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el Lunatone al Delcatty.

-Sí, creo que solo perdí el conocimiento por un momento. Gracias por ayudarme.

Zafiro echó a reír, sin poder contener su emoción. Los dos pokemon notaron su presencia gracias a su risa, y se levantaron de inmediato. El Lunatone retrocedió, temeroso, pero el Delcatty se preparó para defenderse.

-Siempre quise un Skitty como mascota- admitió Zafiro- Pero no importa si ya estás evolucionado. Te deseo de todas formas.

-Tú debes ser Zafiro ¿No es cierto?- inquirió el pokemon.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Vaya- el Delcatty se cruzó de brazos- He oído varias historias de ti, sobre todo de Birdy. Lamento decirte que legalmente ya pertenezco a un entrenador, y aunque fuera salvaje, preferiría morir antes que servir a alguien como tú.

-¡¿Qué?!- Zafiro sacó una pokebola, de la cual apareció Slugma- ¿Quién te enseñó a hablar así? Se supone que seas linda y cariñosa.

Pero Kitten le mostró la lengua.

-Púdrete, no sirves para nada.

-Oye, me estás hartando ¡Slugma, usa Lanzarrocas!

El Slugma arrojó varias rocas hacia Kitten, y para sorpresa de Zafiro, esta no las esquivó. Simplemente fue apedreada ligeramente, pero se mantuvo de pie.

-¿Eso es todo? Necesitarás mucha más fuerza para hacerme frente. He estado entrenando muy duro desde que me uní a Pokemon Gijinka.

-¡Esa organización es malvada! ¡Ruby es un enfermo mental y lo sabes!- alegó Zafiro- ¡Slugma, usa… - dirigió su mirada hacia su pokemon, pero este ya no estaba concentrado en la batalla. Solo estaba ahí parado, mirando al pokemon enemigo como si fuera un cuadro en un museo- ¡Slugma, reacciona!

Pero nada ocurrió. Zafiro, iracunda, arrojó su siguiente pokebola sin molestarse en entender qué ocurría con su pokemon.

-¡Lombre, usa Sorpresa!

Inmediatamente el Lombre avanzó hasta Kitten y golpeó su cara con ambas manos, pero en ese momento se paralizó donde estaba, retrocedió un poco y se quedó ahí parado.

-¡Rayos, no! ¡Lombre! ¿Tú también?

Pero Zafiro no obtuvo respuesta. No lograba entender qué les pasaba a sus pokemon, y solo tenía uno más para hacerle frente a esa Delcatty. Sin pensarlo demasiado, arrojó su tercera pokebola.

-¡Marshtomp, usa Placaje!

Obediente como siempre, Marshtomp embistió al enemigo sin rechistar. Con el impacto Kitten cayó de espalda.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Zafiro- ¡Te tengo!

-¡Ay! Me dolió- alegó la pokemon.

Inmediatamente, para la sorpresa de la entrenadora, sus tres pokemon acudieron en ayuda de la enemiga.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerlo- se disculpó Marshtomp.

-Déjeme ayudarla, señorita- se ofreció Lombre, extendiéndole una mano para levantarla.

-¿Estás bien? Ese último golpe se vio feo- observó Slugma.

-Ah, ahora estoy un poco mejor. Gracias, chicos.

Zafiro se quedó paralizada, mirando cómo sus pokemon hacían todo lo posible por fraternizar con Kitten.

-¿Pero qué… ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, panda de inútiles?!- les gritó- ¡Acaben con ella! ¡Ahora!

Sus tres pokemon la miraron consternados, y luego regresaron la vista hacia Kitten. Ella sonrió, y les acarició sus cabezas.

-Pero tres caballeros como ustedes no lastimarían a una dama como yo ¿O sí?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Zafiro no podía más. Primero Ruby, y luego sus pokemon se sublevaban contra ella. Después de todo lo que les había dado, de todo lo que se había sacrificado por ellos. No podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia Kitten, apartó a sus pokemon a manotazos y se plantó frente a ella.

-Se acabó. No quería hacer esto, pero si te vas a burlar de mí y mis pokemon, voy a tener que luchar como el estúpido de tu entrenador sabe hacerlo- cerró sus puños y los levantó a la altura de su cara- Humano contra pokemon.

-Por fin- alegó Kitten- Me sorprende lo cobarde que puedes llegar a ser.

-¿Cómo que cobarde? ¡Tú no has hecho nada más que recibir golpes!

-Sí, he resistido los ataques de tus tres pokemon, mientras tú te escondes detrás de ellos y les exiges mucho más de lo que tú podrías llegar a hacer. Despierta, Zafiro- miró a los tres pokemon, juntos a una distancia prudente, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarle a la Delcatty- Tienes tres compañeros muy simpáticos, y que se preocupan por ti a pesar de tus estupideces. Pero eso no durará para siempre. Algún día se cansarán de ti, tal y como Birdy lo hizo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así en frente de mis pokemon?- reclamó la muchacha- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Ah?!

-Soy Ms. Kitten, miembro de Pokemon Gijinka, y un pokemon libre que sigue a su entrenador por voluntad propia. Y ellos…- apuntó hacia arriba, con lo que Zafiro advirtió a decenas de Lunatone y Solrock flotando alrededor, dispuestos a atacarla si hacía un movimiento brusco- son los guardianes de esta cueva. Te aconsejo irte en paz, si no quieres enfrentarte a todos nosotros.

Zafiro apretó los dientes. Realmente consideró la segunda opción, pero finalmente regresó a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y se marchó corriendo antes que los pokemon salvajes intentaran hacer algo contra ella.

Ya sabía que Ruby se dirigía hacia el Monte Cenizo, lo había oído cuando él le sacaba información al profesor Cozmo. Para su fortuna, Ruby era un forastero que no conocía el pasaje secreto que llevaba a la cima del volcán desde la Cascada Meteoro. Muy poca gente sabía que existía, y mucha menos lograba encontrarla.

Ahí terminaba el seguimiento sobre Ruby. Tal y como Zafiro previó, ni siquiera sus tres pokemon pudieron contra un solo pokemon del criminal al que pretendía derrotar, pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió. Eran las palabras de Kitten las que se quedaron con ella por más tiempo, y con más fuerza.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Solrock, el pokemon Meteorito:**

-Tipo: Roca / Psíquico

-Débil contra: Bicho/Siniestro/Fantasma/Hierba/Acero/Agua

-Resistente contra: Fuego/Psíquico/Normal/Veneno/Volador

-N° Pokedex de Hoenn: 126

-N° Pokedex nacional: 338

-Grupo Huevo: Mineral

-Habilidad:

-Levitación: El usuario es inmune a ataques de tipo Tierra

-Peso: 154 kg

-Altura: 1,2 m

-Curiosidades:

-Se piensa que es de origen extraterrestre, más específicamente del sol

-Al girar, libera mucho calor y luz

-Se dice que puede leer la mente

-Se alimenta de energía solar

**Lunatone, el pokemon Meteorito:**

-Tipo: Roca / Psíquico

-Débil contra: Bicho/Siniestro/Fantasma/Hierba/Acero/Agua/Tierra* 

-Resistente contra: Fuego/Psíquico/Normal/Veneno/Volador

-N° Pokedex de Hoenn: 125

-N° Pokedex nacional: 337

-Grupo Huevo: Mineral

-Habilidad:

-Levitación: El usuario es inmune a ataques de tipo Tierra

-Peso: 168 kg

-Altura: 1 m

-Curiosidades:

-Se piensa que viene del espacio, pero esto no se ha podido comprobar

-Entra en mayor actividad en épocas de luna llena

-Fue descubierto 40 años antes de la línea temporal en el juego

-Duerme a sus enemigos con solo mirarlos


	31. 28- Canción de Cuna

**XVIII._ Canción de Cuna**

Smoky, Birdy y Cloudy caminaban por los bosques, luego de salir de la cueva. Se encontraban buscando bayas, pues las raciones de Ruby se agotaban rápido.

-¡Avancen, avancen! ¡El enemigo nos tiene rodeados!- exclamaba Cloudy, corriendo de árbol en árbol como si se encontrara en un tiroteo.

Junto a ella, los otros dos caminaban tranquilamente. En poco tiempo se habían acostumbrado a las locuras de su nueva compañera, por lo que conversaban sin esconderse de los enemigos imaginarios.

-Kitten sí que me sorprendió evolucionando- aseguró Smoky.

-A todos. Y ahora se ve mucho más extrovertida que antes ¿Te has fijado?

-Sí…

Birdy se fijó en el semblante meditabundo de su amigo, e intuyó algo que no había visto antes.

-Espera, no me digas que te enamoraste de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Claro que no!- contestó, completamente rojo.

-¿En serio?- Birdy sonrió, saboreando la dulce venganza. Entonces se dio vuelta, formó eco con sus alas y llamó a Kitten a los cuatro vientos- ¡Kitten, Smoky quiere deci…

Pero en eso Smoky lo forzó a cerrar el pico, y lo derribó.

-Serás desgraciado.

-¿Debo considerarlo una pelea?- alegó Birdy.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar a derribarse mientras se gritaban groserías. Cloudy se quedó quieta al verlos, y decidió unirse. Los tres se apalearon y se gritaron hasta que ya no pudieron más, y entonces se detuvieron, sin aliento.

Smoky se sentó contra un árbol, jadeando, mientras Birdy y Cloudy se tumbaron sobre la tierra. Necesitaron un momento para respirar.

-Okey, admito que es atractiva- dijo Smoky- Pero eso no quiere decir que de repente me enamore de ella ¿Entiendes? Es… -inhaló profundamente- es la misma de siempre.

Birdy se echó a reír.

-Solo lo decía para molestarte, imbécil. Yo también creo que se ve mejor así.

Pero al confesar esto, Cloudy se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a picotearle la cara.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise decir eso!

-¡Siempre me haces esto, Rodrigo Alberto! ¡Siempre te vas con esa bataclana! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

-Cloudy, sabes que no me refería a eso.

Se quedaron un rato conversando, hasta que un sonido extraño llegó hasta sus oídos. Smoky se puso de pie para escuchar mejor. Los sonidos eran armónicos y tenían relación entre sí.

-Alguien está cantando- observó.

-¿Quién?- inquirió Birdy.

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber? No es Fiercy, eso está claro.

Los tres pokemon, curiosos, continuaron buscando a través del bosque hasta que, detrás de unos arbustos, alcanzaron a ver un mirador que apuntaba hacia el sur, en los límites de la ruta 115. Intentaron fijarse en quién cantaba tan plácidamente, pero la persona se encontraba de espaldas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No muy lejos de allí, Kitten se echó a reír.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Rodrigo Alberto!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Kitten?- le preguntó Brainy.

-Nada, nada. Es solo que oí algo que no debería haber oído. Vamos, sigamos buscando bayas.

-¿Tus oídos se han desarrollado también con tu evolución?- supuso Brainy.

-No estoy segura, aunque sí me parece que mis orejas son un poco más grandes ¿Qué piensas…

Pero en eso se quedó quieta, atenta a algo a la lejanía. Brainy iba a preguntarle qué era, cuando Kitten se desplomó inconsciente sobre el pasto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ruby y Fiercy examinaron a sus enemigos. Siete entrenadores contra uno. Le habían preparado una emboscada.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- inquirió Ruby.

-Casa recompensas- contestó uno de ellos, con pinta de karateka- No nos importa lo que hayas hecho, pero parece que ni la policía puede contigo. Tu cabeza vale mucho dinero para ignorarte, chiquillo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y sabes quién soy yo?

El líder de los casa recompensas negó con la cabeza. Fue un muchacho de su grupo quien respondió por él.

-Eres el que ha estado retando a los líderes de gimnasio últimamente. Ruby, el pirómano.

-¿Pirómano?- se extrañó Fiercy- ¿Eres pirómano?

Ruby negó con la cabeza, igualmente extrañado.

-Te pusieron ese nombre extraoficialmente porque tienes una tendencia a quemar los lugares que no te agradan- se explicó el muchacho.

-Buen punto.

-¿Y qué importa el nombre? Hasta aquí llegas, chiquillo- aseguró el karateka, mientras sacaba una pokebola.

Ruby y Fiercy intercambiaron miradas. No necesitaban más. Quince minutos más tarde, seis entrenadores muy machucados escapaban corriendo, aterrados. El último yacía muerto en el piso, con el cuello desgarrado por los colmillos de Fiercy.

-Justo a tiempo. Ya me entraba hambre- aseguró esta.

Fiercy se sentó a devorar a su presa, mientras Ruby se fijaba en ella. Se preguntó por un momento si permitir que sus pokemon comieran a otros humanos lo transformaba, en algún grado, en un enfermo mental. En verdad se sentía muy indiferente con respecto a las vidas ajenas, o al menos las vidas humanas.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió su pokemon tras advertir su mirada perdida.

-Nada- contestó él- Solo me preguntaba si habrá por allá algún humano que valga la pena salvar.

-¿Y el señor Arenque? Yo no podría comerme al señor Arenque.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. El señor Arenque es buena persona.

Fiercy abrió la boca para echarse otro pedazo, cuando algo la alertó. Inmediatamente levantó su cabeza en busca de un sonido específico.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien se acerca- anunció ella.

Ruby desenvainó su cuchillo, pero Fiercy negó con la cabeza.

-Parece uno de los nuestros.

El muchacho se volteó para buscar con la mirada, mientras Fiercy se levantaba con un trozo de muslo para masticar mientras esperaba.

-¡Rubyyyyyyyyyyy!- lo llamó una vocecita a lo lejos.

Entonces apareció de entre los árboles. Era Brainy, cargando con el cuerpo de Kitten. Ruby y Fiercy corrieron a su encuentro, temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Brainy!- exclamó él.

-Tranquilo, solo está dormida.

Brainy le pasó a Kitten y luego cayó rendida en el suelo. Un día antes habría podido hacerlo sin mucho problema, pero al evolucionar, Kitten había crecido casi tanto como Fiercy. No muchos Kirlias habrían aguantado ese peso con sus músculos.

Ruby examinó a Kitten, comprobando que estaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- quiso saber Fiercy.

-No sé- contestó Brainy- Me pareció que ella intentaba escuchar algo, y luego se desmayó, así sin más. No supe qué hacer, así que la traje aquí.

-Bien hecho- Ruby introdujo a Kitten a su pokebola, y luego le ofreció lo mismo a Brainy, lo cual ella aceptó. Estaba agotada.

-¿Y los demás?- inquirió Fiercy.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos ¿Estás en condiciones de correr?

Fiercy le dio un gran bocado a la carne en sus garras y la arrojó al suelo, junto al resto del cadáver.

-Vamosh- apremió con la boca llena.

Ambos echaron a correr hacia donde el primer grupo se había dirigido a buscar comida. Apenas tragó lo que tenía en la boca, Fiercy logró captar el rastro de olor de sus amigos y seguirlo por el bosque. Pronto se encontraron con los límites de este, donde estaba una persona desconocida.

Ruby y Fiercy se agacharon detrás de unos arbustos para examinarla mejor. La figura en cuestión no era más que una chiquilla, aparentemente de quince años. La chiquilla, con un hermoso pelo plateado y cara de ángel, acariciaba tranquilamente la cabeza de Smoky en su regazo mientras tarareaba una canción. Smoky, Birdy y Cloudy dormían plácidamente junto a ella.

-Parece que los durmió- observó Fiercy- ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Quieres que ataquemos de frente o que la sorprendamos por la espalda? ¿O quieres que uno lo distraiga mientras el otro la ataca?... ¿Ruby?

Fiercy se giró hacia su entrenador, quien no dejaba de mirar muy concentrado a la muchacha recostada en el árbol.

-¡Ruby!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué?- la miró desconcertado, como despertando de un trance- Ah, sí, un ataque… ¡Espera, no! ¿Cómo vamos a atacar a una niña?

-¡Pero si consiguió dejar fuera de combate a esos tres! ¿Crees que es poca cosa?

-Exageras, es solo una niña. Seguramente los encontró así.

Muy seguro de sus palabras, Ruby se levantó para dejarse ver. La muchacha inmediatamente lo miró, curiosa.

-Oh… Hola- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió para parecer más amigable- Hola, soy Ruby… y esos son mis pokemon, esos que tienes ahí.

-¡Y esto es un asalto!- exclamó Fiercy, al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba sobre la muchacha.

-¡Fiercy, no!

Antes que lograra tocarla, Ruby agarró a Fiercy de la cola y la arrojó hacia un lado. Indignada, Fiercy se levantó.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!

-¿Por qué querrías asaltar a una indefensa niña?

-Todos son indefensos ante nosotros. Además, ella es más vieja que yo.

Ruby pensó en la forma de convencer a su pokemon de no atacar a la muchacha, cuando esta habló por sí sola.

-¿Así que tú quieres asaltarme?- dedujo.

Ruby se giró, consternado. La muchacha lo miraba a él y solo a él.

-No, es solo un malentendido.

-¡Entrégale todo tu dinero!- vociferó Fiercy.

-¡Fiercy, cállate!

-Está bien- contestó la niña.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah? Qué fácil.

La muchacha depositó delicadamente las cabezas de los tres pokemon sobre el suelo, se incorporó y se sacudió el vestido de viaje. Su vestimenta era de alta calidad y de diseño extravagante. No era pobre, eso seguro.

-¿Vas a darnos tu dinero así como así?- se sorprendió Fiercy.

-No, por favor, no me malinterpreten- la corrigió la muchacha- Dije que está bien porque acepto que ustedes quieran robarme, pero no voy a dejar que tomen nada de mi pertenencia sin dar pelea.

-Rayos, no quiero pelear- alegó Ruby.

-Pues entonces no obtendrás lo que quieres de mí. Creí haberlo explicado ya.

La chica adoptó una posición de pelea bastante rara, aunque no importaba mucho qué hiciera, era demasiado linda y tierna para ser tomada en serio. Ruby podía ser despiadado, pero no podía enfrentarse a una señorita tan hermosa como ella, no en serio.

-Esto está mal.

-¡Yo me encargo!- aseguró Fiercy.

Se arrojó nuevamente hacia la señorita. Ruby fue demasiado lento y no alcanzó a sujetarla. Fiercy corrió directamente hacia el cuello de la muchacha, pero esta se movió en el último momento y usó sus manos para dirigir la velocidad de Fiercy lejos de ella misma. La Mightyena se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó adolorida.

-¡Fiercy!- exclamó Ruby.

-No soy una fanática de las peleas, pero tampoco huiré.

Con eso Ruby se tragó su caballerosidad. Esa muchacha no era normal, nadie simplemente desviaba los colmillos de una Mightyena con un leve movimiento de las manos.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Como dije, no me echaré para atrás.

La muchacha corrió hacia Ruby, tomándolo desprevenido. Él intentó defenderse, pero ella pasó a través de su guardia como si fuera de agua, se acercó a su cara, y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Ruby se llevó la mano al lugar de contacto, anonadado. Sin saber qué hacer, lanzó un torpe combo al aire, pero terminó golpeándose a sí mismo. Luego intentó averiguar a dónde se había ido ella, cuando la encontró unos pasos frente a él. Quiso acercarse, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de bruces al suelo.

En ese momento la chiquilla aprovechó para correr hacia él, saltar a su espalda y apresarle las manos.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué haces?

-Duerme, niño- le espetó la señorita.

Se inclinó un poco para que la oyera mejor, y para su sorpresa, comenzó a cantar una dulce canción. Su voz era tan apacible que calmó el acelerado corazón de Ruby, y le dio un peso considerable a sus párpados. La canción entró por sus oídos y lo sumió en un estado de calma y cansancio. Pronto, el mundo dejó de existir para Ruby. Se había dormido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pokemon X y Pokemon Y ya llevan más de una semana a la venta y ya hay gente haciendo reviews y nuzlocke sobre el juego. Me impresiona un poco.

En fin, felicitaciones a todos aquellos que compraron el juego. Por favor, no dejen spoilers en los comentarios (algún día lo compraré T-T).

Ya, hora de un juego. Este no tiene premio (porque no se me ocurre ninguno), pero igual es divertido.

Sin investigar: ¿Qué ataques usó la muchacha sobre Ruby? Pista: Fueron dos.

Los que contesten pueden dar ideas para otro concurso, si les da la gana. A propósito, no me he olvidado del premio del primer concurso.

**Mightyena, el pokemon Hiena:**

-Tipo: Siniestro

-Débil contra: Lucha/Bicho/Hada

-Resistente contra: Fantasma/Siniestro

-N° Pokedex de Hoenn: 11

-N° Pokedex nacional: 262

-Grupo Huevo: Campo

-Habilidad:

Intimidación: Baja el ataque del rival

-Peso: 37 kg

-Altura: 1 m (en cuatro patas)

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Delcatty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**

**6._ Swablu: Ms. Cloudy. Naturaleza Descarada**


	32. 29- Arde Devon, otra vez

¡Ya llegamos a los 66 reviews! Eso son 2 más del mayor número de reviews que ha recibido mi fic más exitoso hasta el momento. No se ve como mucho, pero es un record personal muy importante, y es gracias a ustedes. Muchas gracias.

**XXIX._ Arde Devon, otra vez**

Ruby despertó de a poco, gracias a las voces de sus pokemon que conversaban animadamente durante el desayuno.

Se sentó a medida que recobraba la consciencia. Como siempre, la primera en notarlo fue Brainy, la cual se giró y corrió a saludarlo.

-¡Ruby! ¡Buenos días!- exclamó, con semillas entre sus dientes.

El muchacho la tomó de la cintura y la saludó con un cálido abrazo, mientras el resto de sus pokemon se giraban para darle los buenos días.

-Hasta que te dignaste a despertar- le reclamó Fiercy.

Ruby posó la mirada en cada uno de sus amigos, con lo que pronto reparó en la presencia de alguien de más. Detrás de Smoky, junto a Birdy, una muchacha de cara angelical y ropa de lujo lo miraba tan expectante como sus pokemon.

El muchacho dejó a Brainy en el suelo y tensó todo su cuerpo, listo para recibir cualquier ataque. Los demás notaron esto, y se apresuraron a explicarle qué ocurría.

-¡No, no es lo que parece!- le aseguró Smoky- Ella no quiere pelear con nadie.

Ruby, un poco desconcertado por tales palabras, bajó ligeramente su guardia.

-Disculpa lo de ayer- le espetó la muchacha, parándose- En verdad fue un malentendido. Supongo que debí haber reconocido tu rostro antes de dormirte.

-¿Ayer?- se extrañó él- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-Toda la tarde y la noche- recordó Kitten.

-Y Brainy aprovechó para acostarse contigo- apuntó Cloudy.

-¡Cloudy!- le reclamó Brainy, sonrojada.

-Todos nos acostamos contigo, por supuesto- indicó Smoky- Como todas las noches.

-No contaba con eso…- Ruby meditó un poco, intentando calcular cuánto tiempo habían estado expuestos.

-En verdad fue un efecto del Canto que ocupé en ti. Disculpa de nuevo- intervino la chica.

Entonces todos se fijaron en ella.

-Es verdad, aún no te he preguntado tu nombre- recordó Ruby.

-Soy Robin. Es un gusto conocerte, señor Ruby el pirómano.

Robin le tendió la mano, la cual Ruby estrechó un poco desconcertado por la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre. Parecía contenta de encontrarlo. Se fijó en sus manos, pero no vio ningún anillo. Eso le extrañó más.

-Fue una fortuna que te haya encontrado justo aquí.

-Espera ¿Cómo lograste hacer todo eso del kung fu de ayer? ¿Y cómo es que ahora te llevas bien con mis niños?

-¿Les dices "mis niños" a tus pokemon? ¡Awww…!- le revolvió la cabeza, como felicitando a un niño chico- ¡Qué tierno!

-Después de que te durmiera, Robin me explicó todo- aclaró Brainy- Se sintió amenazada por alguien- miró despectivamente a Fiercy- y por eso intentó defenderse. Eso es todo.

Ruby miró un poco desconfiado a Robin.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió ella, sonriente.

-Es que… se me hace muy raro que una niña como tú se sienta tan cómoda frente a un terrorista como yo.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Robin- ¡No soy una niña!

Se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Jo. Por un momento creí que el famoso Ruby podría ayudarme, pero veo que lo de "pirómano" es solo de nombre.

-¿Estás intentando herir mi orgullo?- adivinó él- Porque en verdad no me interesa.

-¡Ah, maldición! ¿Y entonces qué te puedo dar para que me ayudes?

Al decir esto, Robin se inclinó hacia la cara de Ruby para enfatizar sus palabras, pero al hacerlo él logró contemplar más de cerca su bello rostro, por lo que se sonrojó un momento.

-¿Quie… quieres que te ayude? Lo… lo… lo hubieras dicho antes- tartamudeó.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Lo harás gratis?

Ruby posó sus manos en sus caderas, intentando conservar la calma.

-¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada más importante qué hacer.

Sus pokemon se pegaron en la cara, sin poder creerse lo que decía su entrenador.

-¿No tenemos que llegar a la cima del Monte Cenizo?- recordó Kitten- Más o menos luego. La líder de Lavacalda no nos esperará mucho tiempo.

-¡Yo puedo llevarlos!- aseguró Robin, golpeándose en su plano pecho con confianza- Solo déjenmelo a mí.

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?- se sorprendió el chico.

-Sí, en menos de una hora los puedo dejar allá, pero antes necesito que me ayudes tú.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?

Robin apuntó de forma decidida hacia el sur, donde se podía contemplar la cuadrada y gris ciudad Férrica.

-Quiero que quemes la compañía Devon.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron los pokemon.

-Ya lo hice- recordó Ruby- junto con Smoky

Todos los demás miraron a Smoky, el cual asintió.

-Se me había olvidado, pero es cierto. Nosotros incendiamos esa compañía malvada.

-Si sé que la quemaron, por eso les pido ayuda- aclaró Robin- Quiero que arda otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- se extrañó Ruby- ¿Y qué pasó con la vieja compañía?

-Demolieron todos los restos y comenzaron a construirla de nuevo, obviamente- explicó ella- ¿Qué creías que iban a hacer? Devon S.A. es una compañía poderosa.

Ruby se rascó la cabeza, un poco desilusionado. No había pensado mucho en el asunto, pero era lógico. Entonces miró a sus pokemon, quienes le sonreían expectantes.

-¿Y ustedes qué dicen, niños?

-¡Queremos ir! ¡Queremos ir!- exclamaron Fiercy, Brainy y Birdy.

-Supongo que está bien. No tenemos mucho apuro- observó Kitten.

-¡Nachos!

Robin le tendió la mano para formar el trato, a lo que él se la estrechó con convicción.

-En marcha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tras un rato caminando, llegaron finalmente a Ciudad Férrica. Tal y como antes, Ruby tuvo que devolver sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y ocultar su rostro para pasar desapercibido, pues había pasado muy poco tiempo para que la gente se olvidara del terrorista.

-¿Y por qué quieres quemar la compañía?- le preguntó Ruby a Robin.

-Es por… no quiero… - le llevó un tiempo dar con las palabras- Devon me hizo daño en mi infancia, y sigue siendo una amenaza para mí. Es una larga historia, pero volver a quemar este edificio me ayudará un montón.

-¿Y no volverán a construirlo una vez lo quememos?

-No lo creo. Imagina que haces un castillo de arena en la playa, y cuando lo tienes listo, el mar viene y lo derrumba. Al día siguiente tratas de hacer otro, pero a mitad de camino se derrumba de nuevo. La frustración de ver tu esfuerzo convertido en escombros te impulsará eventualmente a construir el castillo en otro lugar, o simplemente a dedicarte a otra cosa.

-¿Entonces quieres quemar el edificio todas las veces que haga necesario hasta que Devon se rinda?

-Exacto.

-Será difícil.

-Lo sé. Planeaba hacerlo sola, hasta que te vi a ti- Robin se giró hacia él- Agradezco mucho que vinieras.

Él tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues no le gustaba verse vulnerable frente a las mujeres, menos frente a alguien tan atractiva como ella.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho Devon?- inquirió, no precisamente para armar conversación.

-Devon… separó a mí familia. Me quitó a mi padre y a mi hermano, y gracias a ellos fui exiliada de Hoenn. No me importa lo que la gente diga, Devon debe pagar por lo que me hizo.

Ruby se sorprendió al oír tales palabras de odio salir de la boca de alguien como Robin, mas ella se mostraba bastante tranquila al respecto, como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para meditar su venganza. Decidió no hacer más preguntas para no ser entrometido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En poco tiempo llegaron al terreno de la compañía. Había mucho ruido de grúas y taladros a lo lejos, y muchos hombres con casco y chalecos reflectantes conversaban por los alrededores. No se podía ver hacia adentro por unas grandes murallas que habían instalado, pero de todas formas una buena parte del edificio comenzaba a alzarse hacia los cielos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste la última vez?- le preguntó Robin.

-Fui por la noche, cuando no había nadie- recordó Ruby- Me llevé a Smoky cuando recién había evolucionado. Dejé todo listo para arder por su cuenta, y me largué lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Entonces deberíamos esperar a la noche?

-No, no tenemos para qué hacerlo. Además, es muy probable que también estén tomando turnos nocturnos para continuar con la construcción. Lo están haciendo muy rápido.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

Ruby le sonrió.

-¿Qué crees tú que planeo?

-¿Vas a atacar de frente?

-Algo así. Necesitaré tu ayuda.

Seguidamente liberó a todos sus pokemon para darles indicaciones.

-¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron, incluida Robin.

-Es… muy arriesgado- comentó ella- ¿Estás seguro que harás esto por mí?

-¿De qué hablas? Si Devon puede reconstruirse tan fácilmente, entonces no habrá valido la pena incendiar el edificio en primer lugar.

Por ende, comenzaron su plan. Todos los pokemon regresaron a sus pokebolas excepto por Birdy y Cloudy. El primero se fue con Ruby por un lado del edificio en construcción, rodeando la pared, mientras la otra se posó en la cabeza de Robin para hacer lo mismo por el otro lado.

Ambos se llevaron dos pokebolas cada uno. Solo debían pararse en una esquina, esperar a que nadie los viera y entregarle la pokebola elegida al pokemon ave con el que habían ido. Entonces este volaría a través de la pared y depositaría la pokebola en un lugar escondido y seguro. Hicieron esto en las cuatro esquinas, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse del otro lado.

-¿Todo bien?- inquirió Ruby.

-Sin problemas- contestó Robin.

-Bien. Birdy, Cloudy, ya saben qué hacer.

-¡Señor, sí, señor!- saludó Cloudy, mientras Birdy impactaba un puño con la palma de la otra mano, antes de irse volando al punto más alto de la construcción.

Entonces Ruby se fijó en Robin, la cual temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a asaltar a la gente. Suele ser lo contrario.

Ruby la reconfortó frotando sus hombros con sus manos, y después la apremió a que se marcharan a la puerta, pues no había tiempo qué perder.

Así, ambos llegaron a la puerta desde la cual entraban y salían varios hombres con chalecos reflectantes y cascos de protección, y como se temían, fueron detenidos por uno de esos hombres que vigilaba la puerta.

-Lo siento, no pueden entrar sin un casco- les indicó.

Ruby y Robin se miraron inquisitivamente.

-Entonces tendremos que pedirte el tuyo y el de uno de tus compañeros- supuso Ruby.

-¿Qué?

Pero antes de poder formular una pregunta más elaborada, Ruby lo atacó con un golpe al cuello. El hombre intentó defenderse, pero entonces el chiquillo tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra su rodilla.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- exclamó uno de los trabajadores.

Cuando ambos se voltearon, advirtieron que todos los hombres que entraban y salían se habían detenido ante la atroz violencia frente a ellos. El guardia de la puerta perdió la consciencia por la gran cantidad de sangre que se fugaba por su nariz, y cayó sin remedio. Entonces Ruby hizo lo que pensó correcto.

-¡Todos los que quieran vivir, lárguense! ¡Esto es un asalto de Pokemon Gijinka!

-¿Pokemon Gijinka?- se oyeron voces, intentando recordar, hasta que lo consiguieron- ¡Pokemon Gijinka! ¡Es Ruby, el pirómano!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ruby el pirómano?

-¡Salgamos de aquí!

Varios jornaleros corrieron a esconderse, pero varios otros, orgullosos de sus trabajados músculos y sus resistentes cuerpos, decidieron enfrentarse al maldito terrorista que había osado regresar al lugar del crimen.

Ruby abrió la puerta de una patada, empujando a unos cuantos de adentro que se preguntaban por qué había tanto ruido afuera. Robin pasó como un rayo, seguida del muchacho.

-¡Pokemon Gijinka!- gritó Ruby, una vez adentro- ¡ES HORA!

Varios trabajadores se lanzaron sobre el pirómano para apresarlo, pero antes que lo consiguieran, Birdy los embistió con todo lo que tenía desde el cielo.

En ese momento, los cuatro pokemon que Ruby y Robin habían dejado en las cuatro esquinas del terreno salieron de sus pokebolas y comenzaron a atacar todas las vigas, murallas y personas que se encontraron.

Ruby y Robin pelearon contra los jornaleros que se aventuraban a atacarlos, hasta que se vieron solos en el centro de la zona de construcción. El resto de la gente los miraba atónitos desde los bordes, a cien metros de distancia. No sabían qué debían ni qué podían hacer contra esos chiquillos.

Se formó un silencio muy tenso, demasiado tenso, hasta que alguien gritó.

-¡Se quema! ¡La obra se quema!

Todos se giraron hacia el nuevo edificio que con tanto esfuerzo estaban a punto de levantar, y contemplaron impotentes cómo surgía un tímido humo negro desde su base. El primer impulso de muchos fue correr a apagar el fuego, pero fueron electrocutados o congelados por los pokemon de Ruby. Kitten, Brainy, Fiercy, Birdy y Cloudy habían formaban una línea que separaba la zona vacía del edificio en sí, y se bastaban para mantener a los humanos a raya.

Viendo que sería imposible intentar nada contra los terroristas, el jefe a cargo de la obra se acercó a Ruby con las manos en alto.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó él.

-Soy el jefe a cargo, por favor no me lastimes- se presentó- Quiero saber si hay una forma de salvar la obra o a mis hombres.

-Todos se pueden ir cuando quieran, mientras no intenten nada contra mí o mis amigos- contestó Ruby sin miramientos- La obra no se puede salvar. Quemé ese edificio por una razón, y volveré a quemarlo cuantas veces haga falta hasta que se den cuenta que así es como lo quiero.

-¿Quieres dinero? Te podemos dar dinero- intentó negociar el jefe.

-Te dijo que voy a quemarlo ¡Y voy a quemarlo! Ahora ordénale a todos tus hombres que se vayan, o morirán en las llamas.

El jefe asintió. Lo lamentaba por todo el trabajo perdido, mas quedarse con cientos de vidas era preferible a nada. Luego se volteó para darles tales instrucciones a sus subordinados, pero estos no iban a escucharlos.

-¡Mira, están atacando a tus pokemon!- indicó Robin.

Ruby giró la vista. Los trabajadores, tanto humanos como pokemon, se acercaban peligrosamente a los pokemon criminales para intentar frenarlos.

-No voy a dejar que eso pase.

Ruby arremetió la nariz del jefe con su codo, y luego corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia sus pokemon. Estos permanecían en sus posiciones, muy seguros de sí mismos y de su entrenador para sentir miedo. Las llamas comenzaban a apoderarse finalmente de los cimientos del edificio. No faltaba mucho para que necesitaran marcharse.

La primera en recibir el contraataque de los jornaleros fue Cloudy, a la que se le acercó un Machoke. El pokemon intentó darle con una Patada Baja, que ella eludió sin problemas. Luego levantó vuelo y lo congeló con un Rayo de Hielo. Luego más Machoke y Vigoroth se le acercaron para arremeterla, pero Birdy se lanzó sobre ellos con todo su valor.

Un humano grande y fuerte atacó a Fiercy, pero esta evitó sus puños con soltura, y en un momento de descuido le enterró las garras en la cara para arrancársela de un tirón. Brainy electrocutó a todos quienes se le acercaron, mientras que los rivales de Kitten se quedaban muy embobados con su cuerpo para concentrarse en atacarla.

Un instante después, el fuego cubrió el edificio entero, y desde la cima apareció un pokemon, orgulloso.

-¡Smoky!- lo reconoció Ruby de inmediato.

-¡POKEMOOOOOOOOOOON GIJINKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- vociferó desde la cima.

En ese momento los portones del terreno de construcción se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a varios policías con pistolas, palos y escudos, gritando palabras incomprensibles.

-¡Birdy, Cloudy!- les gritó Ruby.

Esa era la parte crucial del plan. Los policías avanzaron a toda prisa a través del terreno. Eran demasiados y muy buenos para que Robin y Ruby intentaran abrirse paso a través de ellos, pero él ya lo había planeado.

Birdy y Cloudy sacaron varias pokebolas de sus bolsillos, y las apuntaron a todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a los humanos. Seguidamente se escabulleron entre la gente para alcanzar un lugar donde poder levantar vuelo, y de ahí se marcharon lo más rápido posible.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bien, por fin hice este capítulo. Les presento a Robin, hace tiempo que quería integrarla a este fanfic. Creo que me demoraré un poco en ir al cuarto gimnasio, así que quédense calmados.

He notado que no tienen mucho de qué hablar en sus reviews (y también es una costumbre que me gustaría imitar de varios videos en youtube), así que comenzaré a hacerles preguntas sobre sus opiniones de pokemon.

Así que díganme: ¿Cuál es su pokemon favorito? Cuéntenme cuál y por qué. Mejor si hay alguna historia interesante por ahí. Es bonito rescatar ese tipo de secretos.

Yo, a pesar de todos los pokemon que me encantan, creo que me quedo con Serperior. Uno siempre tiene ese afecto con los iniciales, por lógicas razones, pero nunca antes había visto tanta elegancia y orgullo en un pokemon como en Serperior (Mr. Snake). Tan solo verlo me enamoré. Lo siento, Blaziken.

También agregué un par de datos más a la ficha de pokemon. Espero les guste.

**Swellow, el pokemon Buche:**

-Tipo: Normal/Volador

-Débil contra: Eléctrico/Roca/Hielo

-Resistente contra: Bicho/Planta

-Inmune a: Fantasma/Tierra

-N° Pokedex de Hoenn: 20

-N° Pokedex nacional: 277

-Grupo Huevo: Pradera

-Habilidad:

Agallas: Sube el ataque un 50% cuando tiene un problema de estado

-Peso: 19,8 kg

-Altura: 0,7 m

-Experiencia acumulada al nivel 100: 1.059.860 (parabólico)

**Equipo de Ruby:**

**1._ Combusken: Mr. Smoky. ****Naturaleza Gentil**

**2._ Mightyena: Ms. Fiercy. Naturaleza Audaz**

**3._ Kirlia: Ms. Brainy. Naturaleza Impaciente**

**4._ Swellow: Mr. Birdy. Naturaleza Valiente**

**5._ Delcatty: Ms. Kitten. Naturaleza Audaz**

**6._ Swablu: Ms. Cloudy. Naturaleza Descarada**


End file.
